Eine Frage der Zeit A Matter of Time
by astrophilia
Summary: Scars are souvenirs you never lose, the past is never far POST- HOGWARTS, AU, NO SLASH, WARNINGS: Violence & Torture
1. Default Chapter

Titel : Eine Frage der Zeit - A Matter of Time  
Autor : astrophilia  
Inhalt : Harry ist nicht mehr derselbe . nicht seit dem Kampf um  
Hogwarts. Das Leben erscheint so sinnlos. Und dann geschieht etwas  
vollkommen Unglaubliches, etwas, dass Harry wieder einmal seinem ärgsten  
Feind gegenüberstellt .  
Feedback : aber immer doch : mione@web.de  
Altersbeschränkung : Aufgrund er mangelnden Liebeszenen und der Tatsache,  
dass Herr der Ringe auch ab 12 freigegeben ist . ja, ab 12 eben :o)  
Disclaimer : Alle hier enthaltenden Figuren und Orte (mit Ausnahme derer,  
die ich erfunden habe) gehören Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Bros., eine  
Copyright-Verletzung ist nicht beabsichtigt.  
Kategorie: Mystery, Drama, Dark-Fiction  
Betaleser : Die liebe, liebe Tia *wild wink* .. Danke für die Hilfe!  
Widmung : Das hier ist für Johanna, die mich erst zum Harry Potter -  
Lesen gebracht hat, für meine beste Freundin Drea und alle, die das  
Träumen nicht verlernt haben.  
Anmerkung : Gaaaanz wichtig: das hier ist Stand nach Buch 4, das heißt  
unser Lieblingsanimagus lebt noch - mehr oder weniger. die Idee kam mir  
vor "Order of the Phoenix", deswegen sieht die "Realität" hier etwas  
anders aus . nur das ihr's wisst *gg* . Ach und ja, etwas worauf mich Tia  
aufmerksam gemacht hat: An einer Stelle spricht Ron Harry mit "Henry" an,  
das ist kein Schreibfehler sondern Absicht. Im Englischen ist "Harry" die  
allgemein gebräuchliche Abkürzung von "Henry", deshalb und ich wollte  
betonen, dass Ron wirklich sauer ist. Wer kennt das nicht, im Alltag  
heißen wir "Steffi", aber wenn wir was angestellt haben heißen wir  
plötzlich "Stefaniiiieeee" ... so ungefähr *gg*  
An die Leser : Okay, das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction, deswegen habt  
Nachsicht mit mir, falls ich etwas durcheinander gebracht habe . ich  
wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und es wäre schön von euch zu hören,  
wie ihr meine Geschichte findet . alles Liebe,  
philia  
  
Eine Frage der Zeit  
  
Erinnerungen (Kap.1)  
  
******************** The winter here's cold and bitter It's chilled us to the bone I haven't seen the sun for weeks Too long, too far from home It feels just like I'm sinking And I claw for solid ground Pulled down by the undertow I never thought I could feel so low Oh darkness, I feel like letting go (c) Sarah McLachlan, "Full of Grace" ******************************************  
  
"Also, habt ihr das alle verstanden?"  
  
Der junge Mann drehte sich um, so dass er nun mit dem Rücken zur Tafel stand und ließ seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen. Die Fünftklässler von Gryffindor und Slytherin starrten mit ratlosen Gesichtsausdrücken von ihren Bänken zurück. In den hinteren Reihen hörte er Stella Rosenberg aufgeregt mit Justitia Maynard flüstern und aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie Nepomuk Spencer heimlich mit seinem Zauberstab Pergamentkügelchen dirigierte und damit auf Prudentia Dashwood schoss. Er schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und brummte:  
  
"Nepomuk, lass es!"  
  
"Was, Sir?"  
  
"Du weißt verdammt noch mal genau, was ich meine."  
  
Es war ihm so schnell raus gerutscht, dass er erst danach merkte, dass er geflucht hatte. Mist, dachte er, heute läuft aber auch alles schief. Warum hatte ihm denn auch keiner erklärt, wie man mit Schülern umgehen musste? Hineingestoßen hatte er ihn, ohne auch nur einen Ton zu sagen. nein, das war nicht ganz korrekt. "Du schaffst das schon.", das hatte er ihm gesagt. War aber auch nicht wirklich hilfreich gewesen. Natürlich war es herrlich, Arbeit zu haben und es war nicht so, dass ihm das, was er tat nicht gefiel . aber er kam sich ziemlich ratlos vor, ein Gefühl, dass ihn schon seit ein paar Jahren begleitete, und im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens zu stehen passte ihm nicht. Na ja, das würde schon mit der Zeit verschwinden . hoffte er.  
  
Wie dem auch sei, ob sein Fluchanfall nun pädagogisch wertvoll gewesen war oder nicht, es hatte gewirkt. Nepomuk hatte seinen Zauberstab mit schuldbewusster Mine zurück in die Tasche gesteckt und die Hände brav auf dem Tisch zusammen gefaltet, und die beiden Mädchen hatten erschrocken aufgehört zu flüstern. Er seufzte und wandte seinen Blick zum Fenster. Graue, fast schwarze Wolken hatten den Himmel verhangen, und der Regen peitschte wütend gegen die Fensterscheiben. Sie konnten den Wind heulen hören, der um die Gemäuer von Hogwarts fegte und das Knacken und Ächzen der mächtigen Bäume. Ab und zu zuckte ein Blitz über den Himmel und erhellte die Welt draußen für eine Sekunde oder zwei, bevor er von einem gewaltigen Donner gefolgt wurde. Es war ein Nachmittag Ende November, ein Freitag um genau zu sein, und weil es die letzte Stunde vor dem Wochenende war, waren die Fünftklässler ungeduldig und aufgekratzt. Er seufzte noch einmal und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Klasse zu.  
  
"Habt ihr mir überhaupt zugehört?" fragte er und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Wie zu erwarten gewesen war kam keine Antwort zu ihm zurück. Die Gesichter waren noch genauso ratlos wie zuvor. Er schwieg für einen Moment und es war so still im Raum, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können - wenn das tobende Unwetter draußen es nicht übertönt hätte. Schließlich nickte er resignierend.  
  
"Also schön, wir beenden die Stunde für heute. Aber ich will, dass ihr euch bis zur nächsten Stunde in eurem Buch über die Boggarts informiert habt und mir sagt, wie ihr mit ihnen fertig werden könnt. Und damit ich sicher sein kann, dass ihr das auch wirklich tut, werde ich nächsten Freitag einen Test schreiben lassen. Die, die sich wirklich mit dem Buch befasst haben, werden keine Probleme haben."  
  
Toll, gut gemacht. Knurrte er sich im Geiste selber an, Deine rhetorischen Fähigkeiten beschränken sich wirklich nur aufs 'Hallo' - Sagen. und du drückst dich in etwa so verständlich aus wie eine Bauanleitung von IKEA. und wie gut, dass du nicht die leiseste Ahnung hast, wie man einen Test vorbereitet oder benotet . du alter Idiot. Langsam begann er sich zu fragen, ob die Idee nicht doch ein totaler Reinfall gewesen war. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war es sogar eine totale Schnapsidee gewesen. er würde es Remus sagen, sobald er ihn das nächste Mal sah. Er riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und bemerkte, dass ihn die Schüler erwartungsvoll anstarrten. Er runzelte die Stirn. Was war denn jetzt los? Hatte er etwas im Gesicht? War seine Hose offen? Musste er noch etwas verkünden? Hatte er etwas vergessen???? . Oh . ja ... natürlich. er widerstand der Versuchung, sie spontan mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn zu schlagen und sagte:  
  
"Ihr dürft gehen. Bis nächsten Freitag."  
  
"Bis nächsten Freitag, Mr. Potter."  
  
Die Fünftklässler sprangen auf, schoben die Stühle zurück, packten hektisch ihre Sachen ein, als ob sie sich auf der Flucht befänden und stürmten aus dem Klassenraum. Er konnte ihren lauten Stimmen und ihr Lachen im Flur hören. und seufzte noch einmal. Das schlechte Wetter drückte ihm aufs Gemüt, aber es war nicht bloß das. Langsam ging er zu seinem Pult und begann, seine Unterlagen zusammen zu suchen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das Tafelbild, das er während der Stunde gezeichnet hatte. Es war so unübersichtlich, dass er selber nicht mehr so genau wusste, was er damit eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Ein Wirrwarr aus Strichen, Zeichnungen, Informationen - kein Wunder, dass die Schüler so verständnislos gewirkt hatten. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Holztür, und Harry zuckte leicht zusammen.  
  
"Ja bitte?"  
  
Es war Remus Lupin, der seinen Kopf hereinsteckte.  
  
"Ach, du bist es." Sagte Harry und lächelte leicht.  
  
"Ja, ich bin es." Erwiderte Lupin und trat ein. "Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, wie deine erste Stunde gelaufen ist, aber ich glaube dein Gesicht spricht Bände."  
  
"Ist es so offensichtlich?" Harry ließ sich auf den Stuhl, der hinter dem Pult stand, fallen und stützte kraftlos das Gesicht in die Hände. Obwohl er mittlerweile über 20 war, fand Lupin, dass Harry immer noch aussah wie der 13jährige, dem er damals Unterricht gegeben hatte, jedenfalls in Momenten wie diesen. Er trug immer noch dieselbe Frisur (vermutlich lag das daran, dass Harrys Haare eine Art Eigenleben zu führen schienen und keine andere Frisur duldeten), dieselbe schwarze Nickelbrille, und obwohl er in seinem 16. Lebensjahr ordentlich in die Höhe geschossen war (er überragte Lupin jetzt um ein paar Zentimeter), hatte das nichts daran geändert, dass er immer noch schmächtig und irgendwie verloren wirkte. Wären seine Hände nicht filigraner und stärker und seine grünen Augen müder gewesen, hätte man ihn einige Jahre jünger geschätzt. Und er wurde seinem Vater immer ähnlicher, zumindest was das Äußere betraf. Lupin grinste.  
  
"Kann man so sagen. Du hättest es dir auch direkt auf die Robe schreiben können: Meine erste Stunde war schrecklich."  
  
Harry lachte leise auf. Es tat Lupin gut, Harry lachen zu hören - das hatte er in den letzten Jahren nicht allzu oft getan. Harry kratzte sich am Kopf und sah Lupin unverwandt an.  
  
"Das hätte es aber ziemlich genau getroffen."  
  
"Ach komm, so schlimm kann es doch gar nicht gewesen sein."  
  
"Ach nein?" Wortlos deutete Harry mit dem Kopf auf die Tafel, die links neben ihm stand.  
  
"Uff." Machte Lupin und legte den Kopf schief, während er stirnrunzelnd versuchte, in Harrys Erläuterungen einen Sinn zu erkennen. Harry nickte ihm bloß zu.  
  
"Siehst du?"  
  
"Okay, es ist vielleicht nicht ganz gelungen, aber es war deine erste Stunde, nächstes Mal wird es besser."  
  
Harry pfiff Luft durch die Zähne. "Ich frage mich, ob ich überhaupt weitermachen soll. Es liegt mir einfach nicht, ich kann nicht erklären, ich fluche im Unterricht."  
  
Lupin lachte laut auf. "Na das ist natürlich tragisch. Hat es denn geholfen?"  
  
"Em .ja.."  
  
"Na bitte."  
  
"Es ist mir Ernst Remus, ich kann .."  
  
Luoin trat näher an den Tisch heran, stützte sich mit den Armen darauf und beugte sich leicht über Harry, so dass er ihm genau in die Augen sehen konnte.  
  
"Hör mir mal zu Harry: Es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen, und von meiner ersten Stunde möchte ich dir lieber nicht erzählen. Ich weiß, dass dieser Job vielleicht nicht genau das ist, was du immer machen wolltest - aber die Dinge sind wie sie sind .. Du kannst nicht nur in Sirius' Haus rumsitzen und Trübsal blasen. Du musst wieder raus in die Welt. Du kannst dich nicht einschließen, hörst du? Und die Stelle hier ist genau das Richtige für dich, bis du etwas Besseres gefunden hast. Bis du weißt, wie du weiter machen willst. Was du weitermachen willst."  
  
Harry erwiderte nichts, wich aber auch seinem Blick nicht aus. Er verzog bloß zweifelnd den Mund.  
  
"Harry, ich bitte dich." Sagte Lupin eindringlich, es klang fast flehend. Harry starrte ihn gedankenverloren an. Er wusste ja selber, dass Lupin Recht hatte, dass er sich nicht so hängen lassen durfte, aber es war so schwer. Vor 2 Jahren hatten sie Lupin zum Schulleiter von Hogwarts ernannt, nach Dumbledore's Tod. Damals hatte es viele Proteste und Tumult deswegen gegeben - man bedenke nur ein Werwolf als Schulleiter! - aber Arthur Weasley und noch einige Andere hatten sich für ihn stark gemacht, und so hatte Lupin seinen Posten in Hogwarts angetreten. Lupin hatte sich in den Jahren kaum verändert, abgesehen von ein paar grauen Strähnen, die nun seine Haare durchzogen, und ein paar Falten, die hinzugekommen waren. Im Großen und Ganzen sah er aber besser aus denn jemals zuvor. Harrys Vater und seine Mutter wären jetzt in demselben Alter gewesen - manchmal ertappte sich Harry dabei, dass er Lupin mit seinem Vater verglich. Nun, das ging natürlich nicht wirklich, Harry hatte seinen Vater ja nie gekannt, aber Lupin war in vielen Dingen so, wie Harry sich seinen Vater immer vorgestellt hatte - sogar Sirius hatte einmal gesagt, wie sehr die Beiden sich ähnelten. Lupin war mutig, freundlich, klug, loyal und besonnen - so wie sein Vater es gewesen war. Er selber glich eher Sirius als seinem Vater, er neigte dazu, unüberlegt und impulsiv zu handeln.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, wie immer." Sagte Harry matt und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Plötzlich sah er Jahre älter aus. Lupin spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen - wie immer, wenn Harry traurig oder betrübt wirkte, und das war in den letzten Jahren fast durchweg der Fall gewesen. Es zeriss ihn förmlich zu sehen, was man diesem Jungen von seiner Geburt an angetan hatte, ein Kind hatte er nie sein können. Er hatte nie die bedingungslose Liebe einer Mutter oder eines Vaters gekannt, nur die unerbittliche seelische Vergewaltigung der Dursleys. Von wenigen glücklichen Momenten abgesehen war sein Leben nur von Gewalt, Tod, Verlust und Trauer bestimmt gewesen. Wenn er ihm doch nur helfen könnte - er versuchte es, versuchte es täglich, aber er wusste dass seine Hilfe lediglich ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein war. Harry wirklich helfen zu können.. dafür war es 20 Jahre zu spät. Lupin versuchte zu lächeln..  
  
"Natürlich habe ich das."  
  
"Oh und gar nicht eingebildet."  
  
"Hey ich bin ein Werwolf - wie willst du da mithalten?"  
  
"Ich habe Voldemort getötet.."  
  
"Ich wusste, dass du jetzt wieder damit ankommen würdest, du alter Angeber."  
  
"Du kennst mich zu gut."  
  
"Ja, das bringt die Zeit mit .. Das und mein untrüglicher, wölfischer Spürsinn."  
  
"Verstehe."  
  
"Okay, ich werde dann mal gehen .. Kommst du klar?"  
  
Harry sah ihn einen Moment lang an und nickte schließlich. "Ja, natürlich." Es klang nicht wirklich überzeugend, aber das tat es nie. Lupin biss sich auf die Unterlippe; er konnte nicht bleiben; in 10 Minuten hatte ein Treffen mit dem Schulrat. Harry ist alt genug .versuchte er sein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen, worauf sich sofort eine innere Stimme in seinem Kopf meldete: Man ist nie zu alt um Hilfe zu brauchen .  
  
"Harry", begann er zögernd, " . ich hab jetzt einen Termin .. Ich muss mich beeilen. Aber wenn was ist, dann komm einfach in mein Büro, okay?"  
  
"Klar." Hörte er Harrys Stimme, aber er klang abwesend. Sein Blick war auf das Fenster gerichtet, noch immer regnete es in Strömen. Lupin seufzte und ging langsam zur Tür. Als er sie erreicht hatte, blieb er abrupt stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hm?" machte Harry, und wandte den Kopf zu ihm.  
  
"Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich.. Nein, ich bin sicher sie sind es."  
  
Harry schluckte kurz, bevor er leise antwortete.  
  
"Danke, Remus."  
  
Nachdem Remus den Raum verlassen hatte, blieb Harry noch eine Weile sitzen und starrte aus dem Fenster. Der Regen hatte etwas nachgelassen, aber es war immer noch stürmisch, und Harry war froh, drinnen sein zu können. Im Flur waren jetzt auch die Stimmen der anderen Schüler von Hogwarts zu hören, ihre Schritte auf dem Steinboden, ihr Lachen und Kichern. Vor ihnen lag das Wochenende, morgen würden viele von Ihnen einen Abstecher nach Hogsmeade machen, so wie es von jeher gewesen war. Es waren wieder sichere Zeiten. Das Alles erinnerte ihn so verdammt stark an seine Schulzeit hier. Als er noch relativ unbeschwert gewesen war, Ron, Hermione und er ein Team, eine Gemeinschaft.. Zusammen hatten sie ein Ganzes gebildet, jetzt schienen sie mehr einzelne Teile zu sein. Wie ein auseinander gebrochenes Puzzle, von dem niemand so recht wusste, wie es wieder zusammengesetzt wurde. Nicht, dass sie nicht immer noch Freunde waren, aber etwas hatte sich geändert. Vermutlich war das einfach so, wenn man erwachsen wurde (obwohl Harry sich nicht im Geringsten erwachsen vorkam), Ron und Hermione hatten jetzt ihr Leben und er seins. Hin und wieder kam er sich sehr einsam vor.  
  
So viel hatte sich geändert, so viel Schreckliches war passiert. War es den Sieg über Voldemort wert gewesen, waren all die Opfer nicht sinnlos erbracht worden? Natürlich, natürlich waren sie das nicht, das sagte ihm sein Verstand täglich .. Aber er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er manchmal daran zweifelte. Oft fragte er sich, ob denn überhaupt etwas Sinn machte. Schließlich erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl, nahm schweigend seine Bücher und Schriftrollen unter den Arm und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro. Sein Unterrichtsraum lag in einem der vielen Türme von Hogwarts, und um sein Büro zu erreichen musste er fast einmal quer durch das ehrwürdige Schloss laufen. Er hatte keine Eile, es gab ja niemand, der auf ihn gewartet hätte.  
  
Er erreichte sein Büro etwa 15 Minuten später. Es lag im 2.Stock von Hogwarts, und von seinen Fenstern aus hatte einen wundervollen Blick über den See und die Highlands. Gelegentlich konnte Harry sich dazu aufraffen, morgens früh aus den Federn zu kriechen um den Sonnenaufgang zu bewundern, aber den Großteil der Morgen verschlief er bis in die Mittagsstunden. Sein Büro war nicht sehr ausgefüllt, die meisten Regale waren noch leer und sein Schreibtisch sah relativ unbenutzt aus, er hatte ja auch grade erst mit der Arbeit begonnen. Einzig und allein ein paar Fotos an den Wänden und auf dem Schreibtisch ließen vermuten, dass der Raum tatsächlich genutzt wurde. Sein persönlicher Raum hingegen, der an sein Büro grenzte und in dem er während den Schultagen über lebte, sah generell aus wie nach einem Bombenangriff. Sein kompletter Besitz lag mehr oder weniger um die Regale und Schränke herum verteilt, als dass die Sachen sich darin befanden, und Remus wunderte sich in regelmäßigen Abständen, wie Harry jeden Morgen saubere Sachen zum Anziehen fand. Es schien gegen alle Naturgesetze zu verstoßen. Es war einmal Dumbledore's Raum gewesen, als er noch normaler Professor und nicht Schulleiter war, und Harry hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass Lupin ihm dieses Büro nicht zufällig zugeteilt hatte.  
  
************************  
  
Als Harry an diesem Nachmittag die Tür zu seinem Büro erreichte, stutzte er für einen Moment und dann musste er unwillkürlich lächeln. Neben dem Türrahmen hing ein frisch poliertes, rechteckiges Messingschild mit seinem Namen: H.J. Potter, Dozent. Lupin hatte es hierher gehängt, dessen war er sicher. Wahrscheinlich wollte Lupin ihm zeigen, dass er schon vollständig zum Lehrkörper gehörte - und so ein Messingschild hatte etwas Entgültiges an sich. Fast wie in einer Sekte, dachte Harry, Du entkommst uns nicht, jetzt wo du das heilige Messingschild, Blut deiner Ahnen, an deiner Tür hängen hast .. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Potter", sagte er leise, Draco Malfoys Ton nachäffend, "du hast nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank". Er öffnete die Tür, betrat den Raum, schob die Tür mit seinem Fuß wieder zu und warf die Pergamentrollen und Bücher auf den Schreibtisch. Es war mittlerweile stockduster draußen. Harry hatte keine Lust, jetzt noch den Test vorzubereiten, aber er hatte so was noch nie gemacht, und er wusste, dass seine ersten Versuche sowieso im Müll landen würden. Also war es klüger, sich jetzt schon mal daran zu setzten. und er hatte ja sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun. Er legte seine schwere, schwarze Robe ab und warf sie über die Lehne des Sessels, der vor seinem Bürotisch stand, und setzte sich in seinen Jeans und einem von Molly Weasley's Pullovern (die ihm seltsamerweise immer noch passten, und die er oft unter seiner Robe trug) auf seinen Platz. Er nahm ein leeres Stück Pergament, seinen Federkiel und schrieb seine erste Frage auf, Woher stammen die Boggarts?, und stoppte. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er das Blatt. War das zu einfach? Zu schwer? Er hatte keine Ahnung .. Na das konnte ja heiter werden. Er steckte das Ende des Federkiels in seinen Mundwinkel, kaute gedankenverloren darauf herum und starrte an die Wand zu seiner Rechten, die er mit Fotos dekoriert hatte. Da waren zahlreiche Fotos von Sirius, dann einige von Hermione und Ron, eins von der gesamten Familie Weasley, alte Schulfotos, und eine Postkarte die Ron und Hermione vor 2 Jahren aus ihren Flitterwochen in Prag geschickt hatten. Er dachte an ihre Hochzeit zurück. Wenn er es recht bedachte war das der Punkt gewesen, an dem die Wege der 3 sich endgültig getrennt hatten. Ron und Hermione waren anschließend nach Yorkshire gezogen, weil man Ron dort eine Stelle in der lokalen Behörde für Schutz der Magischen Kultur und Gesellschaft angeboten hatte, und Hermione hatte für kurze Zeit als Lehrerin gearbeitet, bis sie schwanger geworden war. Er seufzte erneut. es schien sein Tag der schwermütigen Gedanken und Seufzer zu sein.  
  
"Hallo." Hörte Harry plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme vor ihm. Vor Schreck wäre er fast mit dem Stuhl hinter rüber gekippt. Vor ihm stand ein großer, schlaksiger, in einem Anthrazit-Farbenden Anzug (welcher ihn sehr weltmännisch und elegant wirken ließ) gekleideter junger Mann und mit leuchtend roten Haaren, der ihn schelmisch angrinste.  
  
"Ron!" rief Harry verwundert aus.  
  
"Ja, genau der. Ich hoffe ich störe dich nicht zwischen deinem Nichtstun, auf dem Federkiel rumkauen und gedankenverloren in die Gegend starren."  
  
"Natürlich nicht. Was tust du denn hier??? Ich meine, in Hogwarts?"  
  
"Ich war geschäftlich in der Nähe, und da dachte ich, ich könnte dem neuen Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gratulieren. Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Harry."  
  
Harry grinste.  
  
"Dann hast du also endlich Star Wars gesehen?"  
  
Ron nickte. "Ja, Hermione hat darauf bestanden mit mir ins Kino zu gehen, damit ich den Film auch mal sehe. Sie meinte, wenn sie ich mit ihrer Muggel- Familie zurecht kommen und von ihr akzeptiert werden will, muss ich wenigstens in den Gründzügen zivilisiert sein, wie sie es nennt. Sehr faszinierende Technologie so ein Film, wirklich." Er lachte kurz.  
  
Harry lächelte. Es war immer schön, Ron wieder zu sehen, weil sich während der Jahre nichts an ihrer Vertrautheit geändert hatte, es war dann fast wie in alten Zeiten .. Doch jedes Mal wenn Ron von Hermione sprach, von seiner Hermione - wie er sie gerne nannte-, dann wurde Harry schmerzlich bewusst, dass es nie mehr so werden würde wie es einmal gewesen war. "Und, wie geht es euch so? Hermione, dir und Philomena?"  
  
Ron's Augen fingen an zu leuchten, wie immer, wenn ihn jemand nach seiner Tochter fragte. Seine Stimme und seine Gesichtszüge wurden dann ein Stück weicher, sein Ton wärmer. "Oh uns geht es gut. Philomena ist schon wieder gewachsen und letzte Woche hat sie ihr erstes Wort gesagt . letzten Sonntag, stell dir vor, sie hätte einen Tag damit gewartet, dann wäre ich auf der Arbeit gewesen und hätte es gar nicht mit bekommen .."  
  
"Und was hat sie gesagt?" Der Rotschopf grinste vielsagend. "Buch." Sagte er dann tonlos.  
  
Harry konnte sich nicht anders helfen als laut loszulachen. Er erschrak ein wenig, denn er hatte sich schon seit Monaten nicht mehr wirklich lachen gehört. es klang fremd, als ob er bloß seinen Mund öffnete und jemand Anders durch ihn lachte. Er bemerkte, dass Ron ihn anscheinend zufrieden beobachtete.  
  
"Hat sie nicht." Antwortete Harry amüsiert.  
  
"Doch, ich schwöre es dir, genau das hat sie gesagt." Ron lachte wieder kurz. "Sie schlägt wirklich genau nach Hermione."  
  
"Ja." Sagte Harry und warf einen Blick auf die Fotografie der kleinen Familie, die an seiner Wand hing. Da war Hermione, wie eh und je, und daneben Ron, der die in die Kamera winkende und lachende Philomena auf dem Arm hatte. Philomena war ein entzückendes Kind. Sie hatte Hermione's Augen und Nase geerbt und Ron's Mund, ihre Haare waren so leuchtend rot wie die der Weasleys, aber lockig wie der Schopf ihrer Mutter. Sie sah ein bisschen aus wie Ginny ausgesehen hatte, als sie in dem Alter gewesen war. Zahllose Sommersprossen erstreckten sich über Philomenas Nase und ihre Wangen, und im Gegensatz zu anderen Müttern weigerte Hermione sich, sie in Kleidchen und Strumpfhosen einzukleiden. Sie bestand darauf, dass Philomena die Möglichkeit haben sollte, alles in ihrer Umwelt zu erkunden, und hübsche Kleidchen -die man um Gottes Willen nicht beschmutzen durfte- würden sie bloß daran hindern. So sah man Philomena Anne Weasley (wie ihr voller Name war) nur in Latzhosen, kleinen Jeans, Hemden oder T-Shirts herum turnen, aber grade das fand Harry so besonders herzig an ihr. Sie war ein kleiner, ungestümer Wildfang, und er liebte sie abgöttisch. Er konnte stundenlang mit ihr durch die Felder und Wälder ziehen, die Welt mit ihr entdecken, ihr Geschichten erzählen oder mit ihr Spiele spielen.  
  
"Dann hast du bald zwei Alleswisser in deinem Leben." Fügte er hinzu.  
  
"Och .. Das stört mich nicht. Sie ist wie ein kleines Wunder, Harry. Du musst uns bald wieder besuchen kommen, sie vermisst dich . sie kann es zwar nicht sagen, aber dauernd zeigt sie mit ihren kleinen Fingern auf das Foto von Dir .. Sie vermisst ihren Patenonkel.."  
  
Kaum war der Satz Ron heraus gerutscht, da bereute er es auch schon. Wie hatte er bloß so dumm sein können! Muntere ihn ein bisschen auf! Hatte Lupin ihn gebeten, na, das war wohl nach hinten losgegangen. Hilflos beobachtete Ron, wie Harrys Miene sich versteinerte, nach Fassung ringend, und wie seine Lippen und seine Hände anfingen zu zittern.  
  
Ron hob entschuldigend die Hände. "Harry, es tut mir leid, wirklich . ich wollte nicht." sagte er hilflos. Harry nickte nur leicht, weil er krampfhaft versuchte, die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Hör auf, Potter! Hörte er seine scharfe Stimme im Kopf. Es ist schon 4 Jahre her! "Schon okay." Presste er hervor. Wenn er jetzt bloß nicht zu weinen anfing . wenn er bloß Ruhe bewahren könnten .. Wenn die Tränen erst mal ihren Weg nach draußen gefunden hatten, wer wusste dann schon, ob er jemals wieder würde aufhören können. Er ballte seine Hände zur Faust, so stark, dass die Knöchel weiß wurden. Er atmete tief durch und fühlte, wie die Anspannung und das Bedürfnis, seinen Schmerz in die Welt hinaus zu schreien, nachließen. Noch mal geschafft  
  
"Tut mir leid." Murmelte er.  
  
"Nein, mir tut es leid.." Sagte Ron und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Seit vier Jahren ging das schon so, 4 Jahren in denen Harry sich vollkommen verändert hatte. Nachdenklich war er immer gewesen, aber auch voll des festen Glaubens, dass man sein Schicksal in die Hand nehmen konnte, dass es sich zu kämpfen lohnte und man erstens: immer eine Wahl und zweitens: immer eine Chance hatte. Doch seit diesem Tag vor vier Jahren. zuerst war er vollkommen aus der Fassung geraten, er war nahe am Rande des Wahnsinns gewesen. dann war er für fast ein Jahr lang verschwunden, und nach seiner Rückkehr hatte er nie jemanden erzählt, was er eigentlich während dieser Zeit getan hatte. Nach seiner Wiederkehr war er depressiv geworden, hatte monatelang in Sirius' Haus gesessen und es nicht verlassen. Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, er selber, Lupin - sie hatten alle versucht ihm zu helfen, ihn aufzumuntern, sie hatten ihn angeschrieen, ihm zugeredet, versucht ihn zum Reden zu bewegen, ihm professionelle Hilfe angeboten, aber es war zwecklos gewesen. Harry hatte sich vollkommen in sein Schneckenhaus zurückgezogen und niemand an sich heran gelassen. Die Summe seiner Wut und seiner Trauer war zu groß gewesen, als dass er sie hätte herauslassen können.  
  
Ein Jahr lang war es so gegangen, dann hatte es Lupin irgendwie geschafft, dass Harry sich - am Anfang kaum merklich, aber doch bestätig - wieder für das Leben zu interessieren begann, für das was um ihn herum geschah. Er war auf Hermines und seiner Hochzeit Ron's Treuzeuge gewesen, und er hatte sogar die Patenschaft für Philomena übernommen, als Hermione sie ihm angeboten hatte. Während der letzten zwei Jahre hatte er sie ab und zu besucht, hin und wieder auch Lupin, es war eine schwere Zeit gewesen. Und ein harter Weg. dass Harry jetzt tatsächlich die Stelle in Hogwarts angenommen hatte, war wie ein Wunder, jedenfalls erschien es seinen Freunden so. Das war allein Lupins behutsamen und sensiblen Einfluss zu verdanken. Er hatte in Harry's Leben die Rolle des Mentors eingenommen, und füllte sie so gut er konnte. Harry schien wieder zu sich gefunden haben - oberflächlich gesehen. Aber Ron wusste, dass es unter der Oberfläche brodelte, und dass Harry tagtäglich erneut am Abgrund stand. Es war immer noch besser, Sirius' Namen nicht zu erwähnen, oder alles was mit ihm zu tun hatte.  
  
"Ich kann sie verstehen." Hörte er plötzlich Harry flüstern. Es kam so überraschend, dass Ron leicht zusammenzuckte. Erstaunt sah er Harry an - die Augen seines Freundes waren voll Trauer, er wirkte matt und war auf seinem Stuhl zusammen gesunken - und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Jahrelang hatte er sich darauf konzentriert, nicht über Sirius zu sprechen, und jetzt da Harry über ihn redete - da konnte Ron es nicht mehr. Er hatte die Hoffnung, dass Harry aus der Isolation mit seinem Schmerz irgendwann ausbrechen würde - irgendwann aufgegeben.  
  
"Du vermisst ihn immer noch, nicht wahr?" fragte Ron und hoffte, dass er nicht direkt wieder eine Krise herbeiführen würde.  
  
"Ja . ja das tue ich." Antwortete Harry. Seine Stimme war kraftlos, aber er klang auch seltsamerweise erleichtert. Als wenn er seit einer Ewigkeit darauf gewartet hatte, diese Worte auszusprechen, es zuzugeben. und so war es auch. Harry konnte selber nicht glauben, was er so eben gesagt hatte. Es war so einfach gewesen, so ganz anders als seine Vorstellung es ihm immer gesagt hatte. er hatte immer geglaubt, sein Zugeständnis würde ihn nackt wirken lassen, würde die harte Rüstung durchbrechen und jedem erlauben, Einblick in sein verwundetes Selbst zu nehmen, aber es war ganz anders. Er fühlte sich leichter, freier .. Ron würde es niemandem verraten, wenn Harry es nicht wollte, dessen war er sich sicher.  
  
"Ich vermisse ihn auch, Harry. Ihn und Ginny."  
  
Harry spürte einen kurzen Stich in der Nähe seines Herzens. natürlich, wie hatte er bloß so selbstsüchtig sein können.. so viele waren gestorben damals, beim Kampf gegen Voldemort Hunderte, die in diesen Tagen bewiesen hatten, wie viel tapferer und stärker sie waren, als man es ihnen zugetraut hatte, als sie es sich jemals selbst zugetraut hätten. Die nichts gefürchtet hatten, weder Schmerz noch Tod. deren Namen nun in die Geschichte eingegangen waren. In Hogwarts war ein Denkmal errichtet worden, eine 4m hohe Steinsäule, auf denen die Namen eingraviert waren .. Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Colin Creevy, Ginny Weasley...  
  
"Wie geht es deinen Eltern?" fragte Harry matt. Er konnte sich noch genau an den Moment erinnern, als Lupin und Dumbledore ihnen mitgeteilt hatten, dass Ginny von Voldemort getötet worden war Ginny die immer voll Bewunderung für Harry gewesen war . für ihre Brüder, das kleine schüchterne Mädchen, die in diesem Kampf sich in eine wahre Heldin verwandelt hatte. Die starb, um die ihren zu beschützen. So wie Sirius gestorben war, um ihm, Harry, das Leben zu retten.  
  
"Sie machen weiter so gut es geht." Erwiderte Ron knapp. Arthur und Molly Weasley waren auch nach 4 Jahren nicht in der Lage, die Scherben wieder zusammen zu setzten. Ginny, ihr einziges Mädchen, war für immer verloren. Harry wusste, dass die Weasleys versuchten mit dem Verlust zu leben, aber die Leere in ihrem Herzen konnte nichts wieder füllen. Er wusste auch nur zu gut wie sie sich fühlten - so wie Ron nur zu gut wusste, was Harry empfand.  
  
"Verfluchte Scheiße." Entfuhr es ihm. Ron sah ihn verdutzt an. Harry fluchte so gut wie nie, tatsächlich konnte Ron sich nicht daran erinnern, seinen Freund jemals fluchen gehört zu haben. Ron hatte immer vermutete, dass ihm das Gen dafür einfach fehlte, oder Harry dafür heimlich in den Keller ging. Aber er hatte ja auch ein Weilchen nicht mehr mit ihm geredet, und außerdem hatte Harry sich verändert. Nicht, das es ihn störte, in gewisser Weise erleichterte es Ron. Als Harry Rons Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, schob er eilig ein "Tschuldige" hinterher. "Oh nein, schon gut." antwortete Ron.  
  
Harry warf ihm ein dankbares Lächeln zu, und beide schwiegen einen Moment. Es war ein vertrautes Schweigen, das Wissen, dass Beide dasselbe fühlten.. Etwas, dass es nur unter sehr engen Freunden gibt.  
  
"Eigentlich bin ich her gekommen, um dich einzuladen." Sagte Ron schließlich, seine Augen konzentriert auf Harry gerichtet, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie sein Freund wohl reagieren würde. Harry hob nur überrascht eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Einladen? Wozu?"  
  
Ron räusperte sich kurz.  
  
"Na, zu Weihnachten natürlich. Hermione und ich würden uns freuen, wenn du die Feiertage bei uns verbringen würdest. Wir wären endlich mal wieder zusammen. Und du würdest Philomena wiedersehen."  
  
Harry legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief und begann, sich Weihnachten bei den Weasleys - es war komisch, dass er von Hermione nun auch als eine "Weasley" sprechen konnte - vorzustellen. Ron würde in der Küche stehen und sarkastische Kommentare über Hermiones verkohlten Truthahn abliefern, die Hermione bloß lächelnd wegsteckte, während sie Philomena aus Fachbüchern wie So werden sie perfekte Eltern - 100 Tipps, Kinder Großziehen Leichtgemacht und Antworten auf die Warum-Fragen den Ursprung, Sinn und die Tradition des Weihnachtsfestes erklärte. Philomena würde währenddessen unbeeindruckt auf dem Teppich herum krabbeln und sich mehr für den Weihnachtsbaum interessieren (der natürlich von Hermione nach wichtigen Kriterien ausgesucht worden war) und ihn beinahe in Brand setzen. Dann würden sie Hermiones mehr oder weniger genießbares Festmahl essen, bis spät in die Nacht Ron beim Witze erzählen zuhören, ins Bett gehen und am nächsten Morgen Geschenke auspacken. Harry konnte sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Aber wo war er in diesem Bild, dass er sich ausmalte? Nirgendwo, ein stiller Beobachter war er, wenn überhaupt. Er würde sich nur störend in diesem Familienidyll vorkommen. Es war nicht seine Welt, und Weihnachten hatte ohnehin seine Bedeutung für ihn verloren. Er zuckte die Schultern.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht Ron."  
  
Mit so einer Antwort hatte sein Freund gerechnet, aber er war nicht bereit, sie hinzunehmen.  
  
"Ach komm schon Harry, es wird sicher lustig. Am Weihnachtsmorgen werden auch Fred und Julienna, George und Seraphia, meine Eltern und Hermiones Eltern kommen, Charlie und Anhang, Bill mit seiner Freundin Marcelline .. Die ganze Familie wird da sein .. Das wirst du dir doch wohl nicht entgehen lassen. Denk bloß an die ganzen heftigen Diskussionen, die es zwischen meinen Brüdern geben wird." Er grinste breit.  
  
Harry fühlte sich elend. Er wollte so gerne, und genauso gerne wollte er nicht. Es war seltsam. "Eben, die Familie wird da sein. da hab ich nichts verloren." Sagte er gequält.  
  
"Henry James Potter, bist du vollkommen durchgeknallt?" fuhr Ron ihn mit ungewohnter Heftigkeit an. "Seit ich dir mit 11 Jahren zum ersten Mal auf Gleis 9 ¾ begegnet bin, hast du zu unserer Familie gehört, klar? Komm nie wieder auf einen anderen Gedanken! Familie besteht nicht aus Blutsverwandtschaft, sondern aus denen mit denen wir zusammen sind oder sein wollen, und vor allem besteht sie aus denen, die zu unserem Leben gehören. Du warst immer wie ein Bruder für mich Harry, und du bist genauso ein Teil meiner Familie wie meine Mutter oder Charlie.."  
  
Harry starrte ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick einfach nur sprachlos an. Ron war immer zu Späßen aufgelegt, immer redselig und witzig, aber bei ernsten Themen, vor allem wenn es um seine Gefühle ging, zierte er sich normalerweise ein wenig. "Ron . ich ... ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll." Gab er ehrlich zu.  
  
"Oh das ist doch wirklich einfach jetzt."  
  
"Wirklich einfach?"  
  
"Klar .. Du musst bloß 'ja' sagen."  
  
Harry konnte nicht anders als zu Grinsen. Mit Ron zusammen zu sein konnte bei ihm wahre Wunder bewirken, zumindest munterte es ihn meistens wieder auf, wenn er sich schlecht fühlte oder bedrückt war. Er kratzte sich kurz am Kopf. es wäre doch wirklich schön, alle mal wieder zu sehen . aber ..  
  
"Es werden nur Paare da sein." vollendete Harry den Satz laut.  
  
Ron blies sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und blickte Harry mit einem Hauch von Vorwurf in den Augen an. "Harry, wirklich . du machst mich noch wahnsinnig! Sag jetzt einfach, dass du Weihnachten zu uns kommen wirst ..."  
  
Harry zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er leicht. "In Ordnung .. Ich werde da sein ... danke für die Einladung."  
  
"Du weißt, dass du nicht auf eine Einladung zu warten brauchst."  
  
*************************************  
  
Kurz darauf verabschiedete Ron sich von Harry und verließ das Büro. Er pfiff kurz durch die Zähne, fuhr sich durch die Haare und machte sich dann auf zu Lupin. Das war ja besser gelaufen, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Vielleicht war Harry doch wieder auf dem Weg, wieder der Alte zu werden. Ron hoffte, dass Lupin's Termin mit dem Schulrat nicht zu lange gedauert hatte und er nicht würde draußen warten müssen. Ron glaubte nicht, dass Harry sein Büro heute noch einmal verlassen würde, und immerhin war Ron auch mit Lupin befreundet, aber wer weiß - vielleicht hätte Harry Verdacht geschöpft.  
  
Ron klopfte kurz an die Tür und hörte Lupin sofort ein "Ja, bitte?" antworten. Ron öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Sein alter Lehrer saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch - ähnlich wie Harry, wie Ron schmunzelnd feststellte- und schien von dem Berg Pergamentrollen, losen Zetteln und Büchern, die sich um ihn herum türmten, fast erdrückt zu werden. Er konnte kaum dahinter aufschauen.  
  
"Oh, hallo." Sagte Lupin erfreut, als er Ron sah. "Setz dich doch .. Wenn du einen freien Stuhl findest." Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Sessel und Stühle, die vor dem Tisch und an der Wand standen und genauso mit Arbeit bedeckt waren wie sein Schreibtisch, und lächelte entschuldigend.  
  
"Schon okay, ich hab grad erst gesessen." Winkte Ron ab. "Viel Arbeit?"  
  
Lupin seufzte. "Kann man wohl sagen. wahrscheinlich will das Ministerium mich auf Herz und Nieren prüfen, immerhin bin ich ja ein Werwolf.." In seiner Stimme hörte Ron einen Anflug von Bitterkeit. ".aber was will ich machen? Entweder arbeite ich mich durch den Kram hier durch, oder ich trete den Posten meines Lebens ab und versuche mich anders über Wasser zu halten. Ich glaube ich entscheide mich spontan für die Arbeit."  
  
Ron lachte laut auf. "Würde ich auch machen.. Die werden schon bald feststellen, dass du ein Glücksgriff bist."  
  
"Na wollen wir's hoffen. Mehr Platz für Pergamentrollen hab ich nämlich auch nicht, sonst müssen wir anbauen." Er grinste breit. "Und wie geht es deiner Familie so?"  
  
"Danke, gut . wo wir auch schon beim Thema wären. Ich hab Harry zu Weihnachten eingeladen, wie du mich drum gebeten hast."  
  
"Und? Hat er zugesagt?"  
  
"Ich musste ihn überreden, aber es hat nicht so lange gedauert wie ich befürchtet hatte. Er wird Weihnachten mit uns feiern."  
  
"Oh, gut ... danke Ron, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie erleichtert ich bin. Ich kann es kaum mit ansehen, wie er sich abkapselt .. Sirius' Tod hat ihn schwer getroffen ."  
  
"Wen würde es nicht schwer treffen? Harry hatte nie Eltern, und es gab nichts, was er sich mehr gewünscht hätte, als welche zu haben. Dann kam Sirius, und Harry hatte plötzlich so etwas wie einen Vater. und kurz darauf hat er ihn verloren. Ich glaube, wenn ICH in Harrys Situation gewesen wäre . " Ron sprach nicht weiter, weil er sicher war, das Lupin verstand. Lupin nickte leicht.  
  
"Ich weiß Ron. aber er muss wieder unter die Leute kommen, besonders an Weihnachten. Danke, dass ihr ihn eingeladen habt."  
  
"Das war doch selbstverständlich. wir hätten es auch schon letztes Jahr getan, aber .damals hätte er sowieso nie und nimmer zugesagt..."  
  
"Ich weiß. und es ist wie ein Wunder, dass er es dieses Jahr getan hat."  
  
***************************  
  
Harry hatte es aufgegeben, den Test vorzubereiten, nachdem ihm nach der ersten Frage nichts mehr eingefallen war und er den Federkiel frustriert gegen die Wand geworfen hatte. Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände und starrte auf die Fotos. Auf die Fotos von Sirius um genauer zu sein, und seufzte schwer. Das Leben war einfach unfair.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius schüttelte ihn sanft an der Schulter, um ihn aufzuwecken. "Es ist soweit." "Hm?" brummte Harry, doch dann erinnerte er sich, schlagartig öffnete er die Augen und setzte sich auf dem schweren Strohsack, der ihm die Nacht über als Bett gedient hatte, auf. Es war nicht besonders bequem gewesen und der Junge konnte seinen Schädel förmlich brummen hören. "Wie spät ist es?" flüsterte er und sah sich um. Um ihn herum erhoben sich die anderen Hexen und Zauberer von ihren Lagern, die von flackernden Fackeln erhellten Gänge waren angefüllt mit hektischen Flüstern, dem Geräusch von Schritten auf dem Boden, Befehlen und Spannung, so viel Spannung, das sie fast zu sehen war. Vor ihm stand Sirius, eine Fackel in der Hand, das sorgenzerfurchte Gesicht starr vor Anspannung und - Angst. "Es ist erst kurz vor 4. Sie glaubten wohl, uns überraschen zu können. Beeil dich." Harry ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Er erhob sich rasch und tastete im Halbdunkeln der Nische, in der er genächtigt hatte, nach seinem Zauberstab. Da, da war er .. Seine Finger schlossen sich um das kühle Holz seines Stabes und sofort durchströmte Harry ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Er betrachtete seinen Zauberstab, der ihm nun als Waffe dienen würde, kurz und steckte ihn dann in seinen Gürtel, so dass er im Notfall sofort griffbereit sein würde. Er konnte sehen, dass die anderen Zauberer dasselbe getan hatten. Sie waren nicht viele, etwa ein paar Hundert kampffähige Männer und Frauen.  
  
Im Kerker in Hogwarts, in den sie sich verschanzt hatten warteten die Zauberer und Hexen, die sich Voldemort nicht angeschlossen hatten und bereit waren in dem bevorstehenden Kampf ihr Leben zu lassen. Nur der Kerker wurde benutzt, den Rest des Schlosses hatte man evakuiert und verbarrikadiert; Hogwarts war einfach zu weitläufig um es komplett verteidigen zu können. Es wäre ein unmögliches Unterfangen geworden - als ob es das nicht sowieso schon war, dachte Harry. Er streckte sich kurz, seine Gelenke taten ihm weh und er fühlte sich zerschlagen, aber das war jetzt egal. Sirius bedeutete, ihm zu folgen, und Harry tat es. Die Gänge waren muffig und überfüllt mit Männern und Frauen, die angespannt untereinander murmelten, ausgerüstet mit Zauberstab - er würde ihre einzige Waffe sein. Die Lager waren mittlerweile alle verlassen, die "Armee" positionierte sich in einem wilden Durcheinander vor den Schießscharten.  
  
"Alles geordnet, bitte! Bewahrt Ruhe! Einer nach dem Andern an seinen Posten!" hörte er Lupin irgendwo Befehle brüllen. Harry folgte seinem Patenonkel durch den äußeren Gang und nachdem sie ein paar Stufen genommen hatten und etwas erhöht standen, hielt Sirius an.  
  
"Hermione, wie sieht es aus?"  
  
Harry traute seinen Augen kaum, als er seine Schulfreundin sah; die, mit wilder und entschlossener Miene, die Arme verschränkt, durch ein kleines Fenster auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts blickte. Sie hatte ihr lockiges Haar zu einem geflochtenen Zopf gebunden, und trug über ihren dicken Pullover und einer schweren Hose( die aus braunem Leder zu sein schien) eine knielange, dunkelrote Tunika, welche mit goldenen, keltischen Stickereien verziert war. In den goldenen Gürtel hatte sie, wie alle Anderen, ihren Zauberstab gesteckt. Harry musste schlucken. Sie sah anders aus, mutig, stark, wie eine Kriegerin. Er wollte sie fragen, woher sie die Tunika hatte, doch diese Fragen waren jetzt unwichtig.  
  
"Nicht gut, fürchte ich." Antwortete Hermione ruhig. "Sie nehmen Stellung auf .. Er hat die Werwölfe mitgebracht." Harry durchfuhr ein kalter Schauer. Die Werwölfe . Voldemort hatte die Kreaturen mitgebracht. Es waren keine Werwölfe wie Lupin, die tagsüber Menschengestalt annahmen, es waren blutrünstige Kreaturen, gezüchtet um zu Morden. Sie wurden nie zu Menschen, sondern fristeten ihr Dasein in Käfigen bis Voldemort sie zum Töten losschickte. Harry sah, dass auch Sirius blass geworden war.  
  
"Oh mein Gott."  
  
Kurz darauf begann die Schlacht. Harry hatte neben Ron Platz genommen, und seltsamerweise war er ganz ruhig. Würde er sterben, dann wäre er bei seinen Eltern .der Tod war keine erschreckende Vorstellung mehr. Dafür war er zu oft kurz davor gewesen. Er atmete tief durch, als untern ihnen aus dem Nebel die Ponygroßen Werwölfe erschienen. Ihre roten, pupillenlosen Augen leuchteten gefährlich in der Morgendämmerung, und ihr grausames Knurren war meilenweit zu hören.  
  
Voldemort schien einen Befehl gegeben zu haben, obwohl Harry nichts gesehen oder gehört hatte, denn plötzlich griffen die Bestien von allen Seiten jaulend an. Mit voller Wucht sprangen sie gegen das Gemäuer des Kerkers, versuchten wütend mit ihren scharfen Pranken halt zwischen den Steinen zu finden und durch die Schießscharten, die sich nur etwa 1m über dem Boden befanden( der obere Kerker war halb unterirdisch), nach Opfern zu schlagen. Harry hörte die entsetzten Schmerzensschreie der Verletzten, und sah rechts und links neben sich Männer und Frauen zu Boden gehen, die Meisten mit sauber, grässlich blutenden, aufgeschlitzten Kehlen. Er schauderte, und wich blitzartig einer Kralle aus, die durch seine Schießscharte schlug.  
  
"Alles fertig?????" brüllte Sirius so laut er konnte, und sah sich prüfend um. "LOS!!!!" Blitzartig hatten die kämpfenden Männer und Frauen ihr Zauberstäbe in die Hand gerichtet und nach vorne gestreckt, auf die Werwölfe gerichtet. "AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" erklang es aus allen Ecken des Kerkers; prasselte der Spruch wie Pfeile auf die Kreaturen nieder, und einige Werwölfe sackten leblos zusammen. Doch es waren noch genug, die durchkamen.  
  
Der Kampf schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, und es war zu erwarten, dass die "Rebellen" nicht mehr lange würden standhalten können .Die Werwölfe hatten nicht nur versucht, die Zauberer zu töten, sondern auch strategisch daran gearbeitet die Barrikaden zu durchbrechen und in den Kerker zu gelangen. In den restlichen Bereich des Schlosses waren sie schon nach kurzer Zeit eingefallen, die extra verstärkten Türen zum Kerker hielten - noch. Würden die Türen durchbrochen, wären Harry und die Anderen schutzlos den Werwölfen ausgeliefert. Und dann, grade als der Kampf praktisch verloren war, als es keine Hoffnung mehr gab, zogen die Werwölfe sich zurück, verließen das Schloss, rannten in den Nebel, der um Hogwarts lag und verschwanden. Sie waren nicht mehr zu sehen oder zu hören. Gespenstische Ruhe legte sich über Hogwarts und seine Länderein, und alle Insassen des Schlosses wussten, dass es bloß die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Wind kam auf und führte den Geruch von Fäulnis, Verwesung und Tod mit sich.  
  
"Was passiert jetzt?" flüsterte Ron, während er mit starrem Blick nach draußen sah. Blut tröpfelte aus einem bösen Kratzer an seiner Wange, und er atmete schwer. Harry klebte das Haar an der verschwitzten Stirn und er erlaubte es sich, seinen Rücken einen Moment lang an das Gemäuer zu lehnen. Er suchte seine Umgebung nach Hermione ab, konnte sie aber nicht entdecken. Um ihn herum stöhnten Verwundete, er hörte leises Weinen, aber niemand wagte es, ein lautes Wort zu sagen. "Ich weiß nicht." sagte Harry und schloss die Augen. Was für ein Albtraum. Er wollte weg, aber das war unmöglich. Entweder würde er hier sterben oder hier siegen, eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht.  
  
Da war ein Schreckenschrei, und dann hörte er jemanden entsetzt "Sie kommen!" rufen. Er riss die Augen auf und sah durch die Öffnung nach draußen. Dunkle, verhüllte Gestalten traten aus dem Nebel hervor, die Kapuzen so weit nach vorne gezogen, dass man nicht sehen konnte, ob sie überhaupt ein Gesicht besaßen. Harry erzitterte. Dementoren. Voldemort hatte wirklich die Dementoren mitgebracht. Sie gingen langsam, schleichend, fast schwebend, in einer Art militärischer Formation. Kein Laut war zu hören, weder von den Dementoren noch von den Zauberern im Kerker. Harry wagte nicht zu atmen; er spürte wie ihm kälter wurde, als die Dementoren sich näherten. Wie durch Wolken verschleierten sich seine Gedanken, er schüttelte energisch den Kopf, spürte, wie seine Glieder kraftlos wurden und sein Mut verschwand. Er spürte den kalten Hauch des Todes um sich herum, jetzt hatten sie den Kampf verloren . er fühlte es. Die Dementoren kamen immer näher, betraten das Schloss und hatten bald darauf den Kerker erreicht. Wie in Trance sah er die Anderen um sich herum mit blassen, leblosen Gesichtern kraftlos in die Gegend starren . er hörte, wie an der Kerkertür gerumpelt und gerissen wurde, jetzt würde es nicht mehr lange dauern.  
  
"Valor Valentia !" hörte Harry Lupin's Stimme, sie schien aus weiter Ferne zu kommen obwohl der Mann nur wenige Meter neben ihm stand. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, dass Lupin ein blaues, funkelndes Pulver in die Luft geworfen hatte, welches sich nun mit rasender Geschwindigkeit wie ein schützendes Dach über die Harry und die Anderen legte. Sofort spürte Harry, wie die Kälte ihn verließ, er neuen Mut schöpfte und sich der Nebel um seinen Kopf lichtete. Lupins Wundermittel, von dem er ihnen erzählt hatte - es gab es wirklich. Auch seine Mit-Zauberer gewannen wieder neuen Mut und Kraft. "Ich sollte ihn bei Gelegenheit für den Merlin-Orden vorschlagen." Murmelte Harry leise. Seine Gedanken würden jäh unterbrochen, als das Holz der Kerkertür bedrohlich krachte. Offensichtlich waren die Dementoren kurz davor, die Tür aufzubrechen. "Schnell, schnell, es ist jetzt soweit! Alle Zauberstäbe raus und konzentrieren!" rief Sirius so laut, dass ihn wirklich alle hören konnten. Er konnte das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. Harry griff nach seinem Stab mit der Phönixfeder, atmete tief durch und streckte ihn entschlossen nach vorne, auf die Tür gerichtet. "Bist du sicher, dass das funktionieren wird?" erklang Hermione's Stimme. "Nein, aber es ist unsere einzige Chance." kam Sirius' Antwort. Sie hörten die Tür noch einmal krachen, bevor sie endgültig nachgab und zerbarst. Splitter und Teile der Tür flogen in alle Richtungen, Harry hustete als der aufgewirbelte Staub sich in seinen Lungen festsetzte. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Angst, als die vermummten Kreaturen den Raum betraten; nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an die grässliche Fratze des Dementoren, der ihm m 3.Jahr beinahe den Todeskuss gegeben hätte. "Bleibt ruhig!" schrie Sirius. "Fertig???????? JETZT!!!!!!"  
  
Es war wie eine Welle voll weißer Magie, die schmerzvoll über den Dementoren zusammen brach, als die etwa 200 verbliebenen Zauberer gleichzeitig aus vollem Halse "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" brüllten. Aus Allen Ecken, aus jedem Zauberstab entsprangen weiße, durchsichtige Geschöpfe, Tiere, Menschen und andere Wesen, sie fegten wild und doch geordnet durch den Raum, über den köpfen von Harry und Ron und allen Anderen, manche gaben wunderschöne Gesänge ab, andere spielten Instrumente, wieder andere verblieben still. Doch sie alle waren gekommen, um die Zauberer zu beschützen, und so stürzten sie sich auf die Dementoren, streiften sie, flogen durch sie hindurch und umkreisten sie. Die schwarzen Kreaturen Voldemorts kreischten vor Entsetzten und Schmerz und wollten fliehen, aber vergeblich, es gab kein Entkommen. Die Patronen begannen immer schneller um die Gruppe der Dementoren zu kreisen, schneller und schneller, bis sie zu einer Einheit verschmolzen, während die Schreie der Eingekreisten immer schriller und unerträglicher wurden. Harry hielt sich die Ohren zu, während er mit offenem Mund dem Schauspiel zusah. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Decke des Kerkers, und gleißendes Licht strömte herein. Erschrocken starrte Harry dorthin und konnte den Blick doch nicht abwenden. Der Singsang der Patronen war mittlerweile so laut geworden, dass er das Kreischen der Dementoren übertönte. Eine Säule weißen Lichts bildete sich, von dort wo die Decke aufgerissen war bis dorthin, wo die Patronen die Dementoren bekämpften. Obwohl Harry nicht viel wusste, so ahnte er doch, wie mächtig und groß der Zauber, die Wirkung ihres vereinten Spruches gewesen sein musste. Wahrscheinlich war es der mächtigste Zauber, den er in seinem Leben sehen würde. Und dann war es, als ob die Säule von dem, was über der Decke war, aufgesogen wurde, die Schreie der Dementoren stiegen zu einem unermesslichen Crescendo an, und dann verschwand die Lichtsäule plötzlich, die Decke schloss sich wieder und zurück blieben nur die Trümmer der zerschlagenen Kerkertür und eine unheimliche Stille.  
  
Einen Moment lang verharrten alle in ungläubigen, erleichterten Schweigen. Harry lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand und atmete tief ein und aus. Sirius und Remus warfen einander 'Ich kann's nicht glauben dass es wirklich geklappt hat' Blicke zu. Ron bewegte sprach lautlos die Worte 'Oh mein Gott' aus und schüttelte den Kopf. Leises Gemurmel erhob sich, hier und da hörte man unterdrücktes Stöhnen. Remus Lupin fasste sich als Erstes. "Seid ihr alle okay?" fragte er und erhob sich, um nach seinen Mitstreitern zu sehen. "Harry, Ron, seid ihr verletzt?" fragte er, als er die beiden Freunde passierte. Dann bemerkte er Ron's Schnittwunde auf der Wange. "Ron, das muss versorgt werden." Ron schüttelte bloß den Kopf. "Nein, ist schon in Ordnung." "Keine Widerrede, komm mit . Madam Pomfrey wird sich darum kümmern." "Wie geht es den anderen?" fragte Harry aufgeregt und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die nasse Stirn. "Hermione, Ginny, Seamus .?" "Sie leben." Erwiderte Lupin kurz, packte Ron am Handgelenk und zog ihn energisch auf die Beine. Für einen Mann mit seiner zierlichen Statur verfügte er über unerwartete Kräfte, die man ihm nicht zugetraut hätte. "Komm, Ron, wir müssen das versorgen bevor ..." begann der Mann, brach aber abrupt ab. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er wurde noch eine Spur blasser. Im Kerker wurde es wieder totenstill. Irgendetwas Unheimliches geschah, obwohl sie es nicht sehen oder hören konnten, aber da WAR etwas. Irgendetwas schien sich über Hogwarts gelegt zu haben, wie eine schwere Decke die ihnen die Kehle zuschnürte. Die Luft im Raum wurde dicker, schwüler und roch unangenehm nach Schwefel. Ron hustete, während Harry nach Atem rang. Da war ein Grollen, das aus weiter Ferne heranrollen zu schien, erst leise, dann wurde es immer lauter. Die Wände des Kerkers fingen an zu wackeln, als würden sie aus bloßer Pappe bestehen, und unter ihnen erzitterte die Erde, der Boden riss auf. Von oben rieselte Staub auf sie nieder, ein paar lose Steine fielen zu Boden, reflexartig hielt Harry schützend die Arme über den Kopf. Der Raum war erfüllt von panischen Schreien. Was geschah hier bloß?  
  
"Na, sieh mal einer an, hier haben sie sich versteckt, wie kleine, nichtsnutzige Ratten. Verräterische Bande, die Verdammten. Meine Geschöpfe haben sie vernichtet, nun gut, das war nicht zu erwarten aber es wird mich nicht aufhalten." Erklang eine dunkle, unheimliche, unnatürliche und hallende Stimme . es war nicht auszumachen woher sie kam weil sie den gesamten Raum gleichmäßig auszufüllen schien. Aber jeder wusste, wem diese Stimme gehörte, es war eine unausgesprochene Gewissheit. Ron saß starr vor Angst neben Harry. Keiner der Zauberer wagte, auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben, zu groß saß die Furcht in ihren Knochen.  
  
"Voldemort!!! Wie schön dich hier zu haben!" rief Sirius schließlich entschlossen mit kampflustiger Miene. Die anderen Kämpfer sahen ihnen mit unverhohlenem Entsetzten und Überraschung an, aber der schwarzhaarige Mann schien es nicht mal zu bemerken.  
  
"Oh, der Hund." Erwiderte Voldemort höhnisch. Seine Stimme dröhnte bedrohlich und ließ die Wände noch mehr erzittern. "Die kleine Töle ist auch da. Wie glaubst du, dass du mich aufhalten wirst????"  
  
"Das schaff' ich schon." Knurrte Sirius. Lupin gesellte sich neben Harrys Patenonkel, er wirkte zitterig und war blass, aber sein Gesicht verriet keine Angst. "Wir werden es schaffen." Sagte er ruhig.  
  
"Was seid ihr doch für dumme Narren, kleine dumme Narren. Ich gebe euch jetzt die Chance, euch zu ergeben .. Eure einzige Chance euch zu ergeben . und vielleicht werde ich gnädig sein."  
  
Sirius Augen verengten sich vor Wut zu Schlitzen, während die Zauberer und Hexen um ihn herum kaum wagten zu atmen. Angst stand greifbar in der Luft. 'NIEMALS!' rief er mit einer Stimme, die Harry nicht von ihm kannte und praktisch in Hass ertrank. 'DU BIST EIN LÜGNER, NIEMALS WERDEN WIR UNS ERGEBEN!' Er sah, wie Lupin die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und wie ein kleiner Junge trotzig das Kind vorschob. Einen Moment lang war es still im Raum. Dann erklang erneut Voldemorts Stimme: 'SO SEI ES DANN!'  
  
Das Grollen wurde wieder lauter, und der Kerker schien von einem mächtigen Erdbeben erschüttert zu werden. Die Wände brachen zusammen, während sich in der Decke über ihnen Risse auftaten und das Gebälk herunterkam. Panik brach aus, irgendwo meinte Harry Ginnys schrille Stimme zu hören, aber der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend, vielleicht irrte er sich auch bloß. Neben ihm krachten mehrere große Steine zu Boden, und er konnte grade noch rechtzeitig Ron zur Seite schubsen, damit sie ihn nicht trafen. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen wackelte und schwankte bedrohlich, er wich einem weiteren Teil der Decke aus, fand keinen Halt und knallte hin. "Er lässt den Kerker einstürzen, los, alles raus hier!!!!!" hörten sie Sirius brüllen, während um ihn herum die Menschen panisch umher liefen, drängten und Harry fast überrannten. Er wollte aufstehen, fiel aber wieder zu Boden als die Steinplatten unter ihm plötzlich hin und her rutschten. Er wollte Hilfe schreien, konnte es aber nicht, dann packte ihn auf einmal jemand am Ärmel und zog ihn auf die Beine. Es war Ron. "Komm schon, Harry!"  
  
Es war nicht nur der Kerker, der kurz vor dem Einstürzen war, sondern das gesamte Schulgebäude. Wie ein Gebäude aus einer Modelleisenbahn schien Hogwarts zu stammen, nicht aus der Zeit der Gründer, als ob Voldemort es einfach mit einer riesigen Hand zusammendrückte. Sirius führte sie zu einem kleinen Nebenausgang, der sonst nie benutzt wurde in relativer Nähe zu den Kerkern lag, während um sie herum das Schloss zusammen stürzte und unbarmherzig das Gemäuer auf sie feuerte. Panik war ausgebrochen, das was noch von Hogwarts stand erhallte in den Klängen der Schreie. Harry rannte hinter Ron her, schob ihn mit den Händen vorwärts um schneller aus dieser Hölle entfliehen zu können, während rechts und links von ihm immer mehr Frauen und Männer von dem einstürzenden Schloss begraben wurden. Als sie schließlich das Freie erreicht hatten, hatte sich ihre Zahl um ein Drittel verringert.  
  
Sie sammelten sich auf einer Wiese, die links des Schlosses lag, weit genug entfernt um nicht von Steinblöcken oder Glassplittern getroffen zu werden. Sie waren in Sicherheit und in Gefahr, denn hier waren sie so schutzlos wie man nur sein konnte. Sie hatten nicht eine offene Schlacht kämpfen wollen und sich deshalb in den Kerkern verbarrikadiert, und jetzt waren sie von Voldemort herausgetrieben worden, wie Lämmer zur Schlachtbank. In der Menge konnte Harry Hermiones braunen Lockenschopf ausmachen, Lupin und Sirius. Er hoffte, dass es den Anderen gut ging. Ohne auf ein Kommando zu warten, stellten sie sich in einer Art Kreis auf, mit dem Rücken nach Innen, und warteten. Das hatten Sirius und Lupin ihnen eingetrichtert, bevor der Kampf begonnen hatte. Gleichzeitig hatten sie ihnen gesagt, sollte es zu solch einer Situation kommen, dann war es schier aussichtslos zu gewinnen. Es war generell von Anfang an aussichtslos gewesen, sie alle hatten das gewusst, sich aber nicht von Voldemort versklaven lassen wollen. Lieber in Freiheit sterben.  
  
Dann kam Voldemort Armee. Wie zuvor die Werwölfe und die Dementoren erschienen sie plötzlich in dem Nebel, ruhig und geordnet. Sie bildeten eine Reihe, und warteten auf Voldemort Zeichen, der als einziger von ihnen hoch zu Ross saß. Sein schwarzer Hengst mit der silbernen Schutzrüstung und dem Symbol einer grünen Schlange darauf schnaubte bedrohlich, fast genauso unnatürlich und dröhnend wie Voldemort Stimme gewesen war. Seine Armee bestand aus ein paar Hundert Männern, die allesamt in schwarze Umhänge gekleidet waren. Eigentlich war es gar keine wirkliche Armee, sondern nur die Männer, die Voldemort aus seiner Anhängerschaft für den Kampf ausgesucht hatte. Aber das war mehr als genug, denn sie waren ihnen an Zahl und Brutalität überlegen. Harry kniff entschlossen die Augen zusammen. Sollten ihn die Todesser doch umbringen . aber er würde sich nicht kampflos ergeben, niemals, und wenn er es für seine Mutter und seinen Vater tat. Das war er ihnen schuldig.  
  
Für etwa eine Minute verharrten die Todesser mit Voldemort in ihrer Mitte einfach nur ruhig in einer Reihe. Der Himmel war trübe und verhangen, und färbte das sonst so strahlend grüne Gras in ein hässliches Ocker. Sturm schien heraufzuziehen, denn ein kühler unangenehmer Wind fegte ihnen um die Ohren, und es nieselte ein wenig. Über ihren Köpfen kreiste eine Schar von Krähen. Eine seltsame, gespenstische Ruhe lag über dem Ort. Dann erklang in der Ferne ein langgezogenes Trompetensignal, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Trommelschlag und mit einem Ruck begannen die Todesser gleichmäßig auf die "Rebellen" zu zumarschieren. Harry spürte, wie Ron neben ihm jeden einzelnen Muskel anspannte, und umschloss den Griff seines Zauberstabes fester. Das war es also. Es begann.  
  
Waren die Todesser auch in der Überzahl, so hatten sie doch nicht mit Einem gerechnet: erbitterten Widerstand. Normalerweise versetzten sie die Welt allein mit ihrem bloßen Auftreten in Angst und Schrecken, und hatten erwartet, dass es diesmal nicht viel anders sein würde. An einen wirklichen, harten Kampf - daran hatte niemand geglaubt, nicht einmal Voldemort. Und die Eingekreisten dachten nicht einmal im Traum daran, sich zu ergeben. Bevor die Todesser reagieren konnten, hatten Harry und die Anderen schon ihre erste Salve "Avada Kedavra's" auf die Feinde geschossen. Einige fielen stöhnend zu Boden, und dann feuerten die Todesser zurück. Instinktiv hielt Harry die Hände über den Kopf, obwohl er wusste, dass das zwecklos war. Die todbringenden Sprüche trafen ihn allerdings nicht, sondern verfehlten ihn um einige Meter. Kurz darauf stürzten sich beide Seiten in ein wildes Gerangel - was taktisch durchaus klug war. Im Durcheinander des Kampfes traute sich niemand, mit dem Avada Kedavra Fluch um sich zu schießen, weil man jemand aus den eigenen Reihen hätte treffen können. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass es nicht viele Tote gab an diesem Tag. Beide Fronten versuchten, ihre Feinde mit dem Imperius oder Cruciatus Fluch zu Boden zu bringen um dann, da sich das Ziel nicht mehr bewegte, den Todesfluch anzuwenden. Harry konnte sich später nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie viele Todesser er so getötet hatte, aber es war notwendig gewesen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt.  
  
Ein Todesser kam auf ihn zugerannt und hob seinen Zauberstab, aber Harry war schneller, im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er seinen Stab gezückt und "Cruciatus!" gebrüllt. Ein blauer Strahl traf den Todesser auf die Brust, und er klappte schreiend zusammen wie ein Taschenmesser. Harry empfand Mitleid, als er seinen Stab auf den sich vor Schmerzen windenden Todesser auf dem Boden richtete, aber war praktisch zu dieser Tat gezwungen. "Es tut mir leid." Murmelte er, dann verhärtete sich sein Gesicht und entschlossen sprach er den Fluch aus. Der Todesser zuckte noch einmal kurz und blieb dann reglos liegen. Harry wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über sein verdrecktes Gesicht und wandte sich um, um nach weiteren Angreifern Ausschau zu halten, als er den durchdringenden Schrei hörte. Ein Schrei, der ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Hermione! Fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Er erspähte sie am Rande des Schlachtfeldes, Voldemort hatte sie auf sein Pferd gezerrt während sie sich strampelnd und kreischend dagegen zu wehren versuchte, und galloppierte auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Für einen Moment lang war Harry wie erstarrt, "Nicht Hermione!" schrie es in seinem Kopf, und ohne nachzudenken begann er, hinter Voldemort her zu rennen, durch die Kämpfenden, über den Leichen hin weg, es war ihm egal ob er ein leichtes Ziel abgab.  
  
Als er den Wald erreicht hatte, war Voldemort spurlos verschwunden. Der Verbotene Wald war wie immer nicht der heimeligste Ort, und für Harry, der grade einem blutigen Schlachtfeld entronnen war, wirkte er nur noch umso düsterer. Der Pfad, den Voldemort benutzt hatte, führte gradewegs in ein Dunkel aus Dickicht, Bäumen und gespenstischen Kreaturen. Aus der Tiefe drangen unheimliche Laute zu ihm hervor, von Kreaturen denen er lieber nicht begegnen wollte, aber im Vergleich zu dem Lärm des Kampfes war der Wald still und fast friedlich. Zögernd macht Harry einen Schritt in den Wald hinein, in der Erwartung, jeden Moment von hinten angefallen zu werden. Aber nichts geschah. Die Luft war stickig und schwül, die Zweige knackten unter seinen Füßen. Harry seufzte innerlich verzweifelt. Auf jeden Fall würde es unmöglich sein, unbemerkt zu bleiben. Warum hatte Voldemort bloß Hermione mitgenommen? Natürlich, es war eine Falle, den Voldemort war eigentlich nur an ihm, Harry interessiert. Der Junge wusste das. Er kannte die Gefahr und die Dummheit seines Tun, aber er würde Voldemort Hermione nicht ausliefern. Und wenn Voldemort deswegen endlich erreichen würde, wonach er schon seit Jahren trachtete - Harrys Tod.  
  
Langsam ging er den gewundenen Pfad entlang, der ihn immer tiefer in den Wald führte. Es dauerte nicht lang, und er konnte noch nicht einmal mehr den Waldrand erkennen. Da war nur noch Dunkelheit und Geräusche und das Dickicht. Er zwang sich, langsam zu gehen, obwohl er am Liebsten gerannt wäre. Natürlich war es eine Falle . und trotzdem oder grade deswegen musste er bedächtig vorgehen . nach etwa 5 Minuten endete der Pfad in einer kleinen Lichtung. Das Gras war kniehoch und dunkelgrün, fast blau, während der Himmel über der Lichtung immer noch wolkenverhangen und grau war. Ein leichter Wind kam auf, und wehte die Schwüle und Stickigkeit des Waldes fort. Harry ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen, und fand schließlich, wonach er gesucht hatte: Am gegenüberliegenden Ende der Lichtung lag schien etwas Rotes zwischen dem Gras hervor - Hermione, die immer noch ihre keltische Tunika trug. Harry warf alle Vorsicht über Bord und rannte so schnell er konnte zu ihr. Voldemort war nirgends zu sehen, aber Harry war nicht dumm, er wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn beobachtete.  
  
Als er seine Freundin erreichte sah er, dass sie die Augen geöffnet hatte und bei Bewusstsein war. Aber sie bewegte sich nicht, und Harry vermutete, dass Voldemort sie mit einem Lähmungszauber belegt hatte. Er kniete sich neben sie, was natürlich noch viel dümmer war, und zog ihren Körper an sich heran.  
  
"Hermione, bist du okay?" fragte er ängstlich und vergaß vollkommen die Gefahr, in der er sich befand.  
  
"Harry, Vorsicht, es ist ein Falle! Verschwinde" presste Hermione hervor. Es war seltsam, sie sprechen zu hören obwohl sich ihr Mund nicht bewegte. Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Ich lass dich nicht allein, ich hol dich hier raus.."  
  
"Ach, glaubst du????" hörte Harry plötzlich eine schneidende, grausame Stimme hinter sich, die seine Nackenhaare sich aufstellen ließ. Er erstarrte, nicht aufgrund eines Zaubers - vor Angst. Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, wem diese Stimme gehörte, ihr Klang war ihm mittlerweile vertraut. Nach ein paar Sekunden, die ihm wie Minuten vorkamen, schaffte er es, seine Angst einzudämmen und wurde wieder Herr über seine Glieder. Langsam ließ er Hermione wieder ins Gras sinken und drehte sich wie in Zeitlupe um. Da stand er. Tom Marvolo Riddle - Lord Voldemort. Voldemort schien seit ihrer letzten Begegnung gewachsen zu sein, er überragte Harry jetzt noch mehr als sonst, und hatte ein höhnisches Grinsen aufgesetzt. Sein fahles Gesicht wirkte wie ein grausiger Totenkopf, und seine langen, knochigen Finger sahen aus wie die eines Skeletts. Eine Aura aus Schmerz und Tod umgab ihn, während er Harry siegessicher von oben herab musterte. Harry kniete im Gras und wagte nicht, aufzustehen. Er hätte es auch gar nicht gekonnt, weil seine Beine wie aus Wackelpudding zu sein schienen. Er war Voldemort ausgeliefert, diesmal gab es kein Entrinnen.  
  
"Nun denn, Harry Potter, so sehen wir uns endlich wieder." Begann Voldemort sein fauliger Atem betäubte Harry fast. "Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hätte dich für klüger gehalten, als dass du dem kleinen Schlammblut hier nachrennst, aber weißt du was - du bist genauso dumm wie töricht. Dummheit und Mut ist ein und dasselbe, Harry Potter. Wie dem auch sei, es wird dir in der Stunde deines Todes nichts nützen.. So wie es deinen verfluchten Eltern nichts genützt hat. du kleiner naiver Jüngling, ich werde dich zu deinen Vorfahren schicken."  
  
Harrys Gesichtsfarbe verwandelte sich in ein dunkles rot, während sich seine Finger vor Zorn in die feuchte Erde krallten. Er fühlte, wie die Ader über seiner linken Augenbraue pochte und biss die Zähne verzweifelt zusammen. Voldemort wollte ihn provozieren - und den Gefallen würde Harry ihm nicht tun.  
  
"Ich verstehe, du denkst also deine Eltern waren Helden? Nun, wer sagt denn, dass sie nicht vor mir auf die Knie gekrochen sind und gebettelt haben, ich möge sie verschonen? So wie du es gleich tun wirst? Vielleicht hast du auch dein Leben lang in einer großen Lüge gelebt, Harry Potter? Aber das ist jetzt auch gleichgültig, denn ich bin endlich am Ziel angelangt - ich werde dich heute Töten. Dich kleine, nichtsnutzige Ratte, der du meine Rückkehr so oft vereitelt hast. du niederträchtiges Wesen bist die Energie nicht wert die ich für dich aufbringen muss . ich werde dich töten . aber vorher."  
  
Voldemort machte ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu, und tat etwas, mit dem Harry nicht gerechnet hätte - bevor der Junge wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte Voldemort ihn zweimal mit voller Wucht in den Magen getreten. Harry klappte zur Seite wie ein Taschenmesser, er hörte Hermione "Harry!" rufen, konnte aber nichts sehen weil ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Wie durch eine dicke Wand hörte er Voldemort Stimme: "Oh ja, viel besser als der Cruciatus Fluch .. Gibt mir mehr das Gefühl, etwas getan zu haben." Er lachte schrill und grausig. "Aber ich denke, jetzt ist genug geredet worden .. Zu schade, dass du meine glorreiche Zeit nicht mehr miterleben wirst . aber, man kann nicht alles haben im Leben. Und jetzt sieh mich an, während ich mit dir rede!"  
  
Obwohl es ihn schmerzte und seine Narbe brannte, als ob sie Flammen stehen würde, zwang Harry sich, die Augen zu öffnen. Verschwommen konnte er Voldemort erkennen, der vor ihm stand, dann wurde das Bild langsam klarer und der Schmerz begann nachzulassen. Er sah, dass Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte, und erwartungsvoll anblickte und Harry verstand: Voldemort würde ihn nicht einfach nur töten - es würde eine Hinrichtung sein. Harry nahm sich zusammen und setzte sich auf, so dass er dem Dunklen Lord direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Er würde nicht kuschen, er würde nicht betteln . und vor allem würde er Voldemort die Erniedrigung nicht gönnen.  
  
Voldemort Lächeln verblasste ein wenig, als der Junge keine Anzeichen von Flehen oder Betteln zeigte, sondern stattdessen aufrecht saß und ihn selbstsicher anblickte. "Nun, Harry, dann sag dieser Welt hier auf Wiedersehen . deine Zeit ist zu Ende." Sagte der Dunkle Lord tonlos. Instinktiv suchte Harry nach Hermione's Hand und griff nach ihr, umschloss sie mit seiner. So würde er wenigstens nicht allein sein. Es schmerzte ihn, dass Hermione Zeugin dieses Schauspiels sein würde, weil sie es einfach nicht verdient hatte. Harry schluckte, als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab ein wenig anhob und zu sprechen begann, aber seltsamerweise war er ganz ruhig. Insgeheim hatte er sowieso nicht daran geglaubt, dass er diesen Tag überleben würde. "Harry Potter - endlich ist es soweit!!! Endlich wird das Rad der Geschichte richtig gedreht!!!!" Voldemort grinste noch einmal. " AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!" Ein giftgrüner Strahl kam aus der Spitze von Voldemorts Zauberstab auf Harry geschossen, doch er erreichte ihn nie.  
  
Harry erfuhr nicht, wie Sirius ihn gefunden hatte, ob sein Patenonkel gesehen hatte, wie er Voldemort gefolgt war und wie lange er ihn beobachtet hatte. Und in dem Moment war er sich auch gar nicht darüber klar, was eigentlich geschah, alles was er hörte war, das jemand entsetzt "Nein!" brüllte. Aber als Voldemort seinen Todesfluch ausschickte, da tauchte Sirius plötzlich wie aus dem nichts auf, und warf sich zwischen ihn und Harry. Der grüne Strahl traf Sirius mit voller Wucht, Harry hörte den Mann vor Schmerzen aufschreien, dann fiel sein Körper leblos zu Boden . Voldemort war zu überrascht, um irgendetwas zu tun und starrte einen Augenblick lang bloß auf den Körper von Sirius Black, der seltsam verkrümmt und regungslos im Gras lag. Und das war sein Fehler. In diesem kurzen, unaufmerksamen Moment Voldemort s hatte Harry ohne groß darüber nachzudenken nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen und auf den Hexenmeister gerichtet. Bevor der Dunkle Lord überhaupt reagieren konnte, war es schon zu spät. "Avada Kedavra!" schrie der schwarzhaarige Junge voll Wut, seine Stimme war schneidend und klang so fremd, es machte Hermione fast Angst. Seine Augen hatten einen Ausdruck, den sie nicht von ihm kannte, es war so als wenn Harry all seinen Zorn und seine Kraft in diesen Fluch hinein gesteckt hatte; und auf einmal erkannte sie,; welch Potential in ihrem Freund steckte, wie viel mächtiger er war als sie gedacht hatte. Als der Magiestrahl Voldemort traf, gab es einen entsetzlichen Schrei, schriller als alles, was Harry oder Hermione je zuvor gehört hatten, dann glühte der Hexenmeister kurz grün, schreiend hob er die Hände zum Himmel und wälzte sich auf dem Boden umher, bevor er schließlich in Flammen aufging. Alles, was zurück blieb, war ein Häufchen Asche.  
  
Harry lag schwer atmend da und starrte auf den Fleck, wo eben noch sein Todfeind gestanden hatte um ihn zu vernichten. Das Gras rauchte ein wenig an dieser Stelle, aber genau darüber am grauen Himmel begannen die Wolken aufzubrechen und das Azurblau trat hervor. "Harry!" hörte er Hermione flüstern, aber er war zu erschöpft um zu antworten. Er spürte seinen Körper kaum noch, den Todesfluch auf Voldemort anzuwenden hatte ihn all seiner Kräfte beraubt. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder an Sirius, sah seinen Körper im Gras liegen und kroch mit der Anstrengung eines Verzweifelten zu seinem Patenonkel. Da lag er. Sein Körper war seltsam verkrümmt, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Sein schwarzes, schulterlanges Haar verdeckte sein Gesicht, doch Harry konnte den schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck darauf erkennen, die weit aufgerissenen Augen, der leicht geöffnete Mund. Er war bleich und bewegte sich nicht. "Sirius." Flüsterte Harry verzweifelt mit tränenerstickter Stimme, während er den Mann an der Schulter schüttelte. "Sirius, wach auf bitte." Aber Sirius Black wachte nicht auf. Er war tot.  
  
Harry wäre vor Schreck fast vom Stuhl gefallen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er runzelte die Stirn, wer konnte das sein zu so später Stunde? "Ja?" Es war Lupin, der seinen Kopf zur Tür herein steckte, er wirkte ziemlich verlegen. "Harry, tut mir leid wenn ich dich schon wieder störe, aber Daisy Diggle hat uns informiert, dass zwei Schüler von Gryffindor draußen herum stromern und.."  
  
"Diese alte Petzte." Warf Harry tonlos ein.  
  
". irgendjemand muss sie suchen .. Ich weiß es ist mitten in der Nacht und das Wetter ist scheußlich, aber wer weiß ob sie nicht noch was anstellen, in den Verbotenen Wald rennen oder so..."  
  
"Ja ja, schon gut." Winkte Harry ab. "Ich geh ... ich muss sowieso an die frische Luft. Von welchen Schülern reden wir denn?"  
  
"Wybren Wolfman und Feodora Ftorbus. Unser Liebespärchen."  
  
Harry blies sich die Haare aus der Stirn. "Dann kann ich mir denken, wo sie sind."  
  
*******************  
  
Als Harry aus dem Tor hervor trat, blitzte und donnerte es als ob der Weltuntergang bevorstünde. Der Wind fegte ihm kalt um die Nase und ließ ihn frösteln, der Verbotene Wald hob sich in der Ferne schwarz gegen den dunkelblauen Nachthimmel ab. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis seine Haare klatschnass waren und seine Kleidung tropfte. Na toll, gab es nicht gemütlichere Plätze für eine Knutscherei als den See bei Sturm und Gewitter? Die Zwei schienen von der masochistischen Front zu kommen, anders konnte Harry es sich nicht erklären.  
  
Er ging über die völlig durchweichte Wiese hinunter zum See, der Boden unter seinen Füßen patschte bei jedem Schritt laut und deutlich. Über ihm donnerte es so gewaltig, dass es Harry in den Ohren dröhnte. Der See lag schwarz und ruhig da, als ob er sich zur Ruhe gelegt hätte. Harry legte einen Schritt zu, ging zielstrebig am Ufer des Sees entlang und fand bald wonach er gesucht hatte: An der Hogwarts gegenüberliegenden Seite stand eine kleine Gruppe von Trauerweiden, deren langes Astwerk einen kleinen Vorhang um den Stamm herum bildete und einem bei Wind und Wetter ein sicheres und trockenes Plätzchen gewährte. Zwischen den herunterhängenden Zweigen und Blättern sah er ein kleines Licht flackern - hatte er also doch richtig gelegen. Er selbst war hier auch einige Male in seiner Teenagerzeit gewesen und hatte sich mit Cho Chang und ein paar anderen Mädchen wilde Knutschereien geliefert, aber das gewesen bevor .  
  
Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm lag das Schloss, das wieder fast vollständig aufgebaut worden war, nur hier und da waren noch abgebrannte oder zerfallene Türme und Gebäude. Die hell erleuchteten Fenster schienen dem Sturm geradezu trotzen zu wollen und verbreiteten ein Gefühl von Heimat und Geborgenheit. Der Regen wurde noch stärker, so stark, dass die herunter prasselnden Tropfen fast wehtaten. Über ihm blitzte und donnerte es. Harry wünschte sich ins Schloss zurück und wandte sich wieder in Richtung der Trauerweiden, als plötzlich etwas vor seine Füße lief. Es war anscheinend aus dem Wasser gesprungen und etwa so groß wie eine Katze, mit schwarzem, nassem Fell und roten, glühenden Augen. Harry schrie kurz auf vor Schreck, wollte ausweichen, verlor das Gleichgewicht und rutschte auf dem glitschigen Boden aus. Er fiel er auf das nasse Gras und den Matsch, und rutschte haltlos die Uferböschung hinab, bis er bis zu den Knien im Wasser lag. In diesem Moment schlug der Blitz in den See ein.  
  
Es war das Schlimmste, was Harry je gefühlt hatte, ein unbegreiflicher, schmerzender, flammender Stoß der durch seinen gesamten Körper jage, von seinen Zehen bis zu seinen Haaren, durch jede Sehne, jede Ader, jeden Muskeln, er hatte das Gefühl zu verbrennen während seine Glieder unkontrolliert zuckten. Er wollte schreien, konnte es aber nicht, wollte aus dem Wasser doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Schließlich wurde alles schwarz und er fiel in eine endlose Leere.  
  
. 


	2. Ulysses

**Autor :** Steffi/ astrophilia   
**Inhalt :** Harry ist nicht mehr derselbe … nicht seit dem Kampf um Hogwarts. Das Leben erscheint so sinnlos. Und dann geschieht etwas vollkommen Unglaubliches, etwas, dass Harry wieder einmal seinem ärgsten Feind gegenüberstellt …   
**Altersbeschränkung :** Aufgrund er mangelnden Liebeszenen und der Tatsache, dass Herr der Ringe auch ab 12 freigegeben ist … ja, ab 12 eben :o)   
**Disclaimer : **Alle hier enthaltenden Figuren und Orte (mit Ausnahme derer, die ich erfunden habe) gehören Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Bros., eine Copyright-Verletzung ist nicht beabsichtigt.   
**Kategorie: **Mystery, Drama, Dark-Fiction  
**Betaleser :** Die liebe, liebe Tia *wild wink* …. Danke für die Hilfe!  
**Anmerkung :** Gaaaanz wichtig: das hier ist Stand nach Buch 4, das heißt unser Lieblingsanimagus lebt noch - mehr oder weniger… die Idee kam mir vor "Order of the Phoenix", deswegen sieht die "Realität" hier etwas anders aus … nur das ihr's wisst *gg* .   
**An die Leser :** Okay, das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction, deswegen habt Nachsicht mit mir, falls ich etwas durcheinander gebracht habe … ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und es wäre schön von euch zu hören, wie ihr meine Geschichte findet …  
P.S. Ich hab totale Probleme mit ff.net weshalb das mit dem Formatieren hier auch nicht wirklich hinhaut ....die ganze Story gibt's auch au meiner Homepage! Silent Reveries 

**Ulysses (Kap. 02)**

****************  
  
_I see a bad moon a-rising.  
I see trouble on the way.  
I see earth quakes and lightnin'.  
I see bad times today.  
  
Don't go 'round tonight  
it's bound to take your life,  
there's a bad moon on the rise.  
  
I hear hurricanes a-blowing,  
I know the end is coming soon.  
I fear rivers over flowing.  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin.  
  
Don't go 'round tonight  
it's bound to take your life,  
there's a bad moon on the rise.  
  
Hope you got your things together.  
Hope you are quite prepared to die.  
Look's like we're in for nasty weather.   
One eye is taken for an eye.  
  
Don't go 'round tonight  
it's bound to take your life,  
there's a bad moon on the rise.  
  
(c) Clearance Clearwater Revival, "Bad Moon Rising"  
  
_ ****************************   
  
Als er aufwachte, lag er immer noch zur Hälfte im Wasser, doch es hatte aufgehört zu regnen. Seine Glieder schmerzten ihn, als ob seine gesamte Haut verbrannt war, und ihm war so kalt, dass seine Zähne klapperten. Der Himmel über ihm hatte aufgeklart und die Sterne waren funkelnd und strahlend hervor getreten. In seinem Kopf pochte es gewaltig. Wie lange hatte er hier wohl gelegen? Hatte ihn denn niemand vermisst? Wybren und Feodora hätten ihn doch sehen müssen! Er versuchte sich zu bewegen und stellte fest, dass er es konnte, wenn er sich anstrengte und den Schmerz ignorierte. Langsam, ganz langsam kroch er die Böschung hoch, bis er schließlich auf der Wiese angelangt war. Oben angekommen, musste er sich erst mal einen Moment lang ausruhen. Keuchend sah er sich nach Hilfe um, aber da war nichts außer der schwarzen Nacht. _Nichts außer der schwarzen Nacht?_ Wo waren die hellerleuchteten Fenster Hogwarts, die sonst in die Dunkelheit hinaus schienen? Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, sie mussten da sein. Aber sie waren es nicht. Und dann sah er das Schloss. Hogwarts war noch da, oh ja … aber es waren nur die Ruinen der einst so stolzen Burg, die sich wie riesige, schwarze Stalagmiten gen Himmel erhoben.   
"Großer Gott." Flüsterte Harry.  
  
Er kroch ein paar Meter näher, ungläubig, zu geschockt um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Das war vollkommen unmöglich, ganz unmöglich - gerade eben hatte die Schule doch noch gestanden … Hogwarts konnte gar nicht … vermutlich war es nur ein Traum - zwar einer der sehr realistischen Sorte, aber doch nur ein Traum. Er zwickte sich feste in den Arm, einmal, zweimal. Er schlug sich ins Gesicht, zog sich an den Haaren, aber er wachte nicht auf. DAS WAR UNMÖGLICH!!!! Vielleicht war ja der Blitz auch in die Schule eingeschlagen? Vielleicht war sie abgebrannt? Aber dann wären hier Leute, dann hätte man ihn gefunden … dann würden die Ruinen rauchen. Es sah so aus, als hätten diesen Boden seit Jahren keine Menschen mehr betreten. Was zum Henker ging hier vor? Seine Zähne klapperten erbarmungslos, aber nicht vor Kälte - vor Furcht.   
  
Hilfe, er musste Hilfe holen. Irgendjemand musste ihm erklären, was hier vor sich ging. Harry fiel nur ein Ort ein, an dem er davon erfahren würde - Hogsmeade. Das kleine, malerische Dorf in der Nähe der Schule war der einzige Ort in ganz Großbritannien, der ausschließlich von Magiern bewohnt wurde. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf, und versuchte seine vor Nässe und Schmerz steifen Gelenke zu bewegen. Er kniete sich hin und schaffte es schließlich, aufzustehen. Seit der Himmel sich aufgeklart hatte, war es noch kälter geworden, und Harry zog seine Robe enger an sich, obwohl der feuchte Stoff ihn nur noch mehr frösteln ließ. Mit zittrigen Fingern zückte er seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte: "Abrigadora!" . Innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden hatte der Spruch seine Kleidung getrocknet, und er spürte, wie sich auch seine Gelenke langsam aus der Versteifung lösten. Und wie er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wieder erlangte. Hastig stolpernd machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.   
  
Das Hogsmeade, das Harry kannte, war ein kleines, verschlafenes Dorf wie aus dem Bilderbuch. Die Auslagen der Geschäfte waren liebevoll ausgestaltet und dekoriert, kleine verschlungene Pfade führten zu den altmodischen Häuschen mit gelben und braunen Strohdächern und grünen Fensterläden, deren helle Fenster nachts im Dunkeln die Straßen erleuchteten. Die Wege waren erfüllt von Lachen und geschäftigem Treiben, und überall spielten Kinder auf den Straßen. Die Menschen waren freundlich, pausbäckig, warmherzig und hatten immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Harry kannte keinen idyllischeren Ort.   
Aber jetzt war alles anders. Als Harry das Dorf vor sich liegen sah, spürte er, wie seine Beine wackelig wurden. Dunkel lag die Straße vor ihm, die Straße, die sonst immer in das warme Licht der Fenster getaucht gewesen war. Die Häuser lagen halb verfallen am Straßenrand, die Fensterläden fest verschlossen, die sonst so liebevoll gepflegten Gärten halb verwildert. Kein Laut war zu hören, eine geradezu unheimliche Ruhe lag über dem Ort. In der Ferne hörte er das leise Heulen eines Wolfes, das Schreien eines Uhus und das Rauschen des Windes in den Bäumen. Aber Hogsmeade schien wie ausgestorben. Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
Was um Himmelswillen war in der Zwischenzeit passiert????   
  
Zögernd betrat er den Pfad ins Dorf. Um ihn herum waren nichts außer Dunkelheit und die scheinbar schlafenden Häuser. Ein kalter Hauch streifte seinen Nacken und ließ ihn eine Gänsehaut bekommen. Furcht überkam ihn, der Drang Hogsmeade schnellstmöglich zu verlassen, doch er musste wissen was hier geschehen war. Warum war Hogwarts zerstört? Warum war das fröhliche Hogsmeade so menschenleer? Zögernd durchquerte er einen verwilderten Garten, der nun voller Dornen und Gestrüpp war, und klopfte vorsichtig an die schwere, dunkle Holztür an. Nichts geschah. Harry wollte schon kehrtmachen und weitergehen, als er es im Innern plötzlich rumpeln hörte und eine alte, raue Stimme barsch: "Wer ist da?" rief.   
  
"Ich …. Ich…." Begann Harry mit zitternder Stimme.   
  
"Was willst du hier? Wer bist du?!!!!"   
  
"Ich bin …. Ich versteh nicht warum…."   
  
"Bist du wahnsinnig so spät noch hier rumzulaufen??? Sie werden dich kriegen!!!"   
  
"Wer? Wer wird mich kriegen? Ich versteh ….."   
  
"Was du machst bringt uns in Gefahr!!!" Die Stimme des Mannes wurde immer aggressiver.   
  
"Ich will doch nur …." Erwiderte Harry hilflos.   
  
"Geh! Verschwinde jetzt!"   
  
"Aber …"   
  
"Geh!!!"   
  
Ihm war bewusst, dass der Mann keinen Widerspruch erlauben würde. Und wer wusste schon, ob er nicht plötzlich ein Gewehr herausholen und ihn über den Haufen schießen würde? Na gut, Magier besaßen normalerweise keine Gewehre, aber … war hier überhaupt noch etwas normal??? Harry drehte sich um und verließ im Eilschritt den Garten. Was würde ihn kriegen? Wovon hatte der Mann gesprochen? Warum war alles so anders? Das konnte doch nicht real sein!!!   
Unschlüssig schlenderte er zum Marktplatz, der im Zentrum von Hogsmeade lag. Instinktiv war ihm klar, dass er von keinem der Einwohner eine andere Antwort bekommen würde. Die Angst ging in dem Dorf um, er spürte es, sie hing geradezu in der Luft. Wo war Lupin? Remus Lupin hätte Harry nie zurück gelassen, er hätte nach ihm gesucht, das wusste er. Hoffentlich war Remus nichts passiert.   
  
Dann hörte er hinter sich wildes Knurren und das Geräusch von Zähnen, die gefletscht wurden. Mit einer dunklen Vorahnung dreht er sich um, um dem wohl hässlichsten Werwolf, den er je gesehen hatte, gegenüberzutreten. Es war einer der Werwölfe Voldemorts, eines der ponygroßen Monster, der vor ihm hockte, jeden Muskel angespannt, die roten Augen auf ihn fixiert, mit wässrigen Lefzen. Sein struppiges, stumpfes, dunkelbraunes Fell war verfilzt und die Kreatur stank entsetzlich nach verfaultem Fleisch und Aas. Er war auf Raubzug, und er hatte seine Beute für heute Abend auserkoren - Harry.   
Geistesgegenwärtig griff Harry nach seinem Zauberstab, genau in dem Moment, als die Bestie brüllend zum Sprung ansetzte, die riesigen Pranken weit nach vorne gestreckt. "Stupefy!" schrie Harry, und der Werwolf fiel leblos vor seinen Füßen zu Boden. Schwer atmend betrachtete er die betäubte Kreatur, und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn. Davor hatte ihn der Mann also gewarnt. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das konnte nicht sein - sie hatten alle Werwölfe des Dunklen Lords vernichtet, nach ihrem Sieg. Wieso tauchten sie hier plötzlich wieder auf? Und warum blieben sie nicht im Verbotenen Wald wie die anderen Kreaturen, sondern streunten durch Hogsmeade? Was war mit dem Schutzzauber, der der über dem Dorf lag, geschehen?   
  
Aus den Gassen, die sternenförmig auf den Marktplatz zuliefen, erklang weiteres Knurren und das Geräusch von Dingen, die umgeworfen wurden. Irgendwo schienen sich zwei Werwölfe zu streiten. Offensichtlich war da ein ganzes Rudel auf nächtlichem Streifzug durch Hogsmeade. Harry spürte, wie seine Nackenhaare sich aufstellten - gegen eine ganze Meute war er machtlos. Wegrennen würde nichts bringen, die Bestien waren zu schnell und belagerten anscheinend sowieso schon das ganze Dorf. Schweiß bildete sich auf Harrys Stirn … Panik kroch in ihm hoch, sein Kopf war leer. Wo konnte er bloß hin? Wie konnte er hier weg???? Wenn doch bloß Hermione … natürlich, Hermione! Sie würde ihm mit Sicherheit erklären können, Hermione wusste alles. Und Ron - Sie würden ihm helfen. Warum hatte er nicht gleich daran gedacht?????   
  


**********************

  
  
Harry apparierte gegenüber von Ron und Hermione's Haus, auf die andere Straßenseite. Hier in Yorkshire war der Himmel bedeckt, aber es schien nicht geregnet zu haben. Die alten Straßenlaternen warfen ihr fahles Licht in die Umgebung, und ließen die Straße seltsam unwirklich und wie aus einem Traum erscheinen. Das Haus lag schlafend da, die Fenster dunkel, und wie schon in Hogsmeade zuvor war kein Laut zu hören. Von weit her erklang der Glockenschlag eines Kirchturmes, einmal, zweimal, dreimal, viermal. Harry schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen unter seine Robe, sah über den Rücken nach hinten, überquerte die Straße und schlich leise durch den Vorgarten zur Haustür. Das Gebäude war aus Backstein mit weißen Fenstern, ein altes Haus dass vor ein paar Jahren renoviert worden war. Auf der Fensterbank waren Blumenkästen angebracht, die im Moment aber leer waren. Harry stieg die Stufen zur Tür herauf und wollte anklingeln, als er bemerkte, dass Ron's Name nicht auf dem Schild stand. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, um im Dämmerlicht besser sehen zu können, doch seine Augen täuschten in nicht - da stand _S. P.Smitherby_. Das Gefühl, dass ihn durchströmte, war unbeschreiblich - als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weg gezogen …   
  
Fast 10 Minuten lang stand er auf der Treppe und starrte das Namensschild neben der Klingel an, als ob er es durch bloßes Anstarren verändern könne. Das hier war Rons und Hermiones Haus, sie hatten es ein Jahr nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts gekauft. All ihr Geld und noch einiges von Rons Eltern hatten sie in den Valentine Drive 28 investiert, hatten monatelang dafür gebraucht, bis es endlich fertig zum Einziehen war. Oben rechts im ersten Stock lag Philomenas kleines Zimmer mit dem Weltall-Mobilee, links daneben das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern. Im Garten die Rutsche, die Harry für seine kleine Patentochter gekauft hatte. Wo war das alles? Das konnte doch nicht sein! Harry machte einen Schritt zurück und blickte zu den Fenstern im ersten Stock hinauf. Soweit er erkennen konnte, waren die Vorhänge im Schlafzimmer braun - dabei hatte Hermione auf blau bestanden - weil es angeblich dem Intellekt gut tat. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Die kleine Familie Weasley wohnte hier nicht … nicht mehr? Oder hatten sie hier nie gewohnt? Warum wusste er nichts davon? Er fühlte sich in einem bösen Traum gefangen, aus dem er nicht aufwachen konnte. War denn überhaupt noch irgendetwas so wie es sein sollte? Wie viel Zeit war vergangen, als er bewusstlos am See lag? Wie sollte er die Anderen finden?! Hogwarts war zerstört, Lupin, Ron und Hermione verschwunden … wo der Rest wohnte, wusste er nicht. Es hatte ihn in den letzten Jahren nicht interessiert. Harrys Knie waren kurz davor nachzugeben, während sich in seinem Magen alles zu drehen begann. Ein furchtbarer Gedanke kam in ihm hoch. Wenn er nun niemanden von ihnen wiederfinden würde? Was, wenn sie für immer verschwunden blieben? Warum hatte man ihn zurück gelassen?!   
  
Langsam kehrte er zu der Stelle zurück, zu der er appariert war, und starrte unschlüssig auf das Haus. Bald würde es hell werden, bald würden die Bewohner dieses Hauses aufstehen und zur Arbeit gehen. Dann würde er sie nach den Weasleys fragen. Aber nicht vorher. Nachdem, was er in Hogsmeade erlebt hatte würde er nicht noch einmal nachts die Leute aus dem Bett klingeln. Er setzte sich auf ein kleines Mauerchen, das den Vorgarten des gegenüberliegenden Hauses begrenzte, zog seine Robe enger um sich und wartete auf den Tagesanbruch. Die Straßen waren wie leer gefegt, nichts regte sich. Fast war es, als ob er etwas Verbotenes tun würde. Ein - oder zweimal hörte er etwas im Gebüsch hinter sich knacken, und er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, doch wann immer er sich umdrehte war nichts zu sehen oder zu hören. Wahrscheinlich halluzinierte er schon. Wahrscheinlich war er jetzt völlig am Durchdrehen. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, Minuten Stunden zu dauern. Als endlich die Dämmerung anbrach, in den Häusern die ersten Lichter angingen und sich Leben regte, da hatte Harry die wohl längsten Stunden seines Lebens durchgestanden. In seinem Kopf pochte es gewaltig, während seine Zähne unkontrolliert klapperten. Und dann war da noch das ständige Gefühl, sich bald übergeben zu müssen. Gegen 7 verließen die ersten Leute des Valentine Drive ihre Wohnungen, um zur Arbeit zu fahren. Vorsichtshalber nahm Harry seinen Zauberstab heraus und verwandelte seine Robe in einen dunkelblauen, dicken Wintermantel, und so gekleidet begann er, den Valentine Drive auf - und ab zu marschieren. Es wäre wohl mehr als verdächtig, den ganzen Morgen lang auf einer Mauer herum zu sitzen, zitternd mit klappernden Zähnen, in eine seltsame Robe gekleidet - wer immer auch diese Smitherbys waren, er wollte dass sie ihm Auskunft gaben, und sie nicht zu Tode erschrecken. Und in dieser gewöhnlichen Muggelkleidung würde ihm das vermutlich eher gelingen.   
  
Gegen acht Uhr kehrte wieder Ruhe ein in den Valentine Drive. Kurz zuvor war aus der Nr. 28 ein dunkelhaariger, etwa 40jähriger Mann gekommen, mit Aktentasche (was Harry sehr an Onkel Vernon erinnert hatte), in einen silbernen Ford Mondeo gestiegen und weg gefahren. Danach konnte Harry seine Verzweiflung noch etwa 13 Minuten unterdrücken … schließlich klingelte er um 11 nach 8 mit zitternden Fingern an. Die Zeit bis die Tür geöffnet wurde kam ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, er glaubte, jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden zu müssen. In der Reflexion des kleinen Fensters, dass in der Tür eingesetzt war konnte er sein eigenes Gesicht sehen. Er sah gruselig aus, und erschrak beinahe vor seinem eigenen Spiegelbild. Sein Gesicht war weiß, kalkweiß, seine Augen wirkten gehetzt und waren von schwarzen Schatten umrandet, sein Haar stand wirr in alle Richtungen ab. _Sehr vertrauenserweckend, Potter_. Er neigte dazu, bei selbstkritischen Kommentaren im Geiste Draco Malfoys Ton und Stimme zu imitieren. Er wusste nicht, warum dass so war, aber er konnte es einfach nicht abstellen.   
  
Eine Frau - weder hübsch noch hässlich - öffnete die Tür, etwa im Alter des Mannes, der vor 14 Minuten zur Arbeit gefahren war. Ihr aschblondes Haar war zu einem unordentlichen Dutt gebunden, und sie blickte Harry aus ihren blassblauen Augen misstrauisch an. Ihre Nase war etwas zu groß für ihr Gesicht, dafür war ihr Kinn etwas zu klein geraten.   
  
"Ja, bitte?" fragte sie. Sie musterte ihn ohne einen Hehl daraus zu machen.   
  
"Ich … ich bin …. Ich bin Harry Evans." erwiderte Harry nach kurzem Zögern. Etwas tief in ihm drin sagte ihm, dass es besser war wenn er unerkannt blieb. Die Frau zog gelangweilt eine Augenbraue hoch.   
  
"Und? Ich kenne keinen Harry Evans."   
  
"Ich …. Ich bin mit der Familie befreundet, die hier vor ihnen gewohnt hat …. Den Weasleys. Wissen sie, wo sie hingezogen sind?"   
  
"Vor uns? Wir wohnen hier schon seit 20 Jahren…. Warst du da nicht noch etwas jung?"   
  
Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass er vor Schreck noch etwas bleicher wurde.   
  
"Seit 20 Jahren???" rief er ungläubig aus.   
  
"Ja, seit 20 Jahren." Die Frau nickte bekräftigend. "Edward hat dieses Haus damals für uns gekauft."   
  
"A… aber mein Freund hat dieses Haus vor 3 Jahren gekauft …. " stotterte Harry, ohne sich bewusst zu sein wie seltsam es für die Frau klingen musste.   
  
"Unmöglich. Ich sagte bereits, dass wir hier seit 20 Jahren wohnen."   
  
"Aber … ich war dabei, als sie die Wohnung eingeweiht haben..."   
  
"Sind sie sicher, dass sie dieses Haus meinen?" Sie blickte ihn ein wenig mitleidig an, wahrscheinlich im Glauben er sei geistig verwirrt oder zurück geblieben. Und er konnte es ihr noch nicht einmal verdenken.   
  
"Ich … ich …. Nein, wahrscheinlich habe ich mich vertan." Gab Harry nach kurzem Zögern zur Antwort. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass die Eigentümerin bald die Polizei rufen oder zwei gefährliche Dobermänner auf ihn loslassen würde, falls er auf seiner Meinung beharrte. "Die Häuser sehen ja sowieso alle gleich aus. Ich irre mich wohl wirklich." Fügte er schnell hinzu und probierte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, hoffend, dass es überzeugend wirkte. Die Frau erwiderte sein Lächeln freundlich, was sie direkt weniger unsympathisch erscheinen ließ.   
  
"So wird es wohl sein."   
  
Harry zuckte die Schultern und lächelte noch einmal. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich sie so früh gestört habe."   
  
"Schon in Ordnung."   
  
"Schönen Tag noch." Sagte Harry so ruhig wie möglich und verbarg seine zitternden Hände in den Manteltaschen. Er nickte leicht zum Abschied, drehte sich um und verließ langsam und so ruhig wie möglich das Grundstück. _Einen Fuß nach dem Andern setzen. Ganz ruhig Harry_. Er schaffte es immerhin bis er außer Sichtweite des Smitherby-Hauses war, ein bisschen links die Straße hoch, dann klappten ihm die Beine weg und fiel er zitternd auf den Bürgerstein. Seine Lungen wollten nicht atmen, Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick, seine Glieder zitterten unkontrolliert. Ron und Hermione hatten nie in diesem Haus gelebt. All seine Erinnerungen - war das alles Lüge gewesen? War er grade eben aus einem bösen Traum aufgewacht? Oder war er gerade in einem Albtraum gefangen? Ron und Hermione hatten nie dort gelebt. Aber wo waren sie dann? Ob es ihnen gut ging? Was war mit den Anderen, mit Lupin??? Wie um Himmels Willen sollte er sie hier wiederfinden, hier wo ihm alles so fremd war? Und warum war alles plötzlich so verändert???   
  
"Hey, du, alles in Ordnung?" hörte er eine Stimme über sich. Er wandte den Blick nach oben und da stand ein älterer, grauhaariger Mann mit braunen Knopfaugen und zahlreichen Falten, der ihn besorgt anstarrte. Mit sich führte er einen großen, deutschen Schäferhund der Harry hechelnd mit der Zunge übers Gesicht schleckte.   
  
"Was?" fragte Harry abwesend, während er versuchte nicht vollkommen zu kollabieren.   
  
"Ob es dir gut geht." Wiederholte der Mann in einer tiefen Bass-Stimme.   
  
"Ja … ja …. Alles bestens…." Keuchte Harry leise mit schweißnasser Stirn. _Das wird er Dir bestimmt abnehmen, Potter_. Der Mann legte den Kopf schief, verzog leicht den Mund und sah ihn zweifelnd an.   
  
"Bist du sicher?"   
  
"Ja ….." nickte Harry bekräftigend, wobei ihm sein schwarzes Haar wüst ins Gesicht fiel.   
  
"Du meine Güte…" entfuhr es dem Älteren, als ob Harry soeben einen Kopfstand gemacht und dabei jongliert hätte.   
  
"Was ist?" fragte Harry.   
  
"Für einen Moment lang sahst du aus wie Harry Potter."   
  
Harry versteifte sich merklich, er hoffte nur, dass die Augen des Mannes zu schlecht waren um es zu bemerken - allerdings hatte ihre Sehkraft gereicht, um ihn zu identifizieren. Und das der Mann wusste, wie Harry Potter aussah, ließ darauf schließen, dass er kein Muggel war. "Ich bin nicht Harry Potter." Harry hörte seine Stimme in seinem Kopf widerhallen, sie klang hohl und mechanisch.   
  
Der Mann schüttelte nachdenklich seinen Kopf. "Nein … nein, das wäre ja auch was … das wäre so etwas wie ein Wunder."   
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fuhr sein Gegenüber fort: "Ja, also, bist du sicher dass es dir gut geht, mein Junge? Du siehst ganz schön übel aus."   
  
"Ja …. Ich bin bloß hingefallen." _Oh wirklich, Potter, und deshalb bist du auch so bleich und schwitzt als hättest du grade gegen einen Basilisken gekämpft. Das nimmt dir doch niemand ab_. "Ich …. Bin gerannt weil ich …. zu spät bin …. und hingefallen." Stammelte er.   
  
"Ach so, verstehe. Das die Jugend es immer so eilig hat." Der Mann seufzte unüberhörbar, packte Harry am Arm und zog ihn sanft auf die Beine. "Na, dann pass aber auf, dass du dich nicht noch mal ernsthaft verletzt." Mit einem kurzen, an Harry gerichteten Grinsen, verabschiedete er sich, wechselte die Straßenseite und verschwand in einem kleinen Park, der dort von Häusern eingerahmt angelegt worden war. Harry kannte die Grünanlage, er war oft mit Philomena dort gewesen. Schwer atmend lehnte er sich an die Mauer in seinem Rücken (alle Vorgärten waren mit diesen kleinen roten Mauern eingefasst), seine Hände auf die Knie gestützt. Die Gedanken schwirrten ihm durch seinen Kopf, tausend Fragen und Gedanken, die alle keinen Sinn ergaben. Es war kein Traum, dessen war er sich mittlerweile fast sicher. Träume waren anders - jedenfalls bei ihm. Weniger real, weniger - greifbar. Aber es ergab einfach alles keinen Sinn.   
  
Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr ihm durch den Kopf, und als ob er es dadurch weniger schmerzen würde fasste er sich mit dem Daumen und Zeigefinder zwischen die Augen.   
_Ganz ruhig, Potter, denk nach du Idiot, DENK NACH!_ Hörte er seine Draco-Imitation in seinem Kopf spotten. Nachdenken, das sagte sich so einfach. Wo sollte er denn anfangen? Er hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt, nichts … die ganze Welt spielte verrückt, und er stand mittendrin und hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung warum. Er musste Hermione, Ron und Lupin finden, das war alles, was er wusste. Ron und Hermione waren nicht hier. Wo konnten sie dann sein? Plötzlich fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen: im Fuchsbau!   
  


*******************************************************

  
  
Harry stand auf der grünen Wiese und betrachtete fassungslos die Überreste des Fuchsbaus. Ruinen waren das einzige, was noch stand, hier und da lagen die verkohlten Reste des Mobiliars verstreut herum, wie achtlos zur Seite geworfener Müll. Bis zu den Grundmauern war das zu Hause der Weasleys herunter gebrannt, es schien schon vor Jahren passiert zu sein, denn zwischen den schwarzen Schutthaufen hatten einige Blumen zum Tageslicht nach oben gefunden, und in den wenigen Mauern, die noch standen hatten sich Efeu und Moos ihren Platz erkämpft. Im Gegensatz zu Yorkshire war der Himmel hier strahlend blau, die Sonne schien mit geradezu sarkastischer Genugtuung strahlend und fröhlich auf ihn nieder. Minutenlang stand der junge Mann regungslos da, außer Stande, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen oder auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen. Er war wie betäubt. Als ob ein Stück von ihm heraus gerissen worden war. Der Fuchsbau war sein zu Hause gewesen, mehr noch als Sirius' Haus es je gewesen war. Er hatte hier so viele schöne, unbeschwerte Zeiten erlebt, und jede Erinnerung an sie war ihm so viel kostbarer als Reichtum und Juwelen für andere Menschen. Und jetzt war das alles zerstört.   
  
Er tapste ein wenig näher, unbeholfen wie ein Kind, das seine ersten Schritte macht, den Blick fest auf das, was einmal der Fuchsbau gewesen war, gerichtet. Schritt für Schritt kam er näher, bis er mit seinem Fuß plötzlich gegen etwas Hartes, Blechernes trat, und verdutzt stehen blieb. Vor seinem Fuß blinkte etwas im Sonnenlicht, abwechselnd hellblau und silbern, die Strahlen reflektierend, etwas Metallenes, eine Schachtel aus Blech, nicht größer als ein Briefumschlag. Harry kniete sich hin und griff danach. Das Blech fühlte sich warm an in seiner Hand, und obwohl die Schachtel vom Ruß verdreckt war konnte Harry doch noch fein gearbeitete Verzierungen erkennen. Er schluckte hart, er kannte diese Schachtel - er hatte sie Ron selbst geschenkt, im 7. Schuljahr. Es war eine von Onkel Vernons Zigarrendosen gewesen, und er, Harry, hatte sie heimlich geklaut und Ron gegeben, weil er wusste wie sehr Ron Muggeldinge liebte. Ron hatte sich in dieser Hinsicht sehr nach seinem Vater entwickelt. Vorsichtig öffnete Harry die Schachtel, und staunte nicht schlecht, als er den Inhalt unversehrt vorfand, und wurde schlagartig ernst als er ihn sich genauer ansah. 20 Fotos oder mehr hatten die Zeit in dieser Kiste überdauert, Erinnerungsstücke, die Ron hier aufbewahrt hatte und die beim Brand wohl verloren gegangen oder vergessen worden waren. Mit zittrigen Fingern nahm Harry die Fotos heraus - da war er mit Ron, ein anderes zeigte Hermione und Ron auf dem Abschlussball, und dort war ein Foto von der Weasley Familie einschließlich ihm, Harry. Und dann war da eins von ihm, Ron und Sirius. Er musste hart gegen die Tränen ankämpfen, während er sich die Fotos durchsah, schließlich steckte er die Dose in seine Manteltasche. Hermione und Ron hatten gelebt, er besaß jetzt den Beweis. Hilflos starrte er den abgebrannten Fuchsbau an.   
  
"Wo seid ihr bloß?" flüsterte er, während er sich rücklings auf das Gras fallen ließ und die Augen schloss. _Komm schon Potter, du warst zwar in Gryffindor und bist auch so nicht der Hellste, aber du bist nicht dumm, also streng jetzt deine grauen Zellen an, verflucht!_ Das war so leicht gesagt … Hermione und Ron hatten offenbar nie in Yorkshire gewohnt … wie sollte er die Suche jetzt fortsetzen? Ron hatte bevor er nach Yorkshire gezogen war, immer hier gelebt … aber den Fuchsbau gab es nicht mehr. Wo sonst hätte er sein können? Aber Hermione … Hermione hatte nach ihrem Abschluss ein Jahr lang in Sussex gewohnt und dort als Assistentin eines Heilers gearbeitet … vielleicht wohnte sie noch dort …. es war eine Möglichkeit…. und seine einzige Möglichkeit …   
  


******************************

  
  
Das Haus war noch genauso, wie Harry es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte, und irgendwie beruhigte ihn das. Ein wenig schäbig, ein wenig verlottert, aber liebenswert auf seine ganz eigene Art, mit dem typischen Charme der Seebäder an der Südküste Englands. Im Hintergrund hörte Harry das Rauschen des Meeres und der Geschmack von Salz lag in der Luft. Zögernd stieg er den Treppenabsatz hoch und warf einen Blick auf die Namensschilder. Schmerzend zog sich sein Herz zusammen als er nicht Hermiones Namen fand, sondern den einer anderen Bewohnerin: _Erin de Lefent_. Also war seine Freundin auch nicht hier… und Ron somit auch nicht. Hoffnungslosigkeit machte sich in ihm breit, ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl der Leere durchdrang ihn. Mutlos klingelte er an der Tür, ohne große Erwartungen. Eigentlich hätte er es sich auch sparen können, aber wo er jetzt schon mal da war ….   
  
"Ja bitte?"   
  
Harry zuckte leicht zusammen. Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Vor ihm stand ein Mädchen in Hermiones Alter, mit braunen, glatten, schulterlangen Haaren, buschigen Augenbrauen, einer breiten Nase und blaugrauen Augen. Ihre Statur war gedrungen, und sie war in abgetragene Jeans und einen alten Pullover gekleidet, in ihrem Gesicht war ein Ausdruck bloßer Verwunderung.   
  
"Ich bin Harry Evans." Begann Harry schleppend. "Ich suche eine Freundin von mir …. Hermione Granger …. Ich dachte sie würde hier wohnen aber ich habe mich wohl geirrt…. Tut mir leid wenn ich gestört habe…"   
  
Er drehte sich um und war im Begriff zu gehen, als er die Stimme des Mädchens hörte:   
"Sie hat hier mal gewohnt."   
  
Harry dreht sich blitzartig um, so schnell, dass Erin vor Schreck einen Schritt nach hinten machte. Seine grünen Augen fixierten die des Mädchens.  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich sagte, sie hat hier mal gewohnt, vor 3 ½ Jahren ….. nur für ein paar Monate allerdings, dann hat sie ihre Stelle als Assistentin aufgegeben und ich hab sie übernommen."   
  
Harry trat einen Schritt näher, stirnrunzelnd. Für einen Moment lang sahen sich Harry und das Mädchen bloß an, weil er vor Überraschung keine Worte fand. Hermione - endlich gab es jemanden, der wenigstens von ihr wusste! Aber was das Mädchen erzählte, war genauso seltsam wie der Rest der Welt, in die er aufgewacht war. Hermione hatte ein ganzes Jahr hier gelebt und gearbeitet, nicht bloß für ein paar Monaten.   
  
"Wieso hat sie aufgehört?" fragte er, sich der Kratzigkeit seiner Stimme bewusst. Erin starrte ihn mit dem Ausdruck der Gewissheit, dass sie einen Idioten vor sich stehen hatte, an.   
"Na ja, sie hat es einfach nicht gepackt, es war halt zu viel für sie. Ist ja auch verständlich, oder? Ich meine, das wäre für jeden schwer zu verkraften, und die Tatsache, dass sie es so lange geschafft hat ist schon erstaunlich."   
Harry verstand nur Bahnhof. Irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf, um seine kreisenden und herumschwirrenden Gedanken wieder in Reih und Glied zu bringen.   
  
"Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass du nicht von der Ausbildung zur Assistentin redest."   
  
"Natürlich tue ich das nicht!" sagte sie mit einem Hauch von Entrüstung in der Stimme.   
  
"Wovon dann?"   
  
Ihre Augen verengten sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen, wodurch ihre Farbe wegen des Lichteinfalls von graublau zu purem grau wechselte. Sie klang verärgert: "Sag mal, willst du mich verarschen?"   
  
Harry hob beschwichtigend und ein wenig hilflos die Hände. "Nein… nein, ich schwöre dir, das will ich nicht! Aber …. Ich war eine ganze Zeit lang weg …. und ich komme wieder …. und ich hab keine Ahnung, was aus ihr geworden ist oder wo sie ist …. bitte … du musst mir glauben."   
  
Sie zögerte einen Moment, schließlich seufzte sie kurz und nickte. "Na schön … sei's drum. Sie hat versucht, nach dieser Katastrophe weiter zu machen …. Aber dass sie ihn verloren hatte und Harry Potter, das konnte sie einfach nicht ertragen. Konnte sich nicht auf die Arbeit konzentrieren, ich meine, wer könnte das schon? Deshalb musste sie aufhören."   
  
"Harry Potter???"   
  
"Erzähl mir nicht, dass du nicht weißt, das du-weißt-schon-wer Harry Potter getötet hat?!" In ihrem Ton schwang plötzlich Misstrauen mit.   
  
"Doch, doch klar …. Ich meinte nur, ich wusste nicht, dass sie noch befreundet waren…." Sagte Harry schnell, während sich vor seinen Augen alles drehte, als ob er auf einem übergroßen Kettenkarussell, das mit ungebremster Fahrt immer schneller wurde, sitzen würde. Er hörte Erins Stimme in seinem Kopf : _…das du-weißt-schon-wer Harry Potter getötet hat?_ Er war tot? Voldemort hatte ihn umgebracht? Und warum lebte er dann noch? Das wurde ja immer absurder. Dann erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch mit dem alten Mann in Yorkshire : _'Ich bin nicht Harry Potter' 'Nein … nein, das wäre ja auch was … das wäre so etwas wie ein Wunder'_ Glaubten die Leute wirklich, dass er tot war???   
  
"Sie kennt viele Harrys, was?" hörte er Erins Stimme und wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.   
  
"Was? Ja … nein …. Nur Harry Potter und mich …. "   
  
"Ach so … Kann ich dir sonst noch irgendwie helfen?"   
  
"Ja … weißt du, wo Hermione hin gezogen ist?" fragte Harry zögernd, mit einem flauen Gefühl im Bauch. Diese Frage war die Entscheidende - sie konnte das Ende dieser Suche bedeuten, dann wäre er allein, hilflos, verloren. Oder sie konnte ihm helfen, Hermione, Ron und Lupin zu finden. Wie auch immer - er hatte Angst vor der Antwort, und halb erwartete er, dass Erin mit "Nein" antworten würde.   
  
"Sie schreibt mir ab und zu … im Moment ist sie Dublin, aber wo genau weiß ich nicht. Sie hat mir die Adresse nicht verraten. Wahrscheinlich will sie nicht, dass ich hinfahre und versuche sie zu trösten, sie versucht immer alles alleine zu schaffen, weißt du."   
Harry nickte. Ja, das klang wirklich nach Hermione. Das Mädchen, das schon zu Schulzeiten zwar ihn, Harry, immer gedrängt hatte bei jeder Kleinigkeit zu Dumbledore zu rennen, sich selbst aber beharrlich geweigert hatte Hilfe anzunehmen. Dazu war sie zu schlau, zu intelligent und zu stolz gewesen. Aber das war im Moment unwichtig, denn es war egal ob sie Hilfe annahm oder nicht, die Hauptsache war, dass Harry jetzt wusste, wo seine Freundin zu finden war. Und das sie noch lebte.   
  
"Danke…. Danke…" sagte Harry hastig und lächelte schief.   
  
"Nach Dublin zu apparieren wird ungesund werden, mein Lieber …. So eine weite Entfernung."   
  
Harrys Kinnlade klappte ungefähr bis zum Bordstein runter. Noch eine Zauberin? Natürlich …. Wenn sie Hermiones Platz bei dem Heiler bekommen hatte, musste sie eine Hexe sein. Erin kniff die Augen zusammen und sah ihn prüfend an.   
  
"Was guckst du so überrascht?"   
  
"Nichts …. Ich bin heute nur schon so vielen Hexen und Zauberern begegnet, eigentlich nur, das ist alles." Beeilte Harry sich zu sagen. Erin hob eine Augenbraue.   
  
"Du warst wirklich lange weg, oder?"   
  
Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Worauf zum Teufel spielte sie jetzt schon wieder an.  
"Äh … ja." Antwortete er. "Ich war bei meinem Onkel in …. Sibirien …. Für einige Zeit …"   
Erin nickte, sich anscheinend mit dieser Antwort zufriedengebend, und trommelte mit den Fingern der linken Hand gegen den Türrahmen.   
  
"Also, ich will dich wirklich nicht drängen, aber ich muss jetzt zur Praxis, und …."   
  
"Ja ja, versteh schon, ich sollte jetzt auch gehen. Danke für deine Hilfe." Antwortete Harry.   
  
"Grüß Hermione von mir falls du sie findest… "   
  
Erin ließ die Tür ins Schloss allen, und da stand Harry jetzt, mit Auskünften die ihn gleichermaßen erfreuten und erschreckten, geradezu schockierten. Langsam schlenderte er die Straße zum Strand entlang. Hermione lebte also noch, wenn auch in Dublin. Man müsste sie doch finden können. Aber Hermione war auch im Glauben, er sei tot ….. großer Gott, wie sie gelitten haben musste …. _Aber dass sie ihn verloren hatte und Harry Potter, das konnte sie einfach nicht ertragen …_ Hermione hatte jahrelang geglaubt, ihn und Sirius verloren zu haben …. Wie schrecklich das gewesen sein musste. Und wie sie wohl reagieren würde, wenn er sie finden würde? Würde er sie überzeugen können, dass er es wirklich war, und kein fauler Zauber???? Er hatte das Meer erreicht, den langen Strand, mit dem weißen, viktorianisch anmutenden Pier, der in die See führte. In der Ferne konnte Harry die Umrisse der "Seven Sisters" erkennen, hohe, weiße Kreidefelsen die in den Himmel aufragten. Im 6. Schuljahr war er hier mit Sirius im Urlaub gewesen, nachdem man den Namen seines Patenonkels vollständig von den Anschuldigungen bereinigt hatte. Es waren die glücklichsten Wochen in Harrys Leben gewesen. Über ihm schrie eine Möwe klagend und laut. Harry seufzte. Ob er Hermione in der Hauptstadt von Irland finden würde? Er wusste es nicht. Aber es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.   
  


********************************

  
  
Er landete auf einer großen Grünfläche, zumindest das, was einmal eine große Grünfläche gewesen war, die er nach einem ersten Moment der Verwunderung als einen Park ausmachte. Erin hatte Recht gehabt, das Apparieren nach Dublin war schwer und anstrengend gewesen, und so schaffte er es nicht, festen Stand zu bekommen und sich senkrecht zu halten, sondern verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte auf den schlammigen Boden. "Autsch." Entfuhr es ihm, und hastig sah er sich nach Beobachtern um, vielleicht waren ja grad Eltern im Park die jetzt mit den Fingern auf ihn zeigten und "Siehst du, so macht man es nicht, der Onkel kann es nicht!" sagten, aber da war niemand. Der Park war vollkommen leer. Ächzend setzte er sich auf, vor seinen Augen drehte sich alles, er fühlte sich schwach und erschöpft. Nach Dublin zu Apparieren, das war schwer. Vorher noch nach Yorkshire und zum Fuchsbau appariert zu sein machte die Sache zu einem Iron-Man Triathlon. Und wenn man davor von einem gewaltigen Stromschlag getroffen worden war, dann war es glatter Wahnsinn. Harry schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und spürte, wie die Welt vor seinen Augen aufhörte, Karussell zu fahren, und öffnete sie wieder. Ja, er war in einem Park gelandet, aber er wie der Fuchsbau schien er seit Jahren verlassen zu sein. Er befand sich am Ufer eines kleinen, ruhig vor sich hin dümpelnden Sees, auf dem eine Handvoll Enten schwammen und die bedrückende Stille mit Quaken erfüllten. Um den See herum erstreckte sich ein einst sorgsam gepflegter Rasen, dessen Gras mittlerweile nur noch braun hier und da büschelweise aus dem Lehmboden schoss, durchzogen von Schatten spendenden Bäumen, kleinen Wegen und halb verfallenen Pavillons.   
  
Es nieselte nur, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry vollkommen nass war, seine Haare ihm in der Stirn und seine Kleidung an seinem Körper klebte. Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass die Einsamkeit und Verlassenheit dieses Ortes nicht am Wetter zu liegen schien - am Ufer des Sees war ein großer, schwarzer Haufen, offensichtlich war hier etwas verbrannt worden. Einige Zäune lagen heraus gerissen und zerschmettert herum, und auf dem weißen Pavillon konnte Harry ein in blutroter Farbe gemaltes Zeichen erkennen - das Dunkle Mal. Er erschauderte, die Szenerie erinnerte ihn an einen dieser post-apokalyptischen Actionfilme, die Dudley so geliebt und von morgens bis abends geguckt hatte. Nur, dass das hier die Realität war.   
  
Über ihm hörte er den Schrei einer Möwe, und dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Dublin ja auch am Meer lag. Allerdings schien ihm das Ganze mehr aus dem Wilden Westen entsprungen zu sein, es war wie das gierige Kreischen eines Geiers der über einem Kadaver kreiste. Es war unheimlich. Harry begab sich auf die Füße und marschierte unentschlossen den Weg entlang. Ein oder zweimal drehte er sich um oder blieb stehen, weil er meinte Schritt zu hören oder verfolgt zu werden, aber wie schon in Yorkshire war um ihn herum nichts als Luft, Wiese und Wasser. _Potter, sobald du wieder nach Hause kommst … wie auch immer …. solltest du dich mal im St. Mungo's durchchecken lassen …_ Bald erreichte er ein großes Gebilde aus hellem, grauen Stein, dass dem Arc de Triumph in Paris ziemlich ähnelte, mit einem großen, gusseisernen, doppelflügigem Tor in der Mitte, dass anscheinend das Gelände des Parks begrenzte. Ein altes, kupfernes Schild hing an der Seite, die Schrift war verwittert und unter dem Schmutz kaum zu erkennen: _St. Stephen's Green _. Harry vermutete, dass es der Name des Parks war und verließ denselbigen, um sich 2 Sekunden später an einer breiten Hauptstraße wieder zu finden.   
  
Wahrscheinlich war die Gegend hier früher einmal stark befahren und belebt gewesen, die Markierungen auf der Straße waren verblichen oder abgeblättert, aber jetzt hielt sich der Verkehr in Grenzen. Er überquerte die Straße und gelangte in eine hübsche Einkaufsstraße, Grafton Street wie er auf dem Schild las, die mit roten Steinen gepflastert war und an beidseitig von bunten Geschäften eingerahmt wurde. Als er näher trat sah er, dass viele der Läden unbenutzt waren, die Auslagen dunkel und verlassen, wie die leeren Augen eines toten Geschöpfes starrten sie die wenigen, vorbei eilenden Passanten an. Es war windig und kalt. Ungläubig schüttelte Harry den Kopf als er die Aufschriften der wenigen, übrig gebliebenen Läden las. _Lara Middleborough's Kräuter und Tränke, Arundhati's Robenlädchen, Shirley & Almalric - Bücher der Zauberkunde_. Was ging denn hier vor? Läden die offen und am helllichten Tage inmitten der Muggelwelt ihre Ware anboten? Verstieß das nicht gegen die oberste Direktive oder so? Muggel dürfen nichts von uns wissen? Warum war er in Hogwarts fast von der Schule geflogen, als er und Ron den alten Ford Anglia benutzt hatten, wenn es hier jedem direkt unter die Nase gerieben wurde? Es fehlte nur noch ein Plakat mit der Aufschrift ZAUBEREI GIBT ES WIRKLICH! Vielleicht hätte er hier zu Schule gehen sollen. Geheimhaltung war wohl nicht die Stärke der Iren.   
  
Er schlenderte die Straße entlang, bis er zu einer kleinen Abzweigung kam. Am Ende der kleinen Straße stand eine große, graue Kathedrale, die anderen Gebäude selbst waren nur Pubs und weitere Läden. Harry wollte schon weiter gehen, als er rechts einen kleinen Pub entdeckte, dreckiggelb war die Fassade, und in gold-geschwungener Schrift prangte der Name der Kneipe über der Tür : _Davy Byrne's_. Irgendwo in seinem Gehirn machte es "klick", als er den Namen las - natürlich, Hermione, die nicht nur magisch bewandt war sondern sich auch mit Muggelliteratur auskannte, hatte ihm mal davon erzählt. In irgendeinem Roman tauchte dieser Pub auf, wie sie ihm enthusiastisch berichtet hatte, und wäre das nicht phantastisch? Harry schmunzelte bei dieser Erinnerung, Hermione hatte Literatur schon immer geliebt und verständnislos drein geschaut, wenn Ron und er sich nicht so ganz begeistert zeigen konnten wie sie es gern gehabt hätte. Vielleicht war es eine Vorahnung, vielleicht auch nur ein Gefühl der Sentimentalität, dass Harry veranlasste dem Pub einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Er hatte noch nichts gegessen oder getrunken, und nach seinem Extrem-Apparieren der letzten Stunden brauchte er dringend eine Stärkung.   
  
In der Kneipe war es muffig, und der Geruch von Pfeifenrauch schwebte in der Luft. Das Licht war dämmrig, und wie auch die Straße zuvor war der Pub nicht grade überfüllt. Die Atmosphäre erinnerte Harry stark an den Leaky Cauldron, was nicht gerade dazu beitrug, sich heimisch zu fühlen. Zwar war ihm der Leaky Cauldron vertraut, aber normalerweise lungerten dort immer eine Menge zwiespältiger, unheimlicher Gestalten rum, und hier war es nicht anders. Harry steuerte auf den Tresen zu, der von einem Mann bedient wurde, dessen eigentlicher Beruf Metzger zu sein schien - jedenfalls sah er mehr danach aus. Sein rotes, fleischiges Gesicht wirkte, als sei es selber schon mal unters Messer geraten, und erschrocken stellte Harry fest, dass dem Mann ein Auge fehlte.   
  
"Ja?" fragte der Mann ruppig, und beäugte Harry misstrauisch.   
  
"Äh …" begann Harry, und wusste nicht weiter. _Du bist in einem Pub, Potter, also bestell dein Bier und setz dich in eine unauffällige Ecke, du Idiot_. "Ein Guinness, bitte."   
  
Anstatt einer Antwort nickte der Mann kurz, zapfte Harry ein Glas mit dem fast schwarzen Gebräu und knallte es anschließend auf den Tresen, so dass ein bisschen Guinness überschwappte. In diesem Moment fiel Harry ein, dass er gar kein irisches Geld dabei hatte, nur englische Pfund … oh Gott, ob der Mann ihn wohl deswegen aufspießen, braten oder sogar verzehren würde? Harry schluckte hart und wollte den Mund öffnen um zu gestehen, als der Mann: " Eine Galleone." Brummte. Harry glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.   
  
"Was?" fragte er.   
  
"EI-NE GA-LLE-O-NE." wiederholte der Mann laut und deutlich, als ob er mit einem Tauben reden würde. Sprachlos vor Überraschung zog Harry eine Handvoll Zauberergeld aus seiner Tasche und legte eine Galleone auf Tresen, nahm dann sein Guinness und setzte sich in der hintersten Ecke an einen Tisch. Für einen Augenblick starrte er das Glas einfach nur gedankenverloren an. Diese Iren waren seltsame Leute, wirklich. Nicht nur, dass sie es mit Geheimhaltung nicht so ganz genau nahmen, man konnte sogar in der Muggelöffentlichkeit mit Galleonen, Sickel und Knuts bezahlen. Aber das war jetzt auch egal, schließlich musste er Hermione finden… irgendwie. Seufzend hob er das Glas und trank einen Schluck des bitteren Guinness, und verzog angewidert das Gesicht, konnte sich aber gerade noch davon abhalten, das Zeug quer über den ganzen Tisch hinweg auszuspucken. Ja, das war ganz zweifelsfrei das berühmte Starkbier … ganz anders als Butterbier, und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher was er vorzog. Er verfiel wieder in sein Aufs-Glas-Starren und überlegte krampfhaft, wie er Hermione in dieser Großstadt wohl würde ausfindig machen können, als er plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme "Hau ab, ich hab genug, ich kündige!" schreien hörte.   
  
Es war, als würde der Blitz ein zweites Mal durch seinen Körper jagen, jede Muskel, jeder Faser spannte sich an, während sich die Haare in seinem Nacken senkrecht aufstellten. Hatte er geträumt? Hatte er sich das bloß eingebildet??? Nein, es war Hermiones Stimme gewesen, zweifelfrei… er kannte den Klang ihrer Stimme so gut wie den seiner Eigenen. Konnte das möglich sein? Hermione - hier???? Kurz darauf hörte er den Mann, der ihn bedient hatte "Das kannst du nicht machen, Catriona!" brüllen, und Hermione's Stimme giftig "Und ob ich das kann du Arschloch!" antworten. Harry blieb keine Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, warum der Mann Hermione mit "Catriona" anredete, oder worum es bei diesem Streit eigentlich ging, (obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, dass seine Freundin gewinnen würde), denn einen Moment später kam sie aus einem Hinterzimmer geschossen, im Eilschritt, ihr lockiges Haar in alle Richtungen fliegend, mit hochrotem Kopf und einem Gesichtsausdruck, der selbst Geistern das Fürchten gelehrt hätte. Sie sah Harry nicht, der mit offenem Mund in der kleinen, dämmrigen Nische saß, sondern hielt schnurstracks auf die Tür zu, drehte sich am Absatz noch einmal um und streckte dem Metzger-Pub-Mann, der ihr nachgelaufen war, höhnisch grinsend den Mittelfinger entgegen. Dann rannte sie aus der Tür. "Catriiioooonaaa!" brüllte der Mann noch einmal, doch zu spät, Hermione war fort.   
  
Das alles war so schnell passiert, dass Harry noch fassungslos und ziemlich dämlich dreinschauend am Tisch saß und zu verarbeiten versuchte, was er gerade gesehen hatte, als der Mann sich schon wieder hinter den Tresen begab. Hermione …. hier. Hermione … hier. Hermione … HIER???? Schließlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Zeit verschwendete, dass er Hermione einholen musste, er sprang auf, stieß dabei fast den Tisch um und stürzte aus der Tür. Zu seinem Glück hatte Hermione direkt nachdem sie den Pub verlassen hatte aufgehört, zu rennen, und war stattdessen in einen schnellen Laufschritt verfallen, so dass Harry sie erstens noch sehen und zweitens noch einholen konnte. Er war klug genug, um Hermione nicht hier am helllichten Tag inmitten einer Einkaufsstraße auf die Schulter zu tippen und anzusprechen, er wusste dass seine Erscheinung (er der doch eigentlich tot sein sollte) bei ihr wohl einen Schreikrampf und Panik auslösen würde, und das wollte er in der Öffentlichkeit nicht riskieren. Und so ging er ihr nach, folgte ihren eiligen Schritten durch das Zentrum von Dublin, durch kleine Gassen und Straßen, ohne seine Augen von ihr zu lassen, mit ausreichend Abstand um nicht verdächtig zu wirken. Tausend Fragen schwirrten durch seinen Kopf, Fragen ohne Antworten. Warum hatte der Mann sie Catriona genannt? Warum hatte sie dort gearbeitet? Und warum gekündigt? Verdiente Ron nicht genug für Beide, dass sie in so einer schäbigen Kneipe arbeiten musste?   
  
Nach etwa 20 Minuten Verfolgungsjagd (Harry begann sich langsam wie ein Detektiv aus den 50ern zu fühlen), erreichten sie eine kleine Straße, ohne befestigten Bürgersteig, mit kleinen Häusern rechts und links die trostlos und dicht aneinander gedrängt das Bild bestimmten. An der Häuserecke blieb Harry stehen, lugte um sie herum und sah, wie Hermione auf der linken Seite in einem Haus mit dreckigweißer Fassade und einer roten Holztür verschwand, und wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Vor dem Haus stand ein altes, klappriges Fahrrad, die Blumen in den Blumenkästen waren verdorrt, die Gardinen der Fenster waren unterschiedlich in Farbe und Stoff und passten nicht wirklich zusammen.   
Harry fühlte seine Knie weich werden. Jetzt, wo er Hermione gefunden hatte, war es ihm fast lieber er hätte es nicht getan. Er hatte Angst davor, was er Hermione damit antun würde, wenn er hier plötzlich vor ihrer Tür aufkreuzte, hatte Angst davor, wie sie bei seinem Anblick reagieren würde und noch mehr Angst davor, dass sie ihm vielleicht nicht glauben würde. Wie um Himmels Willen sollte er ihr es erklären? Er hatte ja selbst keine Antwort darauf, er hatte sich darauf verlassen, dass Hermione es ihm würde erklären können, so wie sie es immer getan hatte… Zögernd und sehr langsam steuerte er auf die Haustür zu, und als er endlich davor stand kostete es ihn mehr als bloße Überwindung, seine Hand zu heben und anzuklopfen. Der Kloß in seinem Hals schien zu einer unerträglichen Größe anzuwachsen, seine Beine jeden Moment seinem Gewicht nachzugeben. Er wartete, halb betend, dass Hermione die Tür nicht öffnen würde. Aber sie tat es.   
  
Sie öffnete die Tür nur einen spaltbreit, doch selbst in dem dämmrigen Licht konnte Harry ihre grünen Augen und ihr lockiges Haar erkennen. Hermione starrte ihn für einen Moment lang wie vom Blitz getroffen an, ihren Augen nicht trauend, dann lief sie kalkbleich an und stieß sie einen erstickten Schrei aus. Wie in Panik stolperte sie ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bis sie wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand, und vergaß die Tür zu schließen.  
"Das ist unmöglich!" kreischte sie.   
  
Harry trat einen Schritt in die Wohnung ein, näherte sich Hermione aber nicht näher, weil er wusste, dass sie es nicht zulassen würde. Stattdessen hob er beruhigend die Hände und versuchte, ruhig und sachlich zu klingen.  
"Hermione, ich bin es … Harry."   
  
Seine Freundin schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Das ist unmöglich… DAS IST UNMÖGLICH!"   
  
"Hermione, du musst mir glauben, ich BIN Harry…."   
  
"Harry ist tot, ich war dabei als Voldemort Harry getötet hat!"   
  
"Nein, ich…"   
  
"ICH HABE ES GESEHN!" schrie sie voller Verzweiflung, als ob sie ihn allein dadurch zum Gehen bewegen könne. Harry fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herzen, als er sie diese Worte schreien hörte, so voller Wut und Schmerz. Er fragte sich, ob er es überlebt hätte Ron oder sie sterben zu sehen.   
  
"Ich weiß, Hermione, ich weiß … aber …"   
  
"Hat Voldemort dich geschickt?!"   
  
"Voldemort? Voldemort ist tot…." Erwiderte Harry verwirrt. Hermione lachte laut und schrill, fast wie eine Wahnsinnige, und das machte Harry Angst.   
  
"Tot sagst du???? Oh ja, tot …. Voldemort muss mich für sehr dumm halten wenn er sich keinen besseren Trick einfallen lassen kann…"   
  
"Ich bin nicht von Voldemort …. "   
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht…" sagte sie, und aus jedem ihrer Worte tropfte purer Sarkasmus. Dann schwang ihr Ton über zu schmerzvoller Bitterkeit. "Er nimmt mir immer das, was ich am Meisten liebe, warum sollte er mir etwas wiedergeben? Das entspräche nicht seiner Natur, seinen sorgsam ausgefeilten Plänen mich zu zerstören…"   
  
Harry starrte sie sprachlos an, noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er Hermione etwas von sich geben hören, dass derart voll bitterer Lebenserfahrung und Hoffnungslosigkeit steckte. Wo war die optimistische, lebensfrohe Hermione geblieben, die er so liebte und schätzte?   
  
"Mione, ich bin Harry, ich bin es wirklich …. "   
  
Irgendetwas in Harrys Worten schien die unsichtbare Schutzmauer um sie herum durchbrochen zu haben, den plötzlich hob sie ihren Kopf ein wenig und sah ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich an.   
  
"Was hast du gesagt?" flüsterte sie.   
  
"Ich sagte, ich bin Harry…"   
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
"Wie du mich genannt hast."   
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Mione." Sagte er dann. Hermione schnappte laut nach Luft, als er ihren Namen aussprach, wandte den Blick wieder nach unten und begann, etwas vor sich hin zu murmeln. Harry brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass sie mit sich selber sprach.  
"Ganz unmöglich …. Voldemort könnte nie wissen … oder doch? Nein, nein, so etwas wäre für ihn nicht von Belangen …. Aber der Dunkle Lord darf nicht unterschätzt werden … viele Wege kennt er, oh ja …."   
  
Harry atmete tief durch.   
  
"Hermione … Mione…. Ich weiß, dass es unmöglich ist. Ich weiß, dass du gesehen hast wie er mich getötet hat. Und ich weiß, dass es völlig verrückt klingt … aber du musst mir bitte glauben … ich BIN Henry James Potter, und ich kann und werde es dir beweisen wenn du mich lässt .. aber ich bin genauso erschrocken und verwirrt wie du, ich habe keine Ahnung was los ist und du bist die Einzige, die mir helfen kann… bitte, Mione, bitte." Flehte er.   
  
Sie sah wieder hoch, in seine Augen, doch dieses mal wirkte sie entschlossen und zu allem bereit.   
  
"Harry nannte mich immer Mione, wenn wir allein waren…." Sagte sie tonlos, hob langsam ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn genau auf Harrys Brust. "… aber Harry ist tot, und was immer du auch bist, ich schwöre, dass ich dich töten werde wenn du nicht auf der Stelle mein Haus verlässt."   
  
Harry öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch Hermione schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Es ist mein Ernst …. LOS!!! VERSCHWINDE!!!!" Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den Rückzug anzutreten. Er spürte, dass es keinen Zweck hatte mit Hermione zu reden, zu tief saß die Angst in ihr, verletzt, enttäuscht zu werden. Er nickte matt und trat wieder ins Freie, und sofort wurde die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen und verriegelt. Da stand er nun. Verlassen, hilflos allein. Hermione war seine letzte Chance gewesen, aber sie weigerte sich zu glauben, dass er es wirklich war. Es fing wieder an zu regnen.   
  


*************************************

  
  
Ein paar Stunden lang hatte er im Regen gestanden, an die gegenüberliegende Häuserwand gelehnt und abwechselnd in den grauen Himmel und auf Hermiones Haus gestarrt. Manchmal sah er, wie sich die Vorhänge bewegten, doch sie hatte sich ihm nicht mehr gezeigt oder gar mit ihm geredet. Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Das Gefühl, von einer riesigen Flutwelle überrannt zu werden, war allgegenwärtig. Es wurde früh dunkel, sogar für November. In den Häusern wurden die Lichter angeschaltet, aber nicht in Hermiones. Harry seufzte laut. Seinen Gedanken nachhängend, bemerkte er erst viel zu spät, dass sich ihm eine Gruppe von 6 Jugendlichen genähert hatte, ziemlich finster drein schauende Gestalten, bleich, mit harten Gesichtszügen, ohne Lächeln, dafür mit Baseballschlägern und niederträchtigen Grinsen ausgestattet. Als er sich ihrer Anwesenheit bewusst wurde, hatten sie sich schon lange vor ihm aufgebaut und blickten ihn erwartungsvoll aus ihren schwarzen Augen an. Ein mulmiges Gefühl stieg in Harry hoch, die dunkle Vorahnung, dass das hier nicht gut ausgehen würde - für ihn.   
  
"Na sieh mal einer an, was haben wir denn hier?" zischte eines der Mitglieder, ein groß gewachsener, fadenblonder Typ, der Harry um mindestens einen Kopf überragte und der Anführer zu sein schien.   
  
"Hast du dich verlaufen?" säuselte ein Mädchen, das um die 17 sein musste, ihre funkelnden blauen Augen musterten ihn gierig.   
  
"Nein … nein …" stotterte Harry.   
  
"Ich glaube schon. Was für eine Schande, wo du doch so ein Hübscher bist." Fuhr das Mädchen fort, sie kam ein paar Schritte näher, so nahe, dass Harry beinahe ihren Herzschlag spüren konnte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und starrte erschrocken von einem zum andern.   
  
"Ich … ich … was wollt ihr?"   
  
"Wir? Wir wollen spielen." Grinste der Anführertyp.   
  
"Spielen?"   
  
"Oh ja … ich versprech' dir es wird lustig werden … na ja, für uns zumindest." Er lachte hohl. "Also, bevor wir spielen … hast du etwas bei dir, dass du uns aushändigen möchtest? Geld vielleicht?"   
  
Da Widerstand sowieso zwecklos schien und die Anderen in der Überzahl waren, griff Harry in seine Hosentasche und zog ein paar englische Pfundnoten heraus. Der Fadenblonde sah ihn an, kochend vor Wut, dann holte er aus um Harry hart ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Die Wucht des Aufpralls ließ Harry taumeln.   
  
"Halt uns nicht zum Narren, du Winzling, was denkst du eigentlich wer du bist??? Rück jetzt das verfluchte Geld raus! Oder ich breche dir jeden Knochen einzeln!"   
  
Langsam ließ Harry seine and in seine andere Hosentasche gleiten bis er die Sickel-, Knut- und Galleonenmünzen fühlte, umschloss sie, zog sie hervor und steckte sie dem Kerl auf der flachen Hand entgegen. Der Fadenblonde nickte schief grinsend.   
  
"Na also … es geht doch … " Er nahm die Münzen und ließ sie in seine Taschen gleiten.   
"Ist das alles was du hast?"   
  
Harry nickte kurz. Fast unwahrnehmbar gab der Anführer dem Rest seiner Truppe Zeichen, und bevor Harry so recht wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte der Junge rechts neben ihm ausgeholt und ihm mit dem Baseballschläger mit voller Kraft in die Rippen gehauen. Irgendetwas in seinem Körper gab ein lautes, unangenehmes Geräusch von sich, Harry schrie auf vor Schmerz und Entsetzen, und fiel wie ein Sack Beton zu Boden. Er schlug hart mit dem Ellbogen auf, wieder knackte etwas und er verlor das Gefühl in seinem rechten Unterarm. Geistesgegenwärtig rollte Harry sich auf den Rücken und wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch er war zu langsam, der schwarzhaarige Anführer trat ihm gegen den linken Arm, und ohne sich irgendwie verteidigen zu können hatte der Kerl ihn mit übermenschlicher Kraft am Kragen hochgezogen und seine Kehle fest umschlossen. Harry strampelte und versuchte sich gegen den tödlichen Griff seines Feindes zu wehren, doch er war zu schwach, und er spürte wie die Luft in seinen Lungen weniger wurde, bald konnte er nur noch röcheln, sein Körper begann nachzugeben, während seine Angreifer um ihn herum höhnisch lachten.   
  
Und dann war da plötzlich der Schmerz in seinem Nacken, der Schmerz von zwei Reißzähnen die in das Fleisch gerammt wurden. _Vampire_ fuhr es Harry halb benommen durch den Kopf. _Seit wann …_ ... doch weiter kam er nicht, der Vampir saugte ihm das Blut aus seinen Adern und mit ihm alle Lebenskraft. _Bald ist es zu Ende_. Dachte Harry, während ihm immer schwindeliger wurde und er das Gefühl über seinen Körper zu verlieren begann, und wieder empfand er keine Angst. Schwärze umhüllte ihn, gnädiges Nichts, die Geräusche wurden gedämpfter und schienen sich von ihm zu entfernen, Frieden überkam ihn, eine unbeschreibliche Ruhe. Dann hörte er plötzlich das Geräusch von Wasser, welches verschüttet wurde, gefolgt von entsetztem Schreien, er wollte wissen wer ihn in seinem Frieden störte, dann wurde er los gelassen und stürzte halt - und hilflos zu Boden und er wusste nichts mehr. . 


	3. Schöne, neue Welt

**Autor :** Steffi/ astrophilia   
**Inhalt :** Harry ist nicht mehr derselbe … nicht seit dem Kampf um Hogwarts. Das Leben erscheint so sinnlos. Und dann geschieht etwas vollkommen Unglaubliches, etwas, dass Harry wieder einmal seinem ärgsten Feind gegenüberstellt …   
**Altersbeschränkung :** Aufgrund er mangelnden Liebeszenen und der Tatsache, dass Herr der Ringe auch ab 12 freigegeben ist … ja, ab 12 eben :o)   
**Disclaimer : **Alle hier enthaltenden Figuren und Orte (mit Ausnahme derer, die ich erfunden habe) gehören Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Bros., eine Copyright-Verletzung ist nicht beabsichtigt.   
**Kategorie: **Mystery, Drama, Dark-Fiction  
**Betaleser :** Die liebe, liebe Tia *wild wink* …. Danke für die Hilfe!  
**Anmerkung :** Gaaaanz wichtig: das hier ist Stand nach Buch 4, das heißt unser Lieblingsanimagus lebt noch - mehr oder weniger… die Idee kam mir vor "Order of the Phoenix", deswegen sieht die "Realität" hier etwas anders aus … nur das ihr's wisst *gg* .   
Außerdem: Nein, nur um es klar zu stellen: Hermione + die Person, die bei ihr wohnt sind kein Paar und werden auch keins :o) Wird im nächsten Kapitel geklärt.   
**An die Leser :** Okay, das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction, deswegen habt Nachsicht mit mir, falls ich etwas durcheinander gebracht habe … ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und es wäre schön von euch zu hören, wie ihr meine Geschichte findet … 

**Schöne, neue Welt (Kap. 03)**

****************  
  
_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
(c) the Goo Goo Dolls, "Iris" _

************************************* 

Hermione hatte tatenlos am Fenster gestanden und zugesehen als die Vampire den jungen Mann, der sich als Harry Potter ausgab überfallen hatten, nicht, weil sie nicht helfen wollte sondern weil sie es nicht konnte. Niemand in dieser Straße hätte ihr beigestanden, es war besser sich nicht mit diesen Kreaturen anzulegen, nicht ihren Zorn auf sich zu ziehen, und alleine war sie machtlos. So blieb ihr nichts Anderes übrig, als dem grausigen Schauspiel zuzusehen, den Vampiren, die sich wie hungrige Hyänen auf den Schwarzhaarigen stürzten, und ihm alles Blut aussaugten; wie den Jungen alle Kraft verließ. Es war ein Todeskampf, dem sie dort zusah, ein Aussichtsloser noch dazu, und es brach ihr das Herz, obwohl sie den jungen Mann nicht kannte und ihm erst Recht nicht traute. Fast, als würde Harry noch einmal sterben.   
  
Und dann war da wie aus dem Nichts die vermummte Gestalt aufgetaucht, die Kapuze der schäbigen Robe tief ins Gesicht gezogen, und hatte die Vampire mit Weihwasser bespritzt. Schreiend und fauchend vor Zorn waren die Vampire fortgerannt, Hermione konnte es kaum glauben. Wie ein Wunder. Harrys Retter sah sich suchend um, wohl nach weiteren Vampiren Ausschau haltend, und nickt anschließend leicht, als ob er sich selbst bestätigen wollte, dass die Luft rein war. Dann kniete er sich neben den jungen Mann, der noch immer reglos auf dem Asphalt lag, fühlte seinen Puls und hob ihn schließlich hoch, als würde der Verletzte nichts wiegen. Hermiones Herz begann wild zu schlagen, das Blut in ihren Adern gefrierend, als der Unbekannte zielstrebig auf ihre Tür zusteuerte und energisch anklopfte. Sie zögerte, wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Eine Stimme tief in ihr drin riet ihr, nicht zu öffnen, warnte sie vor der Gefahr - es war Harrys Stimme, die sie seit seinem Tod immer hörte, wenn sie sich nicht sicher war was sie zu tun hatte. Aber wenn - wenn es nun doch Harry war? Die Gestalt klopfte erneut, lauter diesmal, und zögernd öffnete Hermione die Tür.   
  
"Was?" fragte sie unbeholfen, und starrte auf Harrys leblosen Körper, auf die schlaff herunter hängenden Glieder, und musste unwillkürlich schlucken.   
  
"Er braucht Hilfe." Antwortete die Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit der Kapuze heraus. Die Stimme schien zu einem Mann zu gehören, und irgendwie kam Hermione ihr Klang vertraut vor. Panik stieg in ihr auf, das Bedürfnis einfach die Tür zuzuknallen und sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, um nichts mehr zu sehen oder zu hören.   
  
"Ich kann nicht …" stotterte sie. "… ich kenne diesen Mann gar nicht …."   
  
"Bitte." Sagte die Stimme, mit einem flehenden Unterton.   
  
"Es… es geht nicht…" sagte sie leise, und war im Begriff die Tür zu schließen, als der Mann "Hermione!" rief. Sie erstarrte, während es ihr eiskalt den Rücken runterlief.   
  
"Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?!!!"   
  
'Hermione, er wird sonst _sterben_.'   
  
Hermione öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn nicht hereinlassen _konnte_, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf den bewusstlosen jungen Mann. Die Wunde an seinem Hals blutete noch, und färbte den blauen Mantel den er trug an seinem Kragen fast schwarz. Selbst die weiß getünchten Häuser der Straße schienen gegen seine Gesichtsfarbe noch schrecklich bunt, er wirkte so hilflos - und er sah Harry so verflucht ähnlich. Dasselbe Gesicht - nur älter - , dieselben langen Wimpern, dieselbe Brille, sogar die Narbe war vollkommen identisch. Sie schluckte. Sie konnte ihn nicht sterben lassen. Ganz gleich wie groß die Gefahr auch sein mochte - sie würde es nicht über sich bringen, ihn fortzuschicken. Sie würde nicht mit dem Gedanken leben können, dass sie vielleicht Harry in den Tod geschickt hatte, egal wie gering die Wahrscheinlichkeit war.  
Sie nickte, machte einen Schritt zur Seite und gab die Tür frei. "Rechts ist das Schlafzimmer."   
  
Der Mann trat ein, trug Harry in das abgedunkelte Schlafzimmer, und legte ihn vorsichtig auf das Bett. Der Verletzte stöhnte leise auf vor Schmerz, Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Vermummte betrachtete Harry einen Augenblick lang und wandte sich dann an Hermione:  
"Wissen sie, wie man einen Vampirbiss behandelt?"   
  
Hermione nickte. "Ja, weiß ich …."   
  
"Es ist ziemlich kompliziert, sind sie sicher, dass sie es schaffen?"   
  
Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Harry.   
  
"Ja … ich habe Erfahrung darin. Ich habe mal einem Heiler assistiert … für ein paar Monate"   
  
"Gut ….. ich muss jetzt gehen …. Danke für ihre Hilfe."   
  
Der Unbekannte wandte sich zum Gehen. Hermione starrte ihm nach. Irgendwo hatte sie diese Art zu Gehen schon mal gesehen, genau wie ihr seine Stimme bekannt vorkam, die Weise, auf die er Worte aussprach… vor langer Zeit, Ewigkeiten, wie es schien, bruchstückhaft rief Beides Erinnerungen aus der Tiefe ihrer Seele hervor, wie durcheinander gewürfelte Szenen eines Films ….   
  
"Draco?" fragte sie, bevor sie sich bewusst wurde, was sie so eben gesagt hatte. Der Mann blieb wie versteinert stehen, verkrampfte sich merklich. "Draco?" wiederholte Hermione, dieses Mal etwas lauter und sicherer.   
  
Zögernd schlug der Mann die Kapuze seiner Robe zurück, und in dem dämmrigen Licht leuchteten plötzlich silberblonde Haare auf. Er drehte sich langsam, um, und erschrocken nach Luft schnappend schlug Hermione die Hände vor den Mund. Es war wirklich Draco Malfoy, jedenfalls unter dem Dreck und der monströsen Narbe, die seine rechte Gesichtshälfte entstellte. Verlegen, beschämt schlug er die Augen nieder und sagte mit rauer Stimme: "Hallo, Hermione."   
  
"W…was um Himmels willen tust DU denn hier???" fragte Hermione fassungslos, nachdem sie endlich ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.   
  
"Ich war in der Nähe…." Sagte er ausweichend.   
  
"In der Nähe???"   
  
"Ich … ich muss jetzt gehen." 

Er öffnete die Tür und schenkte ihr ein halbherzig-aufmunterndes Lächeln. Hermione wollte noch etwas sagen, doch dann fielen ihr die Worte nicht ein. Draco trat aus der Tür, dann schien ihm plötzlich etwas einzufallen, er drehte sich noch einmal um und sah Hermione direkt, fast hypnotisch in die Augen.   
  
"Hermione, pass gut auf ihn auf, ja? Ich weiß, ich habe dir nie etwas Gutes getan oder einen Grund gegeben mir zu vertrauen, aber ich bitte dich …. Es ist wirklich wichtig, dass du gut auf ihn acht gibst."   
  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie mehr erschreckte… _was_ Draco sagte oder _wie_ er es sagte - seiner Stimme schwang eine Sanftheit, eine Einfühlsamkeit bei die sie nicht von ihm kannte, und von ihm am allerwenigsten erwartet hätte.   
  
"Du … du glaubst, dass er die Wahrheit sagt? Das er Harry ist?"   
  
'Ich _weiß_ es.'   
  


******************************************

  
  
Da war nichts außer der Dunkelheit, eine drückende Dunkelheit die ihn zu ersticken drohte, ihn vollkommen einhüllte. Ihm war unbeschreiblich kalt, als ob er in einem Eismeer schwimmen würde, seine Zähne klapperten unkontrolliert. Er wollte seine Augen öffnen und jemandem sagen, wie entsetzlich er fror, doch er war in der Schwärze gefangen. Wenn ihm doch nur jemand helfen würde. Er wollte ausbrechen, ans Tageslicht gelangen, einfach die Augen aufschlagen und nicht mehr frieren, doch es ging nicht, egal wie oft er es versuchte, und als seine Kraft zu schwinden begann gab er auf und versank in der Dunkelheit.   
  
Hermione saß auf dem Boden neben dem Bett, die Knie angezogen, mit den Armen umschlungen, so wie sie schon seit Stunden da saß, und starrte den jungen Mann der behauptete Harry zu sein, an. Kurz nachdem Draco ihn her gebracht hatte, hatte das Fieber begonnen, und in den folgenden Stunden war es auf eine bedrohliche Höhe angestiegen. Er hatte aufgehört, sich im Bett herum zu werfen, die Schüttelkrämpfe waren verschwunden, stattdessen lag er jetzt völlig reglos da, bleich, verschwitzt, schwer atmend. Hermione wusste, dass es kein gutes Zeichen war, im Gegenteil. Sie hatte alles Muggel - und Magiermögliche für ihn getan, alles was in ihrer Macht stand, aber er war schon mehr tot als lebendig gewesen, als Draco die Vampire verjagt hatte. Bisher hatte sie es geschafft, ihn vom Übertreten der Schwelle abzuhalten, aber wie lange noch?   
  
Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen, wenn sie daran dachte, auch wenn sie immer noch nicht glaubte, dass es Harry war. Da war die Sache mit Draco - sie hatte ihm noch nie vertraut und tat es auch jetzt nicht, vielleicht war es bloß eine geschickte Falle, ein Spielchen von Voldemort um sie vollkommen zu zerstören? Sie ein zweites Mal Harrys Tod mit ansehen zu lassen? Und dann erinnerte sich daran, wie Harry sie angebettelt hatte, sie hatte die schiere Verzweiflung in seinen Augen gesehen und fragte sich, ob es gespielt sein konnte. Nein, sagte sie sich, Harry war tot und es war unmöglich, dass er wieder plötzlich vor ihr stand, es war dumm über diese Möglichkeit nachzudenken, dumm und irrational. Der Tod war eine entgültige Sache.   
Aber den Ausdruck in seinen Augen, die Verzweiflung konnte sie nicht verdrängen …   
  
Harry stöhnte leise vor Schmerz auf und riss Hermione aus ihren Gedanken. "Calmiamenta!" flüsterte sie, um ihn zu beruhigen.   
  


**********************************

  
  
Wie durch eine dicke Wand hört er eine vertraute Stimme etwas murmeln, er erkannte sofort, dass Hermiones war…. Es wunderte ihn, dass ihre Stimme es schaffte, die schwarze Nebelwand zu durchbrechen, sie schien so unüberwindlich … aber vielleicht, wenn sie es schaffte die Dunkelheit zu überwinden - vielleicht konnte er es dann auch? Er nahm seine ganze Kraft zusammen, von tief aus seinem Körper heraus, jede letzte Energie, die er entbehren konnte …. Und konzentrierte sich darauf, die Augen zu öffnen. Am Anfang schien es zu scheitern, wie immer, aber dieses mal hörte er Hermione, sie war da, und er musste einfach die Augen öffnen um ihr zu sagen, dass er Harry war. Ein letztes Mal sammelte er all seine Kraft und riss ruckartig die Augen auf. Das Licht blendete ihn, so diffus es auch war, um ihn herum schienen Dämonen umher zu schwirren, ihre hässlichen Fratzen waren überall. Und da war Hermione, wie eine weiße Engelsgestalt zwischen all den Kreaturen, , sie saß auf einem Stuhl nahe an seiner Seite, und starrte ihn erschrocken und sprachlos an.   
  
"Hermione! Ich bin Harry ! … ich bin Harry… Du musst mir glauben…" presste er panisch hervor, weil er merkte, dass die schwarze Welle wieder über ihn zusammen brach, und er es nicht aufhallten konnte, die Dämonen zogen ihn wieder mit in die Tiefe. "Ich bin Harry…" rief er ein letztes Mal, seine Stimme klang vollkommen anders, leer irgendwie, bevor er wieder in Bewusstlosigkeit versank. Hermione saß da und wusste nicht, was zu denken. _Ich bin Harry…du musst mir glauben…_... wieder war da diese Verzweiflung gewesen, es war fast als wenn Harry kurzzeitig aus seinen Fieberträumen erwacht war, nur um ihr das mitzuteilen, wie jemand der es schafft sich am Leben zu erhalten weil er noch etwas Wichtiges zu tun hat, etwas Unvollbrachtes. Sie seufzte laut, während sie beobachtete, wie sich seine Brust in unregelmäßigen Abständen schwer hob und wieder senkte.   
  
"Hermione … er sagt die Wahrheit."   
  
"Woher willst du das wissen?"   
  
"Voldemort kann Menschen mit einem perfekten Doppelgänger etwas vormachen, keine Frage … aber er könnte nie ein Tier täuschen, nie den Geruch oder den Klang der Stimme duplizieren… und das hier, Hermione, ist ganz zweifelsfrei Harry."   
  
Sie wandte den Kopf nach links, und dort, wo bis vor kurzem noch ein großer, schwarzer Hund gesessen hatte, da saß nun ein muskulöser Mann mit schwarzem, schulterlangem Haar. Sie war blass geworden, als sie seine Worte gehört hatte, ihre Lippe zitterte.   
  
"Sirius, das ist vollkommen unmöglich." Sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. "Harry ist … tot. Wir waren beide dabei."   
  
"Ich weiß…"   
  
"Und der Avada Kedavra Fluch ist nicht rückgängig zu machen…. "   
  
"Ich weiß Hermione …. Ich weiß, dass es unmöglich ist. Aber glaub mir, der Junge da ist unser Harry … vertrau mir, du kannst Geruch und Stimme eines Menschen nicht so imitieren, dass es einem Hund nicht auffallen wurde."   
  
Hermione hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment von einer Ohnmacht überrannt zu werden.  
"Großer Gott." Flüsterte sie. Sie wandte den Blick wieder zu Harry, nicht im Stande zu verarbeiten, was sie gerade gehört hatte.   
  
"Heißt das, er war all die Jahre am Leben???"   
  
"Es scheint so…."   
  
"Warum hat er uns dann nie ein Zeichen gegeben? Warum hat er uns in dem Glauben gelassen, er wäre tot?! Ich verstehe das nicht …. Harry hätte so etwas niemals getan!"   
  
"Hermione? Da ist noch etwas anderes…."   
  
"Und was?"   
  
"Seine Kleidung riecht nach Ron und Remus."   
  
Ihre Augen wuchsen zu der Größe von Motorradscheinwerfern an. "Du …. Du meinst ….. er hat Ron gesehen???" stotterte sie hilflos. Sirius nickte langsam.   
  
"Und Remus." Sagte Sirius leise, während er seinen Patensohn nachdenklich betrachtete.   
  
"Was geht hier bloß vor sich, Sirius?"   
  
"Ich habe eine Ahnung …."   
  
Das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn!"   
  
"Ich weiß."   
  
"Und … und wenn er stirbt?" fragte sie mit einem Hauch von Panik in der Stimme.   
  
"Ich werde ihn nicht sterben lassen. Nicht noch einmal."   
  


****************************************

  
  
Ein paar Stunden waren vergangen, und noch immer war die Lage unverändert. Harry lag fiebernd und bewusstlos in Hermiones altem Federbett, völlig verschwitzt. Ab und zu murmelte er etwas Unverständliches, aber mittlerweile hatten ihn seine Kräfte soweit verlassen, dass es noch nicht einmal mehr dazu reichte. Hermione saß noch immer auf dem Boden, ihre Glieder schmerzten ihr, doch sie dachte nicht daran Harry auch nur für einen kurzen Moment alleine zu lassen. Eine stumme Angst schlummerte in ihr, dass sobald sie sich nicht mehr in dem Raum befand Harry sie verlassen würde- in jeder Hinsicht. Oh Gott, wenn Harry nun sterben würde - dann wäre sie Schuld, dann hätte sie ihn ermordet. Wenn sie ihn bloß nicht aus ihrem Haus gejagt hätte, wenn sie ihn doch nur hätte beweisen lassen, das er wirklich Harry war. Aber sie hatte ihm nicht glauben wollen und ihn den dunklen Gestalten der Nacht zum Fraß vorgeworfen, und sie, sie alleine wäre dafür zur Verantwortung zu ziehen, wenn Harry starb. Sie hätte ihren besten Freund umgebracht. Wie würde sie jemals damit leben können?   
  
Wieder stöhnte Harry leise, so leise, dass es fast nur noch ein Seufzer war. Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Anblick war so schwer zu ertragen, aber sie musste es sich ansehen, denn sie allein war schuld daran. Es war fast morgen, und die ganze Nacht lang hatte sie an seinem Bett gewacht, manchmal mit, manchmal ohne Sirius. Sirius hatte sie regelmäßig angefleht, sie ablösen zu dürfen, weil sie Schlaf brauchte, aber Hermione hatte ihn bloß abgewiesen. Sie würde nicht schlafen können, nicht wenn Harry sterbend in ihrem Bett lag. Und sie wusste, dass Sirius ebenfalls keinen Schlaf finden würde, selbst wenn er sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte. Wahrscheinlich saß er am verdunkelten Fenster, wie er es so oft in den letzten Jahren getan hatte, in die Nacht hinausstarrend und versuchte mit der Situation klar zu kommen. Er hatte Harrys Tod nie wirklich verkraftet, für ihn war es noch schlimmer gewesen als für Hermione. Harry war Sirius' sein ein- und alles gewesen, und James hätte nicht stolzer auf Harry sein können als sein bester Freund es war. Harry war Sirius' Sohn gewesen - nicht im Sinne von Blutsverwandtschaft, sondern im Sinne von Liebe und Aufopferung. Und das er, Sirius, Harry nicht vor Voldemort hatte retten können, das zu verarbeiten ging über seine Kraft hinaus.   
  
Hermione seufzte erneut, und drückte sich langsam mit den Füßen an der Wand hoch, bis sie aufrecht stand. Zögernd setzte sie sich auf das Bett neben ihn, nachdem sie ihn einen Moment lang angeschaut hatte, dann legte sie sich neben ihn, und umarmte ihn sanft. Sie konnte die Hitze seines Körpers spüren, aber er schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Eine Träne kullerte ihr über die Wangen, dann noch eine und noch eine. Wie lange hatte sie sich gewünscht, ihren Freund wiederzusehen, mit ihm reden und lachen zu können. Und jetzt lag er hier, sie konnte ihn anfassen und spüren, er war real und wirklich da, aber … wenn nun nur noch einmal in ihr Leben getreten war, um zu sterben? Wenn sie nie die Möglichkeit haben würde, ihm alles zu sagen was sie ihm hatte sagen wollen? Sie weinte jetzt bitterlich, haltlos fielen ihre Tränen in Harrys rabenschwarzes Haar. "Bitte Harry …. Du darfst nicht sterben ….. bitte Harry, bitte…." Flüsterte sie flehend zwischen lauten Schluchzern, die sie einfach nicht unterdrücken konnte. Es war einfach zuviel.   
  
Wieder war da diese Stimme, die er als Hermiones identifizierte, und die es schaffte, zu ihm durchzudringen. Aber das war unmöglich, denn Hermione hatte ihn fortgeschickt …. Und der Moment, als er sie gesehen hatte - war das überhaupt real gewesen? Nein, er war alleine … vollkommen alleine in der Dunkelheit. Ihm war kälter als je zuvor, und er wünschte sich doch endlich erfrieren zu können und all dies hinter sich zu lassen. Für immer in der gnädigen Schwärze zu verschwinden. Und dann spürte er etwas … da war noch jemand. Er spürte, wie jemand nach seiner Hand griff, und wie durch die Wärme eines andern Körpers die Kälte um ihn herum verschwand. Irgendjemand war bei ihm, er war nicht allein. Aufregung machte sich in ihm breit … konnte das sein? War da jemand, der sich um ihn sorgte? Der ihn versorgte? Wieder hörte er die Stimme einer Frau, ganz leise nur, sie flüsterte etwas, sie klang verzweifelt, schien ihn um etwas zu bitten- es war wieder Hermione. Dann wurde ihm plötzlich klar, dass Hermione wirklich bei ihm war, sie hatte seine Hand gehalten und ihn gewärmt! Sie war die ganze Zeit bei ihm gewesen, er hatte es sich nicht eingebildet!!! Er wollte aufwachen und war überrascht festzustellen, wie einfach es dieses Mal war … er beschloss, seine Augen zu öffnen, und es klappte, und da war Hermione, sie lag neben ihm, die Augen geschlossen aber nicht schlafend, ihre Wangen waren nass vor Tränen.  
"Mione." Flüsterte er erschöpft.   
  
Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie ihren Namen hörte, von einer Stimme die ihr nur allzu vertraut war. Eine warme Welle schoss durch ihren Körper, aber sie wagte nicht, ihre Augen zu öffnen, aus Angst, sie könnte vielleicht nur geträumt haben. Sie wollte die Augen nicht öffnen und aus der Illusion erwachen, dass Harry mit ihr geredet hatte, aber es musste sein und so tat sie es.   
Und da lag er, den Kopf leicht hoch zu ihr gewandt, und sah sie an. Sah sie wirklich an. Hermione konnte es kaum glauben, aber Harry war wach. Und sein Blick war klar, hatte nicht mehr diesen wahnsinnigen Ausdruck wie das letzte Mal, als er für kurze Zeit aus den Fieberträumen aufgewacht war. Eine Freudenträne lief ihr die Wange hinunter, und dann noch eine.   
  
"Ich … ich bin Harry." War das Erste, was er sagte, es war kaum mehr als ein müdes Flüstern. Vor Erschöpfung konnte er kaum die Augen offen halten, aber Hermione wusste, dass jetzt alles gut werden würde. Sie lächelte.   
  
"Ich weiß."   
  
"Du weißt?" fragte Harry ungläubig und erstaunt. Anscheinend war diese Antwort die Letzte gewesen, mit der er gerechnet hatte. Hermione nickte.   
  
"Ja, ich weiß es." Das Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht, ihre Unterlippe begann zu zittern und sie schluckte hart, dann schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und umarmte ihn hemmungslos weinend. "Oh Gott Harry…" schluchzte sie. "Es tut mir so leid, es tut mir alles so leid!" Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Haar. "Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, dass ich dich weg geschickt habe!"   
  
"Es ist in Ordnung Hermione …. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe." Sagte Harry leise. Seine verbliebene Kraft schien für alles, was über ein Flüstern hinaus ging nicht mehr zu reichen. Hermione schniefte und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie hatte ihn selten so gesehen, seine Brille lag auf dem Nachttisch, und so wirkte das grün noch intensiver und magischer als sonst. Fast hypnotisierend. So wie in den anderen wenigen Momenten, als sie ihn ohne Brille gesehen hatte - aber jetzt war da noch etwas Anderes. Der Ausdruck eines Menschen, der viel durchgemacht und gesehen hatte - zu viel vielleicht. Was in aller Welt hatte Harry bloß erlebt?   
  
Sie lächelte wieder, aber dieses Mal war es ein bisschen aufgesetzt. "Du solltest dich jetzt besser ausruhen."   
  
Harry schloss die Augen. "Ja, sollte ich vielleicht." Murmelte er müde und war zwei Sekunden später in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Für ein paar Minuten saß Hermione einfach nur da und beobachtete ihn, wie er ruhig schlafend da lag, vollkommen friedlich. Nur die Blässe in seinem Gesicht ließ vermuten, was er in den letzten Stunden durchgemacht hatte. Hermione spürte, wie der Kloß in ihrem Hals verschwand und der Knoten um ihre Brust sich zu lösen begann. Der Schlaf würde Harry Kraft und Erholung schenken. Schließlich beugte sie sich leicht vor und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Dann erhob sie sich, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Harry und verließ dann den Raum Richtung Sirius' Zimmer. Ihre Schritte halten in der Stille der Morgenstunden laut und einsam durch das Haus, wie Echos aus vergangenen Zeiten. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich müde und ausgelaugt, die Sorge um Harry hatte sie mehr geschlaucht und angestrengt, als sie gedacht hatte. Jetzt wünschte sie sich nur noch, ins Bett fallen und schlafen zu können, obwohl sie sich fragte ob sie überhaupt Schlaf finden würde. Die Tatsache, dass ihr tot geglaubter Harry im Nebenzimmer schlief, wühlte sie zu sehr auf, und ließ ihre Gedanken nicht zur Ruhe kommen.   
  
Wie sie vermutet hatte, saß Sirius am Fenster, unbeweglich, und starrte hinaus. Im fahlen Licht wirkte er fast wie eine erhabene Statue. Sie wusste, dass er sie bemerkt hatte, aber erst nach einer kleinen Weile wandte er sich zu ihr um. Sein Gesicht versteinerte, als er ihre verweinten Augen sah.   
  
"Hermione, was ist? Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung, in einem Tonfall der erkennen ließ, wie nahe er einer Panik war.   
  
"Sirius…" sie schluckte eine Träne herunter.   
  
"Ja?" Sirius' Stimme klang brüchig.   
  
"Er war bei Bewusstsein. Er ist über den Berg."   
  
"Bist …. Bist du sicher???"   
  
Sie nickte schniefend. "Ja, bin ich. Patienten, die einen Vampirbiss überleben fallen zunächst in ein Fieber, dessen Schwere davon abhängt, wie viel Blut der Vampir ihnen aussaugen konnte. … viele überleben das Fieber nicht … . Aber wenn der Patient dann erst mal aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht, auch wenn es nur für kurze Zeit ist, dann ist eine Genesung sicher." Ratterte sie den Eintrag aus dem _Großen magischen Buch der Heilkunde_, herunter. Sie hatte diese Lektüre in ihrem Jahr als Assistentin oft genug studiert.   
  
"Aber …. Er war doch zwischendurch schon mal wach … und danach ist es bloß schlimmer geworden…."   
  
"Das war etwas Anderes … beim ersten Mal war er nicht wirklich da, verstehst du? Aber gerade eben, da war er vollkommen klar …. Er ist über den Berg Sirius."   
  
Sirius starrte sie kurz an, ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, aber schaffte es nicht, durchzubrechen. Sein Herz wagte es nicht sich zu freuen, aus Angst, die Enttäuschung würde zu schnell folgen.   
  
"Bist du wirklich sicher, Hermione?"   
  
"Sirius, vertrau mir: er wird wieder gesund, ganz sicher."   
  
Sie sah wie er verzweifelt versuchte, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Plötzlich sank er in sich zusammen, als ob man die Luft aus ihm heraus gelassen hätte und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Er atmete tief ein und aus, um Weinen zu unterdrücken, was ihm nicht ganz gelang. Eilig wischte er sich eine Träne von der Wange. "Tut mir leid." Dann hob er den Kopf und blickte Hermione an.   
  
"Du siehst fertig aus." Stellte er mit kratziger Stimme fest.   
  
"So fühle ich mich auch."   
  
"Du solltest endlich etwas schlafen."   
  
Sie gähnte müde.   
  
"Das könnte ich jetzt gebrauchen. Fragt sich nur, ob ich's schaffe zu schlafen."   
  
Er erhob sich und führte sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu seinem Bett, dass direkt neben dem Fenster stand.  
"So, Hermione, für heute Nacht schläfst du in meinem Zimmer, und ich geh jetzt auf Harry aufpassen, okay?"   
  
"Sirius…"   
  
"Keine Widerrede! Wenn du uns zusammenklappst, hat Harry auch nichts davon."   
  
Sie konnte nicht anders als kurz aufzulachen, schließlich nickte sie seufzend. "Du hast Recht. Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass ich auch nur eine Minute Schlaf finden werden."   
  
"Probieren geht über Studieren. Ab ins Bett jetzt."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Sirius grinste zufrieden, und war auf dem Weg zum Flur als er Hermione plötzlich seinen Namen rufen hörte. "Was ist?" fragte er und drehte sich um.   
  
"Sirius, es ergibt einfach alles keinen Sinn."   
  


*************************

  
  
Als Harry erwachte, war der Tag draußen schon weit fortgeschritten, aber im Zimmer war es durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge immer noch etwas dämmrig. Er fühlte sich ausgeruht und wieder einigermaßen bei Kräften. Aber er wusste auch, dass er sich nur so _fühlte_ - in Wirklichkeit hätte seine Kraft noch nicht einmal ausgereicht, um 5 Minuten aufrecht zu sitzen. Sorgfältig musterte er das Zimmer, in dem er sich befand. Es gab ein Fenster in dem Zimmer, das Bett, ein Nachttisch, ein Kleiderschrank und ein Bücherregal, welches so schief hing dass die paar Bücher, die darauf standen, gerade noch oben blieben. Die Vorhänge waren orange-rot kariert und war anscheinend selbst genäht worden, genau wie der kleine Nachttisch aus hellem Holz auch aus Eigenproduktion zu stammen schien. Die Wände waren größtenteils kahl und dunkelgrün gestrichen (soweit Harry es ohne Brille erkennen konnte). Auf dem Nachttisch stand ein Foto von Hermione, ihm und Ron. Harry erkannte das Foto wieder, es war auch in Rons Schachtel gewesen, die er gefunden hatte. Über dem Bett war das Weltall-Mobilee angebracht, das eigentlich in Philomenas Zimmer hätte hängen sollen. Er seufzte leise und schloss die Augen, und bemerkte dann, dass er schon wieder nicht alleine war. An seiner Seite lag eine Gestalt, das heißt eigentlich saß sie auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett, war aber mit dem Oberkörper auf Harrys Matratze gesunken und schlief tief und fest. Es schien ein Mann zu sein, seine schwarzen, schulterlangen Haare waren ihm nach vorne gefallen und bedeckten sein Gesicht. Harrys Herz zog sich ängstlich zusammen, als ihn eine dunkle Vorahnung überkam - er _kannte_ diese Person….   
  
Als ob die Gestalt seine Gedanken gelesen hatte, wachte sie in diesem Moment auf. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf, Harry konnte ihr Gesicht sehn, die müden Augen, die sorgenzerfurchte Stirn - und schrie in Panik laut auf.   
  
"Harry, was ist los? Was hast du?" fragte Sirius erschrocken und griff nach Harrys Hand, doch dieser zog sie entsetzt zurück, nicht fähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und wurde kreidebleich, als ob er so eben einen Dementor gesichtet hätte. "Harry?! Harry, WAS IST LOS???" drängte Sirius, der sich keinen Reim darauf machen konnte, warum sein Patensohn bei seinem Anblick so reagierte.   
  
"Du bist tot!" kreischte Harry in einer hohen Stimme, die er selbst noch nie an sich gehört hatte. "Du bist tot, ich war dabei!!!"   
  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Harry, was zum Teufel redest du da? …….."   
  
"Du bist tot! Ich habe es gesehen, Voldemort hat dich getötet!"   
  
Sirius griff wieder nach Harrys Hand, und erwischte sie dieses Mal. "Harry beruhige dich, bitte, beruhige dich …. Ich bin nicht tot, ich war es nie!"   
  
"Das … das kann nicht sein ….." flüsterte Harry, nicht bereit seinen Augen zu glauben. Mit einem Mal verstand er, wie Hermione sich bei seinem Anblick gefühlt haben musste. Er wollte glauben, wollte es so gerne glauben, dass Sirius noch lebte, aber die Angst in ihm, nur einem Trugbild aufgelaufen zu sein saß zu tief.   
  
"Meinst du etwa ich kann es glauben, dass DU noch lebst?" sagte Sirius mit einem Hauch von Bitterkeit und sah Harry direkt in die Augen. Dieser runzelte die Stirn, fragte "Was?" doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass ihn ja alle für tot hielten. Und das er in einer vollkommen verrückten Welt gelandet war.   
  
"Harry …. Du bist es, der von Voldemort getötet wurde, damals beim Kampf um Hogwarts…. "   
  
Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein, er hat es nicht geschafft … weil … weil du … du hast dich geopfert um mich zu retten." Er schluckte weil er merkte, wie die Tränen in ihm hochstiegen … wie oft hatte er in den letzten Jahren an Sirius gedacht, an jeden verhängnisvollen Tag, als er ihn verloren hatte, fast nächtlich hatten ihn Albträume heimgesucht, und jetzt …. Jetzt saß Sirius vor ihm, gesund und munter ….. er wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah.   
  
"Aber …. Ich war zu spät damals …. " stammelte Sirius unbeholfen, während er seinen Patensohn betrachtete, aus dessen Augen langsam die panische Angst zu weichen schien, und stattdessen trat so etwas wie ungläubige Freude hervor. Vor Sirius' Augen erschien die Szenerie von dem Tag, als Harry starb …. Er war zu spät gewesen, er war so schnell gerannt wie ihn seine vier Füße nur getragen hatten, hatte sich im Sprung zurück verwandelt, aber er war zu langsam gewesen, der grüne Fluch hatte Harry getroffen, er hatte versagt. Ein Pfeil schoss jedes Mal durch sein Herz wenn er an den Anblick dachte, wie Harry tot zu Boden fiel, und der Gedanke an sein Versagen quälte ihn täglich, folterte ihn geradezu.. Er hatte in diesem Leben nichts so sehr geliebt wie seinen Patensohn.   
  
Die Beiden starrten sich eine Weile bloß an, Patenonkel und Patensohn, beide geschockt von der Tatsache einander zu sehen. Schließlich hielt Sirius es nicht mehr länger aus, erhob sich und schloss Harry in seine Arme, drückte ihn an sich als ob er ihn nie wieder gehen lassen wollte und schluchzte herzergreifend. Harry spürte, wie sein Haar von Sirius Tränen nass wurde, aber es störte ihn nicht, im Gegenteil. Wie sehr hatte Harry seinen Onkel, der für ihn wie ein Vater gewesen war, vermisst, und jetzt war er hier. Er wollte auch Sirius umarmen aber stellte fest, dass er dafür noch zu schwach war. Sirius lockerte seinen Griff und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl, während er sich die Tränen, die unaufhaltsam aus den Augen schossen, mit dem Ärmel weg wischte. Harry fand es seltsam, Sirius weinen zu sehen, er hatte immer irgendwie angenommen, dass ihm die angeborenen Gene dazu fehlten. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Sirius jemals zuvor Weinen gesehen zu haben.   
  
"Oh Gott …. Tut mir Leid, Harry, tut mir leid…" schniefte Sirius, der anscheinend so was wie Gedanken lesen konnte, "… es ist nur, ich … ich war damals zu spät, ich konnte dich nicht mehr retten… du bist gestorben, und ich war Schuld …. Und jetzt bist du hier…."   
  
Harry sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Zu spät? Was? Nein …. Du warst nicht zu spät…. Du hast dich zwischen mich und Voldemort geworfen, und der Avada Kedavra Fluch traf dich, anstatt mich …"   
  
Sirius runzelte die Stirn.  
"Das verstehe ich nicht."  
  
"Ich auch nicht …. Es ergibt keinen Sinn."   
  
Padfoot grinste Harry schelmisch an.  
"Das scheint der neue Kultsatz zu werden…"   
  
"Ja …. Aber er trifft es so gut."   
  
"Was geht hier bloß vor sich? Harry du warst tot, und jetzt bist du plötzlich hier…."   
  
"Dito." Seufzte Harry. Sirius kratzte sich am Kopf.   
  
"Wir sollten Hermione dazu befragen, wenn sie aufwacht…wenn jemand eine Idee hat, dann sie…"   
  
"Eigentlich bin ich genau deswegen her gekommen. Aber ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, auch DICH hier anzutreffen."   
  
Sirius grinste wieder. "Na ja ich hatte dich auch nicht grade erwartet …" dann wurde er ernst. "Oh Gott Harry, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen …. Ich dachte ich würde dich nie wiedersehen ….   
  
Harry schluckte. "Ich weiß genau was du meinst…"   
  


***********************************

  
  
Hermione saß am Fußende des Bettes, neben Harry, Sirius hatte wieder auf dem Stuhl Platz genommen. Die Vorhänge waren dieses Mal aufgezogen und gaben den Blick auf einen heruntergekommen Hinterhof frei, der eingezäunt von einer roten Backsteinmauer war. Die Wand von Hermiones Schlafzimmer war wirklich lieblos in dunkelgrün gestrichen worden, was so gar nicht zu den bunten Vorhängen passte. Die Komplette Einrichtung schien wild zusammen gewürfelt worden zu sein. Hermione hatte die Hände zusammengefaltet in den Schoß gelegt und sah abwechselnd Harry und Sirius an. Sirius saß leicht nach vorne gebeugt und fuhr sich in regelmäßigen Abständen mit der Hand durch die Haare. Hermione seufzte.   
  
"Also gut Harry, erklär uns genau was passiert ist… vielleicht gibt es uns ja Aufschluss darüber, was hier vor sich geht."   
  
Der Angesprochene runzelte kurz die Stirn und schien zu überlegen, wo er anfangen sollte. Schließlich begann er:   
"Es war am Regnen und ich saß in meinem Büro ….."   
  
"Moment mal kurz - Büro? Was für ein Büro???" fragte Sirius.   
  
"In Hogwarts…."   
  
"Hogwarts ist zerstört!" rief Hermione ungläubig aus.   
  
"Würdet ihr mich mal bitte ausreden lassen?" fragte Harry entnervt.   
  
"Tschuldigung." Erwiderte Hermione. Harry pfiff laut Luft durch die Zähne.   
  
"Also schön, ich war in meinem Büro in Hogwarts als Remus reinkam und mich bat zwei Schüler zu suchen…." Harry bemerkte, wie Sirius und Hermione verstörte Blicke untereinander zuwarfen, sich aber nicht trauten ihn zu unterbrechen. "Draußen tobte ein Gewitter, aber ich ging runter zum See weil ich mir gedacht hab, dass die Zwei sich unter den Trauerweiden versteckt hatten. Plötzlich sprang etwas vor meine Füße. Ich rutschte aus und fiel die Böschung zum See runter und war bis zu den Knien im Wasser …. Und dann schlug der Blitz in den See ein…. Ich verlor das Bewusstsein und als ich aufwachte war Hogwarts zerstört, alle fort und Werwölfe rannten durch Hogsmeade." Beendete er seine Erzählung. Hermione und sein Patenonkel warfen sich immer noch ungläubige Blicke zu, sagten aber nichts.   
  
"Was ist?" fragte Harry schließlich.   
  
"Harry…" begann Sirius langsam. "….Remus ist seit 4 Jahren tot."   
  
"Was???" flüsterte Harry entsetzt. "Aber ich hab gestern noch mit ihm gesprochen….das ist vollkommen unmöglich…"   
  
"Es ist wahr." Fügte Hermione hinzu. "Er ist tot…."   
  
Sprachlos starrte Harry die Beiden an. Remus - tot? Das konnte nicht sein …. Das konnte nicht sein! Sein Herz war nicht bereit, das zu glauben … aber gleichzeitig wusste er, dass es grauenvolle Wahrheit war - Hermione und Sirius hätten ihn nie angelogen. Remus war tot … ein riesiger Kloß breitete sich in Harrys Hals aus. Er dachte daran, wie glücklich Lupin als Direktor von Hogwarts gewesen war, obwohl ihn die Arbeit fast erdrückt hatte. Und er dachte daran, wie liebevoll und sensibel Remus versucht hatte, ihm, Harry in seiner Trauer zu helfen. Er war immer da gewesen, unaufdringlich, aber Harry hatte sich immer auf ihn verlassen können. Remus hatte Harrys Launen ertragen, die Verzweiflung, die Angst, die Depression, die Aggressivität, mit scheinbarer endloser Geduld …. Und nicht einmal hatte Harry ihm dafür wirklich und aufrichtig gedankt. Mit einem Mal war Harry so furchtbar elend zu Mute, dass er das Gefühl hatte sich augenblicklich übergeben zu müssen.   
  
"Oh Gott…" war alles, was er dazu sagen konnte. Hermione antwortete nicht, Sirius senkte den Blick leicht, und murmelte von unten heraus: "Du hast mit ihm gesprochen, Harry?"   
  
Sein Patensohn nickte.   
  
"Wie geht es ihm?"   
  
"Sirius!" rief Hermione entsetzt. "Das war …. Es sieht so aus, als hätte jemand Harry falsche Erinnerungen eingepflanzt! Oder wer weiß, vielleicht war das alles gar nicht real… vielleicht war Harry in einer Art … keine Ahnung … aber …. Remus ist tot, Sirius….."   
  
"Vielleicht sind ja auch wir es, die sich in einer nicht realen Welt befinden, Hermione, und Moony lebt noch!" erwiderte Sirius schärfer, als er es geplant hatte. Aber der Gedanke daran, dass Remus noch lebte, wenn auch nicht in Realität…. Und das Hermione es dann so vehement verleugnete … das war für ihn schwer zu ertragen. Die junge Frau mit den lockigen Haaren starrte ihn für einen kurzen Moment lang mit offenem Mund an, dann antwortete sie:   
  
"Tut mir leid Sirius. Ich wollte nicht…" Sie brach ab und suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, fand jedoch keine.   
  
"Er ist Direktor in Hogwarts." Sagte Harry plötzlich, um eine peinliche Stille zu vermeiden. Sirius machte große Augen.   
  
"Was ist er?"   
  
"Er ist der neue Schuldirektor von Hogwarts." Wiederholte Harry geduldig. "Allerdings traut das Ministerium ihm noch nicht wirklich, sie überschütten ihn mit Arbeit um zu sehen ob er ‚qualifiziert' ist. Er macht seine Sache großartig."   
  
Sirius schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Ich hab ihm immer gewünscht, dass er wieder Unterrichten würde können. Er war der geborene Lehrer. Schulleiter? Er muss so glücklich sein."   
  
"Das ist er. Aber … er vermisst dich."   
  
Hermione hatte die ganze Zeit schweigend daneben gesessen und unbehaglich dreingeschaut.   
  
"Sirius, Harry, so kommen wir nicht weiter - " sagte sie so plötzlich, dass die Beiden zusammenzuckten und sie relativ erschrocken anblickten. "Wir müssen rausfinden, was passiert ist, das hat oberste Priorität. Alles andere können wir auch später klären."   
  
Sirius seufzte. "Und wie immer hast du Recht, Hermione."   
  
"Also, nur um das klarzustellen: Der Blitz schlug in den See ein und als du aufgewacht bist, war alles anders."   
  
Harry nickte müde. Die ganze Aufregung machte ihm noch zu schaffen, und er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich auszuruhen. "So ist es."   
  
"Das heißt, du hast einen Stromschlag von mehreren Tausend Volt überlebt???" fragte sie ungläubig.   
  
"Sieht danach aus, oder?"   
  
"Du bist echt unglaublich."   
  
"Danke."   
  
"Hast du eine Idee, was da passiert sein könnte?" Sirius warf ihr einen bohrenden Blick zu.   
  
Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Wie gesagt, vielleicht hat ihm jemand falsche Erinnerungen eingepflanzt … vielleicht ist es auch ein Zauber… "   
  
"Aber wer sollte ein Interesse daran haben, ihn jahrelang gefangen zu halten und dann mit falschen Erinnerungen auf uns los zu lassen?"   
  
Sie zögerte kurz. "Draco?"   
  
"Meinst du?" fragte Sirius.   
  
"Es wäre logisch … immerhin war Draco noch einer der sympathischen Menschen, und …. es war schon sehr verdächtig… er wusste, dass es Harry ist…"   
  
"Könnte sein …. Aber warum liefert er Harry dann den Vampiren aus…."   
  
Harry, der die ganze Zeit zugehört hatte und sich langsam vorkam wie beim Tennis (Sirius - Hermione - Sirius - Hermione), verstand nur Bahnhof.  
"Was ist mit Draco??? Und übrigens, ich bin anwesend, also redet nicht über mich als wäre ich's nicht..."   
  
"Okay, sorry, Harry." Gab Hermione zu und pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Nachdem du ohnmächtig geworden bist, kam Draco wie aus dem Nichts an und hat die Vampire verscheucht. Er brachte dich hierher, er hat dich gerettet Harry, und er wusste, dass es wirklich DU bist. Er war vermummt und gab sich erst zu erkennen, als ich ihn darauf ansprach."   
  
Harry hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. "Draco?"   
  
"Ja."   
  
"DER Draco?"   
  
"Ja."   
  
"Draco Malfoy???"   
  
"Ja, Harry, unser Draco Malfoy, Sohn von Lucius Malfoy, ewiges Arschloch und ehemaliger Todesser. Er sah schrecklich aus, furchtbar herunter gekommen."   
  
"Moment mal, Draco ein Todesser? Gibt es die etwa noch?"   
  
"Ja glaubst du, Voldemort entlässt sie alle und macht alleine weiter?" erwiderte Hermione irritiert.   
  
"Voldemort lebt noch?????!!!!!!"   
  
"Natürlich ….. wieso sollte er nicht?"   
  
"Weil … weil ich ihn damals getötet habe…" antwortete Harry leise.   
  
Eine plötzliche, unheimliche Stille legte sich über das Zimmer, Hermione und Sirius starrten ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass die Beiden vor Schreck sogar aufgehört hatten zu atmen.   
  
"Du hast Voldemort getötet?" fragte Sirius ungläubig. Harry schluckte, als er an den Preis dachte, den er dafür gezahlt hatte - oder besser gesagt sein Patenonkel - und nickte. "Ja, hab ich."   
  
"Aber … er lebt, Harry …. Voldemort hat dich getötet, und daraufhin …. Wir haben den Kampf verloren ….. er konnte seine Herrschaft ausbauen." Sagte Hermione.   
  
Diese Neuigkeit musste Harry erst einmal verdauen - Voldemort, den er eigenhändig umgebracht hatte, der Dunkle Lord, der dunkle, grausame Herrscher lebte noch und hatte den Krieg gewonnen … all die Opfer, jetzt waren sie _wirklich_ sinnlos erbracht worden. Nur noch Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf, aus längst vergangenen Tagen.   
  
"W…. wo ist er?" fragte Harry. "Was …. Was tut er?"   
  
"Harry, ich denke du solltest dich jetzt ausruhen. Du brauchst noch Schlaf und Erholung…"   
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Wo ist er???"   
  
"Hermione hat Recht, Harry, du solltest jetzt schlafen. Wir reden später darüber, ja? Mach dir keine Sorgen…" schaltete sich jetzt Sirius ein. Harry erkannte, dass eine weitere Diskussion zwecklos war, und nickte schließlich widerwillig.   
  
"Na schön, wie ihr meint."   
  
Hermione gab Harry ein Küsschen auf die Wangen, Sirius umarmte ihn kurz, und dann verließen sie den Raum. Leise schloss Hermione die Tür, versicherte sich, dass Harry nicht zuhören konnte, sah Sirius in die Augen und sagte im gedämpften Ton:   
  
"Sirius ….. glaubst du ihm?"   
  
Sirius seufzte. "Jedes Wort. Ich kenne Harry besser als jeden anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt…. Ich würde es merken, wenn er sich was zusammen spinnen würde. Und er ist von jedem Wort, das er sagt, überzeugt …. Und ich auch…"   
  
Hermine nickte. "Ja, geht mir genauso…. " Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie fortfuhr.  
"Sirius … wenn er nicht wusste, dass Remus nicht mehr lebt …. dann…"   
  
'… ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er _davon_ auch keine Ahnung hat, ich weiß.'   
  
"Es wird ihm das Herz brechen."   
  
Sirius seufzte laut und schwermütig. "Ja, das befürchte ich auch."   
  
"Was sollen wir tun? Wie sollen wir es ihm sagen? Er ist noch zu schwach für Aufregung."   
  
"Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es. Aber ich bin vollkommen ratlos…. Egal wie wir's anstellen, es wird ihn schwer treffen ….. "   
  


***************************************

  
  
Sie war auf dem Weg zu ihrem Meister, die Kapuze ihrer pechschwarzen Robe mit dem grünen Abzeichen auf ihrer Schulter tief ins Gesicht gezogen, und eilte mit entschlossenen, weiten Schritten die dunklen Gänge entlang. Rechts und links waren an dem feuchten Mauerwerk Fackeln befestigt, die durch den Windzug heftig flackerten und die Schatten gespenstischer Dämonen an die Wand warfen. Sie hörte es tropfen und plätschern, und in der Ferne die gedämpften Schmerzensschreie der Gefangenen. Der Meister sprang nicht zimperlich mit jenen um, die ihn verrieten, es war besser den Meister nicht zu erzürnen. Es war wie ein endloses Spiel Russischer Roulette, eine Gradwanderung, und jede falsche Bewegung konnte einen in den Abgrund stürzen. Ein Auftrag, der unzureichend ausgeführt war, ein Kommentar zur falschen Zeit, eine falsche Antwort, alles konnte die Wut des Meisters auf sich ziehen. Aber sie hatte gelernt, eine gute Dienerin, Untertanin zu sein, sie hatte gelernt Voldemort niemals zu enttäuschen.   
  
Etwas lag in der Luft, sie spürte es. Aufregung, der Geruch von Zorn, Voldemorts Zorn. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sie rufen lassen, und sie hatte sich unverzüglich auf den Weg gemacht… . Sie hatte das Ende des Ganges jetzt erreicht, hier waren keine Anhänger des Dunklen Lords mehr zu finden, alles war ruhig und leer, nur diejenigen, die persönlich gerufen worden waren und seine Leibwachen waren hier erlaubt, zwei von ihnen blockierten, das riesige, hölzerne Tor.   
  
"Passwort?" fragte einer von Ihnen. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen.   
  
"Ictis." Sagte sie leise und schluckte kurz.   
  
"Korrekt."   
  
Die großen Türen öffneten sich langsam und geräuschlos, sie passierte die Wächter und die Tore fielen hinter ihr wieder ins Schloss. Sie befand sich jetzt in einem großen, ovalen Raum mit meterhohen Wänden, die von edlen Wandteppichen mit brutalen Kampfszenen und mystischen Ornamenten beschmückt waren. Am gegenüberliegenden Ende war ein 2 Meter hoher Kamin, in dem gefährlich laute Feuer prasselten. Der braune Marmorboden war ebenfalls mit blutroten, keltischen Zeichen bemalt, ansonsten war der Raum leer und kahl. Sie blieb kurz hinter der Tür respektvoll stehen. Es war zwar nur der Empfangssaal Voldemorts, aber es war besser Demut und Untertänigkeit zu beweisen. Sie senkte den Kopf leicht und wartete. Minutenlang geschah gar nichts, aber sie wagte nicht, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter fortzubewegen. Der Meister schien ihre Geduld zu erproben. Und sie würde ihn nicht enttäuschen. Sie durfte es gar nicht.   
  
"Du bist pünktlich." Er klang plötzlich Voldemorts Stimme, die ihr jedes mal wieder ein Schauern über den Rücken schickte. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen und hob langsam den Kopf. Voldemort stand in der Mitte des Raums, seine toten Augen fixierten sie. Er trug ebenfalls eine schwarze Robe, mit einem meterlangen, dunkelgrünen Umhang, und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Wie er dort hingekommen war, war ihr ein Rätsel, der Raum hatte keine weitere Tür oder Ausgang und war gegen Apparieren geschützt.   
  
"Danke, Meister." Antwortete sie leise.   
  
"Warum bist du hier?"   
  
Ein kalter Stich fuhr ihr durchs Herz. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht?  
"Ihr habt mich gerufen." Sagte sie unsicher.   
  
"Vollkommen richtig." Er machte eine kurze Pause. Sein Blick schien sie zu durchdringen, ihr Innerstes nach Außen kehren zu wollen. "Hast du eine Ahnung, warum ich dich gerufen habe?"   
  
"Nein, Meister."   
  
"Bist du sicher?"   
  
"Nun ja…" begann sie unschlüssig. "Es scheint etwas vor sich zu gehen, aber ich weiß nicht was."   
  
"Sehr gut." Erwiderte Voldemort. "Du bist aufmerksam. Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich, mit dem du mir deine Loyalität beweisen wirst."   
  
"Jawohl, Meister."   
  
"Aber vorher schlag deine Kapuze zurück, damit ich dein Antlitz sehen kann."   
  
"Wie ihr wünscht."  
Sie tat es, und ein Schwall roter Haare kam zum Vorschein, der ein junges Gesicht mit wilden Sommersprossen umrahmte.   
  
"Schon besser. Was meinst du, was es wohl für ein Auftrag sein könnte?" fragte er.   
  
"Ich weiß nicht." Erwiderte sie wahrheitsgemäß.   
  
"Spielt es eine Rolle?"   
  
"Nein, Meister."   
  
"Das ist die richtige Antwort." Er hielt wieder einen Moment inne. Dann fuhr er fort: "Harry Potter ist zurück."   
  
Sie glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, ungläubig starrte sie den Dunklen Lord an. Sollte das eine Prüfung sein? Versuchte er, sie in die Irre zu führen?  
"Was?"   
  
"Du hast mich schon verstanden…. Aber ich kann deine Überraschung nachvollziehen, immerhin war er …"   
  
"…tot." Flüsterte sie.   
  
"Ja. Wie dem auch sei, er ist von mehreren Zauberern in England gesichtet worden, gestern. Und ich spüre eine Veränderung im Gleichgewicht der Mächte. Es besteht keine Einheit mehr, die Mächte beginnen wieder sich aufzuspalten. Was nur eins bedeuten kann: Harry Potter ist zurück."   
  
"Das ist unmöglich." Rutschte es ihr heraus.   
  
"Zweifelst du an mir?" fragte Voldemort scharf.   
  
"Nein, nein Meister …. Es tut mir leid, verzeiht mir."   
  
"Ich werde dir einen Trupp von 5 Mann zu Verfügung stellen, und du wirst ihn aufspüren, gefangen nehmen und zu mir bringen… hast du mich verstanden?"   
  
Sie schluckte kurz. Harry war zurück? Harry lebte noch? Sie schluckte erneut, und nickte schließlich. "Ja, habe ich."   
  
"Hast du ein Problem damit, dass es sich um Harry Potter handelt?"   
  
"Nein, Meister."   
  
Der Dunkle Lord sah wieder prüfend an.   
  
"Das ist meine Prüfung für dich, Virginia …. Bestehe sie, und du wirst meinen Dank erhalten …. Versage, und du wirst meinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen."   
  
"Ich habe verstanden, Meister. Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen." 


	4. Der fehlende Teil

**Autor :** Steffi/ astrophilia   
**Inhalt :** Harry ist nicht mehr derselbe … nicht seit dem Kampf um Hogwarts. Das Leben erscheint so sinnlos. Und dann geschieht etwas vollkommen Unglaubliches, etwas, dass Harry wieder einmal seinem ärgsten Feind gegenüberstellt …   
**Altersbeschränkung :** Aufgrund er mangelnden Liebeszenen und der Tatsache, dass Herr der Ringe auch ab 12 freigegeben ist … ja, ab 12 eben :o)   
**Disclaimer : **Alle hier enthaltenden Figuren und Orte (mit Ausnahme derer, die ich erfunden habe) gehören Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Bros., eine Copyright-Verletzung ist nicht beabsichtigt.   
**Kategorie: **Mystery, Drama, Dark-Fiction  
**Betaleser :** Die liebe, liebe Tia *wild wink* …. Danke für die Hilfe!  
**Anmerkung :** Gaaaanz wichtig: das hier ist Stand nach Buch 4, das heißt unser Lieblingsanimagus lebt noch - mehr oder weniger… die Idee kam mir vor "Order of the Phoenix", deswegen sieht die "Realität" hier etwas anders aus … nur das ihr's wisst *gg* .   
**An die Leser :** Okay, das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction, deswegen habt Nachsicht mit mir, falls ich etwas durcheinander gebracht habe … ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und es wäre schön von euch zu hören, wie ihr meine Geschichte findet … 

**ACHTUNG: Da meine Betal-Leserin zurzeit leider im Kranken haus ist (Gute Besserung Tia!!!) habe ich mich entschlossen, vorläufig die unlektorierte Fassung online zu stellen ... aber sobald Tia wieder auf den Beinen ist (toi toi toi ....) kommt hier die "endgültige" Version hin! **

**Der fehlende Teil (Kap. 04)**

****************  
  
_I've had many times I can tell you  
Times when innocence I'd trade for company  
And children saw me crying  
I thought I'd had my share of that  
But these miss you nights are the longest  
  
Midnight diamonds stud my heaven  
Southward burning like the jewels that are your face  
And the warm winds that embrace me  
Just as surely kissed your face  
Yet these miss you nights they're the longest   
  
(Lay down) Lay down all thoughts of your surrender  
It's only me who's killing time  
(Lay down) Lay down all dreams and feelings once remembered  
It's just the same this miss you game  
  
Thinking of my going  
How to cut the thread and leave it all behind  
Looking windward for my comfort  
I take each day as it arrives  
But these miss you nights are the longest   
  
But these miss you nights are the longest  
  
(c) Cliff Richard/Westlife, "Miss You Nights"  
  
****************************  
  
Sie lag rücklings auf der grünen Wiese, das Gras stand hoch und duftete herrlich nach den letzten Strahlen des Sommers. So hoch war es, dass sie die Welt um sich herum wie durch einen Dschungel wahrnahm. Sie hörte das Zirpen der Grillen, das Singen der Vögel und das Rauschen des Windes in den Gräsern. Um sie herum war es friedlich, der Himmel war makellos blau und obwohl die Sonne auf sie nieder schien fühlte sie nur angenehme Wärme und Glück. Sie war zufrieden. Wohlig schloss sie die Augen und spürte das Leben der Pflanzen und Tiere um sie herum als seien sie ein Teil von ihr selbst, ihre Kinder, ihre Schützlinge.   
  
Sie wartete. Worauf? Sie wusste es selber nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass sie warten musste, eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf befahl es ihr. Und warum auch nicht? Warum sollte sie an solch einem herrlichen Tag nicht warten … worauf auch immer. Sie würde es schon erfahren, immerhin war das hier ein Traum. Sie lauschte. Lauschte angestrengt. Und dann hörte sie, wie ihr Name leise gerufen wurde. Zufrieden lächelte sie in sch hinein… genau wie sie gedacht hatte. Vorfreude stieg in ihr hoch - er war gekommen.   
  
"Hermione!" hörte sie ihn rufen, seine Stimme wurde lauter als er näher kam. Als er fast vor ihr stand und sie meinte, er müsse jeden Moment über sie stolpern, setzte sie sich auf. Er blieb stehen, erschrak sich aber nicht, als ob er von ihrer Anwesenheit gewusst hätte. Sie betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang, er hatte sich so gar nicht verändert, sein Gesicht war noch immer das des lebenslustigen Jungen, der sie verlassen hatte. Vor vier Jahren. Eine Welle puren Glücks schoss durch ihren Körper, als sie ihn erblickte, füllte ihrer Adern mit nichts als Freude und dem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl, zu Hause zu sein.   
  
"Ron." Flüsterte sie. "Du hast mich gefunden."  
  
"Natürlich habe ich das." Er lächelte sie an, und griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie schluckte.   
  
"Ich habe so lange auf dich gewartet."  
  
"Ich weiß … aber jetzt bin ich ja da."   
  
Er trat näher und nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände, sie schloss die Augen und spürte seine Wange an ihrer ruhen, und fühlte wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. Reflexartig umklammerte sie Rons Unterarme mit ihren Händen, um ihn festzuhalten und nie mehr los zu lassen.  
  
"Warum warst du so lange fort?" schluchzte sie, und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Wie sie ihn vermisst hatte. Wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte!!! Ein Anflug von Traurigkeit überschattete plötzlich sein Gesicht.  
  
"Ich konnte nicht, Hermione. Du warst nicht bereit. Du hättest es nicht verkraftet. Aber jetzt ist es anders."   
  
"Wegen Harry?"  
  
"Ja, wegen Harry." Sagte er ruhig. Seine Stimme lang so unglaublich sanft, wie die eines Engels. "Er wird dir helfen, mich wiederzufinden. Er wird dir helfen, wieder zu leben."   
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Das verstehe ich nicht."  
  
"Du wirst." Sagte er, und griff wieder nach ihrer Hand. "Komm, wir gehen ein Stück spazieren."   
  
Er zog sie sanft mit sich, und Hand in Hand gingen sie nebeneinander spazieren, schweigend, die Vollkommenheit des Augenblicks genießend. Es war, als hätte der Schöpfer sie persönlich eingeladen, ein Weilchen in seinem Paradies zu verbringen. Es dauerte nicht lang, und sie hatten den Saum eines Waldes erreicht, dunkel und unheimlich ragten die hohen Bäume vor ihnen auf. Es wurde kalt, dunkel und totenstill. Sie waren an die Grenze des Paradieses gelangt.  
  
"Hier muss ich dich verlassen, meine Liebe." Sagte Ron und sah ihr fest in die Augen.   
  
"Nein." Flüsterte Hermione. "Bitte geh noch nicht."  
  
"Ich muss."  
  
Er trat näher an sie heran und küsste sie sanft. Dann machte er einen Schritt zurück, den Blick unaufhörlich auf ihr ruhend. "Auf Wiedersehen, Hermione."   
  
"Nein!" rief sie verzweifelt, und versuchte ihn festzuhalten, doch er entzog sich ihrem Griff.   
  
"Versteh doch Hermione, ich muss zurück."  
  
"Bitte Ron, nur noch ein Weilchen…"  
  
"Pass auf Harry auf, Hermione. Er braucht deine Hilfe. Und gib auf dich selbst Acht, meine Liebe."   
  
"Ron, bitte…. Du darfst nicht…"  
  
Er lächelte sie traurig an, wie ein Clown, dem die Tränen die Camouflage verschmieren.   
  
"Ich liebe dich Hermione. Vergiss das nicht."  
  
Und er wandte sich ab, trat in den dunklen Wald ein und war verschwunden. Kraftlos sank Hermione auf die Knie, weinend, zitternd.   
  
"Komm zurück, Ron!" schrie sie, blind vor Verzweiflung und Kummer. "Komm zurück! KOMM ZURÜCK! KOMM ZURÜCK!!!! KOMM……" _   
  
Sie weinte und schrie immer noch, als sie aufwachte. Die Tränen rannen ihr wie Bäche über das Gesicht, verschleierten ihren Blick; so sehr, dass sie erst nach ein paar Sekunden bemerkte, dass Harry in der Tür stand und sie ansah. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen vor Schreck und wischte sich eilig die Tränen von den Wangen, was aber zwecklos war, weil immer Neue nachkamen. Harry stand im Türrahmen und betrachtete sie stirnrunzelnd. Er trug den alten blaurot gestreiften Morgenmantel von Sirius, den er ihm geliehen hatte und der ihm etwas zu groß war, seine Haare standen in alle Berge ab und seine Brille saß etwas schief auf der Nase. Er schien noch ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen zu sein, und war blass und matt.  
  
"Harry!" rief Hermione aus, und wandte das Gesicht ab. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie weinen sah, was natürlich Blödsinn war, weil er anscheinend schon vorher ein Weilchen in der Tür gestanden hatte.   
  
"Hermione, was ist? Ich hab dich schreien gehört."  
  
"Nichts…." Brachte sie zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor. Harry fragte nicht weiter, sondern ging zu ihrem Bett, setzt sie neben sie und blickte ihr in die Augen. Er wusste nicht recht, was er tun sollte, und so wartete er ab. Hermione erwiderte seinen Blick, aber nur ein paar Sekunden, dann fiel sie ihm plötzlich schluchzend um den Hals. Harry spürte wie sich ihre Finger in seinen Rücken bohrten, weil Hermione verzweifelt versuchte sich irgendwo festzuhalten, sich an etwas zu klammern, etwas Reales. Sie wurde so von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt, dass sie weder reden noch ihn loslassen konnte.   
  
"Hermione, was ist? Was ist los?" fragte er erneut, kurz davor stehend in Panik auszubrechen, weil er Hermione noch nie so vollkommen aufgelöst erlebt hatte, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen weinte sie unerbittlich weiter, minutenlang, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Es war, als ob sie die Tränen jahrelang in einem großen Stausee aufgestaut hatte, und jetzt war der Damm eingestürzt worden, warum auch immer. Harry konnte nichts weiter tun, als sie weinen zu lassen, so lange, bis sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Und vielleicht war es ja auch genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte - eine Schulter zum Ausweinen.   
  
Schließlich hatte sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt, zumindest hatte sie aufgehört zu weinen, aber vielleicht lag es auch bloß daran, dass sie keine Tränen mehr hatte. Sie löste sich zitternd aus der Umarmung und starrte auf den Boden vor ihr. Als ob sie sich Harrys Anwesenheit gar nicht bewusst war. Harry schwieg einen Augenblick, dann versuchte er es noch mal.   
  
"Hermione, was ist passiert? Was hast du?"  
  
Dieses Mal schüttelte sie wenigstens den Kopf zur Antwort, um zu zeigen, dass sie ihn zwar verstanden hatte aber nicht antworten wollte. Harry seufzte und kratzte sich innerlich am Kopf. Und dann wusste er, dass er die Frage stellen musste, vor deren Antwort er sich so sehr fürchtete, dass er es bisher nicht gewagt hatte sie auszusprechen. Er schluckte.  
  
"Hermione? Wo ist Ron?" fragte er schließlich. Er sah, wie sie erstarrte, und sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte, aber seinem Blick auswich. Sie war furchtbar blass. Sie öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, doch es kam kein Ton heraus. Sie schüttelte wieder leicht den Kopf, wobei ihr ihre lockigen Haare ins Gesicht fielen, und schwieg.   
  
"Wo ist Ron?" wiederholte Harry eindringlicher.  
  
"Er …. Er ist fort." Erwiderte sie schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme.  
  
"Wohin ist er gegangen?" fragte Harry, obwohl ihm schmerzlich bewusst wurde, dass er die Antwort bereits kannte.   
  
"Er ist für immer fort gegangen …. Er wird nie mehr zurückkehren…." Sagte sie leise. Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen … sie konnte es einfach nicht …. Jedes Mal, wenn sie das Wort sagte oder auch nur dachte, brachte sie ihn immer wieder ein bisschen mehr um. Harry packte sie sanft am Arm und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er sah, dass sich ihre Augen schon wieder mit Tränen füllten, und den Ausdruck jener schrecklichen Verzweiflung hatten, wenn man einer unfassbaren Tatsache ins Gesicht sehen muss. Harry schluckte hart.   
  
"Er … er ist tot, nicht wahr?" fragte er. Sie nickte bloß und erwiderte leise, fast unhörbar: "Ja."   
  
"Hat …. hat Voldemort ihn getötet?"  
  
Wieder nickte sie. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte …. Es war, als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weg gezogen und er in ein tiefes Loch fallen, als würde eine meterhohe Welle mit voller Wucht über ihn hineinbrechen, als würde ihn eine eiskalte Hand von hinten an ihn ranschleichen um ihn langsam zu erwürgen. Ron war tot. Nicht dass nur Remus tot war … nein, sein erster und bester Freund, für den er sein Leben gegeben hätte, ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern, er war tot. Umgebracht von Voldemort. Er fühlte sich wie betäubt, nichts schien mehr etwas zu bedeuten, die Zeit, was um ihn herum war - nichts. Ron war tot. Wie konnte das sein? Das war einfach nicht wahr, konnte es gar nicht sein. Ron konnte einfach nicht sterben … Harry hatte sich in den letzten Jahren so an Rons Freundschaft gewöhnt, dass er sich ein Leben ohne gar nicht vorstellen konnte - nie im Leben, nicht mal im entlegensten Teil seines Herzens hatte er je damit gerechnet, einmal ohne Ron Weasley da zu stehen. Ron war einfach immer da gewesen, und irgendwie hatte Harry angenommen, dass es auch so bleiben würde. Selbst beim Kampf um Hogwarts hatte er der Möglichkeit, dass er selber es nicht überleben würde ins Auge gesehen - aber das Ron sterben könnte, das hatte er nie in Betracht gezogen. Weil Ron und er einfach zusammen gehörten …. Harry war so geschockt, dass er noch nicht einmal antworten konnte.  
  
Hermione sah ihn besorgt an, während sie selbst immer noch hart gegen die Tränen ankämpfen musste, die unerbittlich in ihr hochstiegen. Jetzt wusste er es also, Gott, hätte es keinen besseren Zeitpunkt dafür geben können? Sie hätte Sirius' Hilfe gebraucht … aber daran war jetzt nichts mehr zu ändern. Und vielleicht war sowieso jeder Zeitpunkt dafür schlecht. Da saß er, Harry Potter, der immer der beste Freund ihres geliebten Rons gewesen war, er war wieder da, hier und sie konnte ihn anfassen und umarmen und mit ihm lachen. _Warum hatte es nicht Ron sein können?_ Sie erschrak über diese Frage, erschrak darüber, dass sie überhaupt so etwas denken konnte … wie konnte sie sich bloß wünschen, dass Ron Harrys Platz einnahm??? Wie konnte sie nur? Sie war so glücklich, dass Harry wieder bei ihr war, war es wirklich aber … irgendetwas tief in drin wünschte sich, dass es Ron statt Harry war. Seit sie mit ihm geredet hatte, war ihr schmerzlich bewusst geworden, dass da etwas fehlte - noch mehr als sonst. Die vergangenen Jahre war sie allein gewesen, aber jetzt war Harry da und ihr Trio war fast wieder komplett, bis auf einen fehlenden Teil - Ron. Die Lücke, die er hinterlassen hatte wurde umso deutlicher, je länger sie Harry betrachtete. Sie kannte ihren Kameraden eigentlich nur in Begleitung von Ron, von dem Tag an, an dem der kleine, schmächtige, schüchterne Junge nach Hogwarts gekommen war, waren Ron und er unzertrennlich gewesen.   
  
Und jetzt saß Harry hier, allein, irgendwie wirkte er schutzlos ohne Ron. Hermione musste scher schlucken. Harrys Anwesenheit ließ sie Ron nur noch umso mehr vermissen. Es war Harry gegenüber unfair, aber so war es nun mal…   
  
Harry schwieg immer noch, und starrte wie in Trance in die Luft. Er zeigte keine Anzeichen von Weinen oder überhaupt irgendeiner Gefühlsregung, er war wie versteinert. Seine Augen waren angefüllt mit Unverständnis und Schmerz, und doch irgendwie leer. Es war unheimlich. Von allen möglichen Reaktion war diese pure Teilnahmslosigkeit die letzte gewesen, mit der sie gerechnet hatte. Und es ließ sie nur in Ansätzen ahnen, was für einen Schock diese Nachricht Harry verpasst hatte.   
  
"Harry?" fragte sie. "Alles in Ordnung?" _Was für eine saudumme Frage du blöde Kuh._ Hörte sie ihre eigene Stimme in ihrem Kopf.   
  
"Wie hat er ihn getötet?" kam es von Harry zurück. Sein Tonfall war nüchtern, keine Spur von Wut oder Trauer. Hermione antwortete nicht, sie wollte sich nicht an diesen Augenblick erinnern, an diesen Tag der ihr so viel im Leben genommen hatte. "Hermione, bitte." Sagte Harry und zum erstenmal war das etwas Flehendes in seiner Stimme. Sie seufzte.  
  
"Es …. Kurz nachdem Voldemort dich getötet hatte, kam Ron auf die Wiese gerannt, irgendwie musste er mitbekommen haben wie Sirius dir gefolgt war. Er kam auf uns zugerannt, vollkommen schutzlos … in Panik, weil er schemenhaft deinen Körper im Gras liegen sehen konnte und wie Sirius sich weinend darüber beugte, und mein gelähmter Körper der wie tot da lag … und Voldemort feuerte den Avada Kedavra auf ihn, einfach so, ohne ein Wort oder eine Gefühlsregung…. Und im nächsten Moment war er auch schon tot…." Die letzten Wörter waren leiser gewesen, als der Anfang ihrer Erzählung, brüchig weil schon wieder Tränen in ihr hochstiegen und runter geschluckt werden wollten. Harry senkte leicht den Kopf, und schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Er schwieg für etwa eine Minute, dann sagte er:   
  
"Alles ist so anders …. Als ob ich in einer vollkommen anderen Welt wäre … ich laufe hier rum, und fast alles ist verlassen, die Zaubererläden pfeifen auf Geheimhaltung … ihr denkt ich wäre tot... und ich war beim Fuchsbau und … er war zerstört… ich habe keine Ahnung was los ist … ihr wollt es mir nicht sagen, ich weiß …. wahrscheinlich denkt ihr es wäre zuviel für mich …. vielleicht ist es das auch …. aber ihr müsst mir erzählen, was geschehen ist." Er stoppte kurz und sah Hermione fest in die Augen. _‚Ihr müsst.'_  
  
Hermione antwortete nicht sofort, sie hatte Harry noch nie so reden hören, und sie wollte die Ereignisse nicht wieder in ihr Gedächtnis rufen. Aber sie verstand ihn - er hatte ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren. Schließlich nickte sie.   
  
"Also gut … du hast Recht. Ich werde es dir erzählen …. Am besten fragst du mich, was du wissen willst… ich wüsste nicht, wo ich anfangen sollte."  
  
"Warum war der Fuchsbau zerstört? Wo sind die Weasleys?" fragte Harry, obwohl er die Antwort schon wieder vorher kannte.   
  
"Der Fuchsbau wurde von den Todessern zerstört, kurz nachdem der Krieg zu Ende war…." Begann Hermione zögernd. "… und die Weasleys wurden alle …."  
  
"…ermordet." Vollendete Harry den Satz tonlos. Hermione nickte langsam.  
  
"Ja, das wurden sie… Fred und George überlebten als Einzige den Kampf und Hogwarts und wurden später von Voldemorts Dienern öffentlich hingerichtet… "   
  
"Oh mein Gott." Entfuhr es Harry entsetzt. Die Mauer, die ihn in seinem Schock umgeben hatte war zusammen gebrochen, und erlaubte ihm nun erstmals Gefühle wie Schmerz und Angst.   
  
"Das … heißt sie sind alle tot?"  
  
Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe und runzelte die Stirn, anscheinend gab es da etwas von dem sie nicht wusste, wie sie es Harry klarmachen konnte.   
  
"Ja …. Und nein."  
  
Harry starrte sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der bloßes Unverständnis verriet, an.   
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Ginny lebt noch… aber sie ist nicht mehr die Ginny, die du kennst … sie hat sich nach Ende des Krieges Voldemort angeschlossen."   
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm jemand mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Ihm war, als würde er taumeln.  
  
"Was hat sie getan???"  
  
"Sie gehört zu seinen Dienern."  
  
"Aber sie …. Sie war doch tot …. Sie ist in den Ruinen von Hogwarts umgekommen…"   
  
"Das dachten wir auch, aber sie lebt..."  
  
"Ginny hätte sich niemals Voldemort angeschlossen!" rief Harry erhitzt aus.   
  
"Ich weiß … aber sie hat es trotzdem getan."  
  
"Oh Gott….."  
  
Sie sah ihn prüfend an und versuchte festzustellen, wie sehr ihn diese Neuigkeit getroffen hatte. In seinen Augen konnte sie das Entsetzen erkennen, und Angst, er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, seine Hand zitterte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn umarmen oder ihm etwas Tröstendes sagen sollte, irgendwie kam ihr Beides unpassend und lächerlich vor. Für das, was sie Harry so eben mitgeteilt hatte und für das, was noch kommen würde, gab es keinen Trost.   
  
"Harry…. Begann sie zögernd, doch sie wurde von ihm unterbrochen.  
  
"Und warum wohnt Sirius hier?"  
  
Sie holte tief Luft. "Das ist … schwer zu erklären… "  
  
"Versuche es."  
  
Wieder sah sie ihn einen Augenblick lang prüfend an, bevor sie schließlich antwortete.  
  
"Voldemort tötete Ron, und er tötete dich…. Und Sirius und mich ließ er am Leben, um uns zu bestrafen, weil er wusste dass es für uns viel schlimmer sein würde, am Leben zu sein in dem Bewusstsein, dass man uns das Liebste auf Erden genommen hatte, als zu sterben. Voldemort war sich darüber klar, dass für mich das Leben ohne Ron - und auch ohne Dich sinnlos erscheinen würde, und bei Sirius war es genauso. Du warst sein ein und alles. Und noch schlimmer - ich würde mit den ewigen Schuldgefühlen leben, dass du nur meinetwegen getötet wurdest, und Ron auch. Weil ich nicht genug aufgepasst hatte. Und Sirius würde sich ewig Vorwürfe machen, nicht schnell genug gewesen zu sein. Und genauso war es auch. Voldemort wusste, dass die größte Strafe für uns sein würde, am Leben zu bleiben während ihr tot wart."   
  
Harry merkte, dass es ihr einige Mühe bereitete darüber zu sprechen. Wieder machte sich Taubheit in seinem Körper breit …  
  
"Sirius verschwand…" fuhr sie schließlich fort, "…und war unauffindbar. Aber irgendwann fand ich raus, dass er sich hier nieder gelassen hatte, und ich stattete ihm einen Besuch ab. Er war …. Wie soll ich das sagen …. Nicht mehr er selbst …. Er saß nur noch in dem Haus hier rum und starrte in die Gegend …. Und dachte über dich nach."   
  
Harry schluckte kurz - Hermione hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass er selber nach Sirius' Tod genauso reagiert hatte.   
  
"Mir ging es zu der Zeit auch nicht besonders, wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst. Also zog ich kurzerhand hier ein … und haben uns seitdem geholfen, weiterzumachen…. Weiterzuleben…" schloss sie ihren Bericht.   
  
Harry sah sie sprachlos an, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was er sagen sollte. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sein Tod Sirius so viel Kummer bereiten könne …. Sirius Black, dem Rebell, der 12 Jahre Gefängnis in Azkaban überlebt hatte und so furchtlos Voldemort gegenüber getreten war… dass dieser Sirius an seinem Tod beinahe verzweifelt war …. Harry wusste genau, wie sein Patenonkel sich gefühlt hatte und konnte es trotzdem nicht nachvollziehen. Vielleicht war das der Preis den man dafür zahlte, in einer Muggelfamilie aufzuwachsen die einen eigentlich gar nicht haben wollte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich, nicht darüber nachzudenken ….. nicht jetzt….   
  
"Was … was hat es mit den leeren Straßen auf sich? Warum sind die Zaubererläden in der Öffentlichkeit?" fragte er deshalb schnell.  
  
"Weil … es nur noch Zauberer gibt." Erwiderte Hermione zögernd. Harrys Gesicht hatte den Ausdruck eines Mannes, dem man gerade erzählt hatte Giraffen wären gute Börsenmakler und der Amazonas fließe durch Polen.   
  
"Hermione ich muss dich falsch verstanden …."  
  
Sie seufzte. "Nein, leider nicht."  
  
"Aber das ist doch vollkommen unmöglich … das … das…." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er die Gedanken in seinem Kopf wieder zurechtrücken wolle… gut hier war wirklich vieles merkwürdig, noch viel mehr tragisch und schrecklich, aber DAS …. Das überstieg doch jede Logik …   
  
Hermione sah ihn an, und konnte das, was in seinem Kopf vorging, beinahe akustisch hören. Sein Gesicht sprach Bände, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Kopf jederzeit zu zerspringen drohte. Irgendwie konnte sie ihm sogar ansehen, dass er Kopfschmerzen hatte. Es half nichts, sie würde es ihm erklären müssen, die Dinge, die sie so gerne vergessen hätte… aber nicht einfach beiseite wischen konnte. Dinge, die sie fast zerbrechen ließen …   
  
"Harry, es ist so … Tatsache ist, dass es anscheinend weitaus mehr Zauberer auf der Welt gab als Muggel." Begann sie, und -als sie Harrys ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck sah- fügte hinzu: "Aber jedes Land hat sein eigenes Ministerium, die diese haben nicht gerade gut nebeneinander kooperiert. Um genau zu sein, gar nicht. Deswegen konnte niemand abschätzen, wie groß der Anteil der Zauberer nun wirklich war. Keiner hat damit gerechnet, dass wir so in der Überzahl sein würden …. Aber Voldemort hat es gewusst, und es genutzt. Du weißt, wie wenige Zaubere den Mumm hatten, sich ihm entgegenzustellen, nicht wahr? Der Ausgang des Krieges hat sein Übriges getan … keiner wagt es, zu rebellieren, sie laufen ihm nach wie räudige Hunde. Und tun alles für ihn. Auf seinen Befehl …. überwältigten sie die Muggel. Töteten Viele und nahmen den Rest gefangen, überall auf der Welt."   
  
"A… aber warum haben sie sich nicht zusammengeschlossen und ihn entmachtet?" fragte Harry, der noch nicht wirklich begriffen hatte, was Hermione ihm da gerade erzählt hatte. Zauberer übernehmen die Weltherrschaft? Das war doch absolut lächerlich!   
  
"Weil Voldemort mehr Anhänger hatte, als du glaubst …. Nicht viele unterstützten wirklich seine Thesen, die Meisten hatten einfach nur Angst um ihr Leben …. Aber die Zahl der Todesser überragte die Zahl der anderen Zauberer bald fast. Und dieser Rest hatte zuviel Angst, um sich gegen Voldemort zu erheben. Um genau zu sein, sie fürchten sich immer noch zu sehr."   
  
Harry blinzelte, weil die Welt vor seinen Augen plötzlich zu flimmern begann. "Also noch mal Hermione …. Du versuchst mir zu erklären, dass die Zauberer die Muggel überwältigt haben und Voldemort jetzt die ganze Erde regiert?"   
  
Sie nickte stumm. Harry starrte sie kurz an, dann, ganz ohne Vorwarnung, brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er lachte und lachte und lachte, schrill und so laut, dass Hermione befürchtete Sirius würde jeden Moment davon aufwachen. Seine Augen weit aufgerissen, das Lachen übernatürlich schallend, sah er aus wie ein Wahnsinniger. Hermione bekam es mit der Angst zu tun …. Vielleicht war es wirklich zuviel auf einmal, sie hätte es wissen müssen, aber wie hätte sie die Informationen denn aufteilen sollen? Er lachte weiter, unaufhörlich, nach Luft schnappend aber er lachte weiter, wie besessen, dann ließ er sich rücklings aufs Bett fallen, vergrub den Kopf unter der Decke und wurde abrupt still, lag vollkommen reglos da. Hermione betrachtete ihn, sie zitterte leicht, weil sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Harrys Reaktion hatte ihr so viel Angst eingejagt, dass sie sich davor fürchtete, noch einen Ausbruch heraufzubeschwören. Als von Harry kein Mucks mehr zu hören war, und er sich nach einer Minute immer noch nicht bewegt hatte, fragte sie schließlich zögernd: "Harry?"   
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
"Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Sie sah, wie sich sein Körper langsam anspannte und wieder erschlaffte, offensichtlich hatte Harry einmal tief ein- und ausgeatmet um sich zu beruhigen. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sah sich kurz hilfesuchend um und zog Harry dann, als sie sich sicher war dass sie sich dem Problem wirklich allein stellen musste, die Decke weg.   
  
Er hatte die Beine angezogen, wie ein kleines Kind, die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen und die Hände auf die Ohren gelegt, um nichts mehr zu hören, zu sehen oder zu fühlen. Es hatte etwas Surreales, den Harry Potter, der so mutig gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte jetzt so zu sehen, klein, hilflos, verängstigt. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Schopf und begann instinktiv, ihn beruhigend über den Kopf zu streicheln.  
  
"Harry? Harry kannst du mich hören?" fragte sie sanft. Er antwortete nicht, doch sie wusste, dass er ihre Worte gehört hatte. Wie verkrampft er da lag! Als ob ihn jemand mit einem Zauber belegt hätte… "Harry, hör mir zu, bitte. Ich weiß, wie schrecklich das für dich sein muss, aber du wolltest die Wahrheit erfahren, und das ist sie … und du weißt noch nicht alles." Sie spürte, wie er leicht zusammen zuckte, und seufzte.   
  
"Harry, ich hab dir erzählt, dass die überlebenden Muggel gefangen genommen wurden, richtig? Das ist nicht ganz korrekt …. Eigentlich wurden sie versklavt. " Sie hörte, dass Harry erschrocken nach Luft schnappte. "Ja, es ist wahr. Voldemort ließ den Rest der Menschheit versklaven, und seine Anhänger folgten ihm bereitwillig. Ich weiß es klingt unglaublich, geradezu verrückt aber … manchmal ist die Wahrheit unglaublicher als die größte Lüge."   
  
Harry gab immer noch keine Antwort. Seine Hände bedeckten jetzt nicht mehr seine Ohren, sondern klammerten sich mit aller Kraft an der Wolldecke fest.   
  
"Aber du weißt, dass es die Wahrheit ist." Fuhr sie mit ruhiger, fester Stimme fort. "Denn du hast die verlassenen Muggelstraßen gesehen, den Park, die Zaubererläden überall, du hast mit Erin gesprochen und du hast in der Öffentlichkeit in einem normalen Pub mit Zauberergeld bezahlt. Welch andere Erklärung könnte es dafür geben, als das die Muggel nicht mehr hier leben? Du weißt, dass es stimmt, tief in dir drin weißt du es."  
  
Sie schwieg einen Moment lang, ihr Blick ruhte besorgt auf Harry, schließlich vernahm sie ein kaum merkliches Nicken seinerseits. Sie fuhr ihm weiter sanft durch die Haare.   
  
"Man sagt, sie müssen in Steinbrüchen, unterirdischen Mienen aber auch als Haussklaven dienen, aber niemand weiß es genau. Man spricht nicht darüber, selbst jene nicht, die Sklaven haben. " Sie pausierte wieder kurz, und war sich ziemlich sicher dass sie jetzt endgültig Harrys Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Er schien angestrengt zuzuhören, war nicht mehr ganz so verkrampft wie am Anfang.   
  
"Wie dem auch ei, ein paar Muggel konnten diesem Schicksal entfliehen. Es gibt immer noch genug Zauberer, die Voldemort nicht unterstützen, und einige unter ihnen, die den Muggeln helfen wo sie können. Es gibt versteckte Dörfer und Kolonien in abgelegenen Bergen, zum Beispiel in Tibet, die von Zauberern mit den besten und wirksamsten Schutzzaubern belegt wurden. Weder Voldemort noch irgend ein anderer Todesser wird sie jemals aufspüren können, wenn die Muggel vorsichtig sind und sie nicht verraten werden."   
  
Sie stoppte wieder, und gab Harry somit Zeit, das, was er soeben gehört hatte einigermaßen zu verdauen, jedenfalls vorläufig.   
  
"Wie …. Wie viele sind noch übrig? Muggel meine ich?" hörte sie Harrys gedämpfte Stimme aus der Tiefe der Wolldecke erklingen.   
  
"Ich weiß nicht." Sagte sie, und pfiff Luft durch die Zähne. "Ein paar Hunderttausend, schätze ich … meine Eltern sind unter ihnen."   
  
Es war, als hätte Harry jemand mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht geschlagen - natürlich, Hermiones Eltern waren ja ganz gewöhnliche Muggel. Daran hatte er überhaupt nicht gedacht. Gott sei Dank hatte Hermione sie nicht AUCH noch verloren, obwohl er bezweifelte dass seine Freundin ihre Eltern in all den Jahren auch nur ein einziges Mal gesehen hatte. Plötzlich fielen ihm die Dursleys ein … ob sie wohl auch …? Hatten sie sich retten können? Waren sie von den Todessern ermordet worden? Wahrscheinlich war es … immerhin hatten die Dursleys ihn groß gezogen … und dann wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass wenn Tante Petunia tot war, damit auch jede letzte, wirkliche Verbindung zu seiner Mutter verschwunden war. Zwar hatten die Dursleys ihn rausgeschmissen, direkt nachdem Voldemort besiegt worden und Harry volljährig geworden war, aber trotzdem hatte er - egal wie groß der Hass auch gewesen sein mochte - immer das beruhigende Gefühl gehabt, dass ein Teil seiner Familie noch lebte. Und obwohl Sirius und Hermione da waren, fühlte er sich urplötzlich einsamer als jemals zuvor.   
  
"Muss ich noch was wissen?" fragte er dann. Hermione atmete innerlich aus. Er schien sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen zu haben, seine Stimme klang ruhig und rational.  
  
"Nein … nein ich glaube, das war alles."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Kommst du damit klar? Bist du in Ordnung?"  
  
Er nickte und wandte den Blick hoch zu ihr. Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
  
"Bist du sicher?"  
  
"Ja…"  
  
"Möchtest du darüber reden?"  
  
"Nein …"  
  
"Harry, ich …."  
  
"Ich denke, ich wird jetzt wieder ins Bett gehen…" erwiderte er tonlos, und setzte sich auf. Er bemerkte ihren äußerst besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, und sagte schnell: "Es ist wirklich in Ordnung, Hermione. Ich komme damit klar."   
  
"Wenn du meinst …" antwortete sie zweifelnd.  
  
"Ja."  
  
Er erhob sich, und beugte sich hinunter um Hermione einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben, und verließ dann ihr Zimmer. Hermione starrte ihm nach. Hatte er es wirklich so gut aufgenommen? Sie konnte es kaum glauben …. Das _konnte_ gar nicht die Wahrheit sein. Aber sie konnte ihn genauso wenig zwingen, mit ihr darüber zu reden, er war schließlich erwachsen. Sie hoffte bloß, dass er wusste was er tat, und legte sich schlafen.   
  
Harry lag in Hermiones Bett (Hermione schlief immer noch in Sirius' Bett und dieser wiederum nächtigte auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer), und starrte an die Decke. An Schlafen war nicht einmal zu denken, nicht nachdem, was Hermione ihm gerade erzählt hatte. Er fühlte sich, als wenn ihm jemand etwas Schweres vor den Kopf geworfen hätte, wie eine dunkle Gewitterfront, die sich in ihm breit gemacht hatte. _Ron ist tot_ sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Die anderen Weasleys auch. Deine eigentliche Familie. Ginny dient Voldemort. Die Muggel sind weg, die Dursleys wahrscheinlich auch_. Die Stimme hörte nicht auf, ihn mit diesen Gedanken zu quälen, egal ob er die Augen schloss oder ihr befahl zu verschwinden. Es war zwecklos. _Ron ist tot …. Alle sind tot …. Muggel verschwunden …. Voldemort Herrscher _… Es dauerte nicht lang und seine sorgsam wieder aufgebaute Mauer brach zusammen, und ließ einen Strom aus Tränen frei, er schluchzte so stark in sein Kopfkissen hinein, dass er fast keine Zeit zum Atmen mehr hatte. Er weinte hilflos, unaufhörlich und verzweifelt, alleine in der Dunkelheit, bemüht niemanden aufzuwecken. Als die Morgendämmerung heran brach, fiel er schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.   
  


**********************************************

  
  
Die Nacht, oder besser gesagt die Dunkelheit, war in den letzten Jahren zu seinem Freund geworden, mehr noch als jemals zuvor. Die Dunkelheit gewährte ihm Schutz und Sicherheit, sie nahm ihn unter ihren schwarzen Mantel und verbarg ihn vor allem, was ihn hätte schaden können. Ja, die Nacht war zu seinem Freund, seinem treuen Helfer und Sympathisant geworden, sie verriet ihn niemals.   
  
Die Nacht war unangenehm kühl, aber sternenklar, die Sichel des zunehmenden Mondes war deutlich und hell am Nachthimmel zu erkennen. Kein Laut war zu hören, nicht aus den Häusern und nicht aus der Umgebung herum. Alles war völlig still. Noch nicht mal das Rufen einer Eule war zu vernehmen, als ob sie von seinem Kommen gewusst hatten.   
  
Die Straße lag ruhig und wie ausgestorben da, das fahle Licht der Straßenlaterne beleuchtete nicht mehr als einen kleinen Umkreis um sich herum, und überließ die Häuser in der Dunkelheit sich selbst. Bestens. Das war perfekt. In seinen schwarzen Umhang verhüllt, die Kapuze fast Dementor-artig ins Gesicht gezogen, verharrte er einen kurzen Moment auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite, den Blick auf das kleine, verlotterte Haus am Ende der Straße gerichtet. Das Haus lag wie tot da, die kleinen, schiefen Fenster wie die Höhlen einer Leiche, leblos, leer. Die Farbe blätterte an den meisten Stellen ab, das Dach war leicht schief vom Wind, die Fensterläden wurden gerade noch so von den Angeln daran gehindert, zu Boden zu fallen. Die Gardinen waren schmutzig und zerknittert, die Haustür aus dunkelbraunem, uraltem Holz mit einem vergitterten Fenster in der Mitte. Der Garten war völlig verwildert, und hätte er nicht gewusst, dass hier jemand wohnte, dann hätte er das Haus für verlassen gehalten.   
  
Lautlos, schleichend wie eine Katze wechselte er die Straßenseite und durchquerte den Garten des Hauses, blieb vor der Tür stehen, zögerte kurz und klopfte schließlich feste an, so feste, dass er schon Angst bekam die Tür würde jede Sekunde nach hinten weg stürzen. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde, und eine Stimme "Komm rein." Flüsterte. "Schnell!"  
  
Das brauchte er sich nicht zweimal sagen lassen. Er trat in den dunklen Flur, schloss die Tür, schlug die Kapuze zurück und obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte wusste er, dass sie da war, und ihn betrachtete.   
  
"Das ging aber schnell …. Lass mich raten, dein Inneres Auge hat es schon vorher gewusst." Bemerkte er trocken.   
  
"Nein", kam die Stimme zurück, "Ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen und wollte mir gerade einen Tee machen. Willst du auch einen?"  
  
Da er sich sehr unterkühlt vorkam, antwortete er mit ‚ja'.  
  
"Tante Sybill, warum machst du kein Licht an?" fragte er, um die Unterhaltung nicht zu sehr einschlafen zu lassen.   
  
"Also wirklich, ich hätte etwas mehr Intelligenz von dir erwartet. Meinst du nicht es fällt auf, wenn hier mitten in der Nacht Licht an ist? Die Nachbarn verdächtigen mich sowieso schon, denke ich, und wir brauchen ja nicht noch mitten in der Nacht Festbeleuchtung. Aber warte hier - an dem Schein einer Kerze dürften sogar sie nichts Merkwürdiges finden."   
  
Sie zündete eine Kerze an, und reichte sie ihm. Das Licht der Kerze erhellte den Flur augenblicklich, und tauchte ihn in ein sanftes braun. In ihrem Schein tauchten plötzlich silberblonde Haare und ebenso helle Augen auf.   
  
"Also, Draco, lass uns ins Schlafzimmer setzen, nur sicherheitshalber. Nur, falls jemand vorbeigeht. Und dann erzählst du mir alles."   
  
"In Ordnung." Antwortete Draco, und folgte ihr in das ebenso dunkle Schlafzimmer. Der Raum war wie immer mit -so schien es jedenfalls - Hunderten von Tüchern dekoriert, die mystisch über die Schränke gelegt waren oder von der Decke hingen. Es roch verdächtig nach ätherischen Ölen und Räucherstäbchen, was nicht gerade dazu beitrug, Dracos leichte Kopfschmerzen, die er schon seit ein paar Tagen mit sich rumschleppte, zu verbessern. Da sonst kein Platz frei war, setzte er sich auf das altmodische Eisenbett und legte seine Robe ab. Alles was er darunter trug war ein paar alte Hosen und ein ebenso alter, grüner Pullover - mehr gab es nicht. Mehr hatte er nicht. Sybill verließ den Raum kurz, um den Tee zu holen, und kam kurz darauf mit einer Kanne und zwei Tassen in der Hand wieder, die sie auf ihrem Nachttisch abstellte.   
  
"Also, wie geht es dir so?" fragte sie, während sie vorsichtig Tee eingoss, ihm eine Tasse gab und sich dann neben ihn setzte. Ihre Augen wirkten durch das Kerzenlicht noch größer als sonst.   
  
"Wie immer." Sagte Draco, mit einem Hauch Bitterkeit in der Stimme, der Sybill nicht entging.   
  
"Warst du wieder in Schwierigkeiten?"  
  
"Nein, ich hatte ein paar ruhige Tage. Relativ ruhig jedenfalls. Vermutlich hatten sie grad keine Lust, mich zu jagen."   
  
"Oder deine Taktik wird besser." Erwiderte sie und grinste schief. Draco sah sie an und grinste zurück. Es war schon seltsam, wie Menschen sich verändern konnten. In Hogwarts war Sybill Trelawney eine alte, mystisch-tuende Hochstaplerin gewesen, mehr oder weniger. Sie hatte betont affektiert gesprochen, so gut wie nie gelächelt und versucht, wie eine Fee durch die Gegend zu schreiten. Und jetzt …. Draco hatte den starken Verdacht, dass das alles bloß Show gewesen war, um von den Schülern in einem Fach wie "Wahrsagung" überhaupt ernst genommen und respektiert zu werden. Vielleicht hatte sie gedacht, dass ihr normale Erscheinung nicht zu einer Frau aus alter Wahrsagerdynastie passen würde. Aber diese Zeiten gehörten jetzt der Vergangenheit an. Hogwarts war zerstört, und Sybill Trelawney musste sich nicht mehr um ihren Ruf kümmern. Es war beinahe erschreckend, wie _normal_ sie von einem Tag auf den andern geworden war.   
  
"Hoffentlich ist dir niemand gefolgt." Sagte sie, und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Draco schüttelte den Kopf, so dass seine kinnlangen Haare ihm wild ins Gesicht fielen.   
  
"Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Die werden mittlerweile wohl auch andere Sorgen haben."   
  
"Hm." Machte seine Tante nur, und goss sich Tee nach. Draco hatte erst nach seinem Abschluss erfahren, dass Sybill Trelawney seine Tante 3. Grades war. Dumbledore hatte seinem Vater verboten, ihm davon zu erzählen, aus Angst er, Draco, wolle dann bevorzugt werden. Und wenn er so zurück dachte, dann war das eine sehr kluge Entscheidung von Albus Dumbledore gewesen - eine der Vielen. Und obwohl Lucius Malfoy Dumbledore schon immer für einen klapprigen, alten Spinner gehalten hatte, hatte er es nicht gewagt Draco davon zu erzählen. Vielleicht war es ihm aber auch einfach zu peinlich gewesen, mit einer derartig schrulligen Frau verwandt zu sein. Lucius Malfoy war Sybill nie persönlich begegnet, konnte also nicht wissen, dass die Maskerade, die sie in Hogwarts trug, zu Hause von ihr abgelegt wurde. Und die restlichen Zaubererfamilien konnten davon ja erst Recht nichts wissen. Lucius hatte Draco erst nach Ende des Krieges davon erzählt.  
  
Sybill sah ihn einen Moment lang prüfend an.  
"Und? Hast du ihn gefunden?" fragte sie schließlich, und den Blick konzentriert auf ihn gerichtet. Draco nickte.   
  
"Ja, hab ich."  
  
"War er in Ordnung?"  
  
"Das kann man nicht grad behaupten …. Ich bin ihm ein ganzes Weilchen gefolgt, bis hin nach Dublin …. Er ist nicht dumm, er hat mich bemerkt aber nicht gesehen …. Es wäre trotzdem fast ins Auge gegangen. Die Vampire haben ihn erwischt … vor Hermiones Haus …. Ich konnte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig vertreiben. Und dann musste ich Hermione noch davon überzeugen, dass sie ihn bei sich aufnehmen muss. Sie hat nicht geglaubt, dass es wirklich Harry war …. aber wer würde das auch glauben, nach allem, was passiert ist." Draco seufzte leise.   
  
"Hat sie dich erkannt?"  
  
"Ja … obwohl ich mich vermummt hatte. Aber sie unglaublich klug, wahrscheinlich hat sie meine Stimme wieder erkannt."   
  
"Ich erinnere mich …. Sie war wirklich eine der klügsten Hexen der ich je begegnet bin …. Sie hat mich direkt durchschaut." Sybill lächelte bei diesem Gedanken still in sich hinein.   
  
"Hat sie nicht. Sie hat nie daran geglaubt, dass du das zweite Gesicht hast."   
  
"Das nicht, aber sie hat sofort gewusst, dass mein Unterricht nicht viel bringen würde. Aber das konnte ich damals ja nicht zugeben, oder?"   
  
Draco erwiderte nichts darauf, wo sie Recht hatte, hatte seine Tante Recht. Er beschloss, das Gespräch wieder auf das Ursprungsthema zu lenken.  
  
"Also, warum ist er hier plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht, Tante Sybill? Immerhin ist er schon seit langer Zeit tot …. Er sollte hier nicht quick lebendig rumspringen."   
  
"Mein lieber Draco, ich wünschte ich könnte es dir sagen. Leider bin ich nicht allwissend …. Ich habe nur gesehen, dass er wieder erscheinen würde, in der Nähe von Hogwarts …. Und dass sein Wiederkommen unser aller Geschicke bestimmen wird … in welcher Weise auch immer."   
  
"Irgendetwas Seltsames geht da vor sich."  
  
"Ich weiß. Aber es scheint kein Zauber zu sein."  
  
Draco hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. "Nicht?" Sybill schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein … ich… ich kann es nicht erklären, aber ich weiß einfach das Magie damit nichts zu tun hat."   
  
"Das macht es noch seltsamer."  
  
Sybill seufzte. "Oh ja."  
  
"Lebt Harry denn noch? Hat Hermione ihn retten können?" fragte Draco. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er noch mal den Tag erleben würde, an dem er sich um Harry sorgen würde. Es war nicht alltäglich, dass ein vermeintlich Toter plötzlich aus dem Nichts wieder auf der Bühne erschien, und es gab ihm ein mulmiges Gefühl wenn seine Tante von _Unser aller Geschicke bestimmen wird._ sprach.   
  
Sybill zuckte die Schultern, und nahm noch einen Schluck Tee. "Und noch etwas, worauf ich keine Antwort habe. Cassandra wäre wahrlich stolz auf mich. "Sie seufzte erneut. "Aber wenn er lebt, Draco, wird es nicht lange dauern, bis Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer davon Wind bekommt. Dann ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis seine Diener Jagd auf ihn machen werden, um ihn zu dem Dunklen Lord zu bringen."   
  
"Und … und jetzt? Was sollen wir tun?"  
  
Seine Tante schaute ihm fest in die Augen. "Bleib in seiner Nähe Draco … beschatte ihn weiterhin. Aber zeig dich ihm nicht. Sie werden ihn nicht töten, das wird Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer selber erledigen wollen. Auf jeden Fall ist es besser, wenn du ihm auf den Fersen bleibst. Das ist alles was wir im Moment tun können."   
  
Draco nickte müde. "In Ordnung." Sybill verzog den Mund ein wenig und runzelte die Stirn.   
  
"Du kannst hier schlafen, für ein paar Stunden …. Bis zur Dämmerung, würde ich sagen. Wenn du zu lange hier bleibst, werden sie es merken."   
  
Der Mann mit dem silberblonden Haaren nickte wieder, und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. "Ja, das wäre schön ….. ich nehme die Couch, ja? Wie immer?"   
  
Sybill Trelawney nickte ihrerseits auch. "Ja, wie immer. Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht mehr anbieten kann."   
  
Draco sah sie einen Moment lang an. "Das ist schon in Ordnung." Antwortete er schließlich leise. "Es ist immer noch mehr, als jeder Andere mir anbieten würde."   
  


*************************************

  
  
Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als Harry schließlich aufwachte. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob jemand mit einem Hammer kräftig darauf geschlagen hätte, während der Rest seines Körpers anscheinend durch einen Fleischwolf gedreht worden war. Jeder einzelne Muskel schien verspannt zu sein. Er ächzte, als er sich aufsetzte und griff nach seiner Brille. Aus dem Wohnzimmer drangen Hermiones und Sirius Stimme zu ihm. Gerne wäre er liegen geblieben, in sein Bett gekuschelt um einfach weiter zu schlafen, um all die Sachen zu vergessen, die Hermione ihm erzählt hatte. Aber es ging nicht, er wusste es, er musste sich dem allen stellen …. Und so stand er schließlich auf.   
  
Er war immer noch wackelig auf den Beinen, und fühlte sich matt. Er fand Hermione und Sirius gebeugt über vielen, altertümlich-anmutenden Büchern vor, die quer verteilt über allen Sesseln, Tischen und in den Schränken lagen.   
  
"Habt ihr die Bibliothek von Hogwarts ausgeraubt?"  
  
Hermione und Sirius sahen beide gleichzeitig erschrocken auf, weil sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatten. "Harry!" rief Hermione aus. "Wie geht es dir?" "Ganz gut." Log Harry als er sah, wie Sirius abwechselnd ihm und Hermione nervöse Blicke zuwarf. Natürlich - Hermione hatte ihn bereits eingeweiht, dass sie ihm, Harry, alles erzählt hatte. Unschlüssig zeigte er mit dem Finger auf die Bücherstapel und fragte: "Was machen die Bücher hier?"   
  
"Ach …. Wir suchen nach Anhaltspunkten, danach, was dir passiert sein könnte. Gehen die Bücher nach Zaubersprüchen durch, die man vielleicht verwendet haben könnte. So was in der Art." Erwiderte Hermione als ob es sich um eine Nebensächlichkeit handeln würde und blätterte weiter. Das Buch schien seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutzt worden zu sein, denn die Seiten staubten entsetzlich sobald Hermione sie umblätterte, und veranlassten Sirius jedes Mal dazu in einen kleinen Hustenanfall auszubrechen.   
  
"Wo habt ihr die her? Sind das deine?"  
  
"Nein, die hab ich heute Morgen aus der Bibliothek des Trinity College geholt…."   
  
"ALLE?"  
  
"Na ja …" druckste sie herum. "Ich war ein paar Mal da … und hab immer noch ein paar unsichtbar gezaubert…. "  
  
"Und das war nicht auffällig?"  
  
"Ach was, die Bibliothekarin ist halb blind und fast taub. Und für Bücher interessiert sich ohnehin keiner mehr, die Leute haben andere Probleme." Erwiderte Hermione und strich fast zärtlich über das Leder, in dem dass Buch, das sie gerade las, eingebunden war.   
  
"Wo sind deine eigenen Bücher?" fragte Harry, dem aufgefallen war, wie leer Hermiones Schränke doch waren. Einmal war er bei Hermione zu Hause gewesen, damals als sie noch zur Schule gegangen waren, und selbst da hatten sich die Regale unter den Lasten der Bücher schon gebogen. Und in dem Haus, das Ron und Hermione gekauft hatten, gab es sogar ein extra Studierzimmer für seine Freundin, voll mit Büchern. Und hier? Hier gab es fast nichts …. Es sah Hermione so gar nicht ähnlich.   
  
"Ich hab sie verkauft." Antwortete sie tonlos. "Ich musste. Ich hatte kein Geld, nichts, und wenn ich mal was verdient habe war es auch nicht gerade viel. … und außerdem hatte ich eh keinen Verwendungszweck für sie."  
  
Harry schluckte. Bücher hatten Hermione immer so viel bedeutet, sie waren wirklich ihre Freunde gewesen… dass sie jetzt so mir nichts dir nichts ihre gesamte Sammlung abgegeben hatte …. Daraus ließ sich erahnen, wie sehr Rons Tod sie getroffen hatte. die Tatsache, so gut wie allein zurück gelassen worden zu sein. Hermione ohne Bücher - das war einfach nicht Hermione. Er schob den Gedanken beiseite.   
  
"Schon was gefunden?"  
  
Diesmal antwortete Sirius: "Nein, nichts. Bisher haben wir noch keinen Spruch gefunden, der mächtig genug wäre so etwas zu verursachen … oder deine Erinnerungen so zu beeinflussen, um vier Jahre deines Lebens auszulöschen. Aber wir suchen weiter. Wir werden schon etwas finden."   
  
Harry fand, dass er nicht wirklich überzeugend klang. Er schien selber nicht wirklich daran zu glauben. Harry seufzte laut.   
  
"Willst du etwas essen, Harry?" fragte Sirius plötzlich. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass sein Magen knurrte. Er nickte.  
  
"Ja, ich hab Hunger."  
  
"Sehr schön, ich könnte nämlich auch was vertragen. Komm mit in die Küche, Harry."   
  
Sirius erhob sich, und Harry folgte ihm in die winzige Küche, in der nicht viel mehr stand außer einer Spüle, einem Herd und einem Schrank, und einem kleinen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, den man irgendwie noch hinein gequetscht hatte.   
  
"Möchtest du Rühreier?"   
  
"Hm." Erwiderte Harry, was soviel heißen sollte wie "ja". Sirius kramte eine Pfanne hervor und begann, Frühstück für seinen Patensohn zu machen. So wie er es sich jahrelang gewünscht und vorgestellt hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Harry, den er liebte wie sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, hier saß, und mit ihm redete, einfach da war, erfüllte ihn mit unbeschreiblichen Glück. Während sich Hermione immer noch nicht richtig traute, sich zu freuen, war diese Barriere bei Sirius längst zusammen gebrochen. Sein Patensohn war hier, und das war alles was zählte. Er verteilte das Rührei auf zwei Teller und stellte sie auf den Tisch, gab Harry eine Gabel und setzte sich. Harry nahm das Besteck, und obwohl sogar Sirius seinen Magen knurren hörte, aß er langsam und lustlos. Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Genau wie er befürchtet hatte. Harry hatte schon immer viel von seinen Sorgen und Nöten verschwiegen, nicht weil er den Leuten um sich herum nicht vertraute, sondern weil er sie nicht belasten wollte. Wie Hermione war er ein Typ, der sich nur ungern Hilfe anbieten ließ. Natürlich war es gelogen gewesen, als er vorhin behauptet hatte, es ginge ihm gut.Sirius sah genau, wie Harry mit sich kämpfte, er konnte es in seinen Augen sehn, in seiner Körperhaltung, sogar in der Art wie er aß.   
  
"Harry, wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er schließlich.  
  
Harrys Gabel stoppte auf halbem Weg.  
  
"Besser", erwiderte er betont gelassen, "ich bin nicht mehr ganz so klapprig… ich glaub, ich erhole mich langsam."  
  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
‚Nein, ich meine _wie es dir geht_? Nachdem, was Hermione dir erzählt hat?'   
  
"Oh." Machte Harry bloß, und schwieg einen Moment. "Ganz gut." Sagte er dann.   
  
‚Blödsinn, Harry. _Blödsinn_.' Erwiderter Sirius. 'Du hast gerade eben erfahren, dass dein bester Freund und die Leute tot sind, die dir am Nächsten waren. Und dass die Welt, für die du immer gekämpft hast in Trümmern liegt. Es _kann_ dir gar nicht gut gehen.'  
  
Harry starrte ihn an, und wusste nicht was zu sagen. Sein Kopf war wie leer. Er dachte an Ron, an die glücklichen Tage in Hogwarts, er dachte an die Weasleys und den Fuchsbau, an die kleine, unschuldige Ginny … und dann sah er den Fuchsbau in Trümmern liegen, er sah Ron tot auf der Lichtung zu Boden fallen … er bekam Kopfschmerzen bei dem Gedanken daran, er hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment zusammenbrechen zu müssen. Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände und senkte den Kopf, verbarg das Gesicht während er verzweifelt versuchte, die Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. Er musste stark sein, er durfte sich nicht so gehen lassen …   
  
"Harry?" hörte er Sirius Stimme neben sich, sein Patenonkel war wohl aufgestanden und hatte sich neben ihn gestellt. Er fühlte Sirius große Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhen. "Harry es ist okay … du darfst weinen … keiner kann von dir erwarten, dass du so tun könntest, als wenn nichts passiert ist …. Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du das Gefühl hast, überrollt zu werden … . Das ist völlig normal …. aber Harry, ich weiß dass du es packen kannst. Du bist stark, auch wenn du dich gerade schwach fühlst… und du bist auch stark, wenn du deine Schwäche zugibst… und du bist nicht allein, Hermione und ich sind auch da…"   
  
An diesem Punkt schlang Harry die Arme um Sirius Taille (der immer noch aufrecht stand) und brach in Tränen aus. Sirius kniete sich zu ihm hinunter, und umarmte Harry feste, wie ein Vater seinen Sohn. "Es ist okay, Harry, wenn du weinst … es ist okay…" beruhigte Sirius ihn leise. Es tat dem Mann weh, Harry so leiden zu sehen und er wünschte sich irgendetwas tun zu können, um den Schmerz zu lindern.   
  
Harry klammerte sich an Sirius und spürte, wie der Druck, der auf ihm lastete, langsam weniger wurde. Sein Patenonkel hatte Recht - er war nicht allein, es wurde nicht erwartet, dass er es gefasst trug und als Tatsache abstempelte. Komischerweise fühlte er sich direkt besser.   
  
_Harry! Harry wo bist du????_  
  
Die Stimme war direkt neben ihm gewesen, so schien es jedenfalls, und hatte ihn gerufen. Mit einem Satz war Harry aufgesprungen, und sah sich hektisch nach allen Seiten um. Das war nicht möglich, das war einfach nicht möglich.   
  
_Harry wo bist du????_  
  
Da war sie schon wieder! In Panik schüttelte er den Kopf…. Wurde er denn jetzt vollkommen wahnsinnig???   
  
"Harry, was ist?" fragte Sirius zu Tode erschrocken. Da stand Harry, zitterte wie Espenlaub, der blanke Schweiß auf der Stirn … die Augen vor Furcht weit aufgerissen.   
  
"Harry, um Gottes Willen…."  
  
"Da … da war Remus!" schrie Harry voller Entsetzen. "Er hat mich gerufen, ganz deutlich ….!!!"   
  
"Harry beruhige dich, da war nichts …."  
  
_HARRY!!!!! Wo bist du?????? _  
  
"Da! Da war sie schon wieder!" kreischte Harry, die Angst lähmte ihn mittlerweile fast. Er war sich so sicher, dass es Remus Lupin war, er kannte seine Stimme, und es war so real, so unglaublich real…. Und dann spürte er wieder diese schwarze Welle auf sich zurollen, unaufhaltsam, wie eine schreckliche Naturgewalt. Er begann zu husten, stärker und stärker und konnte nichts dagegen tun, die Luft blieb ihm weg, dann spürte er wie sich um ihn herum alles auflöste, alles wurde dunkel, er hörte Sirius' und Hermiones entsetztes Schreien, er fiel zu Boden und verlor entgültig das Bewusstsein. 


	5. Die Dienerin des Dunklen Lords

**Autor :** Steffi/ astrophilia   
**Inhalt :** Harry ist nicht mehr derselbe … nicht seit dem Kampf um Hogwarts. Das Leben erscheint so sinnlos. Und dann geschieht etwas vollkommen Unglaubliches, etwas, dass Harry wieder einmal seinem ärgsten Feind gegenüberstellt …   
**Altersbeschränkung :** Aufgrund er mangelnden Liebeszenen und der Tatsache, dass Herr der Ringe auch ab 12 freigegeben ist … ja, ab 12 eben :o)   
**Disclaimer : **Alle hier enthaltenden Figuren und Orte (mit Ausnahme derer, die ich erfunden habe) gehören Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Bros., eine Copyright-Verletzung ist nicht beabsichtigt.   
**Kategorie: **Mystery, Drama, Dark-Fiction  
**Betaleser :** Die liebe, liebe Tia *wild wink* …. Danke für die Hilfe!  
**Anmerkung :** Gaaaanz wichtig: das hier ist Stand nach Buch 4, das heißt unser Lieblingsanimagus lebt noch - mehr oder weniger… die Idee kam mir vor "Order of the Phoenix", deswegen sieht die "Realität" hier etwas anders aus … nur das ihr's wisst *gg* .   
**Und: Das hier ist unlektoriert (noch), weil ihr aber alle das neue Kapitel haben wolltet hab ichs jetzt so online gestellt :o) Auf alles gibt es keine Gewähr ... P.S. : Keine Angst, ich schreibe weiter aber meine Kaptel brauchen aufgrund iher Länge etwas ... länger .... eben :o)**

**An die Leser :** Okay, das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction, deswegen habt Nachsicht mit mir, falls ich etwas durcheinander gebracht habe … ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und es wäre schön von euch zu hören, wie ihr meine Geschichte findet … 

**Die Dienerin des Dunklen Lords (Kapitel 05)**

********************* 

_I feel my wings have broken  
In your hands  
I feel the words unspoken  
Inside  
When they pull you under  
And I would give you any thing you want  
You were all I wanted  
All my dreams are falling down  
Crawling round and round and round  
  
  
Somebody save me  
Let your waters break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just save, save  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you   
  
I see the world has folded in your heart  
I feel the waves crash down inside  
And they pull me under  
And I would give you anything you want  
You were all I wanted  
All my dreams have fallen down  
Crawling round and round and round   
  
Somebody save me  
Let your waters break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just save, save  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you   
  
All my dreams are on the ground  
Crawling' round and round and round  
  
  
Somebody save me  
Let your waters break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't' care how you do it  
Just save me, save me  
I've made this whole world shine for you  
Just save, save  
Come on  
I'm still waiting for you  
  
(c) Remy Zero, "Save Me"_   
  
Es war schon witzig, wie ironisch das Leben sein konnte. Nein, im Grunde genommen war überhaupt nichts Lustiges daran, genau betrachtet war es einfach ein sarkastischer Einfall des Schicksals gewesen, der Virginia das Zimmer beschert hatte. Nun gut, wahrscheinlicher war es, dass sie der sadistischen Ader ihres Meisters den Raum hier zu verdanken hatte, den scharlachroten Raum, aber sie stellte sich gerne vor wie das Schicksal ihr höhnisch ins Gesicht lachte. Sie saß auf dem hohen, Bett, dessen Kissen ebenso rot waren die die Wandverkleidung, durchzogen von goldenen Fäden. Die Vorhänge waren aus schwerem, purpurnem Samt, die orientalischen Teppiche aus rotem Stoff geknüpft, die Schränke aus Mahagoniholz mit messingfarbenen Griffen. Sogar die Gemälde an der Wand waren in Rottönen gehalten, mit goldenen Rahmen für die Ewigkeit haltbar gemacht. Es wirkte fast wie der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors in Hogwarts, damals, als die Schule noch gestanden hatte. Wie oft hatte sie ruhige Abende und laute Parties in ihm gefeiert, er war ihr zu Hause gewesen, vollkommen in rot und Gold dekoriert. Nichts wies darauf hin, dass sie, Virginia sich eigentlich in Voldemorts Hauptquartier befand, tief unter der Erde. Die hohen Fenster waren verzaubert, so dass es bloß so wirkte, als ob sie in die weite Welt blicken würden. Momentan zeigten sie die Ruinen von Hogwarts. Es war so ironisch. Hier saß sie, die Verräterin, die Übergelaufene, die Dienerin des Dunklen Lords in einem Raum der  
  
Voldemort hatte ihr diesen Raum zugeteilt, wohlwissend wie schwer es ihr fallen würde, hier zu wohnen, zu schlafen, zu leben, umgeben von dem, was sie verlassen und mit Füßen getreten hatte. Es war eine von vielen, kleinen Proben, die Voldemort ihr täglich stellte, um ihre Loyalität zu testen.   
  
Sie kannte diese Proben, diese Tests, und hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit damit abgefunden, hatte gelernt nicht zu zweifeln und nicht zu zögern, nicht über ihre Anweisungen nachzudenken, sondern ihrem Meister bedingungslos ergeben zu sein, wenn notwendig für ihn sogar ihr Leben zu lassen. Widerworte wurden nicht geduldet, das bloße Zögern bei einer Antwort konnte Grund genug sein, um bestraft zu werden. Hart bestraft zu werden. Voldemort kannte weder Mitleid noch Gnade, für ihn gab es nur Macht, Schwäche und Stärke. Wie ein dunkler Gott wachte er zu allen Zeiten über seinen Untertanen, war überall anwesend, wusste über alles Bescheid, was vor sich ging. Sich Voldemort anzuschließen bedeutete, sich auszuliefern, ja sich selbst aufzugeben. Virginia hatte das vor langer Zeit getan, und damit gelebt. Bis jetzt.   
  
Harry Potter war wieder da … war das möglich? Gut, sie war nicht dabei gewesen als Voldemort ihn getötet hatte, aber Harry war gestorben, damals. An dem Tag, als auch sie gestorben war, nicht physisch sondern psychisch … wenn Harry noch gelebt hätte … wenn er Voldemort besiegt hätte …. Wie wären die Dinge wohl dann verlaufen? Sie erschrak über sich selber, nein, solche Gedanken durfte sie nicht haben, sie war dem Dunklen Lord ergeben, er sorgte gut für sie. Und mittlerweile war er auch der Einzige, der für sie sorgte. Sie konnte es den anderen nicht verübeln … Der Dunkle Lord hatte also eine neue Prüfung für sie, die Schwerste bisher. Vielleicht sogar die Schwerste überhaupt, und das wusste er auch. Virginia fühlte sich zwar geehrt, dass Voldemort ihr diese Aufgabe übertragen hatte, Harry war schließlich nicht irgendwer … aber gleichzeitig wünschte sie sich, er hätte es nicht getan.   
  
Zweifel schlichen sich ein, Zweifel, die nicht sein durften, nicht erlaubt waren. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Schulzeit, die wenigen glücklichen Tage ihres jungen Lebens, und überall war Harry. Sie sah ihn, wie er mit Ron im Fuchsbau Schach spielte, wie er mit Hermione in Hogwarts über Büchern saß, mit Fred und George Quidditch trainierte. Und sie, Virginia, dazwischen, Ginny, die Kleinste von Allen. Ihr Herz zog sich bei dem Gedanken daran zusammen, schmerzvoll als würde ihr jemand von hinten eine Schnur um den Brustkorb legen. Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf, um ihr Herz wieder zu befreien. George, Harry, Fred, Ron, sie alle waren schwach gewesen, hatten Voldemort so sehr gefürchtet dass sie ihn bekämpft - und verloren hatten. Törichte Narren, sie hatten nicht erkannt, dass man den Dunklen Lord nicht besiegen konnte … von Anfang an hatten sie auf verlorenem Posten gekämpft …   
  
Und jetzt war Harry wieder da. Ob Voldemort irrte? Nein, das war so gut wie unmöglich … ihr Meister konnte die Anwesenheit von Harry spüren, was bedeutete, dass ein Irrtum praktisch ausgeschlossen war. War Harry zurückgekommen, um seinem Erzfeind gegenüber zu treten? Wo hatte er sich die ganze Zeit über versteckt gehalten? Warum hatte Voldemort ihn zuvor nie gespürt? Oder war das auch ein Teil von Virginas Prüfung? War es vielleicht gar nicht wirklich Harry sondern nur eine Täuschung? Es schien logisch, aber sie wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Sie hatte die Unruhe unter Voldemorts höchsten Dienern erkannt, das hektische Flüstern in den Gängen, die misstrauischen Blicke.   
  
Nein, Harry Potter war definitiv am Leben.  
  
Es löste eine Erregung in ihr aus, die sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte, irgendetwas schien sie aus einem ewigen Schlaf erweckt zu haben. Sie ertappte sich sogar dabei, wie sie eines der Gefühle, die sie überschwemmten und ihren apathischen Geist durcheinander wirbelten, als Freude identifizierte. Freude darüber, dass Harry doch nicht tot war? Er war doch der Feind, ein kleiner naiver, aber gefährlicher Spinner wie sie schließlich erkannt hatte. Jemand, der den Tod verdient hatte. Oder etwa nicht? Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er sie vor Tom Riddle gerettet hatte. Es war dumm gewesen, Riddle alleine gegenüber zu treten, zweifelsohne …. dumm, aber mutig …   
  
"Du solltest über so was nicht nachdenken, der Dunkle Lord weiß schon, was es damit auf sich hat." Sagte sie leise zu sich selbst. "Und wenn er Harrys Tod befiehlt, darfst du das nicht in Frage stellen. Voldemort weiß mehr als wir alle."   
  
Sie seufzte laut, konnte den Gedanken an Harry aber nicht verdrängen. Wie er wohl jetzt aussah? Virgina konnte ihn sich überhaupt nicht als erwachsenen Mann vorstellen. Sie fühlte Mitleid für ihn, weil ihr Meister ihn töten würde, und biss sich zwei Sekunden später entsetzt in die geballt Faust. Mitleid war eine gefährliche Emotion, etwas, dass man ihr sorgsam ausgetrieben hatte … und jetzt war es wieder da. Virginia bekam es mit der Angst zu tun … all diese Gefühle nach so langer Zeit zu spüren drohte sie aus der Bahn zu werfen, es hatte sie vollkommen unvorbereitet getroffen. Und sie wollte das alles nicht mehr fühlen, zu oft waren auf diese Art der Emotionen Enttäuschungen gefolgt, Große wie Kleine, aber immer war es schmerzvoll gewesen.   
  
Wut stieg in ihr hoch, Wut über ihre eigene Schwäche, Wut über ihre Unfähigkeit, die Grübelei über Harry zu vermeiden, Wut über Harry selbst. Warum tauchte er jetzt erst auf, warum hatte er alle im Glauben gelassen, er sei tot? Was glaubte er eigentlich, wer er war? Als der Zorn sie schließlich zu überrollen drohte, sprang sie von dem Bett auf und rief nach den Männern, die Voldemort ihr zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Sie würde ihren Meister nicht enttäuschen, so wie er sie nicht enttäuscht hatte …. Im Gegensatz zu Harry Potter. Sie würde der Sache ein für allemal ein Ende bereiten.   
  
Kurz darauf erschien ihre Truppe, die sie ab heute befehligen würde, in ihrem Gemach. Sie waren zurückhaltend und respektvoll, ganz so wie Voldemort das Verhalten Vorgesetzten über wünschte. Das der Dunkle Lord für diesen Auftrag eine Frau ausgesucht hatte, schien sie nur noch umso mehr zu beeindrucken. Sie musterte die Männer kurz. Kein Zweifel, Voldemort hatte eine gute Truppe für sie zusammengestellt. Da war Vigoleis Ashford, ein junger Mann von grade 20 aber mit einem unerhörten Spürsinn;, Maurice und Francis Shepard, eineiige Zwillinge in den Mittdreißigern, beide blond mit grüngrauen Augen und einem schiefen Mund, zuverlässig und mutig; Tom Fynn, ein erst 15jähriger, braungelockter Junge, der aber bereits über erstaunliche magische Fähigkeiten verfügte und zu guter letzt John Nottingham, der alte Hase im Team mit bereits 43 Jahren. Virginia fragte sich, ob er sich nicht etwas komisch vorkam von einer so jungen Frau befehligt zu werden, schob den Gedanken aber beiseite. Sie stemmte ihre schlanken Arme auf die Hüfte in dem verzweifelten Versuch, selbstsicher zu wirken, so, als ob sie diesen Auftrag zu Recht erhalten hätte. Die Männer sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie hatte sich zu einer beeindruckenden Erscheinung gemausert, weniger attraktiv als schlicht und ergreifend faszinierend. Man traf sie nie ohne ihren schweren Umhang an, ihre roten Haare waren mit schwarzen Strähnen durchzogen und ihre Augen hatten etwas Scharfes, Gefährliches, das einen unwillkürlich zum Wegsehen veranlasste. Eine Spur von Wahnsinn lag in ihnen, pure Kälte und etwas, das manchmal wie Traurigkeit wirkte.   
  
"Wie ihr vielleicht wisst hat der Dunkle Lord, unser Meister, die Anwesenheit von Harry Potter gespürt. Und so unglaublich das auch klingen mag wissen wir alle, dass unser Meister die Wahrheit spricht, und dass es Harry Potter unschädlich zu machen gilt. Der Dunkle Lord hat mich damit beauftragt, Potter zu finden und gefangen zu nehmen, und ihr werdet mir dabei helfen. Hat das jeder verstanden?"   
  
Sie blickte in die Runde, und erhielt als Antwort von jedem der Männer ein kurzes Nicken. Sie holte tief Luft und fuhr fort:   
  
"Wie auch immer er es geschafft hat, sich so lange vor uns zu verstecken, es ist klar, dass er nicht ohne Hilfe auskommt. Er wird seine Freunde aufsuchen wollen. Wenn er es nicht schon längst getan hat. Da Ron Weasley tot ist, wird er als aller erstes zu Hermione Granger gehen, wenn er sie findet. Und genau das ist der Punkt. Granger ist vor einiger Zeit untergetaucht, es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie unter falschem Namen lebt. Ich will, dass ihr rauskriegt welchen Namen sie jetzt trägt und wo sie lebt. Wie ihr es anstellt ist mir egal, Hauptsache ich bekomme ein brauchbares Ergebnis. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"   
  
Wieder war Nicken die Antwort. Sie nickte kurz. "Dann macht euch an die Arbeit."   
  
Die Männer nickten erneut, und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren verließen sie den Raum, ließen Virginia zurück. Einen Moment lang starrte sie ihnen nach, sie hatte es also wirklich getan. Sie hatte den Befehl gegeben, Harry zu finden … und ihn Voldemort auszuliefern. Denn das war die unweigerliche Folgerung. Spürte sie Trauer? Sie wusste es nicht, es war zu lange her, seit sie zum letzten Mal wirklich gefühlt hatte … aber das war jetzt auch egal. Als sie die Tür zu ihrem Gemach schloss, war nur der eine Gedanke in ihrem Kopf:   
  
"Ich werde Voldemort nicht enttäuschen."   
  


***********************

Hermione und Sirius saßen an Harrys Bett, und betrachteten ihn wie er da lag, die Augen friedlich geschlossen. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen entspannt, und wäre er nicht so schrecklich blass gewesen, hätte man geglaubt er würde einfach nur schlafen. Aber das war nicht der Fall. Denn Harry war schon seit zwei Stunden bewusstlos, nach seinem Anfall war er ohnmächtig zusammen gebrochen und seitdem nicht aufgewacht. Sirius hatte ihr erzählt, dass Harry kurz zuvor in Panik geraten war, weil er geglaubt hatte, Remus Lupins Stimme zu hören … er hatte so etwas wie einen asthmatischen Anfall gehabt und anschließend das Bewusstsein verloren. Wäre Sirius nicht da gewesen, um ihn aufzufangen, dann wäre Harry haltlos mit dem Kopf auf den gekachelten Fußboden geknallt.   
  
Hermione seufzte. Anscheinend nahm die Sorge um Harry kein Ende, erst der Vampirbiss, dann die Sache mit Ron, und jetzt dieser Anfall … würden ihren Nerven denn niemals eine Pause gegönnt? Sie fragte sich, wie viel sie wohl noch würde aushalten können und wandte den Blick nach links, dort wo Sirius saß, das Gesicht versteinert zu einer Maske. Eins war sofort klar, Sirius würde weit weniger ertragen als sie, es war ihm anzusehen. Er mochte ein starker, mutiger Mann sein, aber wenn es um Harry ging wurde er klein und verletzlich, dann konnte ihn alles zerbrechen. Und jetzt hatte Sirius drei große Dosierungen in kurzer Zeit erhalten. Wie viel konnte ein einzelner Mensch wohl ertragen? Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, so wie sie es oft tat wenn ihr unbehaglich zumute war oder wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte, mit ihrem Latein am Ende war. Immer noch sah sie Sirius an, aber er schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken. Seine Augen waren starr und leer auf Harry gerichtet, so als ob er sich mit voller Kraft darauf konzentrierte seinen Patensohn aus der Bewusstlosigkeit zu führen.   
  
"Sirius…" sagte sie leise. "Er kommt schon wieder auf die Beine … es war bestimmt nur der Schock …. Immerhin hat er gedacht, er würde Remus hören…."   
  
Der Mann richtete seinen Blick auf sie, als wenn sie ihn aus Gedanken gerissen hätte, und verzog den Mund leicht.   
  
"Glaubst du wirklich, Hermione?"   
  
"Natürlich, das wird schon wieder …"   
  
"Nein, ich meinte ob du glaubst, dass er sich das bloß eingebildet hat?"  
  
Sie sah ihn überrascht an.  
  
"Natürlich, du weißt das Remus tot ist …"   
  
Sirius schluckte kurz. "Klar weiß ich das … aber immerhin ist er auch fest davon überzeugt, Remus vor ein paar Tagen noch gesehen zu haben … und nachdem, was hier in letzter Zeit passiert ist, bin ich mir über gar nichts mehr sicher …"   
  
"Remus ist tot …." Wiederholte Hermione mit Nachdruck.  
  
"Vielleicht aber auch nicht … warum sollten seine Erinnerungen falsch sein? Vielleicht sind ja auch wir die, die zum Narren gehalten wurden…"   
  
Hermione antwortete nicht, was Sirius da sagte war durchaus möglich, auch wenn sie es ungern zugab. Ihre Erinnerungen gefälscht? All die Jahre? Der bloße Gedanke daran, ließ sie sich benutzt vorkommen, wie die Figur in einem übergroßen Schachspiel.  
  
"Es muss schrecklich für ihn sein…" fuhr Sirius mit leiser Stimme fort. "Er glaubt, alles sei in Ordnung, und dann ändert sich plötzlich alles, vollkommen unvorbereitet. Als ob er vom Himmel in die Hölle kommt, ganz ohne Vorwarnung. Stell dir vor, du würdest von seiner Welt in unsere kommen…."   
  
Hermiones Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck an, als ob sie so Voldemort höchstpersönlich ins Schlafzimmer hinein spazieren gesehen hätte … ihre Hand begann zu zittern, ihre Augen bekamen einen leicht glasigen Glanz.   
  
"Was hast du gesagt?" fragte sie in einem brüchigen Ton, der höchste Aufregung verriet. Sirius sah sie verwundert an (es war selten, dass Hermione derart aufgeregt war, und in den letzten Jahren hatte er sie höchsten zweimal so erlebt) und antwortete ruhig:   
  
"Na ja, wie von Himmel nach Hölle, als ob du in eine andere Welt kommst …" Mit einem Satz war Hermione aufgesprungen, so unwillkürlich dass Sirius erschrocken zusammenzuckte.   
  
"Sirius Black, du bist ein Genie!!! Ich könnte dich küssen, wärst du nicht schon so alt!!!"   
  
Sirius, der nur Bahnhof verstand brachte nur ein verwirrtes "Was?" hervor, doch Hermione schien kein Interesse daran zu haben, ihm ihren Geistesblitz zu erklären.   
  
"Bleib du bei ihm, Sirius, ich muss schnell los …. Natürlich, das ist es, warum hab ich nicht eher daran gedacht???" Der letzte Satz galt anscheinend mehr ihr selbst, sie wartete keine Antwort ab sondern stürzte aus dem Zimmer und kurz darauf hörte Sirius die Haustür laut ins Schloss fallen. Kopfschüttelnd sah er ihr nach.   
  
"Was ist denn mit der los?" hörte er eine Stimme neben sich. Erschrocken wandte er den Kopf wieder zu seinem Patensohn, der endlich aufgewacht war und ihn mit einem Ausdruck bloßer Verwunderung im Gesicht anschaute. Sirius war so überrascht, dass er zuerst nicht antwortete, gleichzeitig überrollte ihn eine Welle der Erleichterung, die Tränen in ihm hochstiegen ließ, aber er vermochte sie zu unterdrücken. Instinktiv griff er nach Harrys Hand, drückte sie sanft und sah ihn einen Moment lang nur an. Harry konnte sich später nicht daran erinnern, dass ihn jemals jemand so angeschaut hatte, mit so viel Liebe und Zuneigung … es war der Blick eines Vaters, der seinem Sohn galt, und Harry spürte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, wie viel er Sirius Black wirklich bedeutete.   
  
"Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Sirius schließlich, und der Augenblick war verflogen. Harry schloss kurz die Augen, und hörte es ihn seinem Kopf pochen.   
  
"Es geht…" murmelte er schließlich. "Abgesehen von Kopfschmerzen ist alles okay…. Wie lange war ich weg?"   
  
"Über zwei Stunden."  
  
Harrys Augen nahmen die Größe von Motorradscheinwerfern an. "Was???" fragte er ungläubig. "So lange???"   
  
Sirius nickt bedächtig. "Du hast uns ganz schön erschreckt." Dann wurde seine Stimme etwas leiser. "Tu das bitte nie wieder." Fügte er mit sanftem Nachdruck hinzu. Harry erwiderte nichts, sondern wandte seinen Blick ab und versuchte, durch das Fenster draußen etwas zu sehen. Die Aussicht war nicht so besonders, eigentlich zeigte sie nur einen alten, verlotterten Hinterhof mit einer gefängnisartigen Mauer, doch es war ihm lieber als Sirius jetzt ins Gesicht zu sehen. Mit Zuneigung hatte er noch nie besonders gut umgehen können, weil er es einfach nicht gewohnt war - ein weiteres Andenken der Dursleys, eine weitere Narbe auf seiner Seele.  
  
"Harry, was ist passiert?"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige, junge Mann schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
"Woran kannst du dich erinnern?"  
  
Erneut schloss Harry die Augen, und versuchte sich an die letzten Augenblicke, bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, zu erinnern. Er hatte eine Stimme gehört, er wusste es genau …. Nicht bloß irgendeine Stimme ….   
  
"Remus war da." Antwortete er schließlich. "Er hat meinen Namen gerufen und gefragt, wo ich bin."   
  
Sirius war bei Harrys Worten blass geworden. Sein Patensohn glaubte also wirklich, Remus gehört zu haben … sie hatten von Harry jahrelang geglaubt er sei tot …. Und wenn es nun bei Remus genauso war? Vielleicht lebte er ja auch noch … irgendwo … warum hatte er Harrys Namen gerufen? Das ergab doch alles keinen Sinn, es war vollkommener Wahnsinn … und dennoch …   
  
"Aber Remus ist …."  
  
"Ich weiß." Unterbrach Harry ihn. ‚Aber ich habe mir das nicht eingebildet …. Er _war_ da …. Er hat nach mir gerufen….'   
  
Sirius seufzte.  
  
"Ich glaube dir Harry …. Aber was um Himmels Willen hat das zu bedeuten? Wenn er noch lebt, wo ist er dann?"   
  
"Ich weiß es nicht …. Ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, was hier eigentlich vor sich geht ….." antwortete Harry resignierend. Sein Patenonkel kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf.   
  
"Ich glaub, Hermione weiß es … zumindest scheint sie eine Idee zu haben, sie wurde vorhin ganz aufgeregt und ist fluchtartig zur Bibliothek aufgebrochen."   
  
"Na hoffentlich…. " murmelte Harry. "Ich will endlich wissen, was hier passiert ist."   
  
Sirius grinste schelmisch. "Keine Sorge … es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Hermione auf die richtige Antwort kommt … du kennst sie doch."   
  


****************************

  
  
Wenn es doch nur etwas gegeben hätte, um ihn abzulenken, irgendwas … aber er konnte nichts Anderes tun, als am Fenster zu sitzen und auf Hermiones Rückkehr zu warten. Jetzt, wo er allein und ein bisschen zur Ruhe gekommen war, schienen ihn die Sorgen von Innen auffressen zu wollen. Ruhe hatte nämlich auch ihre Tücken …. Alles, was er in den letzten Tagen erlebt und durchgemacht hatte, drängte sich nun wieder unerbittlich in seine Gedanken. Die Tatsache, dass Ron tot war füllte ihn mit einer Leere aus, die ihm zwar bekannt war, die er aber unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte …. Es war die Leere, die seit Sirius' Tod in ihm gewesen war, an die er sich aber gewöhnt hatte … durch Rons Tod war eine neue Wunde in ihm aufgerissen, die sich noch nicht schließen wollte und sich unaufhörlich mit dem neuen, brennenden Schmerz des Verlustes füllte. Ron …. Ron Weasley war tot, der lebenslustige Junge, mit dem er direkt bei seiner ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts Freundschaft geschlossen hatte. Der Junge, der nicht nur einmal ohne Nachzudenken sein Leben für ihn, Harry, riskiert hatte. Der junge Mann, der trotz eigener Familie immer Zeit gefunden hatte, ihm einen Besuch abzustatten … der ihn mit seinem sarkastischen Humor oft zum Lachen gebracht hatte, wenn ihm eigentlich nicht danach gewesen war.   
  
Die Weasleys waren tot, Molly und Arthur die ihn ohne Vorbehalte in ihre Familie aufgenommen und Harry zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben so etwas wie Fürsorge hatten zukommen lassen. Bill und Charlie, die er insgeheim immer bewundert hatte, und die ihn wie einen weiteren Bruder behandelt hatten, ganz selbstverständlich. Percy, der sich reumütig für sein Verhalten entschuldigt hatte und zurückgekehrt war. Und Fred und George, die Spaßvögel, die im Angesicht der Schrecken kühler und mutiger gekämpft hatten, als so manch anderer. Öffentlich hingerichtet. Die Weasleys, die Familie bei der er nicht Harry Potter gewesen war, sondern einfach nur Harry, der Junge mit der verschlissenen Kleidung, den knubbeleigen Knien, den strubbeligen Haaren und der Sehschwäche, ein durchschnittlicher Schüler mit ganz normalen Problemen. Er war genauso von Molly Weasley herum kommandiert worden wie Ron, Fred und George, und im Gegensatz zu den drei Brüdern hatte er es genossen. Es war für ihn wie ein kleines Stückchen vom Himmel gewesen.   
  
Jetzt stand noch nicht einmal mehr der Fuchsbau.  
  
Und dann war da noch Ginny. Die Kleinste von Allen, das Nesthäkchen, dass bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts von den herunter stürzenden Trümmern getötet worden war. Hatte er jedenfalls geglaubt. Sie lebte noch, doch seine Freude wurde von der unglaublichen Tatsache getrübt, dass sie sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte. Wie schlimm konnte es noch werden? Sein altes Leben war ihm so trostlos, so sinnlos vorgekommen … doch verglichen mit dem, was er jetzt erlebte … schmerzhaft wurde ihm bewusst, dass er seine Freunde zu wenig geschätzt hatte, ihre Versuche ihm zu helfen, ihm beizustehen … er hatte es als Selbstverständlichkeit betrachtet, es hatte ihn sogar genervt, ja geärgert … und jetzt würde er nie die Möglichkeit haben, ihnen dafür zu danken …   
  
Wie sollte er hier bloß leben, in dieser Hölle? Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Sirius hier war … sein Leben war ihm so trostlos vorgekommen, weil Sirius an jenem Tag gestorben war … und jetzt hatte er seinen Patenonkel wieder, und so sehr ihn das auch freute … zwar war ein Teil von ihm war wieder da, gleichzeitig war ihm ein anderer genommen worden … langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass es nie wieder so sein würde wie früher, egal wie man es drehte und wendete.   
  
Vier Jahre lang hatte er sich nichts mehr gewünscht, als die Ereignisse jenes Tages rückgängig machen zu können, und jetzt, wo es geschehen war, da spürte er umso deutlicher wie sehr er Ron vermisste, und Remus Lupin. Er seufzte laut und deutlich. Der Schmerz lastete so schwer auf ihm, dass er es noch nicht einmal fertig brachte zu Weinen.   
  
Er bemerkte nicht, wie Sirius ins Wohnzimmer kam und ihn stumm betrachtete. Sein Patenonkel war nicht dumm, und auch wenn er wie ein Draufgänger wirkte, so hatte er doch Menschenverstand und war sensibel genug, um Harrys Kummer zu erkennen. Es brach ihm das Herz, Harry so zu sehen und er wünschte sich, ihm irgendwie helfen zu können, doch er wusste genauso gut, dass das unmöglich war. Alles, was er tun konnte war mit ihm zu reden … ihn vielleicht irgendwie abzulenken, vom Grübeln abzubringen…   
  
Harry hatte den Sessel ans Fenster gezogen, deshalb holte Sirius sich einen Stuhl aus der Küche und stellte ihn gegenüber von seinem Patensohn auf, der erschrocken zusammenfuhr als der Mann plötzlich vor ihm auftauchte.   
  
"Sirius!" rief er erschrocken aus. "W… was soll das denn geben?" fragte er dann irritiert.   
  
Sirius setzte sich erst und warf Harry einen prüfenden Blick zu, bevor er schließlich antwortete. "Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht reden."   
  
Harry hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. "Reden? Worüber?"  
  
"Ich …. Ich würde gerne wissen, wie es dir in den letzten Jahren ergangen ist." erwiderte Sirius nach kurzem Zögern. Er schaute Harry unsicher an, weil er nicht wusste, wie Harry wohl auf diese Bitte reagieren würde. Sein Patensohn gehörte zu der Sorte Mensch, die ungern über sich selbst reden, und noch dazu war sich Sirius bewusst, dass der Augenblick wahrscheinlich nicht ganz passend war. Dennoch musste er mit Harry darüber reden … allein schon, um ihn ein wenig abzulenken. Und vielleicht würde es ja Hinweise auf das, was her vor sich ging, geben …  
  
"Oh." War alles, was Harry darauf sagte. Aber Sirius bemerkte genau, wie der Blick des jungen Mannes unruhig von rechts nach links wechselte, um direkten Augenkontakt zu vermeiden. "Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen."   
  
"Das glaub ich nicht …. " lächelte Sirius warm. "Du wärst nicht Harry Potter, wenn dir nicht ständig seltsame, aufregende Sachen passieren würden."   
  
Harry stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus, und Sirius lächelte zufrieden in sich hinein. Erwartungsvoll blickte er seinen Patensohn an. Immerhin schien er für einen kurzen Augenblick seine Sorgen vergessen zu haben.   
  
"Nein, in den letzten Jahren gab es wenige Gelegenheiten für kuriose Zwischenfälle." Schmunzelte Harry und seufzte anschließend. Irgendetwas in ihm schien ihn wieder in die Bitterkeit zu ziehen, denn der Hauch von Frohsinn, der grade eben noch auf seinem Gesicht gelegen hatte, war so urplötzlich wieder verschwunden wie er gekommen war. Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwas stimmte da doch nicht.   
  
"Was ist? Wieso gab es nur wenige Gelegenheiten?"   
  
Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, er wollte nicht antworten. Er wollte Sirius nicht beichten müssen, dass er aus Trauer um Sirius' Tod sein Leben hatte vorbeiziehen lassen, seine Freunde ignoriert und abgewiesen hatte. Sein Patenonkel hätte ihm den Kopf abgerissen, oder zumindest eine ordentliche Standpauke gehalten …  
  
"Harry? Was war da los?" wiederholte Sirius, dieses mal eindringlicher. Harry öffnete seinen Mund um ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte, als sie hörten wie die Haustür energisch aufgerissen wurde und lautstark ins Schloss fiel. Harry und Sirius sahen sich gleichzeitig mit demselben, gespannten Gesichtsausdruck an.   
  
Hermione war zurückgekehrt.  
  
Die hektischen Trippelschritte ihrer Bücher wurden lauter, und kurz darauf erschien sie im Wohnzimmer, voll bepackt mit allen möglichen Büchern in verschiedenen Größen, allesamt neuerer Natur. Sie sahen nicht aus wie die alten, halb zerfallenen Bücher, die sie in Hogwarts benutzt hatten, sondern wie ganz gewöhnliche Muggelbücher. Hermiones Wangen waren vor Aufregung und Wärme gerötet, ihre Haare unordentlich, wegen des nasskalten Wetters noch mehr als sonst gekräuselt und standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstehend. Offenbar war sie den Weg nach Hause gehetzt, wenn nicht gerannt. Keuchend winkte sie ab, als Sirius und Harry sie begierig fragten ob sie etwas herausgefunden hätte, um zu zeigen dass sie grad nicht in der Lage war, zu sprechen… so stark nach Luft schnappend, dass die Zwei schon Angst hatten, sie würde vielleicht ersticken. Schließlich hatte sie sich soweit beruhigt, dass sie wieder reden konnte.  
  
"Ich hab's." Sagte sie tonlos, während sie bedeutsam in die Runde blickte. "Ich hab die Lösung."   
  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Ruhe. Dann, nachdem Hermione wohl nicht gewillt war freiwillig weitere Informationen herzugeben, ergriff Harry das Wort:   
  
"Und? Was ist die Lösung?"  
  
"Quantenphysik." antwortete Hermione ruhig. Sirius und Harry tauschten verständnislose Blicke aus. Quantenphysik? Wovon zum Teufel redete sie da???   
  
"Ähm…" begann Sirius vorsichtig. "Du weißt schon, dass wir nicht so bewandert sind wie du, ja? Also, es wäre nett wenn du das alles für normale, etwas doofe Sterbliche erklären könntest, ganz von Anfang und langsam am Besten." Harry nickte zustimmend. Hermione warf ihnen einen leicht missbilligenden Blick zu, seufzte dann schulterzuckend und knallte die Büchermassen auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Ein kurzer Blick verriet Harry, dass es sich tatsächlich um Muggelbücher handelte - die Menschen auf den Fotos bewegten sich nicht. Sirius und Harry starrten sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen erwartungsvoll an. Hermione seufzte erneut.   
  
"Wir haben es hier nicht mit irgendeiner Art von Zauberei zu tun, wie wir zuerst vermutet haben … nein, es geht hier um Naturgesetze, und nichts Anderes." Begann sie ihre Erklärung. Harry und sein Patenonkel, die immer noch nur Bahnhof verstanden, schauten sie wie kleine Kinder, die eine Geschichte erzählt bekommen, an.  
  
"Ich hätte viel eher darauf kommen sollen …." fuhr sie fort. "Immerhin gibt es diese Theorien schon sehr lange …. "   
  
"Ja und? Weiter?" drängte Sirius Black ungeduldig. Hermione warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu, weil er sie unterbrochen hatte, und obwohl die Schulzeit des Mannes nun doch schon sehr lange zurücklag, fühlte er sich plötzlich wieder unter Minerva McGonagalls scharfen Augen.   
  
"Quantenphysiker … beschäftigen sich unter anderem mit der Frage, in wie weit jede unserer Entscheidungen das Geschehen der Welt beeinflussen, und viel wichtiger noch, was passiert wäre wenn etwas nicht oder anders verlaufen wäre. Die Theorie ist, dass jede unserer Entscheidungen noch eine zweite Möglichkeit offen lässt, nämlich den Weg, den wir nicht gewählt haben. Es wird vermutet, dass es demnach nicht nur eine Realität gibt, sondern Millionen, Milliarden von Parallelwelten, die nicht weniger real sind als unsere … die aber durch diese anderen Entscheidungen, die wir dort trafen, anders aussehen als jene deren Wirklichkeit wir uns bewusst sind."   
  
"Moment, halt, stopp, langsam …." unterbrach Sirius erneut. "Willst du damit sagen, dass es uns alle demnach doppelt und dreifach gibt? Und das wir hier nur in einer von vielen Möglichkeiten existieren?"   
  
Hermione nickte. "Korrekt. Wir sind keineswegs einzigartig und sind es doch … unsere verschiedenen Welten haben uns unterschiedlich geprägt, in manchen leben wir noch, in anderen nicht."   
  
"Ich glaube ich beginne zu verstehen …." Sagte Sirius.  
  
"Das ist schön für dich, ich verstehe nämlich immer noch nicht, was sie uns eigentlich sagen will." Harry schaute Hermione und Sirius ein wenig ärgerlich an. Es war, als ob sie ein Geheimnis teilten, von dem er nichts wusste. Und immerhin ging es hier um ihn.   
  
"Ich vermute Harry, dass du durch die gewaltige Energieabladung die entstand, als der Blitz in den See einschlug, von deiner Welt in unsere gerutscht bist."   
  
Harry glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Von allen Möglichkeiten, die er je in Betracht gezogen hatte schien ihm diese hier bei Weitem am Verrücktesten…. Das war doch vollkommen irre, total lächerlich …   
  
"Hermione, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!" rief er aus, während er in Richtung Sirius' sah und unterbewusst auf Unterstützung seinerseits wartete. Aber nichts passierte. Sein Patenonkel schaute unbehaglich drein, und wandte den Blick zu Hermione.   
  
"Es klingt logisch für mich …"  
  
"Was?!" rief Harry erhitzt aus. "Glaubst du das etwa? Das ist doch totaler Blödsinn…. "   
  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ist es nicht Harry, es ist sogar äußert wahrscheinlich. Nimm nur mal für eine Minute an, dass die Sache mit den Parallelwelten stimmt … es wäre so einiges geklärt. Zum einen Mal, warum für dich alles so anders hier ist, und warum wir glauben du bist tot … denn das warst du definitiv … und dann tauchst du hier plötzlich auf, mit Erinnerungen die sich von Unseren so stark unterscheiden wie schwarz von weiß. Sirius sagte, es müsse für dich sein wie von einer Welt in eine andere zu kommen …. Das hat den Anstoß zu meiner Theorie gegeben. Es passt alles zusammen, die Sache mit dem Blitzschlag, alles … die Wissenschaftler haben vermutet, dass eine derartig große Energiequelle imstande wäre, die Atome eines Menschen so zu verändern, dass er durch die Zeit und Welten reisen kann. Genau das ist dir wiederfahren. Wir haben alle Bücher durch gearbeitet, aber es gibt keinen Spruch, der zu so etwas in der Lage wäre, nicht einmal Voldemort könnte unser Gedächtnis über Jahre hinweg täuschen. Sirius' und meine Erinnerungen würden sich zwangsläufig widersprechen… außerdem: warum hätte Voldemort dich über so lange Zeit Gefangen nehmen sollen, wo sein Lebensziel war, dich zu töten? Warum sollte er dir dann die Gefangenschaft angenehm gestalten, indem er sich die Mühe macht und dein Gedächtnis jahrelang mit falschen Erinnerungen füllt? Und noch etwas: Du hast gesagt, du hast Remus gehört … wie sollte das sonst möglich sein? Ich schätze, dass Remus entweder versucht mit dir Kontakt aufzunehmen; oder dass du einfach, weil du zwischen den Welten gewandelt bist, ihn irgendwie hörst, mit deiner alten Welt noch verbunden bist."  
  
Harry hatte schweigend da gesessen, und versuchte die Flut von Informationen, die soeben auf ihn eingeströmt war, zu verarbeiten, in Ordnung zu bringen, was so gut wie unmöglich war … doch je länger er über Hermiones Worte nachdachte, desto mehr Verstand er ihren Ansatz, umso mehr konnte er ihren Gedankengang nachzuvollziehen … umso mehr begann er, an ihre Theorie zu glauben.   
  
"Nur mal angenommen die Sache ist so abgelaufen…" begann er langsam. "In welcher Welt befinde ich mich dann?"   
  
"Das ist doch wohl relativ einfach, oder etwa nicht?" Sie warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf Sirius, und Harry verstand. Natürlich, es war eindeutig … Sirius hatte ihn hier nicht mehr retten können, und in seiner Welt war Sirius rechtzeitig da gewesen, um sich zwischen ihn, Harry, und Voldemort zu stürzen. Er wurde blass bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sehr dieser kurze Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Schicksal der Welt so grausam verändert hatte. Er schluckte.   
  
"Sirius, nicht wahr? Es geht um Sirius und darum, dass er mich hier nicht retten konnte, oder?" Seine Stimme klang leiser und brüchiger, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Hermione nickte bedächtig.   
  
"Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit … Voldemort tötete dich, somit erfüllte sich die Prophezeiung, während du in deiner Welt Voldemort vernichtet hast und sich die Prophezeiung wiederum erfüllte. Dein Tod, und dein Leben haben das Schicksal unserer Welten beeinflusst."   
  
"Oh mein Gott." Flüsterte Harry, dessen Stimme kurz davor war, völlig zu versagen. Wieder fühlte er sich einer Ohnmacht nahe, doch diesmal schien sie ihm weniger bedrohlich, fast wie ein willkommener Freund.   
  
"Willst du damit sagen, das hier ist meine Schuld? Diese Hölle in der wir leben?" fragte Sirius mit purem Entsetzen in der Stimme. Erneut schüttelte Hermione den Kopf.   
  
"Du hast nicht verstanden, Sirius. Wir leben in einer von VIELEN Realitäten, in dieser Welt konntest du ihn nicht retten, das ist wahr, aber in einer anderen schon. Du hast nicht versagt, weil du Harry schützen konntest, wenn auch nicht hier … selbst wenn es dir unglaublich scheint, jeder Sirius Black in jeder Welt bist DU … deshalb solltest du lieber stolz auf dich sein, dass du unserm Harry hier wenigstens in einer Realität das Leben schenken konntest … selbst wenn du dich nicht daran erinnern kannst … du bist ein Held, Sirius Black."   
  
Beide, Sirius und Harry, schwiegen weil sie nicht wussten, was sie sagen sollten. Sirius aus Unbehagen über das große Lob, dass Hermione ihm so eben ausgesprochen hatte und dass er als unverdient empfand; Harry, weil er dem nichts mehr hinzu zu fügen war …. Sirius Black war ein Held, für ihn zumindest war er es schon immer gewesen. In diesem einen Punkt waren sich Sirius und Remus sehr ähnlich …. Sie waren beide wirkliche Helden, ohne es eigentlich zu wissen. Und neigten dazu, ihre Taten herunter zu spielen. Wahrscheinlich war es eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung geachtet und respektiert zu werden, wenn man 12 Jahre lang (unschuldig) wegen Mordes in Azkaban saß und danach gejagt wurde, oder ein Werwolf war und deswegen mit Ausgrenzung und Verspottung leben musste. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war es bei ihm, Harry, nicht viel anders. Dann kam ihm ein anderer, neuer Gedanke ….   
  
"Hermione…" begann er zögernd. "… wenn …. Wenn es von allem immer zwei Möglichkeiten gibt …. Heißt das …. Heißt das, da ist auch eine Welt mit meinen Eltern? In der sie Voldemorts Anschlag überlebt haben?"   
  
Hermione war sichtlich überrascht von seiner Frage, fing sich aber schnell wieder.   
  
" Ja, wahrscheinlich."  
  
"Und…" fuhr Harry langsam fort. "…auch eine, in der ich bei meinen Eltern lebe?"   
  
Hermione schluckte, und zögerte einen Moment lang, bevor sie so ruhig wie möglich antwortete: "Bestimmt … ich schätze schon."   
  
Betroffenes Schweigen folgte, weder Sirius noch Hermione fanden Worte, um die Stille zu brechen, und Harry war zu sehr in seinen Gedanken versunken, um etwas zu sagen. Also lebten seine Eltern noch, wenn auch in einer anderen Realität als er …. Er hatte es einmal geschafft, die Welten zu wechseln …. Wenn er es jetzt zweimal …. ????   
  
Hermione schaute ihn nachdenklich an, wie er so grübelnd da saß, und wurde plötzlich ernst, als ihr seine Gedanken bewusst wurden. "Oh nein, Harry Potter, nicht mal im Traum darfst du daran denken, vergiss es…!" rief sie erschrocken aus. Ihr Ton war eindringlich, aber gleichzeitig auch flehend. Der schwarzhaarige, junge Mann sah sie ausdruckslos an.  
  
"Wieso nicht?" fragte er dann tonlos. Hermione verschränkte entsetzt die Arme vor der Brust, in jedem ihrer Worte schien das pure Entsetzen Form anzunehmen.   
  
"Henry James Potter, du bist wahnsinnig! Kein Mensch weiß, was für Auswirkungen diese Realitäts-Wechsel haben können …. Es könnte dich umbringen! Und außerdem vergisst du, dass es dich in dieser Welt dort schon gibt … "   
  
"Was ist los? Wovon redet ihr?"  
  
"Was los ist, Sirius? Harry würde gern noch einmal die Realität wechseln … um zu seinen Eltern zu kommen…." Sirius hörte genau den bitteren, vorwurfsvollen Ton in ihrer Stimme. Er wusste, dass es ihr nicht nur um die Gefahr ging … sie wollte Harry nicht schon wieder verlieren … selbst wenn ihr Verstand, der logische, vernünftige Teil in ihr etwas anderes sagte. So lange hatte sie um ihn getrauert, auch wenn sie äußerlich immer gefasst gewirkt hatte … Sirius konnte ihre Gefühle nur zu gut verstehen. Es war, als ob ein ihnen entrissener Teil plötzlich zurückgegeben worden wäre. Auch er wollte Harry nicht verlieren … nicht schon wieder, nicht noch einmal …   
  
"Harry, das solltest du nicht tun … wir wissen nicht mal, ob die Theorie stimmt … bisher ist es nur eine Vermutung. Und selbst wenn es sich als richtig herausstellt, solltest du nicht mit so was herum experimentieren… es geht hier um Realitäten …. nicht um Plätze beim Quidditch. Du kannst nicht so einfach tauschen."   
  
"Ich habe es schon einmal getan, oder nicht?" erwiderte Harry gereizt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher diese plötzliche Aggressivität kam … vielleicht rührte sie daher, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Chance hatte, seine Eltern zu sehen … doch Sirius und Hermione verstanden das nicht, wie hätten sie auch verstehen können was in ihm vorhing …   
  
Hermione seufzte. "Und deshalb …." Begann sie, und konnte die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen "… müssen wir rausfinden, wie wir dich wieder zurückschicken können."   
  
Harry warf erst ihr, dann Sirius verstohlene Blicke zu.  
  
"Aber was ist …. wenn ich gar nicht zurück will?" fragte er dann leise.  
  


*********************

  
  
Unruhe hatte sie befallen, seit sie von Harry Potters plötzlichem Auftauchen gehört hatte, eine Unruhe die so schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr in ihr gewesen war, und etwas - so schien es ihr zumindest -völlig Neues darstellte. Woher diese Unruhe genau herrührte, wusste sie nicht. Aber es bereitete ihr Unbehagen und verunsicherte sie gleichzeitig. Sie redete sich ein, dass Harry Potter auch nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch war, dass es egal war ob sie ihn Voldemort auslieferte oder jemand anders. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass Harry Potter nichts wert war, er war der Feind, der ihrem Meister zu oft geschadet hatte als das man ihn hätte am Leben lassen können. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr auch, dass sie ihm nichts schuldig war, gar nichts. Er hatte Ginny ein paar Mal das Leben gerettet, und allein _sie_ war ihm - wenn überhaupt - zu Dank verpflichtet. Wie Ginny an ihm gehangen hatte, wie ein Jünger an den Lippen eines Heiligen … dabei hatte Harry sie nie wirklich ernst genommen, sie war Rons kleine Schwester gewesen, weiter nichts.   
  
Aber das war jetzt vorbei, es war die Vergangenheit. Sie war gewachsen, war zu Virginia geworden, und außer von ihrem Meister war sie von niemandem mehr abhängig. Stolz und selbstsicher war sie geworden, und kalt. Es gab die Starken und die Schwachen, und wenn man in dieser Welt unterging, dann hatte man es auch nicht verdient in ihr zu Leben … Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihr gezeigt, wie man sich selbst schütze … gegen Mitleid, gegen Zuneigung, gegen Liebe … es waren alles gefährliche Gefühle, die einen schwach machen konnten und unweigerlich Angst mit sich zogen … Angst und Zweifel. Virginia war eine gute Schülerin gewesen, und sie war zu einer noch besseren Dienerin geworden. Es gab nichts, was sie davon hätte abhalten können, die Befehle ihres Herrn nicht zu befolgen oder sogar zu untergraben. So was wäre ihr überhaupt nie in den Sinn gekommen. Ihr Meister war viel weiser und mächtiger als sie, so dass sie seine Entscheidungen nicht mehr in Frage stellte. Hatte Voldemort bisher nicht gut für sie gesorgt? Hatte sie nicht sicher unter seinem Schutz gelebt?   
  
So war es doch nur fair, dass er von ihr verlangte, Harry Potter gefangen zu nehmen und zu seiner Hinrichtung, denn auf etwas Anderes lief es ja im Endeffekt nicht hinaus, zu bringen. Würde sie es nicht tun, dann täte es jemand anders. Aber dies hier war ihre eine, große Chance Voldemort ihre Treue, Mut und Ergebenheit unter Beweis zu stellen, und sie würde sie nicht verstreichen lassen. Sie würde Harry suchen und jagen, an etwas Anderes war gar nicht zu denken … sie würden Harry finden, so oder so …  
  
…. und tief in ihr drin war ein winzig kleiner Teil der sich wünschte, es möge nicht geschehen …   
  


************************* 

  
  
Es war kalt und feucht, den ganzen Tag schon hatte es ständig leicht geregnet oder zumindest genieselt. Er spürte eine Erkältung in sich hochsteigen und schniefte leise, wobei er seinen alten, leicht verschlissenen Mantel enger an sich zog. Dieses ewig nasse Wetter in Dublin würde ihm noch den Tod bringen. Gut, so viel anders als in England war das Wetter nicht, aber er hatte Zeit seines Lebens in einem großen, gepflegten Anwesen gewohnt wo es immer relativ warm und trocken war. Jetzt verbrachte er die meiste Zeit draußen, ausgenommen von den wenigen Nächten, die er bei seiner Tante verbringen konnte. Seit 1 ½ Jahren ging das schon so, und noch immer hatte er sich nicht wirklich an sein neues Leben gewöhnen können. Er hustete kurz. Ja, er konnte die Erkältung in seinen Knochen spüren. Aber das machte nichts, dieses Gefühl war im Laufe der Monate zu seinem ständigen Begleiter geworden. Wieder hustete er. Wie lange er hier schon stand wusste er nicht, seit der Nacht jedenfalls. Er hatte sich einen gut versteckten Platz am Ende der Straße gesucht, von welchem aus er das Haus von Hermione und Sirius gut einsehen konnte. Sybill hatte ihm gesagt, Voldemort würde versuchen, Harry aufzuspüren und zu töten. Das war wahrscheinlich, sehr wahrscheinlich sogar. Im Grunde war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis seine Diener hier auftauchen würden.   
  
Draco lehnte sich zurück und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Eigentlich mochte er den Geschmack des Tabaks überhaupt nicht, aber die Wärme, die durch die Zigarette für kurze Zeit durch seinen Körper schoss zog ihn an. Zumindest konnte er sich einbilden, dass die Kippe ihn wärmte. Langsam stieß er den Rauch aus und lauschte angestrengt nach ungewöhnlichen Geräuschen, nach Schritten oder Stimmen. Doch da war nichts, die Straße lag vollkommen ruhig da.   
  
Zu ruhig. Es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, unheimlich, der Vorbote eines Unwetters. Etwas, aus dem nichts Gutes erwachsen konnte. Draco hatte ein Gespür für solche Dinge entwickelt, er wusste wann etwas passieren würde und wann nicht. Vielleicht war das auf seine entfernte Verwandtschaft mit Sybill zurück zu führen … er konnte es nicht erklären, wie er es wusste, es war als ob eine innere Stimme, vielleicht auch sein Instinkt, ihn ständig vor Gefahren warnte.   
  
Solch ein natürliches Alarmsystem kam natürlich jemand, der ständig selbst auf der Flucht war, zu gute … vielleicht hatten sie ihn deshalb nie schnappen können, weil sein Unterbewusstsein ihn immer alarmierte, sobald Gefahr in Verzug war. So hatte er es bisher geschafft, ihnen immer einen Schritt voraus zu bleiben. Und das, was er hier tat könnte ihn Kopf und Kragen kosten, dessen war er sich sicher. Wenn sie ihn hier erwischten, dann würde nicht nur Harry sondern auch er von Voldemorts Dienern gefangen genommen oder getötet werden. Die Chance, dass sie ihn entdeckten war sogar ziemlich hoch. Er zog zum letzten Mal an seiner Zigarette, ließ sie zu Boden fallen und trat sie aus.   
  
Er musste es riskieren. Sybill hatte gesagt, Harry müsse am Leben bleiben, unter allen Umständen. Viel mehr hatte er nicht aus ihr heraus bekommen, aber er glaubte ihr. Sybill hätte ihn nicht unnötig der Gefahr, geschnappt zu werden, ausgesetzt wenn nicht viel davon abgehangen hätte. Nervös wippte er mit den Zehen auf und ab. Ein Kribbeln, dass plötzlich begann, seinen Körper zu durchdringen verriet ihm, dass es soweit war. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern, bis sie hier auftauchen würden. Nur eine Frage der Zeit.   
  


*************************

  
  
Ihre Männer hatten um eine Audienz gebeten, die Sachlage war zu klären. Unruhig ging Virginia in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Eine Nervosität hatte sie befallen, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. War es Angst vor der möglichen Antwort, die ihr Trupp ihr geben würde? Dass sie Hermione gefunden hatten? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das konnte es nicht sein … Ängste gab es seit vier Jahren nicht mehr in ihr. Aber woher kam dann diese Nervosität? Hatte sie etwa Skrupel? Vollkommen unmöglich … ihr Meister hatte sie gelehrt, dass Skrupel bloße Schwäche war, ein gefährlicher Feind. Skrupel war nichts Anderes als unverdientes Mitleid für jene, die zu schwach waren.  
  
War Harry Potter schwach? Natürlich war er das, der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn getötet und damit alles, was ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte, zunichte gemacht. Harry Potter war verletzlich gewesen durch seine Freunde, durch seinen Stolz und seinen Willen, den er nicht brechen lassen wollte. Er war schwach durch seine kindischen Dimensionen in denen er dachte, gut und böse; schwach durch die Tugenden an die er glaubte, Mut, Tapferkeit, Treue. Schwach dadurch, dass er Mitleid empfand. Und auch wenn Dumbledore ihn damals für sein Mitleid, seine Werte gelobt hatte, so war doch klar, dass sie in Wirklichkeit nichts als Makel waren.   
  
Und dennoch war Harry Potter jetzt zurückgekehrt, zurück in die Welt die ihn zugrunde hatte gehen lassen … war das auch ein Zeichen von Schwäche? Es klopfte an ihrer Tür, dreimal, vorsichtig. Unsicher strich sie sich ihre Robe glatt und fuhr sich durch die Haare, etwas, was sie schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr getan hatte. Zumindest nicht aus Nervosität. Mit leicht kratziger Stimme rief sie "Herein!", worauf die Tür geöffnet wurde und Vigoleis Ashford eintrat. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich, kam dann ein paar Schritte näher und verharrte schließlich vollkommen still mit gesengtem Haub vor ihr, ganz so wie man es ihm gelehrt hatte.  
  
Virginia wusste nicht warum, aber sie bekam Herzklopfen. Beinahe erschrak sie darüber, aber in den vergangenen Tagen hatte sie so viele, verschiedene Dinge gefühlt, dass sie nichts mehr wunderte. Vigoleis wartete immer noch unbeweglich darauf, dass sie das Wort ergriff, aber sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihr Kopf war wie leer gefegt.   
  
Schließlich brachte sie ein holperiges "Hast du Neuigkeiten für mich?" heraus. Es klang wenig autoritär, wenig selbstsicher, und sie wusste es. Wo war die gewohnte Schärfe in ihrer Stimme geblieben??? Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf, als Vigoleis seinen Kopf hob und antwortete:   
  
"Wir konnten Hermione Granger nicht finden."  
  
Virginas Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen … vielleicht hatte sie diese Antwort mit einem winzig kleinen Teil ihres Herzens gewünscht, aber jetzt da Vigoleis es ausgesprochen hatte füllte sie sich mit Wut und Enttäuschung.   
  
"Und was willst du dann hier?" fragte sie scharf. Da waren sie, die Kälte, die Härte, die sie vorhin vermisst hatte. Sie wurde wieder zu sich selbst. Vigoleis, der vorhin noch so etwas wie Selbstbewusstsein gehabt hatte, schien unter ihrem plötzlichen Ausbruch kleiner zu werden. Beinahe schüchtern senkte er den Blick, um zu antworten:   
  
"Ich wollte …" begann er, wurde aber von Virginia sofort unterbrochen.  
  
"Hatte ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt???"  
  
"Doch …"  
  
"Hatte ich nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ihr sie finden sollt???"  
  
"Ja, Herrin…"  
  
"Hatte ich nicht befohlen, dass ihr Granger ausfindig machen sollt, koste es was wolle???"   
  
"Doch, Herrin…."   
  
"Und da wagst du es hier aufzutauchen und mir ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass ihr versagt habt???"   
  
Ja, sie war wirklich zurück … sie war in ihrem Element, genoss es in vollen Zügen wie sie Vigoleis demütigte, ihn immer kleiner werden ließ. Es befreite sie, diese kleine, nutzlose Ratte dazu zu bringen, sich wie ein Stück Dreck zu fühlen.   
  
"Herrin…"  
  
"Erkläre!!!!"  
  
Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und funkelte ihn kaltblütig an. Ihre Lippen waren schmal geworden vor Zorn und zitterten leicht.   
  
"Herrin, wir konnte Hermione Granger nicht ausfindig machen, dafür aber Sirius Black."   
  
Virginia hob überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Ich habe euch nicht befohlen, Black zu finden…" sagte sie kühl.  
  
"Ich weiß, Herrin, aber es gab etwas, dass uns stutzig werden ließ."  
  
"Und das wäre?" Virginia klang gelangweilt.   
  
"Er lebt nicht alleine."  
  
"Komm zur Sache."  
  
"Wir fanden raus, dass eine junge Frau bei ihm wohnt, die auf Hermiones Grangers Beschreibung passt. Ihr Name ist Catriona Malente."   
  
Eine Hitzewelle durchfuhr Virginia.  
  
"Das ist sie."  
  
"Herrin, wie könnt ihr das so genau wissen?"  
  
‚Weil "Malente" das lateinische Wort für "Wiesel" ist … klug wie immer, selbst ihre Namen wählt sie mit Bedacht.' Erwiderte Virginia.   
  
"Ja, Herrin."  
  
Virginia wandte sich kurz ab und starrte aus dem verzauberten Fenster. Noch immer zeigte es die rauchende Ruine von Hogwarts, des Schlosses das sie so viele Jahre beherbergt hatte. Hermione lebte also bei Sirius Black …. Es war also kein Kunststück zu erraten, wo auch Harry sich in diesem Augenblick befand. Sie, Virginia, hatte ihn gefunden, hatte es wirklich getan … jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Jetzt gab es nur noch den einen Weg. Langsam drehte sie sich um und warf Vigoleis ein höhnisches, fieses Lächeln zu.   
  
"Ruf die Truppe zusammen…" Ihr Ton war fest, mit Freude und Erregung gefüllt. "Sag ihnen, dass die Jagdsaison begonnen hat." 


	6. Schein & Sein

**Autor :** Steffi/ astrophilia   
**Inhalt :** Harry ist nicht mehr derselbe … nicht seit dem Kampf um Hogwarts. Das Leben erscheint so sinnlos. Und dann geschieht etwas vollkommen Unglaubliches, etwas, dass Harry wieder einmal seinem ärgsten Feind gegenüberstellt …   
**Altersbeschränkung :** Aufgrund er mangelnden Liebeszenen und der Tatsache, dass Herr der Ringe auch ab 12 freigegeben ist … ja, ab 12 eben :o)   
**Disclaimer : **Alle hier enthaltenden Figuren und Orte (mit Ausnahme derer, die ich erfunden habe) gehören Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Bros., eine Copyright-Verletzung ist nicht beabsichtigt.   
**Kategorie: **Mystery, Drama, Dark-Fiction  
**Betaleser :** Die liebe, liebe Tia *wild wink* …. Danke für die Hilfe!  
**Anmerkung :** Gaaaanz wichtig: das hier ist Stand nach Buch 4, das heißt unser Lieblingsanimagus lebt noch - mehr oder weniger… die Idee kam mir vor "Order of the Phoenix", deswegen sieht die "Realität" hier etwas anders aus … nur das ihr's wisst *gg* .   
**Anmerkung:** Tja, daran habt ihr wohl selbst nicht mehr geglaubt, was? Die beiden Kapitel hier waren schon lange geschrieben, aber ich hatte ne zeitlang keine Lust, bzw. keine Zeit zum Schreiben und außerdem gab's Probleme mit ff.net bezüglich des Einloggen's ... na ja ich hoff jedenfalls, die neuen Kapitel gefallen euch(auch wenn sie gar nicht mehr SO neu sind :o) ) ... 

**Schein und Sein (Kapitel 06)**

********************* 

_It's a beautiful day I heard everybody say  
The sun shines down for all of us  
Just the same you know I like the rain   
That ain't so obvious  
  
It's a beautiful sight I guess everybody's right  
This day belongs to all of us  
Even still I like with a chill  
That ain't so obvious  
  
We are the normal  
We live and we die   
With no reason why  
We are the normal  
We live and we die  
With no reason why  
  
It's a beautiful life and I've got it in my sights  
And that ain't for all of us  
It's a beautiful sound  
When my life comes crashin down  
That ain't so obvious  
  
It's a beautiful sin and I'm doin' it again  
And that ain't for all of us  
It's a beautiful life and I've got it in my sights  
Ain't that so obvious  
  
We are the normal  
We live and we die  
With no reason why  
We are the normal  
We live and we die  
With no reason why  
  
(c) Goo Goo Dolls, "We Are The Normal"_   
  
********************************   
  
"Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Sirius Black, der glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Harry wandte den Blick von ihm ab und sah zu Hermione, die mindestens genauso ungläubig dreinschaute wie sein Patenonkel.   
  
"Ich will nicht zurück." wiederholte Harry schließlich, dieses Mal etwas lauter. Hermione und Sirius schwiegen entsetzt, weil keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte. Sirius wagte es nicht, Hermione anzusehen, aber er wusste genau, woran sie dachte … an dasselbe, was auch ihm durch den Kopf schoss. Harry wollte nicht zurück, und damit sprach er das aus, worauf sie seit seinem Auftauchen gehofft hatten. Zumindest hatten sie alle beide insgeheim dafür gebetet, dass man ihnen Harry nicht schon wieder wegnehmen würde, dass er bei ihnen bleiben könnte. Das sie ihn für immer zurück hatten. Doch jetzt, wo er seinen Wunsch ausgesprochen hatte wurde ihnen ebenso klar, dass es unmöglich war.   
  
Harry Potter gehörte nicht hierher, dies war nicht seine Welt. Umso rätselhafter erschien es Sirius, dass Harry nicht nach Hause wollte, fort aus dieser Realität wo es nur Schmerz, Zerstörung und Tod gab. Er kratzte sich am Kopf, legte dann eben jenen schief und sah seinen Patensohn nachdenklich an.   
  
"Harry…." Sagte er langsam. "Lass uns einen Abendspaziergang machen …. Frische Luft tut dir bestimmt gut. Du musst schließlich zu Kräften kommen."   
  
Harry blickte ihn mit einem Hauch von Misstrauen in den Augen an, denn er war nicht dumm ….dass sein gesundheitliches Wohlbefinden nicht der einzige Grund für den Abendspaziergang sein würde, war ihm sofort klar. Dennoch hatte er keine Lust sich zu weigern, und es war ihm lieber Sirius würde ihm allein einen Vortrag halten als vor Hermiones Augen. Er nickte.   
  
"In Ordnung."   
  
Sirius schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.   
  
"Gut, dann hol schnell …. Ich leih dir lieber eine Jacke von mir, dein Mantel scheint mir nicht grad besonders warm. Moment."   
  
Er sprang auf, lief ins sein Zimmer und kehrte kurz darauf mit einer dick gefütterten Lederjacke zurück. Sie war dunkelbraun, fast schwarz und Harry ein bisschen zu groß, doch wunderbar warm und weich. Sirius erschauderte kurz, als er Harry so sah: In ihrer Jugendzeit hatten James und er sich diese Jacken gekauft und waren sich darin unheimlich cool und männlich vorgekommen. Es war unglaublich, wie sehr Harry seinem Vater glich, jede Handbewegung, jeder Blick schien Sirius so unheimlich vertraut und versetzte ihn zurück in glücklichere Tage, als James und Remus noch gelebt hatten.   
  
"Was ist?" fragte Harry, dem Sirius' entrückter Gesichtsausdruck nicht entgangen war. Sein Patenonkel zuckte kurz zusammen, als ob Harry ihn aus einem Traum aufgeweckt hatte und sagte schnell:  
"Nichts. Lass uns gehen."   
  
Sie gingen Richtung Norden, zum Stadtzentrum, passierten die Arbeiterviertel mit den dicht aneinander gedrängten Häusern und den kleinen angeschlossenen Höfen, den unebenen Straßen, sahen in der Ferne die hohen Gebäude des Hafens und erreichten schließlich nach etwa einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch die Liffey, der Fluss der Dublin in Norden und Süden teilt. Die Straßen waren relativ leer, und nur hier und da begegneten sie Passanten, die umhereilten und schnell in den Geschäften verschwanden. Auf einer Bank am Ufer des kanalisierten Flusses setzten sich Patenonkel und Patensohn hin. Eine Weile lang sprach keiner ein Wort, Harry starrte auf den Fluss, das Wetter hatte aufgeklart (wie es in Irland immer innerhalb von nur 10 Minuten geschehen konnte) und nun schimmerte die Liffey in satten Gelb- und Rottönen des Sonnenuntergangs, während die Fassaden der Häuser jetzt orange und gelb schattiert waren. Die Luft war kalt aber angenehm. Er beugte sich ein wenig vor und ignorierte Sirius' immer noch nachdenkliche Blicke.   
  
"Wie friedlich es hier ist." Sagte er leise.   
  
"Das scheint nur so …. In Wirklichkeit herrschen hier bloß Angst und Schrecken. Die Gewalt verursacht die Stille, das ist alles." Antwortete Sirius und seufzte.   
  
"Hm." Machte Harry bloß. Er spürte Sirius Blicke auf sich ruhen und wünschte sich, sein Patenonkel möge doch endlich damit anfangen, ihm eine Standpauke zu halten, ihm zu erklären, dass er komplett wahnsinnig war. Aber nichts davon geschah. Harry hob einen kleinen Kieselstein auf, der auf dem Boden lag und warf ihn ins Wasser. Kleine Ringe bildeten sich auf der Oberfläche und verzerrten das Spiegelbild der Häuser. Die Warterei war das Schlimmste.   
  
"Harry, vorhin als wir uns unterhalten wollten, wurden wir unterbrochen …. " begann Sirius schließlich endlich, "… ich würde gerne … "   
  
"Ja?"   
  
"Unsere Unterhaltung fortsetzen, wenn es dir Recht ist."   
  
Harry hob einen weiteren Kieselstein auf, warf ihn ins Wasser und zuckte die Schultern. "Meinetwegen." Murmelte er. Sirius räusperte sich kurz.   
  
"Verstehst du Harry, jetzt wo ich erfahren habe, dass deine Erinnerungen genauso real sind wie meine … ich möchte wissen, wie es dir so ergangen ist. Was ist in deiner Welt alles passiert? Wie geht es den Leuten? Was treibst du so?"   
  
Harry sah ihn einigermaßen erstaunt an. Mit diesen Fragen hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Wieder zuckte er die Schultern.  
"Was willst du denn wissen? Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich anfangen soll…."   
  
"Wie geht es Remus?" platzte es aus Sirius heraus, so schnell als ob diese Frage seit Tagen in seinem Kopf darauf gewartet hatte, eine Gelegenheit zu bekommen um gestellt zu werden. Und genauso war es auch. Hermione hatte Sirius jedes Mal unterbrochen, wenn er von Remus geredet hatte, Sirius wusste zwar, dass sie es im Grunde nur gut mit ihm meinte, ihn keinen falschen Hoffnungen zum Opfer werden lassen wollte, aber dennoch … sie war nicht er, und er wollte es wissen. Musste es wissen.   
  
"Remus?" wiederholte Harry und dachte kurz nach. "Es geht ihm gut …. Wie gesagt, sie haben ihm zum Direktor von Hogwarts gemacht, und er wird von ihnen auf Herz und Nieren geprüft …. Der neue Minister ist Werwölfen nicht viel besser gesonnen als Fudge … aber Remus macht es prima. Die Schüler lieben ihn, und er wird von seinen Kollegen sehr respektiert. Natürlich gibt es Einige, die aus Protest ihre Schüler von der Schule genommen haben …. Vor allem die Größe des Slytherin - Hauses ist dramatisch gesunken …. Aber der Großteil der Eltern war vernünftig genug, Remus eine Chance zu geben. Er war es auch, der mich überredet hat Lehrer zu werden." Bei dem Gedanken daran und an seine erste Unterrichtsstunde musste er unwillkürlich grinsen.   
  
"Irgendwie hab ich immer geahnt, dass aus dir mal ein Lehrer wird." Sagte Sirius schmunzelnd.   
  
"Glaubst du mein Vater wäre auch Lehrer geworden?" fragte Harry ihn vorsichtig. Seine giftgrünen Augen fixierten die Braunen seines Gegenübers. Sirius atmete nachdenklich aus.   
  
"Ich glaub schon … weißt du, in unseren ersten Jahren in Hogwarts waren, hätte das keiner von ihm gedacht. Ich schätze er war zu sehr wie ich." Sirius lachte kurz. "Aber dann, nachdem er in das sechste Jahr kam, und als sich die Sache mit Voldemort als ernst heraus zu kristallisieren begann, da wurde er plötzlich stiller… fast mit einem Schlag erwachsen. Und das war auch ungefähr der Zeitpunkt, wo sich deine Mutter in ihn verliebt hat."   
  
Er machte eine kurze Pause, und seufzte. Sein Blick war entrückt und schien in eine andere Welt zu sehen. Schließlich fuhr er fort.   
  
"Alle dachten damals, aus ihm würde etwas Großes werden. James war verdammt klug, weißt du, und als er sein arrogantes, pubertierendes Verhalten abgelegt hatte wurde er von allen respektiert und geachtet. Er hätte einen guten Lehrer abgegeben, ich glaub er hat es sogar mal in Betracht gezogen. Dann kam Voldemort an die Macht, und James traf die einzige, für ihn richtige Entscheidung. Er und Lily schlossen sich dem Phönixorden an … den Rest kennst du."   
  
Harry nickte langsam. Ja, den Rest kannte er. James und Lily waren gestorben, für ihre Überzeugung und für ihn, Harry. Abwesend malte er mit seiner Fußspitze seinen Namen in den feuchten Lehm. "Warum war er überhaupt so arrogant?" murmelte er dann, mehr zu sich selbst. Aber Sirius hatte ihn gehört.   
  
"Oh, er war nicht wirklich arrogant …. Er dachte lediglich es wäre nur fair, wenn die Welt ihm zu Füßen liegen würde." Sirius grinste schelmisch und Harry musste unwillkürlich lachen. Dann wurde sein Patenonkel plötzlich ernst, wieder war da dieser sanfte, liebevolle Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, den man von einem Mann wie Sirius nicht erwartet hätte.   
  
"Und Remus? Kümmert er sich gut um dich?" fragte er leise. Etwas lag in seiner Stimme, das Harry eine Gänsehaut verursachte, etwas Verletzliches, Schwermütiges … Trauriges. Er konnte es nicht genau definieren, doch es jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.   
  
Harry nickte.   
  
"Ja …. ja das tut er. Er ist immer für mich da …. und passt gut auf mich auf."   
  
Sirius schmunzelte.   
  
"Ich glaube, Harry, das kannst du mittlerweile auch alleine."   
  
Harry lachte kurz und bitter.   
  
"Ich wünschte, das wäre so."   
  
Weil er nicht wusste, wie er diesen Satz deuten sollte, schwieg Sirius Black und betrachtete wieder stirnrunzelnd seinen Patensohn, der es vorzog wieder auf den Fluss zu starren. Harry war verändert, zumindest war er anders als Sirius ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Von dem lebenslustigen, fröhlichen Jungen war nicht viel übrig geblieben. An ihre Stellen schienen Melancholie und Traurigkeit getreten zu sein. Er war verschlossener denn je, und wenn er etwas sagte dann tat er es, ohne eine wirkliche Botschaft mitzuschicken. Obwohl Harry jetzt seit ein paar Tagen bei ihnen war, wusste Sirius immer noch nicht viel mehr über ihn als am Anfang. Der Animagus vermutete, dass Harry durch eine harte Zeit gegangen war und verstand nicht, warum sein Patensohn ihm nicht davon erzählen wollte.   
  
Umso mehr beruhigte es ihn, dass sein alter Freund Remus sich während der letzten Jahre um Harry gekümmert hatte. Der Werwolf besaß ein Herz und Gold, und konnte es nicht ertragen andere Menschen leiden zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war das so, wenn man Zeit seines Lebens einsam, noch einsamer als Sirius in Azkaban, gewesen war. Sirius hatte jahrelang einen besten Freund gehabt und mit der Gewissheit gelebt, dass da noch ein Junge war, der - mehr oder weniger - zu ihm gehörte. Remus hatte niemanden gehabt während dieser Zeit. Gar niemanden. Der einzige, zu dem er so was wie eine Beziehung hatte war Harry. Schließlich kannte er Harry noch als Baby, er hatte James und Lily gekannt … Harry musste für Remus so was wie der verlorene Teil einer Familie sein, die er nie gehabt hatte.   
  
Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund, denn Sirius wusste, wie sehr Remus Harry schätzte. Er hatte den Jungen immer gemocht und da war eine Gewissheit in Sirius die ihm sagte, dass Remus auch den jungen Mann respektierte, der hier grad vor ihm saß.   
  
Sirius hatte Remus nie das Versprechen abgenommen, dass er sich um Harry kümmern würde falls ihm, Sirius, etwas zustieß. Er hatte einfach gewusst, dass Remus es tun würde … Remus Lupin hätte Harry nie im Stich gelassen, nie. Sirius hatte sich darauf verlassen und war nicht enttäuscht worden. Er lächelte still in sich hinein, glücklich darüber, dass wenigstens Remus sich nicht zu sehr verändert zu haben schien und immer noch der sanftmütige, warmherzige Mann war den er gekannt hatte. Der Mann seufzte.   
  
"Harry … warum willst du nicht zurück?" fragte er schließlich.   
  
Als sein Patensohn diese Frage hörte, zuckte er leicht zusammen. Da war sie also, die Frage die er gefürchtet hatte. Er wollte es Sirius nicht sagen, weil seine Antwort Fragen mit sich ziehen würde, Fragen die er wiederum nicht beantworten wollte. Er hatte nicht die Absicht Sirius unnötigerweise zu beunruhigen, und mehr noch hatte er Angst davor Sirius zu enttäuschen. Sein Patenonkel war immer so stolz auf ihn gewesen, hatte ihn immer wie einen Erwachsenen behandelt. Wenn er jetzt erfuhr dass er, Harry, es nicht geschafft hatte Sirius' Tod wie ein Erwachsener zu verkraften …. Harry mochte gar nicht daran denken …   
  
"Weiß nicht." Sagte er schließlich, wagte aber nicht, Sirius dabei anzusehen. Es klang so sehr nach einer Lüge, dass es ihm peinlich war. Der Animagus seufzte und starrte Harry eindringlich an. Dann hob er zweifelnd eine Augenbraue.   
  
"Du erwartest doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich dir das glaube oder?"   
  
Harry lächelte bitter.   
  
"Nein."   
  
"Also, was ist dann der Grund?"   
  
"Ich …. Kann es dir nicht sagen…"   
  
"Du kannst mir alles sagen, Harry, ich dachte du wüsstest das…."   
  
Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf, so stark, dass ihm das schwarze Haar in die Stirn fiel.   
  
'Nein, ich _kann_ nicht ….'   
  
"Kannst du oder willst du nicht?"   
  
Harry antwortete nicht. Sirius nickt kurz, als ob er sich selbst eine Vermutung bestätigen wollte.   
  
Daher weht der Wind also …. Du _willst_ es nicht sagen. Sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich.'   
  
Harry hörte die Enttäuschung in der Stimme seines Patenonkels und fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Er hatte Sirius verletzt …. Er atmete tief durch.   
  
"Wenn ich es dir erzähle, dann tue ich dir damit nur weh, das will ich nicht."   
  
"Aber du tust mir mehr weh, wenn du nicht genug Vertrauen zu mir hast es mir zu sagen."   
  
Das saß. Harry rutschte unbehaglich auf der Bank hin und her. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte … vor allem, was er mehr _bereuen_ würde …   
  
"Ich möchte hier bleiben …" begann er schließlich, "…weil du hier bist."   
  
Sirius sah für einen kurzen Moment aus, als hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, wie bei einem Kind das konzentriert über etwas Neues nachdenkt, dann blickte er Harry mit bloßem Unverständnis in den Augen an.   
  
"Harry, das verstehe ich nicht … weil ich hier bin? Das ist der einzige Grund??"   
  
Der junge Mann nickte langsam und schluckte kurz, bevor er "Ja." Antwortete.   
  
"Aber …. Wieso??? Die Welt hier ist nichts als ein Trümmerhaufen … alle, die wir geliebt haben sind tot, nur Hermione und ich sind übrig geblieben … alles ist so schrecklich. In deiner Welt ist Frieden, Voldemort ist tot und Ron und Remus leben noch … ich versteh nicht, warum du dann hier bleiben willst. Es muss dir doch vorkommen, wie die Hölle." Sirius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.   
  
"Mir kam mein altes Leben wie die Hölle vor…" sagte Harry leise.   
  
"Was?" flüsterte Sirius entsetzt. "Aber … warum???"   
  
Harry atmete wieder tief durch. Zweimal öffnete er den Mund um zu antworten, doch beide Male wollte kein Ton herauskommen. Schließlich setzte er ein drittes Mal an, und diesmal gelang es ihm, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.   
  
"In meiner Welt …. bist du tot Sirius. Hier lebst du."   
  
Harry sah seinen Patenonkel an, und erkannte sofort, dass Sirius immer noch nicht verstand, was sein Patensohn ihm eigentlich sagen wollte. Der junge Mann seufzte und starrte für einen kurzen Moment aufs Wasser. Er würde ihm also doch alles erzählen müssen.   
  
"Ich hatte nie eine Familie … die Dursleys haben mich gehasst, und die Weasleys … sie sind eine tolle Familie, wirklich und ich liebe sie alle, aber … sie sind nicht meine Familie… aber du …." Er machte eine kurze Pause und überlegte, wie er fortfahren sollte. Es war so einfach, so logisch und doch so schwer zu erklären …   
  
"Du warst der beste Freund meines Vaters, und mehr noch, mein Vater wollte dass DU mein Vater wirst falls ihm etwas passieren würde. " Wieder stoppte Harry kurz und holte tief Luft. Warum war es so kompliziert, warum machte es ihm so zu schaffen, Sirius all das zu erzählen?   
  
"Ich …. habe dich seit meinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts als Vater gesehen, nicht so wie James mein Vater war …. aber als den Vater, den er für mich ausgesucht hatte, verstehst du? Jemand, der nur für mich da war …. Ich habe wirklich zu dir gehört, und das tue ich jetzt auch noch. Und dann hat Voldemort dich getötet …. Und ich war plötzlich wieder einsam, einsamer als ich es davor jemals war."   
  
Er bemerkte, dass Sirius' Augen feucht waren, sie hatten einen seltsamen Glanz der Harry nicht behagte, aber jetzt war es eh zu spät, jetzt konnte er seinen Bericht auch beenden…   
  
"Alles kam mir so …. leer vor…. Du warst fort. Ron und Hermione haben ihre eigene Familie … alle leben ihr eigenes Leben …. nur ich bin zurück geblieben… ohne Plan oder Ziel. Ich hab dich so schrecklich vermisst … es ging mir nicht besonders gut. Genaugenommen hab ich es nur Remus Lupin zu verdanken, dass ich wieder unter Leute gekommen bin."   
  
Wieder machte er eine kurze Pause.   
  
"Die Leute sagen mir, dass ich weiterleben muss, aber sie haben keine Ahnung wie schwer das ist, wenn man alleine ist. Ich will nicht zurück, ich möchte hier bleiben ….bei dir."   
  
Seine letzten Sätze waren leise gewesen, fast nur noch ein Flüstern. Er wagte nicht, Sirius anzusehen, aus Scham über seine eigene Schwäche, sondern starrte wieder aufs Wasser. Er wartete darauf, dass Sirius ihm sagen würde, wie enttäuscht er von ihm war, dass er von Harry erwartet hätte, dass er damit klarkommen würde aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Eine Weile kam kein Ton von Sirius, doch schließlich hörte Harry die Stimme seines Patenonkels, die sich anhörte als ob er verzweifelt versuchte Tränen zu unterdrücken.   
  
"Harry … ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll…. "   
  
Der junge Mann kickte mit dem rechten Fuß kleine Steine ins Wasser.   
  
"Probier's doch mit ‚Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir'." antwortete er dann trotzig.   
  
"W…was zum Teufel redest du da?"   
  
"Willst du mir jetzt nicht sagen, dass du genau das bist? Enttäuscht von mir? Ich weiß, dass es so ist…"   
  
"Ich …. Ich könnte NIE enttäuscht von dir sein, NIE…"   
  
Harry wandte den Kopf und blickte seinem Patenonkel ins Gesicht. Er hatte diese Worte schon oft als leere Floskeln von andern gehört, aber jetzt schienen sie zum ersten Mal mit so was wie Wahrheit gefüllt worden zu sein … keine Worte, die einfach dahin gesagt waren ...dem Mann schien es wirklich ernst zu sein. Harry schluckte kurz, ahnungslos was er jetzt tun sollte.   
  
Sirius Black saß da und schaute seinen Patensohn nachdenklich an. Er wirkte so … klein und hilflos, wie der 13jährige Junge, als den er ihn kennen gelernt hatte, damals, vor einigen Jahren. Der Mann konnte Harry ansehen, wie unbehaglich ihm zumute war, wie er auf der Bank hin und her rutschte, und sich nicht traute ihm länger als 2 Sekunden in die Augen zu sehen. Etwas zog sich schmerzvoll um seine Brust wenn er daran dachte, dass Harry jetzt seit vier Jahren mit dem Gefühl gelebt hatte, alleine zu sein und ihn, Sirius, enttäuscht zu haben. Harry hatte immer so ein starkes Bedürfnis nach Liebe und Freundschaft gehabt, vielleicht gerade weil er in den ersten prägenden Jahren seines Lebens so wenig davon erfahren hatte. Und jetzt hatte er seit Jahren mit dem Gefühl gelebt, allein da zu stehen.   
  
Sirius sah ihn dort sitzen und erkannte die Einsamkeit, die Harry schon so lange mit sich herum geschleppt hatte, in der Art wie er sich in sich selbst zusammen kauerte, die Schultern leicht hoch gezogen, den Kopf gesenkt. Er wirkte abweisend und gleichzeitig so unglaublich verletzlich. Der Mann hatte das Verlangen, seinen Patensohn zu beschützen, aber Harry war doch mittlerweile erwachsen … nur wenn Sirius den jungen Mann so betrachtete, kam er ihm immer noch mehr wie ein verängstigtes Kind vor.   
  
Harry wandte den Kopf wieder zu ihm, fast schüchtern, wie ein kleiner Junge; und verzog unbeholfen die Mundwinkel. Das war der Punkt an dem Sirius es nicht mehr aushielt, diesen mitleidserregenden Anblick nicht mehr ertragen konnte und so zog er Harry an sich heran und umarmte ihn feste. Harry, der damit am allerwenigsten gerechnet hatte, brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, wie ihm geschah. Anstatt einer Standpauke und dem Vorwurf, dass er enttäuscht war drückte Sirius ihn an sich wie einen wertvollen Besitz, den er nicht verlieren wollte. Er spürte, wie sich die Kälte ihn ihm auflöste, und begriff, dass Sirius ihn liebte und zu ihm halten würde, egal ob er, Harry, schwach oder stark war. Er schluckte wieder, doch diesmal weil Tränen in ihm hochstiegen.   
  
Sirius Black ließ seine Hand tröstend durch Harrys Haare fahren, schweigend, weil Worte nicht ausdrücken konnten, was er empfand, nicht annähernd. Er wünschte, James wäre da, um Harry zu sehen. Um zu sehen, was für ein kostbarer Mensch sein Sohn geworden war … Sirius konnte es nicht erklären, aber irgendwie schien Harrys größte Charaktereigenschaft zu sein, dass er so unglaublich …. nun ja, menschlich war. Und auch wenn Harry es sich vielleicht nicht vorstellen konnte und sich dafür strafte, so waren es doch auch gerade seine Schwächen, die es für Sirius so wertvoll machten den jungen Mann kennen zu dürfen. Er seufzte leise, während er Harry immer noch an sich drückte, den beinahe zarten Körper … konnte er es wirklich tun? Konnte er Harry überreden, sogar befehlen zurück zu kehren? Konnte er das wirklich tun???   
  
Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sich Harry von seinen Ängsten und Sorgen losgelöst und genoss einfach die Nähe zu dem Menschen, der seine komplette Familie bildete. Er vergaß, dass er in Dublin war, Rons Tod oder den zerstörten Fuchsbau … er war einfach nur da, er und Sirius, sie beide allein.   
  
Und dann war da wieder dieses Gefühl, dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, dass etwas Schreckliches auf ihn zukam. Um ihn herum begann sich alles zu drehen, wie in einer irren Karrusselfahrt, schneller und schneller, während ihm eine unsichtbare Macht die Kehle zuzuschnüren schien. Er begann unkontrolliert zu zittern, als hätten 1000 Volt seinen Körper getroffen, die Luft blieb ihm weg, irgendwo schrie Sirius entsetzt auf und rief seinen Namen, und dann war da wieder die Welle aus Dunkelheit, die donnernd auf ihn zurollte. Er hörte sich selbst schreien, doch dann brach die Welle über ihm zusammen und begrub ihn unter sich.   
  
Das letzte, was er hörte bevor er bewusstlos in Sirius' Arme sackte war Remus' Stimme, die seinen Namen rief..   
  


******************************************

  
  
Draco merkte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten, und ein unangenehmes Kribbeln durch seinen Körper kroch. Normalerweise hätte er spätestens jetzt das Weite gesucht, die Gefahr war also ziemlich nah. So gut wie da, um genau zu sein … Alles in ihm, jeder einzelne Muskel, jede Faser die es gab wollte flüchten, panikartig wegrennen aber seine Füße bewegten sich nicht. Wie versteinert blieb er stehen und starrte bewegungslos auf Hermiones Haus. Er hatte Sirius und Harry gehen sehen und wusste nicht ob ihn das beruhigte oder nervös machte … Voldemorts Truppe war hierher in Anmarsch, soviel stand fest, darum war er beruhigt, dass die Beiden fort waren …. Aber sollte etwas außerhalb dieser Straße passieren würde er, Draco, wahrscheinlich nie davon erfahren …   
  
Der Drang fortzulaufen wurde so stark, dass er sich an der Hausmauer, an deren Ecke er gut versteckt hinter ein paar Büschen stand, festhalten musste. Er konnte jetzt nicht weg …. Und wenn es ihn das Leben kosten würde…   
  
Als er die eiligen, schweren Schritte hörte, zuckte er so heftig zusammen dass er fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Schweißperlen bildeten sich innerhalb von Sekunden auf seiner Stirn, dann erkannte er, dass es sich nicht um Voldemorts Truppe handeln konnte. Es war Sirius. Dracos Körper entspannte sich ein wenig, dann lugte er vorsichtig um die Ecke und suchte die Umgebung nach Black ab. Er sah ihn sofort, den großen, muskulösen Mann wie er die Straße hinauf stolperte, beinahe rannte, in seinen Armen eine leblose Gestalt tragend, Harry. Sprachloses Entsetzen durchfuhr Draco, als er seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler so sah, und für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte er, Harry Potter sei tot. Dann passierte Sirius ihn ohne auch nur nach rechts oder links zu sehn und Draco erkannte, dass Harrys Brust sich langsam senkte und hob - er war noch am Leben. Aber was um Himmels Willen war ihm zugestoßen??? Er beobachtete wie Sirius hektisch an die Haustür klopfte, eingelassen wurde, er hörte Hermione leise entsetzt aufschreien und dann war alles still.   
  
Draco spürte, wie ihm schlecht wurde … Voldemorts Leute waren schon fast da …   
  


**********************************

  
  
Sirius ließ seinen Patensohn vorsichtig auf die Couch gleiten, Harry stöhnte leise, er atmete schwer. Hermione stand kalkweiß und zitternd daneben, und starrte Sirius mit einem Hauch von Panik in den Augen an. Wie oft ….. wie oft würde sie Harry noch so sehen müssen, warum um Merlins Willen musste jedes Mal wenn sie sich gerade von einem Schock erholt hatte der Nächste kommen??? Sie glaubte, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und stützte sich an der Lehne der Couch ab, wandte den Blick zu Harry und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Sirius plötzlich um Jahre gealtert zu sein schien. Die Sorge um Harry zehrte an ihm genauso wie an ihr. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr.   
  
"Was …. Was ist denn passiert?" brachte Hermione schließlich raus, während sie verzweifelt von Harry zu seinem Patenonkel sah. Sirius fuhr sich ratlos mit der Hand durch die Haare.   
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Hermione …. Wir haben uns unterhalten, und dann … hat er plötzlich angefangen zu zittern, nach Luft geschnappt und die Augen verdreht …. Wie beim letzten Mal. "   
  
"Wie geht es ihm?!"   
  
"Ich dachte DU könntest mir das sagen als ehemals angehende Heilerin…" Er lächelte sie an, aber das Lächeln war nicht echt und sie wusste dass er es nur tat, um sie zu beruhigen. Sie zwang sich zurück zu lächeln und kniete sich neben Harry, griff seine Hand und legte ihr Ohr auf seine Brust. Sie hörte sein Herz schlagen, laut und beruhigend irgendwie, und wandte den Blick wieder zu Sirius.   
  
"Sein Puls ist etwas höher als sonst, aber nicht viel …"   
  
"Und …. Ist das jetzt ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?"   
  
Hermione seufzte laut und deutlich.   
  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung … aber er scheint nur bewusstlos zu sein. Ich verstehe das nicht… das ist doch kein Zufall, dass er zweimal so in sich zusammensackt ….."   
  
"Glaubst du…. Meinst du es geht ihm bald besser?"   
  
Hermione verzog bloß zweifelnd den Mund und wandte sich wieder zu Harry, schüttelte sanft seine Schulter. "Harry?" fragte sie leise. "Harry, kannst du mich hören?"   
  
"Hermione, was geht hier vor sich …?" fragte Sirius flüsternd. Die junge Frau schüttelte nur den Kopf.   
  
"Ich bin nicht sicher. Aber es hat bestimmt mit dem Realitätswechsel zu tun…"   
  
Sie brach ab als Harry langsam den Kopf drehte und ihnen erschöpft entgegen blinzelte. Das Haar klebte ihm verschwitzt in der Stirn, und er war genauso blass wie Hermione. Er runzelte die Stirn, während seine Augen verwundert die Umgebung erkundeten, offenbar hatte er noch nicht begriffen wo er war. Schließlich sah er wieder zu seinem Onkel und seiner Freundin und fragte mit kratziger Stimme "Was ist passiert?"   
  
Sirius kniete sich zu ihm herunter und legte seine Hand väterlich auf Harrys Arm.   
  
"Du bist ohnmächtig geworden. Schon wieder."   
  
Harry riss ängstlich die Augen auf, dann nickte er leicht. "Ja … ja ich erinnere mich…." Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. "Es war wie letztes Mal…" murmelte er dann träge, mehr zu sich selbst. Hermione warf Sirius nervöse Blicke zu, er verstand sofort.   
  
"Ähm … Harry, war …. hast du wieder …. Remus gehört?" fragte Sirius vorsichtig. Harry antwortete nicht direkt, sondern nickte nur kaum merklich.   
  
"Ja." Sagte er dann schließlich. "Er war da …. Und hat meinen Namen gerufen…"   
  
Sirius tauschte besorgte Blicke mit Hermione aus. Sie sah ratlos aus, und wirkte darüber verzweifelt. "Das ….. das verstehe ich nicht….." stammelte sie. "Was hat das zu bedeuten???"   
  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung…." Erwiderte Sirius leise.   
  
"Wir müssen es herausfinden…" sagte Hermione drängend.   
  
Einen Moment später gab es einen lauten, ohrenbetäubenden Knall.   
  


****************************

  
  
Hermione und Sirius waren gleichzeitig panisch wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufgesprungen, und sahen sich entsetzt um. Irgendetwas war anscheinend durch eine Art Explosion aus den Angeln gefallen, die Haustür. Staub angefüllt mit Dreck drängte sich in den Flur und ins Wohnzimmer, und Hermione hustete leicht. Harry war bleich geworden, für einen Augenblick bewegte sich keiner, sie wagten kaum zu atmen, es herrschte Totenstille. Dann trat eine Figur aus der Dunstwolke, vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet, mit scharlachroten Haaren, die von schwarzen Strähnen durchzogen waren, bleich, fast bläulich die Gesichtsfarbe. Es war Ginny. Harry traute seinen Augen kaum, am Liebsten wäre er zu ihr gelaufen und hätte sie umarmt, immerhin war Ginny in seiner Realität seit Jahren tot, aber er konnte und durfte es nicht, denn sie war der Feind, so schwer es auch zu Glauben war. Und er hatte Angst vor ihr, was ihn noch mehr erschreckte. Angst vor Ginny Weasley? Das konnte doch nicht sein!   
  
Sie starrte Sirius, Hermione und Harry kalt und ausdruckslos an, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, sie wirkte stolz und unverwundbar. Unwillkürlich setzte Harry sich aufrecht hin, seine Hände krallten sich am Polster fest, jeder Muskel seines Körpers spannte sich. Das war es also, Voldemort hatte ihn gefunden. Und Ginny kam als Todesbotin zu ihm. Er bemerkte, wie sein Patenonkel sich schützend vor ihn schob, und wie ein Blitz zischte die Erinnerung an Sirius' Tod durch seine Gedanken, er wollte den Mann zur Seite schieben, aber konnte es nicht. Er war wie versteinert. Hinter der jungen Frau traten nun auch einige, düster wirkende Männer. Eine Weile schwieg Ginny, doch dann begann sie zu sprechen, mit einer schallenden, toten Stimme die Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte:   
  
"Da bist du ja Granger, und du, Black." Ihre Worte waren verächtlich, abwertend. "Ihr habt euch gut versteckt, aber wirklich Granger, hast du gedacht ‚Malente' würde mich austricksen können???" Sie setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf, eine Grimasse mehr, sie wirkte abstoßend. Hermione schluckte leise, als Ginny den Namen Malente erwähnte, während sich die Dienerin des Dunklen Lords nun zu Harry wandte und ihr Lächeln noch breiter wurde.   
  
"Und da bist du ja, Potter. Der Grund meines Kommens." Sie kam ein paar Schritte näher. "Mein Herr möchte dich sprechen."   
  
"Und? Ich ihn aber nicht." Erwiderte Harry trotzig, doch konnte er die Furcht in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. Ginnys krampfhaftes Lächeln blieb bestehen.   
  
"Ich fürchte, was du willst Potter, ist vollkommen bedeutungslos."   
  
"Ich werde nicht mitkommen."   
  
"Ich fürchte, auch das ist nicht von Belang."   
  
"Weasley, wir werden das nicht zulassen."  
  
Es war Sirius, der das sagte, und er klang weitaus überzeugender als Harry. Seinen Patenonkel dabei zu hören, wie er Ginny herablassend mit ihrem Nachnamen ansprach war seltsam und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Harry wieder, sich in einem Albtraum befinden zu müssen. Ginny starrte ihn ausdruckslos an.   
  
"Black ... " begann sie, doch anstatt weiterzusprechen zückte sie plötzlich ihren Zauberstab und feuerte eine Salve blauen Lichts, dass aussah wie pure Elektrizität, auf den Mann, der von der Wuchte durch die Luft flog, sich überschlug, gegen die Wand knallte, auf den Boden fiel und reglos liegen blieb.   
  
Bleich vor Schock starrte Harry Ginny ungläubig an, es kam ihm so unwirklich vor, Ginny in den Fußstapfen Voldemorts zu sehn, und registrierte gar nicht, was Sirius so eben zugestoßen war. Im Gegensatz zu Hermione. Mit einem fürchterlichen Schrei der Angst war sie zu Sirius gestürzt und hatte sich neben ihn gekniet, schüttelte ihn sanft an der Schulter und sah Ginny hasserfüllt an.   
  
"Du bist ein Monster, Ginny! Ein Monster!!!" Sie war außer sich und brüllte so schrill und laut, dass Harry sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten hätte, aber er konnte nicht, der Schreck saß zu tief.   
  
Virginia zuckte emotionslos die Schultern und wandte sich wieder Harry zu.   
  
"Wir müssen jetzt gehen, Potter."   
  
Ahnungslos, was er jetzt tun sollte, wanderte Harrys Blick unruhig von Hermione zu Ginny und wieder zurück. Seine Freunde sah ihn angespannt an, während sie mit ihren zarten Händen unentwegt durch Sirius' Haar fuhr. Sirius lag seltsam verkrümmt und bleich auf dem Boden, und grauenhafte Bilder aus der Vergangenheit zuckten durch Harrys Gedanken.... Sirius, tot, im grünen Gras...   
  
"Du hast ihn umgebracht..." flüsterte Harry schließlich entsetzt, ungläubig.   
  
"Umgebracht? Nein... er lebt noch... " erwiderte Ginny in demselben, toten Tonfall in dem sie schon die ganze Zeit über gesprochen hatte. "Aber ich werde ihn töten, wenn du Ärger machst, Potter. Und glaub ja nicht, dass du dich irgendwie davor retten kannst. Du wirst mit mir kommen. Blacks Leben liegt in deiner Hand, wenn du freiwillig mitkommst und keinen Ärger machst, werde ich ihn verschonen."   
  
Wieder blickte Hermione zu Harry hinüber, sie schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf, doch er wusste nicht, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte. Es galt also sein Leben gegen das von Sirius, einer von Beiden würde sterben müssen, mindestens. Wieder zwangen sich die Bilder von Sirius' Tod in seinen Kopf, das Bild seines Patenonkels, wie er leblos im Gras lag, nur noch eine leere Hülle. Nein... Sirius würde nicht noch einmal sterben, nicht wegen ihm. Das würde er nicht ertragen können, nicht schon wieder ... sein Vater hätte das nicht gewollt...   
  
"Ich kann dir nicht trauen..." erwiderte er dann zögerlich. Ginny lachte kurz.   
  
"Ich bitte dich, Potter ... was hast du schon für eine Wahl ???"   
  
Wieder warf er einen Blick zu Hermione, wieder schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, diesmal verstand er. Sie wollte nicht, dass er auf Ginnys Angebot einging ... aber die Weasley hatte Recht, was für eine Wahl blieb ihm schon? Er würde in den Tod gehen, so oder so.... und er würde Sirius nicht dafür opfern. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, sein Atem ging schwer, er sprach stockend als er schließlich "In Ordnung... ich komme freiwillig ...mit." antwortete. Ginny grinste zufrieden.   
  
"Ich wusste doch, dass selbst du nicht dumm genug für eine andere Entscheidung bist."   
  
Langsam erhob sich Harry, seine Beine zitterten, während er auf Ginny zuging. Er warf einen wehmütigen Blick auf Sirius und Hermione, die jetzt bitterlich weinte, er schluckte, dies war der Abschied. Das letzte Mal, dass er sie sehen würde ... der junge Mann wusste, dass es diesmal keine Flucht geben würde, er war schwach, angeschlagen, diese Welt war ihm fremd und er war unbewaffnet. Sirius war vielleicht tot, wer wusste schon, ob er nicht noch sterben würde, Ron, Fred, George und Remus lebten nicht mehr ... Hermione war die Einzige, die übrig geblieben war, und sie würde ihm nicht helfen können, egal wie klug sie sein mochte. Nicht gegen Voldemort.   
  
Er trat neben Ginny, mit der Fassung eines Menschen, der in das Angesicht des Todes blickt und die Gewissheit hat, dass dies der letzte Akt sein wird. Sie musterte ihn kurz, und nickte ihren Kumpanen dann unauffällig zu.   
  
"Wir werden apparieren... ich werde dich am Handgelenk festhalten, Potter, und Gnade dir Gott, wenn du versuchst dich loszureißen wird man dich in einer Streichholzschachtel zurückschicken können. Und deinen Onkel hier auch."   
  
Sie deutete kurz auf Sirius, der immer noch vollkommen leblos am Boden lag. Harry folgte ihrem Blick kurz und da war Hermione, sie kniete immer noch neben Sirius und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf... "Nicht Harry, bitte tu es nicht..." Ihre Worte waren nur ein Flüstern, für mehr schien ihre Stimme nicht mehr zu reichen. Ihre Augen waren voller Angst während sie verzweifelt versuchte, nicht zu Weinen.   
  
"Es geht nicht anders..." erwiderte Harry leise, und Hermione brach erneut in hilflose Tränen aus. "Pass auf Sirius auf." Fügte er langsam hinzu. Hermione sah auf, und schniefte laut, dann sah sie an ihm vorbei zu Ginny, die dem Schauspiel einigermaßen belustigt beiwohnte, dann wandte sie den Blick wieder zu Harry und nickte. "Ja." Sie beide wussten, dass es ein Abschied war, ein Abschied für immer, und Harry ertrug den Gedanken nicht, dass er wieder keine Gelegenheit hatte, sich vorher von Sirius zu verabschieden. Wieder würden so viele Dinge ungesagt bleiben. Aber die Hoffnung, dass Sirius weiterleben würde, half ihm die hilflose Ohnmacht, die er empfand, zu unterdrücken. Ginny tippte ungeduldig mit Fuß auf den Boden.   
  
"Mir kommen gleich die Tränen. Sind wir jetzt endlich fertig? Komm schon Potter, der Meister wartet nicht gern."   
  
Harry warf einen letzten Blick auf die Zwei, jetzt war die Zeit gekommen, um den letzten Schritt zu tun. Er nickte Ginny zu, sie packte ihn am Handgelenk, zählte von Drei runter und Harry wurde in die Schwärze des Raumes gezogen. Das Letzte, was er hörte war Hermiones verzweifelter Schrei:" Neeeiiin!!!!"   
  


********************************

  
  
Hermione beugte sich hilflos, von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt über Sirius, der immer noch kein Lebenszeichen zeigte. Ginny hatte sie belogen... natürlich hatte sie das, und Harry war kampflos mit ihr mitgegangen... er hatte sich ihr einfach ausgeliefert, und sie wusste nicht, was sie mehr in den Wahnsinn trieb... sie schüttelte sanft Sirius Blacks Schulter, doch er bewegte sich nicht.   
  
"Sirius, komm ... wach auf, bitte; sie hat Harry, sie hat Harry, du MUSST aufwachen..."   
  
"Er wird nicht aufwachen." Hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme über ihr. Sie blickte hoch, nur um dort Draco stehen zu sehn. Er schaute sie und Sirius abwechselnd besorgt und nachdenklich an. Seit ihrer letzten Begegnung schien er schon wieder an Gewicht verloren zu haben, und auch wenn er schon immer blass gewesen war, so wirkte er jetzt so gut wie weiß, fast wie ein Vampir. Seine Augen waren deutlich schwarz umrandet, er wirkte erschöpft. Es war erschreckend zu sehen, wie der einst so arrogante Draco Malfoy sich in ein menschliches Wrack verwandelt hatte.   
  
"Er wird nicht aufwachen." Wiederholte er. "Jedenfalls noch nicht, Erst wenn sie sicher ist, dass er ihr nicht mehr gefährlich werden kann."   
  
"W... was tust du hier?" fragte sie perplex und vergaß für einen Moment ihre Angst um Harry und Sirius.   
  
"Ich war in der Nähe..."   
  
"Blödsinn!" schnaubte Hermione, ihre Augen hatten sich gefährlich verkleinert. Draco öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, doch kein Ton kam heraus. Sein blondes, strähniges Haar fiel ihm wüst in die Stirn, und nervös schob er es sich mit dem Handrücken hinters Ohr. Sie bemerkte, dass er es vermied ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen.   
  
"Blödsinn." Wiederholte sie eindringlich. "Du bist nicht zufällig hier, und du warst es auch nicht, als die Vampire Harry angegriffen haben."   
  
Wieder sagte er nichts. Hermione wartete kurz auf eine Antwort seinerseits, die jedoch nicht kam, und fuhr wütend fort:   
  
"Also, sag mir jetzt bitte was hier los ist ....... steckst du mit ihnen unter einer Decke? Willst du wieder mal Leben zerstören??? Das kannst du doch so gut!!!"   
  
Draco schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf. "Nein... will ich nicht ... ich will helfen..."   
  
Hermione lachte kurz und schrill auf.   
  
"Du? Uns helfen? Hältst du mich für komplett durchgeknallt??? Glaubst du, ich habe vergessen, was du bist???"   
  
"Warst..." korrigierte Draco sie leise.   
  
"Was?" fragte Hermione irritiert.   
  
"Warst." Sagte Draco erneut, diesmal lauter. "Was du warst".   
  
Hermione runzelte die Stirn. "Was soll das bedeuten?"   
  
"Genau das, was ich gesagt habe. Es ist Vergangenheit.... es ist vorbei..."   
  
Die junge Frau kniff die Augen zweifelnd zusammen. "Wie kommt es bloß, dass ich dir das nicht abnehme???" fragte sie scharf. Draco zuckte hilflos die Schultern... Hermione würde ihm nicht glauben, dass er sich geändert hatte. Er hatte ihr zu viel angetan, seine Familie hatte zu viel Schreckliches angerichtet.... es war ein Wunder, dass sie noch mit ihm sprach. Oder sich nicht direkt vor Hass auf ihn stürzte.   
  
"Ich helfe dir, ihn auf die Couch zu legen." Sagte er dann, und trat näher an sie heran. Sie zuckte kurz zurück, ängstlich, in ihren Augen erkannte sie die Zweifel, ob sie ihn an Sirius heranlassen sollte. "In Ordnung." Nickte sie schließlich langsam. Draco griffschweigend Sirius unter die Arme, während Hermione seine Beine nahm. Zwei Minuten später lag Sirius, immer noch wie tot, auf der Couch. Er hatte sich nicht einmal bewegt, seine Glieder hingen schlaff herunter. Wenigstens Herzschlag und Atmung konnte Hermione ganz schwach ausmachen. Sie hatte sich neben die Couch gekniet, neben Sirius' Gesicht und streichelte ihm vorsichtig durch die Haare. Draco ignorierte sie, vielleicht hatte sie ihn auch vergessen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um Sirius, der vielleicht bald tot sein würde und Harry, der vielleicht schon tot war. Wer wusste das schon?   
  
Harry war bei ihnen gewesen, wenn auch nur für ein paar Tage, sie hatte ihn wiedergesehen, sie hatte ihn berührt, mit ihm geredet... jetzt war er wieder fort, das Loch in ihrem Herzen war wieder aufgerissen, diesmal noch tiefer als zuvor, Ginny oder Voldemort würden ihn töten... sie hatte ihm Lebwohl gesagt... sie hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen, dass es ein Abschied war... er hatte es gewusst, genau wie sie... er hatte es für Sirius getan... um seinem Patenonkel das Leben zu retten.   
  
Sirius hatte ihm immer viel bedeutet, er war wie ein Vater für Harry gewesen.... und umgekehrt. Sirius war nie über Harrys Tod hinweggekommen... wie sollte sie ihm das jetzt bloß erklären? Wenn er jemals aufwachte? Wie sollte sie ihm sagen, dass Harry seinetwegen gestorben war? Wie würde SIE jemals wieder ohne ihn leben können?   
  
Für eine kurze Weile, ein paar Tage hatte es so ausgesehen, als ob das Schicksal doch noch Erbarmen mit ihr zeigen würde, denn Harry war da.... wieder da .... für eine kurze Zeit hatte sie geglaubt, dass das Leben wieder einigermaßen erträglich werden würde .... doch jetzt war es vorbei, alles war noch schlimmer als zuvor... sie hatte ihn zweimal verloren...   
  
Draco starrte Hermione einen Moment lang schweigend an, wartete, ob sie noch etwas sagen würde, zu ihm vielleicht, doch sie saß nur da und sah Sirius an, zumindest waren ihre Augen auf ihn gerichtet, doch es schien als sei sie mit ihren Gedanken sehr, sehr weit weg. Er wandte sich zum Gehen, doch bevor er zwei Schritte gemacht hatte, hörte er ihre Stimme :   
  
"Wo willst du hin?"   
  
Er zuckte leicht zusammen, drehte sich um und erschrak noch mehr als Hermione plötzlich vor ihm stand und ihn durchdringend anblickte.   
  
"Ich wollte gehen..." antwortete er dann wahrheitsgemäß. Sie musterte ihn wieder kritisch, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
  
"Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was du hier eigentlich willst..."   
  
Draco sah sie einen Moment lang an, dann sagte er leise :"Du würdest es mir sowieso nicht glauben.", drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch Hermione packte ihn blitzschnell an der Schulter und zog ihn zurück. Sie bemerkte die ehrliche Überraschung in seinem Gesicht, etwas, dass sie früher nie von ihm gekannt hatte. Mochte er auch vielleicht lügen, etwas stand fest - er hatte Leid erfahren, sehr viel Leid. Seine Augen waren zu einem Fenster seiner Seele geworden.   
  
"Teste mich."   
  
Draco hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Es war das Letzte, womit er gerechnet hatte.   
  
"Was?" fragte er irritiert.   
  
"Teste mich. Sag mir, was du hier treibst. Vielleicht glaube ich dir ja."   
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich denke nicht."   
  
"Du wirst es nie erfahren, wenn du's nicht versuchst. Was hast du schon zu verlieren?"   
  
"Ich... ich...." Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er konnte Hermione nicht sagen, was passiert war in der Zeit. Er schämte sich zu sehr für das, was er getan hatte, damals. Wieder war da der prüfende Blick von Hermione, er senkte seine Lider, er wollte ihr nicht ins Gesicht sehen.   
  
"Du bist verändert." Stellte sie schließlich verwundert fest.   
  
"Vielleicht lüge ich ja." Murmelte Draco abwesend. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, und ihr braunes, lockiges Haar flog ihr ins Gesicht.   
  
"Nein." Erwiderte sie dann entschieden. "Du bist verändert. Ich erkenne dich ja kaum wieder..."   
  
"Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen..." Draco klang mittlerweile fast verzweifelt. Er hustete kurz, und verzog entschuldigend die Mundwinkel. Hermione konnte sich nicht erklären warum - wenn sie nur an das dachte, was Draco ihnen angetan hatte, bekam sie das Verlangen ihn zu erwürgen und zu vierteilen- aber sie empfand Mitleid für ihn. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die Person, die in ihrer Erinnerung den Namen Draco trug so ganz anders war als jene, die jetzt vor ihr stand, dünn, matt, müde und offensichtlich beschämt. Sie spürte den tiefen Wunsch, ihm zu helfen.   
  
"Draco - warte..." Sie stoppte kurz, holte tief Luft und fuhr fort: "Willst ... willst du nicht hier bleiben und dich aufwärmen? Du siehst nicht gut aus..."   
  
Der blonde, junge Mann konnte die bloße Überraschung, die ihn durchfuhr, nicht verbergen. Auf alles war er gefasst gewesen; auf Hass, auf Vorwürfe, auf verachtendes Schweigen, sogar auf Gewalt - aber dass Hermione es jetzt anscheinend kümmerte, wie es um sein Wohlbefinden stand, brachte ihn derart aus der Fassung; dass er sie für einen kurzen Moment sprachlos anblickte.   
  
"Bist du sicher....? Dass ich nicht gehen soll?" fragte er dann zögernd.   
  
"Ja, bin ich... setz dich hin, ich mach dir einen Tee."   
  
"Hermione...."   
  
"Draco? Setz dich einfach hin."   
  
Da Diskutieren mit ihr anscheinend keinen Sinn zu haben schien, schaute Draco sich unsicher um und nahm schließlich auf der Couch gegenüber von Sirius Platz. Der Mann lag immer noch bewusstlos da, bleich und mit schlaffen Gliedern, doch wenn man genau hinsah konnte man beobachten, wie seine Brust sich langsam hob und senkte. Draco seufzte leise und betrachtete den Raum. Es war ziemlich kahl und undekoriert, was auffiel waren die vielen, fast unzähligen Fotos von Hermiones Familie und den Weasleys. Draco schluckte. Panik überkam ihm... wie konnte er hier ruhig in Hermiones Haus sitzen, zwischen all diesen Fotos? Er wollte fortlaufen, aufspringen und auf die Straße rennen, aber es ging nicht, er blieb sitzen als ob man ihn an die Couch geklebt hätte. Seine Beine fühlten sich so schwer an, dass er bezweifelte sie überhaupt noch bewegen zu können. Die Erinnerungen schossen durch seine Gedanken, schreckliche Bilder von Taten die zu ihm gehörten und ihn begleiteten... er stützte den Kopf in die Hände und versuchte, die Bilder zu verjagen, aber es ging nicht; er wollte schreien, aber auch das konnte er nicht...   
  
"Draco?"   
  
Hermiones Stimme kam so plötzlich, dass er erschrocken zusammenfuhr. Sie stand neben ihm, eine dampfende Tasse in der Hand und starrte ihn verwundert, auch ein wenig entsetzt an. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, er konnte ihr nicht ins Gesicht, schon gar nicht in die Augen schauen. Und alles, was er sagen oder tun würde, es wäre alles so lächerlich, so widerwärtig angesichts dessen, was passiert war.   
  
"Was ist los?" fragte Hermione, während sie die Tasse auf dem Tisch absetzte und musterte ihn wieder eindringlich. Auch wenn Draco sich grundlegend verändert zu haben schien, so war da dennoch ein Gefühl tief in ihr drin das ihr riet vorsichtig zu sein. Sie blieb stehen und verschränkte erneut die Arme vor der Brust. Es war die Haltung, die sie immer einnahm wenn sie verunsichert war oder Situationen nicht klar einschätzen konnte. Der blonde, junge Mann schüttelte bloß den Kopf und schwieg. Hermione hatte ihrerseits auch keinen blassen Schimmer, was sie noch sagen sollte... sie würde bestimmt nicht um Informationen betteln. Und schon gar nicht bei Draco. Aber das brauchte sie auch gar nicht, denn plötzlich hörte sie ihn unvermittelt "Es tut mir alles so leid." flüstern. Unwillkürlich zuckte sie zusammen, fragte dann aber betont gelangweilt "Was tut dir leid?".   
  
Draco blickte auf, sein Haar fiel ihm strähnig ins Gesicht; er schien kurz vorm Weinen zu sein, er war blass und verkrampft, er war ein Anblick des Jammers. Hätte es sich nicht um Draco gehandelt, dann hätte sie sich neben ihn gesetzt und ihn tröstend in den Arm genommen. Da es aber nun mal der junge Malfoy war, der hier vor ihr saß, blieb sie weiter stehen und versuchte gelassen auszusehen. Wohlgemerkt, auszusehen. In Wirklichkeit kehrte sich ihr gesamtes Inneres nach Außen.   
  
"Alles. Es tut mir Alles leid." Fuhr er dann fort, und als Hermione darauf nicht antwortete sondern ihn weiter ausdruckslos ansah :"Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst. Du musst nicht so tun, als ob es nicht so wäre."   
  
Hermione wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Ihr erster Gedanke war, dass sie ihn wirklich nicht hasste, doch dann fragte sie sich, ob sie es so einfach leugnen konnte. Es war seltsam... sie wollte Draco hassen, aber es ging nicht, selbst nicht wenn sie sich anstrengte. Sie hatte jahrelang gehasst, und es hatte sie nur Kraft gekostet. Außerdem konnte sie die Verbindung zwischen dem Mann, der hier grade im Wohnzimmer saß und dem Mann, der ein Mörder war, nicht ziehen. Sie erinnerte sich an den Roman von Alexandre Dumas, den sie in ihrer Kindheit gelesen hatte ... der böse, eitle und selbstsüchtige König Louis und sein Zwillingsbruder Philippe, gutmütig, edel und sensibel, fast zerbrechlich. Louis war gegen Philippe ausgetauscht worden... irgendwie kam es ihr so vor, als hätte sich die Geschichte wiederholt. Draco war jetzt vollkommen anders.   
  
"Ich hasse dich nicht." Erwiderte sie schließlich mechanisch. Draco lachte bitter.   
  
"Doch, das tust du. Wie könntest du auch nicht?"   
  
"Ich ... habe schon seit einiger Zeit begriffen, dass Hass zu nichts führt. Es macht dich bloß kaputt."   
  
Einen Herzschlag lang sah Draco sie bloß staunend an. Diese Theorie war wirklich etwas, dass ihm völlig neu war. Nach allem, was er getan hatte.... und jetzt stand sie da und erklärte ihm seelenruhig, sie würde ihn nicht hassen. Machte sie sich vielleicht über ihn lustig? Er konnte es nicht einschätzen. Hermione schien seine Gedanken zu erraten.   
  
"Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich je vergessen werde, was du getan hast." Fügte sie hinzu. Draco nickte.   
  
"Ich weiß." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich ... ich wünschte ich könnte alles rückgängig machen. Ich würde alles dafür geben, es ungeschehen zu machen. Auch wenn du es mir nicht glaubst."   
  
"Seltsamerweise tue ich das aber." Stellte Hermione fest, während sie ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Dann setzte sie sich neben ihn, es kam ihr dumm vor, noch stehen zu bleiben.   
  
"Ich .... ich weiß nicht, wieso ich das getan habe .... ich weiß es nicht...."   
  
"Aus Hass." Erwiderte sie tonlos. Draco hob den Kopf und sah ihr zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihrer Unterhaltung direkt in die Augen. "Du hast es aus Hass getan, Draco, aus purem Hass."   
  
Sie sah den Schrecken in Dracos Augen; den Schock eines Menschen, der gerade etwas Fürchterliches über sich erfahren hatte; dann senkte er wieder die Lider, biss sich unruhig auf die Unterlippe und erhob sich schließlich, um nervös wie ein Tier im Käfig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Hermione beobachtete ihn angespannt, sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Sirius, Harry fiel ihr wieder ein doch sie schob den Gedanken beiseite. Sie war auf sich gestellt... wenn Draco jetzt durchdrehen oder sein wahres Gesicht zeigen würde... dann würde ihr niemand zur Hilfe eilen können. Er war und blieb ein gefährlicher Mörder; alles was er tun musste, um sie umzubringen war mit der Hand zu wedeln. Auch wenn er harmlos wirkte - sie wusste, dass er ein mächtiger, schwarzer Zauberer war. Zumindest war es immer so gewesen.   
  
Nachdem er ein paar Mal auf- und ab gegangen war, blieb er plötzlich wie erstarrt stehen, offenbar hatte eines der Fotos seinen Blick gefangen, zögernd streckte er seine Hände aus und griff danach. Hermione schluckte. Sie wusste, welches Foto er dort in der Hand hielt... es war ihr Lieblingsbild von Fred und George, dass bei ihrer Abschlussfeier entstanden war. Die gesamte Familie Weasley war gekommen, natürlich. Zum wahrscheinlich ersten Mal in ihrem Leben waren Fred und George schick angezogen gewesen, aber aus ihren Gesichtern sprühte der Schabernack. Sie winkten fröhlich in die Kamera während sie sich gegenseitig Hasenohren zeigten. Draco betrachtete das Foto schweigend, dann sagte er plötzlich:   
  
"Ich habe sie immer sehr bewundernd."   
  
Hermione kniff die Augen zusammen. "Ja, " sagte sie mit ungewohnter Schärfe in ihrer Stimme, "und du hast ihnen deine Anerkennung deutlich gezeigt als du sie erst gefoltert und dann öffentlich hingerichtet hast."   
  
Sie sah wie Draco zusammenzuckte und mit hochgezogenen Schultern hektisch das Foto zurück stellte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er schien schon so verletzt und zerbrechlich, sie hätte wirklich nicht noch einen oben drauf setzen müssen. Er sah sie an, er wirkte nicht wie ein Mörder sondern wie ein großes Kind.   
  
"Ich sollte besser gehen." Sagte er. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
"Nein... bleib hier ... es tut mir leid."   
  
Dracos Gesichtsausruck wechselte von Scham zu bodenlosem Entsetzen, zumindest wirkte er derart überrascht, dass es schon fast Entsetzen glich. Wahrscheinlich konnte er es nicht fassen, dass sie sich bei ihm entschuldigte... warum sie das getan hatte, war ihr selbst nicht ganz klar. Warum hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass es ihr leid tat? Sie hätte es wirklich nicht tun brauchen. Und warum tat es ihr überhaupt leid? Sie schwiegen wieder, Hermione ließ den Blick durchs Zimmer wandern und er blieb an Sirius hängen. Sie schluckte kurz.   
  
"Glaubst du wirklich, dass er gesund wird?"   
  
Draco nickte abwesend.   
  
"Sie wird ihn aufwachen lassen, sobald sie in Sicherheit ist."   
  
"Woher weißt du das?"   
  
"Weil ich sie kenne, darum."   
  
Hermione antwortete nicht. Weil er sie kannte, natürlich. Wie hatte sie das vergessen können. Sie atmete kurz tief durch.   
  
"Dann setzen wir uns jetzt hin und du erzählst mir deine Geschichte."   
  
Er sah sie unsicher an. "Willst du das wirklich?"   
  
"Ja."   
  
Er seufzte. "Na schön. Du sollst alles wissen..."   
  


*************************

  
  
Zuerst waren da die Geräusche um ihn herum, Schritte, gedämpfte Stimmen und der Geruch von Feuer, von Fackeln. Der Untergrund war kalt und hart. Alle Knochen taten ihm weh. Ginny musste ihn während des Apparierens betäubt haben. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Über ihm war hohes Gewölbe, einige Meter hoch, und doch wusste Harry instinktiv sofort, dass er sich irgendwo unterirdisch befinden musste. Die Decke, der Geruch, der kalte Boden ... alles wie in einer Katakombe. Dann tauchte über ihm verschwommen Ginnys Gesicht auf, sie stand offenbar neben ihm und hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachtet.   
  
"Was ist mit Sirius?" war das Erste, was Harry noch völlig benommen fragte. Während seine Sicht klarer wurde, sah er dass Ginny ein ironisches Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte.   
  
"Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich Wort halten werde?"   
  
"Du hast noch nie gelogen." Erwiderte Harry matt. Es war das Einzige was ihm einfiel, er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob es der Wahrheit entsprach ... aber offenbar war es, was Ginny hatte hören wollen. Sie nickte kurz und schnippte dann wortlos mit den Fingern. Ein paar silberne Funken entstanden.   
  
"Es geht ihm gut." Sagte sie dann. Harry atmete erleichtert auf, und gleichzeitig wurde er von Angst übermannt. Was passierte jetzt? Wo war er hier? Würde Ginny ihn töten? Sie schien seine Gedanken zu erraten, denn plötzlich sagte sie ohne Vorwarnung:   
  
"Der Meister erwartet dich."   
  
Harry erwiderte nichts, doch als sie mit der rechten Hand hinter ihn wies, rollte er sich einmal herum und erschrak. Etwa 5 Meter vor ihm, auf einer Art Thron, der vollkommen aus Smaragden und Silber bestehen zu schien, mit grünen Wandteppichen entlang der mächtigen Mauer gespannt im Hintergrund, saß Lord Voldemort. Seine totemschädelähnlichen Gesichtszüge traten in dem trüben Licht noch mehr hervor, seine leeren Augen gafften ihn begierig an, sein scheinbar unendlicher Mund hatte sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen verzogen. Er hatte den Kopf gelangweilt auf die knochigen Finger seiner bleichen Hand gestützt, während ein Gewandt aus den feinsten Stoffen seinen dürren Körper umhüllte. Eine Weile lang sagte der Dunkle Herr gar nichts, sondern schien sich in Harrys offenkundigem Entsetzen zu suhlen, darin zu baden. Beinahe war es, als würde er daraus Kraft beziehen. Schließlich sagte er:   
  
"Harry Potter. Und wieder einmal treffen wir uns wieder. Ich hoffe, du hast für die nächsten Tage nichts geplant. Ich habe nämlich Einiges mit dir vor."   
  



	7. In den Händen von Voldemort

**Autor :** Steffi/ astrophilia   
**Inhalt :** Harry ist nicht mehr derselbe … nicht seit dem Kampf um Hogwarts. Das Leben erscheint so sinnlos. Und dann geschieht etwas vollkommen Unglaubliches, etwas, dass Harry wieder einmal seinem ärgsten Feind gegenüberstellt …   
**Altersbeschränkung :** Aufgrund er mangelnden Liebeszenen und der Tatsache, dass Herr der Ringe auch ab 12 freigegeben ist … ja, ab 12 eben :o)   
**Disclaimer : **Alle hier enthaltenden Figuren und Orte (mit Ausnahme derer, die ich erfunden habe) gehören Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Bros., eine Copyright-Verletzung ist nicht beabsichtigt.   
**Kategorie: **Mystery, Drama, Dark-Fiction  
**Betaleser :** Die liebe, liebe Tia *wild wink* …. Danke für die Hilfe!  
**Anmerkung :** Gaaaanz wichtig: das hier ist Stand nach Buch 4, das heißt unser Lieblingsanimagus lebt noch - mehr oder weniger… die Idee kam mir vor "Order of the Phoenix", deswegen sieht die "Realität" hier etwas anders aus … nur das ihr's wisst *gg* .   
**Anmerkung:** Tja, daran habt ihr wohl selbst nicht mehr geglaubt, was? Die beiden Kapitel hier waren schon lange geschrieben, aber ich hatte ne zeitlang keine Lust, bzw. keine Zeit zum Schreiben und außerdem gab's Probleme mit ff.net bezüglich des Einloggen's ... na ja ich hoff jedenfalls, die neuen Kapitel gefallen euch(auch wenn sie gar nicht mehr SO neu sind :o) ) ... 

**In den Händen von Voldemort (Kapitel 07)**

_ The last that ever she saw him,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
He passed on worried and warning,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Lost in a river that Saturday night,  
Far away on the other side.  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
And she couldn't find how to push through.  
  
The trees that whisper in the evening,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
All she saw was a silhouette of a gun,  
Far away on the other side.  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
And she couldn't find how to push through.  
  
I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven far away.  
I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven one day.  
  
Four a.m. in the morning,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
I watched your vision forming,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Stars move slowly in a silvery night,  
Far away on the other side.  
Will you come to talk to me this night,  
But she couldn't find how to push through.  
  
I stay I pray….  
  
Far away on the other side.  
Caught in the middle of a hundred and five.  
The night was heavy and the air was alive,  
But she couldn't find how to push through.  
  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Far away on the other side.  
But she couldn't find how to push through.   
  
© Mary Reilly, written by Mike Oldfield; "Moonlight Shadow" _   
  


*********

  
  
Draco zögerte kurz, er war nicht gut darin, von sich zu erzählen, es war eine Tugend die ihm völlig abhanden war. Schließlich war er ein Malfoy, stammte also aus einer Familie die zwar für Kälte, Reinheit und Ehrgeiz, auch Machtgier bekannt waren, aber auf keinen Fall für so was wie soziale Intelligenz oder gar dafür, sich selbst und seine Gefühle zu analysieren. Hermione saß neben ihm und wartete geduldig, geradezu als ob seine Gedanken für sie sichtbar durch den Raum schwebten, und wartete. Er räusperte sich kurz, und nahm Anlauf in dem er kurz durchatmete.   
  
"Also..." begann er schließlich unbeholfen. "Du weißt was ich war.... oder?"   
  
"Du bist ein Todesser." Sagte Hermione tonlos. "Und zwar einer von der Sorte, die selbst das Urböse erzittern lassen."   
  
"War..." korrigierte Draco sie leise. "Ich war ein Todesser." Die junge Frau schwieg einen Moment lang, weil sie nicht wirklich wusste, wie sie auf diese Aussage reagieren sollte. Auch wenn ihr Gefühl dafür sprach, ihm zu glauben so sagte ihr Verstand ihr doch deutlich, dass Draco Zeit seines Lebens gelogen hatte.   
  
"Aha?" machte sie schließlich. Draco seufzte.  
  
"Ich wusste, dass du mir nicht glauben würdest."   
  
"Nein, es ist bloß so, dass du der Liebling Voldemorts und sein Augapfel warst, und die Todesser sind kein Verein, wo du einfach deine Mitgliedschaft kündigst. Es ist immerhin eine Lebensanschauung, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Man kann nicht einfach zum Dunklen Lord gehen und sagen, dass man keine Lust mehr hat."   
  
Der weißblonde Mann nickte. "Das ist korrekt."   
  
"Und du hast es getan oder was?"  
  
Ihr alter Mitschüler lächelte bitter. "So war es nicht ganz."  
  
"Sondern?"  
  
Er zögerte. "Ich bin abgehauen... ich wusste, dass Voldemort mich niemals am Leben lassen würde, er verzeiht es niemanden, wenn man sich von ihm abwendet. Genau wie mein Vater ... eher würde er mich töten. Ich bin seit meiner Flucht die Schande der Familie, musst du wissen."   
  
Hermione sah ihn nachdenklich an, nickte dann kurz um ihn aufzufordern, weiter zu erzählen.   
  
"Während wir in einer kleinen Truppe in Venedig unterwegs waren, habe ich mich heimlich abgesetzt und das Weite gesucht. Seitdem bin ich auf der Flucht. Voldemorts Truppen verfolgen mich, unter dem Kommando meines Vaters. Bisher hab ich Glück gehabt, aber ich bin nirgendwo sicher ... ab und zu kann ich mich bei meiner Tante Sybill verstecken, aber mehr als eine Nacht ist nicht drin. Ich kann nirgends lange bleiben... ich kann mich nicht zu erkennen geben, ich habe kaum Geld. Meistens muss ich draußen schlafen ... mit einem offenen Auge natürlich, um schnell abhauen zu können wenn es nötig ist. Aber wenn ich dafür am Leben bleibe, ist es mir recht."   
  
Hermione nickte im Geiste. Das erklärte zumindest warum er so erbärmlich aussah.   
  
"Warum bist du von den Todessern weg?" fragte sie dann.   
  
"Ich schätze die Frage müsste eher lauten warum ich überhaupt zu einem Todesser geworden bin."   
"Nein." Sagte Hermione langsam. "Jeder wusste, dass du dich Voldemort anschließen würdest. Daran hat nie jemals jemand gezweifelt". Draco nickte und seufzte.   
  
"Ja, ich weiß. Ich kann es trotzdem nicht begreifen." Erwiderte er leise, als ob es ihm peinlich wäre. Wahrscheinlich war es das sogar, immerhin hatte er grad sich und seine Wurzeln verraten. Er hatte zugegeben, dass der Großteil seines Lebens ein Fehler gewesen war; ein schrecklicher, dummer Fehler. Er machte eine Pause und sammelte sich kurz.   
  
"Wie dem auch sei... nach Voldemorts Sieg hätte es für mich das Paradies sein müssen, so wie es mein Vater immer prophezeit hatte ... die Welt befreit vom Unrat und wir Reinblütler als herrschende Klasse, aber - so war es nicht." Wieder stoppte er kurz, er schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Schließlich fuhr er fort: "Da waren wir nun, die Welt lag in Trümmern.... unser Ziel war erreicht und ... da war nichts mehr. Verstehst du?" er sah sie fragend an, doch bevor sie antworten konnte sprach er schon wieder weiter: "Ich hatte mein ganzes Leben lang auf diesen Tag hingearbeitet ... und als der Tag da war, da erkannte ich, dass ich NUR auf diesen Tag hingearbeitet hatte .... in meinem Leben hatte es nichts Anderes außer dem Wunsch, die Welt zu säubern, gegeben ... und das machte mir Angst. Es war als würde ich am Ende meines Daseins stehen.... ohne Zukunft. Ich begann, mir die Welt genauer anzuschauen, die wir geschaffen hatten ... und sie wurde mir zuwider. Es ......... mir wurde klar, dass wir nicht ohne Muggel und Schlammblüter existieren können... und dass wir kein Recht hatten, sie zu vertreiben. Das dauerte natürlich seine Zeit .... es ging nicht von heute auf Morgen... aber ich sah die leeren Straßen, wo früher einmal Kinder gespielt hatten. Ich erinnerte mich an meine Schulzeit, an meine schönen Tage in Hogwarts, dass jetzt zerstört war, und fragte mich, ob das richtig sein konnte."   
  
Er machte eine weitere Pause und schaute Hermione schüchtern an, die bis jetzt stumm zugehört hatte. Sie begann, ihn zu verstehen; er entschlüsselte sich vor ihr wie ein komplizierter Code, ein komplexes Puzzle das in Tausend Stücke zerfiel. Es war erstaunlich zu sehen, dass Draco Malfoy zu solch einer präzisen und doch fast poetischen Formulierung imstande war. Hermione konnte sich nur entfernt vorstellen, was diese Erkenntnis für den Mann bedeutet hatte, wie es war, wenn sich seine Welt in nichts auflöste. Harry konnte das vielleicht.   
  
"Und dann bist du abgehauen?" fragte sie, um ihn zum Weitererzählen zu bringen. Draco nickte.   
  
"Ja... und vor etwa einer Woche hat mir meine Tante Sybill prophezeit, dass Harry auftauchen würde .... und er ist der Einzige, der diese Welt vielleicht noch ins Lot bringen kann."   
  
Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Sybill TRELAWNEY?"  
  
"Ja, genau."   
  
"Ist deine TANTE???"   
  
Er lächelte kurz, es war das erste Mal, dass sie ein ehrliches Lächeln an ihm sah und es war erstaunlich, wie viel jünger und freundlicher er plötzlich wirkte. "Glaub mir, ich hab es auch nicht wahrhaben wollen."   
  
Hermione sah ihn sprachlos an, und plötzlich verstand sie, warum Draco immer aufgetaucht war, wenn Harry Schwierigkeiten am Hals hatte; und sie begriff, warum er ihnen helfen wollte, es war so einfach. Alles ergab plötzlich einen Sinn. Harry konnte die Prophezeiung erneut erfüllen. Darum war Draco gekommen; um zu helfen; und Ginny, um zu vernichten.   
  
"Harry wird es nicht alleine schaffen." Flüsterte sie. "Niemals."   
  
Draco nickte bedächtig. "Alleine nicht. Aber wir werden ihm helfen."   
  
"Wenn er noch lebt." Sagte Hermione leise. In dem Moment, hörten sie von der Couch ein leises Stöhnen. Sirius war erwacht, er sah sich einen Augenblick lang verwirrt um, verzog erschrocken das Gesicht als er Draco sah und richtete sich anschließend noch vollkommen benommen an Hermione.   
  
"Wo ist Harry?" war das Erste, was er fragte.   
  


******************** 

  
  
Der Regen prasselte sanft auf ihn hinab, schon seit Stunden. Jeder Muskel eines Körpers schien erfroren zu sein, erstarrt in der Kälte, seine Kleidung war durchnässt, seine Haut aufgeweicht. Seine Brille war auf den Boden gefallen und er konnte sie nicht aufheben, jede Bewegung war unmöglich. Voldemorts Diener hatten ihn mit verbundenen Augen in eine Art Innenhof geführt, um ihn herum waren nichts als meterhohe, schwarze Mauern und der wolkenverhangene Himmel darüber. In der Mitte des verschlammten Platzes war ein Pfahl aufgestellt, an den ihn die Männer gefesselt hatten... wohlgemerkt, sie hatten ihm die Arme auf den Rücken gedreht und hinter dem Pfahl an einer Art Öse festgekettet, so straff und tief, dass Harry nur in gehockter Haltung verharren konnte, weder Aufstehen noch hinsetzen war möglich. Seit Stunden war er nun in dieser Position, alles schmerzte ihn, doch selbst wenn er gekonnt hätte - seine Glieder waren mittlerweile vor Nässe und Kälte so steif, dass es nur noch mehr schmerzen würde, wenn er sie zu bewegen versuchte.   
  
Immerhin die Augenbinde hatten sie ihm abgenommen.   
  
Schlimmer war allerdings, dass in regelmäßigen Abständen Todesser vorbeischauten, sich vor ihm aufbauten und ihn demütigten. Manche von ihnen blieben in respektvoller Entfernung, andere traten nahe an ihn heran, es war unterschiedlich. Aber sie alle verachteten ihn, und das bekam er zu spüren... er wurde verspottet, bespuckt, ignoriert, geschlagen und getreten, sie erzählten ihm was für Feiglinge seine Eltern, was für ein Versager Remus Lupin gewesen war; sie ließen abwertende Kommentare über Ron fallen und sagten ihm immer wieder, sie würden zu gerne dabei sein, wenn Voldemort ihn endgültig tötete. Ein paar Todesser wendeten rohe, menschliche Gewalt an, der grossteil jedoch Zaubersprüche.... Dutzende Male belegten sie Harry mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch oder ähnlichen Dingen, fügten ihm seelische und körperliche Qualen zu. Harry erduldete sie, stumm und fast emotionslos, er würde sich nie mehr provozieren lassen. Das jedoch schien die Todesser nur noch anzufeuern, sie versuchten sich geradezu darin zu übertreffen, einen Wutausbruch aus Harry herauszulocken oder gar ein Flehen danach, aufzuhören, es war fast ein sportlicher Wettbewerb. Harry vermutete, dass Voldemort seinen Gefolgsleuten erlaubt hatte, alles mit ihm zu tun, außer ihn zu töten... nur deshalb war er noch am Leben. Wäre er doch nur schon tot... aber Voldemort würde ihm diesen Gefallen nicht tun... daran bestand kein Zweifel.   
  
Als die Abendstunden hereinbrachen, der Wind kälter und der Regen stärker wurde, war Harry mehr tot als lebendig. Virginia hatte den Befehl erhalten ihn reinzuholen, damit er am Ende nicht noch erfror, und obwohl sie Harry Potter hasste, verabscheute; war das Erste, was sie bei seinem Anblick spürte, Mitleid. Sie blieb kurz stehen, als sie die arme Kreatur sah, am Pranger zur Schau gestellt, bewusstlos und blutverschmiert. Sein klatschnasses Haar klebte ihm im Gesicht, und ab und zu durchfuhr ein leises Zittern seinen Körper. Er war in sich zusammen gesackt, so weit die Fesseln es zuließen, Virginia bemerkte sofort, dass sein linkes Bein seltsam verkrümmt war. Der rechte Ärmel seines Pullovers war an einer Stelle aufgerissen und darunter konnte sie nacktes, verbranntes Fleisch sehen. Sein linkes Auge war entsetzlich angeschwollen und violett, seine Lippen aufgesprungen, auf beiden Wangen prangten hässliche Schnittwunden, deren eingetrocknetes Blut in seinem Gesicht klebte. Seine Jeans waren zerrissen, die Knöchel seiner Hand blutig. Die Brille, die sonst sein ständiger Begleiter war, lag zerbrochen auf der Erde.   
  
_Das ist nicht richtig._ Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, doch sie schüttelte jenen sofort energisch, wie konnte sie so was nur denken, natürlich war das in Ordnung. Ihr Herr hatte es angeordnet, und sie hatte zu gehorchen. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn an, den hilflosen, jungen Mann; erbärmlich zu Grunde gequält. Unerklärlicherweise bildete sich in ihrem Hals ein Kloß, und bevor sie richtig wusste, wie sie geschah, war sie zögerlich auf die Kreatur zu gegangen, bis sie ganz dicht vor ihm stand. Langsam hob sie die Brille auf, flüsterte "Occolus Reparo" und setzte sie Harry dann behutsam auf.   
  
Sie erschauderte, als sie seine warme Haut berührte, es war lange her, seit sie das zum letzten Mal gespürt hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde ihr klar, dass das kein Spiel und keine Illusion war, Harry Potter saß hier vor ihr, so wirklich wie es nur sein konnte, gedemütigt und gequält, und sie war nur Zuschauerin. Dann öffnete Harry plötzlich seine Augen, langsam und müde, vielleicht hatte ihn die Berührung mit neuen Lebensgeistern gefüllt; und der Moment war verflogen. Eilig zog sie ihre Hand zurück und beeilte sich aufzustehen, doch Harry hatte mitbekommen, dass sie ihn berührt und ihm die Brille wieder gegeben hatte.   
  
"Was tust du hier Ginny?" murmelte er. Die Worte kamen unverständlich heraus, weil seine Lippen ebenfalls geschwollen waren. Virginia hatte sich unterdessen wieder gefangen, ihre Fassung wiedergewonnen und ihr Ton war so kalt und emotionslos wie zuvor.   
  
"Mein Herr schickt mich, dich zu holen."  
  
"Wieso?" fragte er mit gequälter Stimme, weil ihm jede Bewegung entsetzlich schmerzte. Doch er wollte ihr diesen Triumph nicht gönnen. Noch hatte er seine Selbstachtung nicht verloren. "Ist doch gemütlich hier."   
  
Virginias Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Ruhe." Sagte sie scharf und bestimmt. Harry zwang sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, dass ihm vor Qual fast die Tränen in die Augen trieb.   
  
"Nein, im Ernst, ist doch prima hier..." fuhr er unbeirrt fort, "...genug Wasser und haufenweise netter Besuch. Was könnte ich mehr wollen?"   
  
Virginia, die mit dieser Art von Sarkasmus nicht umgehen konnte, und keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie reagieren sollte, starrte ihn kurz sprachlos an. Ihr Sinn für mehr oder weniger unterschwellige Ironie war ihr in den letzten Jahren völlig abhanden gekommen. Nichts desto Trotz ahnte sie, dass Harry sich über sie lustig machte. Ihre Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich dramatisch. Harry spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten.  
  
"Ich habe gesagt, du sollst ruhig sein." In ihrer Stimme schwang ein bedrohlicher Unterton mit.   
  
"Sonst was? Tötest du mich?" fragte Harry spöttisch, den Blick fest auf sein Gegenüber gerichtet. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das deinem Herrn gefallen würde."   
  
"Ich könnte andere Dinge mit dir tun, Potter. Fordere mich nicht heraus." Erwiderte sie kalt. Ihre Augen hatten sich nun so weit verkleinert, dass man von der Pupille nichts mehr sehen konnte, ihre Lippen waren vor Zorn so schmal wie ein Streichholz geworden. Harry schüttelte kraftlos den Kopf.   
  
"Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder, Ginny."  
  
Virginia lachte kurz laut und schallend auf.  
  
"Ginny Weasley ist tot, Potter. Sie starb, weil sie zu feige war der Seite der Macht beizutreten, genau wie ihre Brüder."  
  
Harry hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue, worauf die Kruste platze und ihm ein kleines Rinnsal Blut an der Schläfe entlang zu laufen begann. Aber es kümmerte ihn nicht.   
  
"Ach, und du bist?" fragte er.  
  
"Das geht dich nichts an, du Idiot."  
  
"Ich schätze, du hast Recht. Ginny Weasley ist wirklich tot."  
  
Ginny kniff die Augen zusammen und kam wieder einen Schritt näher, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand. Für einen kurzen Moment verharrte sie so, Harry schluckte kurz, weil er nichts Gutes ahnte, dann trat sie ihm mit der Spitze ihres Stiefels mit voller Wucht in die Rippen. Harry jaulte kurz auf, und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen huschte über Virginias Gesicht, und entstellte es geradezu. Harry starrte sie entsetzt an. Wie hatte das kleine, rothaarige Mädchen nur so grausam, so kalt und brutal werden können? Er konnte es nicht verstehen.   
  
"Na los, komm Potter, der Meister und seine Gäste erwarten dich." Sie zückte einen Zauberstab hervor, murmelte ein paar Worte und sofort waren Harrys Fessel verschwunden. Der junge Mann nahm die Arme nach vorne, langsam weil es ihn so furchtbar schmerzte, und besah sich seine roten, wunden Fingerknöchel. Er konnte die Hände kaum bewegen, denn die Ketten waren zu eng gewesen und hatten seine Handgelenke blutig gescheuert und eine widerlich aussehende Einkerbung hinterlassen. Ein schrecklicher Schmerz durchfuhr Harry, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und blickte Ginny trotzig an. Die junge Frau hingegen war beim Anblick der Wunden kurz zusammengezuckt, hatte sich aber sofort wieder gefasst.   
  
"Komm Potter, steh endlich auf." Kommandierte sie und stupste Harry kurz mit dem Fuß an. Der junge Mann erhob sich langsam, so weit es seine steif gefrorenen Glieder zuließen, und atmete schwer. Er fühlte sich elendig, er war am Ende, psychisch und physisch. Er spürte seine Beine nicht, als ob sie nicht zu ihm gehören würden, sie zitterten wie Espenlaub, er war außerstande, sie zu kontrollieren. Er hustete kurz, und verlor das Gleichgewicht, er fiel auf die Knie und stütze sich auf den Händen ab; und obwohl es Ginny's erster Impuls war, ihm zu helfen verharrte sie in ihrer Position und sah ihn verärgert an.  
  
"Lass das Theater, Potter."   
  
"Ich .... ich kann nicht mehr..." keuchte Harry, der glaubte seine Lungen müssten gleich zerspringen, die kalte Luft schnitt in seine Bronchien wie ein scharfes Messer. Seine steifen Gelenke schienen jeden Moment unter der Last seines Körpers zusammen zu brechen.   
  
"Potter, steh auf!"  
  
"Ginny ....... ich ....."   
  
Irgendetwas begann, ihm die Luft abzuschnüren, da war wieder der Unsichtbahre der ihn von hinten zu erwürgen drohte, die Welle, die erneut auf ihn zurollte, ein Schmerz mit der Wucht eines Blitzschlages durchfuhr ihn, "Ginny... hilf mir!" japste er verzweifelt, wohl wissend dass sie es nicht tun würde oder konnte, Remus rief seinen Namen, dann wurde es schwarz und er fiel und fiel und fiel.... über ihm rief jemand seinen Namen, doch es war nicht Remus.   
  


**********

  
  
Sirius starrte Draco mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen, Misstrauen und Hass an. Hermione saß neben dem Mann und hatte die Hände in den Schoß gelegt, während die Draco fast entschuldigend anblickte. Draco war der einzige, der stand, seine Augen wanderten unruhig umher, weil er es nicht wagte, Sirius Black direkt in anzusehen. Das Schweigen dauerte mehrere Minuten, grauenvolle, endlose Minuten, in denen Draco sich wünschte, er hätte Hermione und den Animagus nie aufgesucht. Schließlich lehnte sich Sirius etwas nach vorne, doch der misstrauische Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht verschwand nicht.   
  
"Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich dich nicht auf der Stelle umbringen sollte."   
  
Draco hob den Kopf leicht und blickte Sirius kurz in die Augen, kein bisschen überrascht, geradezu als ob dies die Frage war, auf die er die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte, die ihm von Hermione aber nicht gestellt worden war.   
  
"Ich weiß nicht, Sir." Sagte er dann leise. Sirius' Augen verkleinerten sich dramatisch.   
  
"Nur um dich dran zu erinnern: Du hast Fred und George gefoltert und hingerichtet, du hast dabei geholfen den Fuchsbau zu vernichten, du hast die Hälfte meiner Freunde ermordet und Remus Lupin an Voldemort verraten…. Du hast geholfen ihn gefangen zu nehmen … deinetwegen wurde er in dieses Verlies mit dem Werwolf des Dunklen Lords gesperrt, gegen den er nicht die geringste Chance hatte." Während Sirius sprach, hatte sich seine Stimme mit immer mehr Zorn gefüllt. "Du hast mitgemacht und zugesehen, du widerst mich an."   
  
"Ich weiß, Sir." Sagte Draco leise.   
  
"Ach ja, tust du das? Das denke ich kaum, genauso wenig wie dir jemals etwas leid getan hat, Draco Malfoy. Und wenn Hermione mir nicht vorhin das Versprechen abgenommen hätte, dich nicht tu töten hätte ich es schon längst getan."   
  
Draco nickte langsam, und senkte die Lieder, Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sirius hatte Recht, natürlich hatte er das, sie konnte sich nicht auf Dracos Seite schlagen, das war unmöglich. Aber da war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den sie schlecht ertragen konnte, und der so unglaublich stark an Harry erinnerte.   
  
"Warte doch erstmal, was er zu sagen hat." Bat sie Sirius schließlich zögernd. Der Mann wandte den Kopf zu ihr und in seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich Verwunderung und Missfallen wieder, Hermione schluckte ängstlich doch dann hörte sie ihn "Meinetwegen." sagen. Sie warf Draco einen aufmunternden Blick zu.   
  
"Na los."   
  
Draco kratzte sich unschlüssig am Kopf, nervös und unsicher, vielleicht wusste er nicht wie er anfangen oder welche Worte er wählen sollte, vielleicht hatte er auch Angst Sirius versehentlich zu provozieren, er wirkte sehr hilflos dabei. Hermione schüttelte innerlich den Kopf bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Draco sich bemühte, die richtigen Worte zu finden um niemanden zu verletzen. Es waren wirklich komische Zeiten. Schließlich räusperte Draco sich kurz, und er begann mit leiser Stimme - die so gar nichts mit dem schrillen, lautstarken Tonfall seiner Jugend zu tun hatte- zu sprechen:   
  
"Ich weiß, dass sie mir nicht glauben, Sir, und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher ob Hermione das wirklich tut. Aber ich bin her gekommen, um Harry zu helfen. Ich wusste, dass er hier erscheinen würde, auch wenn ich die Gründe nicht kenne…. Ich wollte ihn vor Virginia und ihrer Truppe schützen, aber es hat nicht funktioniert."   
  
"Natürlich." Knurrte Sirius, worauf Hermione ihn sanft am Arm griff.   
  
"Sirius, bitte…."   
  
"Ja ja. Weiter?" fragte der Mann dann.   
  
"Virginia wird ihn zu Voldemort bringen."   
  
Sirius hob gelangweilt eine Augenbraue.   
  
"Na, DAS sind wirklich Neuigkeiten, Malfoy. Was erzählst du uns als Nächstes? Das Voldemort ganz, ganz böse ist?"   
  
Draco atmete tief durch.   
  
"Harry wird nicht sterben, jedenfalls nicht sofort. Voldemort wird ihn vorher quälen und foltern, so lange bis Harry gebrochen ist. Der Dunkle Lord hat das schon oft versucht, aber niemals geschafft, und das macht ihn rasend. Er ist besessen davon, Harrys Willen zu besitzen… deswegen wird er ihn foltern und höllischen Schmerz durchleiden lassen, so lange bis Harry nur noch ein willenloses Stück Fleisch ist. Und wenn das passiert ist, dann ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis Voldemort sein Interesse an Harry verliert und ihn tötet."   
  
Hermione war blass geworden, sie hatte das Gefühl der Boden würde ihr unter den Füßen weggezogen und klammerte sich verzweifelt mit den Fingern im Polster fest. Bilder zuckten durch ihren Geist, sie sah Harry in irgendeinem dunklen Verlies liegen, blutverschmiert, wimmernd, zum Tier degradiert. Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch, aus den Augenwinkel sah sie Sirius, der zu Stein erstarrt sein zu schien.   
  
Dann hörte sie Draco "Im Grunde ist das unser Vorteil." Sagen, sie wollte ihn vor Entsetzen packen und würgen, aber bevor sie das tun konnte spürte sie wie Sirius ihr Handgelenk packte, ruhig und doch bestimmt, und war zu überrascht um irgendetwas zu tun.   
  
"Voldemort wird lange brauchen, bis er ihn so weit hat…." Fuhr Draco schließlich fort, während er Hermione aufmerksam fixierte. "… Harry hat einen ausgeprägten Charakter und einen noch stärkeren Willen… vielleicht sogar den Stärksten, der momentan auf dieser Erde zu finden ist. Wir wissen alle, dass Harry gegen den Imperiusfluch immun ist, und Occlumency beherrscht. Voldemort ist Meister der Selbstüberschätzung, vor Allem wenn es um Harry Potter geht. Natürlich wird er es früher oder später schaffen, kein Mensch kann auf Ewig Schmerz und Qualen ertragen…. Aber es wird länger dauern, als der Dunkle Lord jetzt vorschnell annimmt. Der Punkt ist, je länger Voldemort braucht, desto länger wird Harry leben."   
  
"Ja?" fragte Sirius, in dessen Stimme jetzt zum ersten Mal so was wie Interesse lag.   
  
"Es gibt uns mehr Zeit, ihn daraus zu holen." Vollendete Draco seinen Vortrag.   
  
Auf diese Aussage folgte ein minutenlanges, drückendes Schweigen. Sirius hatte sein Pokerface aufgesetzt und starrte Draco an, Draco hingegen verzog nervös die Mundwinkel und versuchte mit Hermione Blickkontakt aufzunehmen, die wiederum versuchte aus Sirius' Mine Aufschluss über seine Gedanken zu erhalten. Dann endlich brach der schwarzhaarige Mann das Schweigen:   
  
"Du willst uns helfen, Harry zu retten? Wieso?"   
  
"Es ist eine lange Geschichte… aber im Prinzip geht es darum, dass ich erkannt habe, das Voldemort und seine Anhänger nur Tod und Zerstörung mit sich ziehen, und Harry ist der Einzige, der es beenden kann."   
  
"Verzeih mir, Draco, wenn sich in meinem Kopf Zweifel anmelden." Sagte Sirius tonlos, und blickte Hermione fragend an. Die junge Frau warf nervös mit ihrer Hand ihre braunen Locken über Schulter und holte tief Luft:   
  
"Er hat mir die ganze Geschichte erzählt, Sirius und - ich glaube ihm. Draco hatte mehr als einmal die Chance, Harry zu töten oder in seine Gewalt zu bringen, aber er hat es nicht getan."   
  
Sirius wandte den Kopf wieder zu dem weißblonden, jungen Mann und hob erneut misstrauisch eine Augenbraue.   
  
"Vielleicht ist es auch alles bloß ein äußerst raffinierter Trick."   
  
"Sir, sie wissen genau, dass ich das Gegenteil nicht beweisen kann." Erwiderte Draco leise.   
  
"Warum sollten wir dich brauchen, Draco?" fragte Sirius, nachdem er einen kurzen Augenblick geschwiegen und anscheinend die Worte seines Gegenübers bedacht hatte. "Zu Zweit ist es praktisch genauso unmöglich wie zu Dritt."   
  
Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf.   
  
"Voldemorts Katakomben und Gemächer sind sehr raffiniert versteckt. Sie und Hermione würden die Burg noch nicht einmal entdecken, wenn sie genau davor stünden. Um es kurz zu machen - ICH weiß, wo sich sein Sitz befindet, nur ICH kann sie dorthin bringen. Auch wenn ich ihnen sagen würde, wo sich die Katakomben befinden, sie würden nicht weit kommen, Sir. Sie würden sich verlaufen, oder von den Todessern entdeckt werden noch bevor sie ‚Quidditch' sagen können. Wenn sie Harry finden wollen, bin ich der einzige Weg."   
  
"Und wenn du uns in eine Falle führst?"   
  
"Das werde ich nicht. Sie müssen mir vertrauen."   
  
Sirius antwortete nicht.   
  


***********************

  
  
Harry träumte. Er war im Fuchsbau, zusammen mit Ron, Fred, George und Ginny, Charlie erzählte ihnen Geschichten von seiner Arbeit mit dem Drachen und Bill saß am Tisch und trank einen Kaffee. Arthur war bei der Arbeit, doch Molly war da und wuselte geschäftig durch die Küche. Charlie machte einen Witz und sie alle lachten, Ginny zupfte Harry am Ärmel und flüsterte:   
  
"Ich habe Angst vor dem Dunkeln, und Charlie lacht mich deswegen aus."   
  
"Das ist gemein von ihm." erwiderte Harry. Ginny nickte.   
  
"Ich habe Angst, dass im Dunkeln Vampire und Werwölfe kommen."   
  
"Es wird dir nichts geschehen, Ginny, das würde ich nicht zulassen."   
  
Ginny lächelte und dann verschwamm der Traum und Harry war wieder im Dunkeln…. Er erinnerte sich, dass der Traum kein wirklicher Traum gewesen war, dass alles war so passiert, an irgendeinem Nachmittag vor ein paar Jahren. Er hatte Ginny versprochen, auf sie aufzupassen und was war aus ihr geworden?   
  
Durch die Benommenheit hindurch spürte er jeden einzelnen Knochen und Muskeln, seine Haut fühlte sich an vielen Stellen verbrannt an und Harry wusste, dass es sich nicht bloß so anfühlte- sie war verbrannt. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, ohne höllische Schmerzen zu versuchen, noch größer als jene, die er ohnehin schon empfand. Und so blieb er in der gnädigen Dämmrigkeit der Ohnmacht, die neben ihm zu warten schien.   
  
Ab und zu glaubte er, dass ihn jemand berührte, um ihn zu beruhigen vermutlich, aber das war vollkommen unmöglich. Hermione und Sirius waren weit, weit weg… wenn Ginny nun gelogen hatte? Was, wenn Sirius tot war? Dann würde auch hier alles seine Bedeutung verlieren.   
  
Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als etwas Kaltes seine Stirn berührte und fiel erneut in die Schwärze um ihn herum.   
  
Virginia hatte lange Zeit neben Harry Potter gestanden, so lange dass sie sich mehr wusste wie lange eigentlich genau. Bewegungslos hatte sie auf die Kreatur gestarrt, die leblos und schwer atmend vor ihr auf dem Boden lag, in der Dunkelheit und Nässe des Verlieses. Der Dunkle Lord hatte nach Potters Zusammenbruch befohlen, den Gefangenen hierher zu bringen und sie sollte acht geben, dass er nicht zu fliehen versuchte… Virginia fragte sich ernsthaft, wie Harry das anstellen sollte. Er war mehr tot als lebendig.   
  
In ihr war etwas, dass sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr empfunden hatte; ein Gefühl, dass sie verdrängt zu haben geglaubt hatte …. Mitleid. Es durchströmte, seltsam warm und zog ihr das Herz zusammen… Virginia wollte es abschütteln, doch sie konnte nicht. Es pochte in ihrer Adern, es ließ sie von Innen heraus kribbeln, es fühlte sich schrecklich und zugleich wohlig an. Als würde die Kälte die sich seit so unendlich langer Zeit in ihr verankert hatte langsam verdrängt und sie selbst mit Wärme gefüllt. Unheimlich war es, wirklich gruselig.   
  
Ihr Blick ruhte auf Harry, er bemerkte alles, jede kleine Wunde, jede Prellung, jede Kruste, jeden gebrochenen Knochen. Die junge Frau konnte ihm seine Schmerzen fast nachempfinden.… und obwohl ihr Kopf ihr sagte, dass Harry kein Mitleid verdiente und man ihn "rechtmäßig" gequält hatte, obwohl sie bereit war Voldemort zu gehorchen und sie Harry Potter hasste; sagte ihr Herz doch, dass es nicht richtig war. Das hatte der junge Mann nicht verdient. Kein Mensch hatte so etwas verdient.   
  
Ein Schauer durchfuhr Harry und er stöhnte leise vor Schmerz, er schien zu Träumen. Virginia biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während sich in ihr Verstand und Gefühl unerbittlich bekämpften. Das letzte Mal, dass dergleichen passiert war lag so lange zurück dass sie sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern konnte.   
  
_Du musst Voldemort gehorchen. Er ist dein Herr und Meister. Wenn du Harry hilfst, tötet er dich. Wenn du nur Sympathien für Potter empfindest, wird er dich genauso quälen wie ihn_... schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, den sie daraufhin leicht schüttelte. Nein, es ging nicht. Sie wollte es auch gar nicht. Oder doch? "Nein." Hörte sie sich leise sagen, und im selben Augenblick hatte sie sich neben Harry gekniet und ihre Hand auf seine Haare gelegt.   
  
"Virginia, steh auf, es ist falsch was du hier tust." Flüsterte sie, aber sie konnte nicht. Sie konnte nicht aufstehen, und bevor sie wirklich wusste wie ihr geschah, hatte sie begonnen Harry beruhigend mit den Fingern über den Kopf zu fahren. Sofort ging sein Atem ruhiger und sie lächelte grimmig bei dem Gedanken, dass das nur geschah weil Harry nicht wusste, dass SIE es war. In seinen Fieberträumen dachte vermutlich, es sei Hermione.   
  
Sie betastete seine Stirn und erschrak bei ihrer Hitze. Instinktiv griff sie nach ihrem Dolch, den sie immer bei sich führte und drückte die kalte Klinge gegen seine verschwitzte Stirn, sie merkte wie sich Harrys Körper ein wenig entspannte. Sie seufzte.   
  
Wenn Voldemort das herausfinden würde, wäre sie so gut wie tot. Es wurde Zeit sich zu entscheiden, auf wessen Seite sie nun eigentlich stand.   
  


*************************

  
  
Die Tür zu Sirius' Zimmer war seit einer Stunde verschlossen, um genau zu sein, seitdem er sich dort eingeschlossen hatte, um nachzudenken. Er hatte gesagt, er bräuchte Zeit um sich zu entscheiden, ob er Dracos Vorschlag annehmen würde oder nicht. Hermione stand an der Zimmertür und lauschte, doch von Drinnen kamen keine Geräusche. Wahrscheinlich saß er wieder reglos am Fenster, wie immer, und starrte hinaus in die Welt. Hermione wusste, was es für ihn bedeuten würde sein Leben Draco Malfoy anzuvertrauen. Es war für sie selbst nicht viel anders.   
  
Draco hatte damals geholfen, Remus Lupin dem Dunklen Lord auszuliefern; und das würde Sirius nie vergessen oder auch nur für einen Moment verdrängen können. Wenn er Draco anschaute, dann sah er nur den kaltblütigen Mörder, der vor ihm stand, ganz gleich wie sehr Draco sich geändert haben mochte…. WENN er sich überhaupt wirklich zum Guten gewandt hatte. Sirius Black war nicht wie sie; Hermione. Sie war bereit, Draco wenigstens eine Chance zu geben, auch wenn sie ihm seine Vergangenheit niemals würde verzeihen können… aber sie würde versuchen, ihn beweisen zu lassen, dass er ein anderer Mensch geworden war. Sirius hingegen hasste ihn, hasste ihn abgrundtief und nicht, gar nichts würde daran etwas ändern. Draco zu vertrauen bedeutete für ihn, seine ermordeten Freunde, vor allem Remus Lupin, zu verraten.   
  
Nervös biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, das Warten machte sie vollkommen wahnsinnig. Sie durfte gar nicht daran denken, dass Harry in diesem Augenblick wahrscheinlich grausam gefoltert wurde. Gott was würde Ginny ihm bloß alles antun? Hermione wollte es auf den Versuch ankommen lassen, sie wollte mit Draco gehen, nicht hier rum sitzen und Harry unter Schmerzen wissen. Ihre Hände kribbelten, ihr war schlecht. Wenn Sirius doch nur "ja" sagen würde, wenn sie doch nur etwas tun würden, jetzt und sofort…   
  
Hermione seufzte laut und bitterlich, es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn. Es wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste, wenn sie noch mal die Bücher durchstöbern würde, vielleicht gab es ja irgendetwas über den Realitätswechsel, das sie übersehen hatte, etwas Wichtiges. Sie MUSSTE etwas tun …. Irgendetwas. Entschlossen dreht sie sich um, ein wenig zu schnell, den in ihrer Eile übersah Hermione den Garderobenständer, der hier platziert war und streifte ihn, worauf ein paar Mäntel und Jacken zu Boden fielen.   
  
"Scheiße." Knurrte sie, und machte sie daran, die Sachen wieder aufzuheben. Da war ihr schwarzer Mantel, Sirius braune Cordjacke, ihr Schal, ein paar Handschuhe, Sirius' Wintermantel, eine regendichte Windjacke die sie und der Animagus abwechselnd trugen…. und dann stutzte die junge Frau. Auf den dunklen Fliesen, lag ein Kleidungsstück, dass sie nicht zuordnen konnte… ein dunkelblauer Herrenmantel Sie runzelte die Stirn, und dann begriff sie, dass er Harry gehörte. Natürlich, als er mit Ginny gegangen war, hatte er Sirius' Lederjacke getragen. Der Mantel war hier geblieben.   
  
Wortlos und unbeweglich starrte sie auf den dunkelblauen Stoff, minutenlang. Dann tastete sie mit ihrer rechten Hand zitternd danach, ihre Finger griffen in den weichen Stoff und sie zog den Mantel an sich heran und legte ihn auf ihre Knie. Um sie herum schien die Zeit stehen zu bleiben… sie betrachtete Harrys Mantel so eingehend, als würde es sich um eine wertvolle Kostbarkeit handeln. Der Stoff sah an den Ärmeln bereits verschlissen auf, ein war Knopf abgerissen und wieder angenäht worden. Hermione musste lächeln. Die Vorstellung, dass Harry einen Knopf annähte, war einfach zu schön.   
  
Der Stoff war unglaublich weich, der Mantel musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Unwillkürlich drückte sie ihn an sich, es war Harrys Mantel, er roch sogar noch nach dem jungen Mann. Warum? Warum war Harry zu ihnen gekommen und so schnell wieder verschwunden? Es kam ihr wie ein Traum vor, wie ein schrecklicher Albtraum, aber das war er nicht, denn Harrys Mantel war hier. Ihr Freund war wirklich hier gewesen, er lebte noch, irgendwo da draußen. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, aber Hermione schluckte sie tapfer herunter.   
  
Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass sich in einer der Manteltaschen ein Gegenstand befand. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns griff sie entschlossen herein und zog zu ihrer Verwunderung eine blecherne, rechteckige und reichlich verrußte Blechdose heraus. Wieder starrte sie für einige Zeit bloß darauf, als ob um sie herum die Zeit angehalten worden wäre, und öffnete es schließlich langsam. Sie stieß einen leisen Schrei aus, als sie den Inhalt entdeckte. Fotografien. Zahllose, alte Fotos. Vorsichtig nahm Hermione sie heraus, eins nach dem Andern, und diesmal machte sie sich nicht die Mühe ihre Tränen aufzuhalten. Da war ein Foto von ihr und Harry, ein Portrait von Harry, die Weasley-Zwillinge, Molly, Arthur, das kleine Mädchen Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Familienaufnahmen, alle nur erdenklichen Aufnahmen in allen Kombination. Und Ron. Ron war fast auf allen Fotos vertreten, meistens lachte er fröhlich und winkte oder zwinkerte in die Kamera… er war in den letzten beiden Hogwarts-Jahren sehr nach den Zwillingen geschlagen, sein trockener Sarkasmus hatte sie oft zur Weißglut getrieben… aber sie hatte ihn geliebt. Sie tat es immer noch, jeden Tag vermisste sie ihn; seine Scherze, sein Lächeln, die Art wie er zuhörte oder auch eben nicht; wie er sich um Pigwidgeon kümmerte, am Meisten vermisste sie ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er mit Harry umging.   
  
Ron hatte Zeit seines Lebens geglaubt, in Harrys Schatten zu stehen, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall gewesen. Natürlich, da war Harrys bekannte Narbe, jedes Kind kannte seinen Namen; jeder wusste von der Legende. Und er war ein Ausnahme-Sucher beim Quidditch. Nur abgesehen davon, war Harry immer ein unauffälliger Junge gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich noch lebhaft and den mageren, schüchternen Jungen damals im Hogwarts Express, der so gar keine Ahnung davon gehabt hatte, wie es war, Freunde zu haben. So viel hätte schief gehen können, und Harry hätte sich vielleicht für immer den anderen gegenüber verschlossen. Er, der es gewohnt war, allein zu sein und gemieden zu werden. Aber Ron hatte ihn mit viel Gespür für die richtigen Worte oder Gesten -selbst wenn es ihm bis zu seinem Tod nicht bewusst gewesen war- aus der Reserve gelockt und ihm gezeigt; das auch er, Harry, Freunde haben konnte. Der Rotschopf war immer der Wortgewandtere, der Witzigere von den Beiden gewesen… und auch durch seine Größe und Haarfarbe immer mehr aufgefallen. Bis auf die Slytherins hatten ihn alle gemocht, weil er auch noch als Prefect lieber Unfug getrieben als ihn zu verhindern versucht hatte.   
  
Sie betrachtete sich die Fotos, die sie in ihrem Leben noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, und brach in haltloses Schluchzen auf, die Tränen flossen ihre Becherweise übers Gesicht, es scherte sie nicht, auch nicht, dass sie noch immer auf dem kalten Flurboden hockte und am ganzen Körper zitterte.   
  
Warum? Warum hatte man ihr Ron genommen? Warum hatte er nicht weiterleben dürfen? Er war so ein guter Mensch gewesen, er hatte doch nie irgendjemand etwas getan….   
  
"Hermione?"   
  
Als sie Draco ihren Namen sagen hörte, erschrak sie so sehr, dass ihr die Dose aus der Hand glitt und schallend zu Boden fiel. Sie drehte sich um, Draco stand hinter ihr, wie lange schon wusste sie nicht; dann fiel ihr ein dass sie immer noch weinte und sie versuchte die Tränen mit dem Ärmel wegzuwischen, aber es kamen immer Neue nach. Draco schaute sie mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Verwunderung an, dann fiel sein Blick auf die Fotos, die nun überall verstreut auf dem Boden lagen, und er verstand. Am Liebsten wäre er schreiend aus dem Haus gerannt. Das Alles war bloß seine Schuld…   
  
Er kniete sich bedächtig neben sie und sammelte behutsam die Fotos ein, legte sie in die Blechdose zurück und drückte sie Hermione fast zärtlich in die Hand. Sie schaute ihn an und schwieg.   
  
"Ich…. Ich…." Begann Draco schließlich, doch seine Stimme versagte. Er wollte doch irgendetwas sagen, aber es ging nicht. Worte konnten nicht annähernd beschreiben, was passiert war, damals so wie heute.   
  
"Nein…." Murmelte Hermione abwehrend. "Bitte, sag nichts…"   
  
Der blonde, junge Mann nickte und schwieg. Er kam sich so verabscheuungswürdig vor, auch wenn er an Ron's Tod keine Schuld hatte…. Aber hatte geholfen die anderen Weasleys zu töten. Sirius hatte Recht. Er, Draco, hatte zugesehen und mitgemacht… er war genauso schuldig wie alle Anderen auch. Wie konnte er es wagen, hier neben Hermione zu sitzen, als wenn nichts wäre? Wie konnte er nur?   
  
"Ron hat Muggelkinos geliebt." Begann Hermione schließlich unvermittelt, und riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken. "Sie haben ihn fasziniert. Das hatte er von Arthur. Er konnte nur nie verstehen, dass die Charaktere in den Filmen ihm nie geantwortet haben, wenn er etwas gefragt hat. Er fand das immer sehr unhöflich…." Sie lächelte bei der Erinnerung in sich hinein. Draco wusste nicht warum, aber er schauderte als er sie reden hörte. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben, in all den Jahren, niemanden jemals so zärtlich von einer anderen Person sprechen hören wie es Hermione grade getan hatte. Sie musste gar nicht beteuern, wie sehr sie Ronald Weasley liebte. Die Zärtlichkeit in ihrer Stimme, die Wärme verriet mehr als tausend Worte.   
  
"Ich habe wirklich immer gedacht, du würdest mit Harry zusammen kommen." Sagte Draco dann, um die Stille mit irgendetwas zu füllen. Außerdem hatte er das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Hermione über Ron sprechen wollte. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.   
  
"Nein. Harry und ich haben uns dafür zu gut verstanden." Sie lachte leise. "Er war nur mein Freund… er wollte immer Streit vermeiden. Ron dagegen hat mir immer kontra gegeben… auf diese Weise hat er mir gezeigt, dass es ihm nicht egal war, was ich gedacht habe. Er war voller Überraschung, und er hat mich oft zum Lachen gebracht. Ich… ich könnte Harry niemals LIEBEN… nein. Ich schätze, dafür sind wir uns in den falschen Dingen zu ähnlich und in Anderen zu verschieden."   
  
Draco nickte, sah Hermione an und schwieg. Sie weinte immer noch, aber ruhiger und lautlos, die Tränen liefen ihr einfach übers Gesicht. Er hätte sie gerne tröstend in den Arm genommen, aber das durfte er nicht wagen. Mochte Hermione ihn auch nicht hassen, so hätte sie es doch niemals geduldet. Er konnte nichts weiter tun als hier zu sitzen und ihre stumme Trauer zu ertragen. Eine Weile saßen sie bloß so da, reglos und schweigend; Draco wusste nicht einmal ob Hermione sich seiner Anwesenheit überhaupt noch bewusst war. Seine Beine begannen ihm wehzutun, aber er konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach aufstehen…   
  
Er wurde erlöst, als sich die Tür zu Sirius' Zimmer öffnete, Harrys Patenonkel in den Flur trat und so Hermione aus ihren Gedanken riss. Sie dreht sich leicht erschrocken um und sah Sirius, der ziemlich verwirrt und überrascht wirkte, entschuldigend an.   
  
"Was ist denn hier los?" fragte er, dann entglitten ihm seine Gesichtszüge. "Hermione… du weinst ja!"   
  
Die junge Frau schniefte leise und wischte sich eilig die Tränen weg. Sirius' Züge verhärteten sich.   
  
"Ist es seine Schuld?" fragte er in einem eiskalten Tonfall, während er mit dem Kopf auf Draco deutete. Hermione beeilte sich, den Kopf zu schütteln.   
  
"Nein, Draco hat damit nichts zu tun… ich…" Sie brach ab, schluckte kurz und reichte Sirius dann die Blechdose. "Das war in Harrys Manteltasche."   
  
Der Mann nahm die Dose entgegen, öffnete sie stirnrunzelnd und wurde blass. Er machte einen Schritt rückwärts und suchte mit der freien Hand nach etwas, an dem er sich abstützen konnte. Fast entsetzt schaute er Draco und Hermione an.   
  
"Oh mein Gott."   
  
Hermione nickte. "Ich weiß."   
  
"Wieso sollte er so etwas mit sich herum tragen?" flüsterte der Mann, und schaute die junge Frau verwirt an.   
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung." Erwiderte diese ruhig. Sirius starrte noch einen Moment geistesabwesend auf die Fotos, dann schloss er die Blechdose und räusperte sich kurz, nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte.   
  
"Ich habe mich entschieden." Sagte er dann.   
  
Hermione wollte aufstehen, aber als sie merkte, wie sehr ihre Beine zitterten, blieb sie auf den Knien. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild, und die Übelkeit, die sie vorhin gespürt hatte, war zu einem extremen Brechreiz gestiegen. Kalte und heiße Schauer durchströmten sie abwechselnd…. _Bitte, bitte, lass ihn sagen dass wir mit Draco gehen werden… _   
  
"Um es kurz zu machen, Draco: ich verabscheue dich… in meinen Augen bist du ein Verräter und ein Mörder, nichts weiter. Und ich könnte dir niemals vertrauen."   
  
Hermione spürte, wie ihr Herz ein Stückchen tiefer sank.   
  
"Aber noch weniger könnte ich es mir verzeihen, wenn ich dein Angebot abschlage und Hermione und ich vielleicht nie die Möglichkeit bekommen, Voldemort ausfindig zu machen. Darum… " Er machte eine kurze Pause, um Luft zu holen. "Darum wirst du uns zu Voldemorts Versteck führen. Ich möchte ihm lieber in die Hände fallen und sterben, als Harry im Stich lassen. Und wenn du uns verrätst…. Ist das immer noch besser, als nichts zu unternehmen."   
  
Jetzt endlich war Hermione in der Lage, sich zu rühren. Sie sprang auf, warf sich Sirius an den Hals um ihn zu umarmen, und rief abwechselnd: "Danke" und "Wir werden ihn finden!" Draco verharrte etwas abseits des Geschehens und beobachtete die junge Frau und den Animagus schweigend, mit einem Hauch von Neid. Sirius drückte Hermione kurz und löste sich dann sanft aus ihrer Umarmung.   
  
"Hermione, bevor wir aufbrechen möchte ich, dass du noch mal alle Bücher zum Thema Realitätswechsel durcharbeitest… vielleicht gibt es noch irgendetwas Wichtiges, das wir übersehen haben… etwas, dass uns helfen oder nützlich werden könnte… oder etwas, auf das wir Acht geben müssen. Ich will kein Risiko eingehen."   
  
Hermione nickte und rannte beinahe ins Wohnzimmer, um sich über die Bücher zu hocken. Sie würden Harry helfen, sie würden ihn befreien, sie würden ihn nicht noch einmal verlieren…   
  
Die beiden Männer blieben im Flur zurück, schweigend sahen sie einander an, fast eine Minute lang, schließlich senkte Draco seine Lider und folgte Hermione still ins Wohnzimmer.   
  


********************

  
  
Als Harry nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit schließlich doch den Weg aus der Dunkelheit ins Licht fand, hörte er als erstes lautes Gemurmel. Er öffnete die Augen, ein zuckender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, und starrte ins Licht. Verschwommen nahm er mehrere Menschen wahr, als er endlich wieder klarer sehen konnte bemerkte er, dass es mindestens fünfzig waren. Wieder befand er sich in dem, was anscheinend Voldemorts Audienzsaal war, wieder lag er hilflos auf dem kalten Steinboden. Ein scharfer Wind schoss durch die Halle und ließ ihn frösteln. Sein linker Arm schmerzte höllisch, dort wo ihm der eine Todesser die Verbrennung zugefügt hatte. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und sah sich um.   
  
Die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, alle in schwarze Umhänge gekleidet, hatten sich in zwei Reihen positioniert, und bildeten so eine Art Spalier, in dessen Mitte Harry saß. Am Kopfende der Halle saß Voldemort auf seinem "Thron", und starrte den jungen Mann grimmig lächelnd an. Ginny stand neben ihm; als Einzige von allen hatte sie ihre Kapuze zurück geschlagen; ihr Haar leuchtete feuerrot, ihr Blick ruhte hochmütig auf Harry. Falls er draußen im Hof je eine Reaktion bei ihr zu sehen geglaubt hatte, so war das jetzt alles verschwunden. Ginny war wieder die kaltblütige Dienerin des Dunklen Lords.   
  
"Harry Potter!" dröhnte Voldemorts hallende, übernatürliche Stimme durch den Saal. Harry merkte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten, doch er hob trotzig das Kinn.   
  
"Harry Potter!" schallte es noch einmal. Die Schwingungen des Schalls schnürten dem jungen Mann fast die Luft ab, als würde ihm etwas feste gegen die Stirn drücken. Keuchend rang er nach Atem.   
  
"Bist du denn gar nicht tot zu kriegen?!" fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort, sichtlich amüsiert über Harrys Hilflosigkeit. Er erhob sich und marschierte, nein schwebte fast, auf Harry zu, bis er so gut wie über ihm war. Der Hexenmeister legte die Hände auf den Rücken und beugte sich leicht vor, sein Totenkopfähnliches Gesicht war zu einem höhnischen Grinsen verzogen.   
  
"Und dabei haben wir uns solche Mühe gegeben, jahrelang, nicht wahr? Das kannst du doch bestätigen, oder?" Voldemort legte einen Ton an den Tag, der vermuten ließ er würde mit einem Kind von grade mal vier Jahren sprechen. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und antwortete nicht. Die bloße Anwesenheit des Dunklen Lords schien seine Kraft zu schwächen.   
  
"Am Ende schien es wirklich, wir hätten dich vernichtet …. Aber wir hätten es besser wissen müssen, nicht?"   
  
Der Geruch, den Voldemort mit sich führte, raubte Harry fast den Verstand, eine widerliche Mischung aus Tod und Verwesung… das letzte Mal, als er ihn gerochen hatte war Sirius kurz darauf …. Nein, daran durfte er jetzt nicht denken…   
  
"Denn du tauchst immer wieder auf, wie Ungeziefer …aber dieses Mal…. Dieses Mal werden wir dich endgültig eliminieren…. Du wirst nie wieder das Licht der Sonne sehen, das verspreche ich dir. Und noch bevor der Tag zu Ende ist wirst du mich anflehen, dich zu töten."   
  
"Wenn… du …. meinst…" erwiderte Harry während er nach Atem rang.   
  
"Oh ja, das meine ich." Voldemort richtete sich wieder auf und begann, bedächtig in kleinen Kreisen um Harry herum zu gehen. Schließlich blieb er stehen und beugte sich erneut leicht zu Harry vor. "Spürst du es, Potter?" fragte er geradezu sanft, was die gesamte Szenerie nur noch mehr ins Grauenhafte trieb:  
"Spürst du, wie meine Anwesenheit dir die Kraft raubt? Nur einer von uns kann bestehen Potter, nur Einer. Und derjenige bin ich. Ich habe die Prophezeiung erfüllt… und bin mächtiger geworden, als du es in deinen schlimmsten Albträumen befürchtet hast…"   
  
Dann wandte er sich an seine Untergebenen:   
  
"Aber bevor wir den letzten Potter vernichten, würde es uns sehr interessieren, wie er es geschafft hat, zurück zu kehren…. Potter war tot, ihr alle habt seinen Leichnam gesehen… viele feierten den Tag als sein toter Körper endlich verscharrt wurde…. Und jetzt ist er wieder hier…."   
  
Während Harry immer noch verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte, hatte Voldemort sich umgedreht und grinste ihn höhnisch an.   
  
"Sag uns Potter …. Wie hast du es geschafft, den Tod zu überlisten? Wieso bist du wieder hier?"   
  
"Ich will…. dich töten …. Voldemort…" erwiderte der junge Mann schwer keuchend, aber nicht ohne Trotz. "Ich kehrte zurück …. um dich zu vernichten…." Er schaute sich kurz um. "Und mit dir … all deine Anhänger…."   
  
Unter den Todessern entstand Unruhe, es wurde aufgeregt und erstaunt geflüstert, mit dieser Antwort hatte offenbar keiner gerechnet. Noch nicht einmal Voldemort selbst. Für einen kurzen Augenblick verlor er die Fassung und starrte Harry sprachlos an.   
  
"Du bist mutig Potter. Etwas, dass ich an dir schätze. Es macht dich zu einem interessanten Gegner. " Erwiderte er dann ruhig, und verzog das Gesicht wieder zu einem Grinsen. "Ich würde dich sogar am Leben lassen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin. Aber das geht nicht … nur einer von uns kann bestehen, Harry, nur einer … du bringst das Gleichgewicht durcheinander …. Deswegen musst du sterben, du kleiner törichter Narr. Wir werden es uns schon lustig gestalten, dessen kannst du dir sicher sein. Ich hoffe, du hattest bisher einen netten Aufenthalt?"   
  
Ein paar der Todesser lachten höhnisch, Voldemorts messerscharfe Zähne blitzen auf, als er übertrieben freundlich lächelte. Harry erwiderte einen kurzen Moment lang nichts, doch schließlich sagte er so feste wie er unter den Umständen nur konnte:   
  
"Ja danke, bestens…."   
  
"Nun denn, dann bist du ja gestärkt und ausgeruht für unser kleines Spiel…"   
  
Langsam, fast entspannt schritt Voldemort zu seinem Thron zurück und setzte sich, die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände berührten sich und er nickte den Todessern unauffällig zu. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren bildeten diese daraufhin einen Kreis um den wehrlosen jungen Mann, der immer noch auf den Knien war und schwer atmete.   
  
"Die Regeln sind wie folgt … der reih um werden meine treuen Anhänger Flüche auf dich schleudern… kein Spruch darf doppelt benutzt werden… das Spiel ist erst zu Ende, wenn meinen Anhängern die Flüche ausgehen … " fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort.   
  
Harry blickte ihn mit einem bodenlosen Entsetzen an, dass er beim besten Willen nicht verbergen konnte. Ginny stand immer noch teilnahmslos neben ihrem Herrn, sie sah gelangweilt aus. Voldemort grinste erneut und nickte kurz.   
  
"Also, Atrox, du beginnst….."   
  


*********************

  
  
Hermione starrte entsetzt, mit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Buch, das aufgeschlagen vor ihr lag und las die Passage zum vierundzwanzigsten Mal. Sie konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was dort stand. Hastig trank sie einen Schluck Kaffee, ihre Hand zitterte wie verrückt, und so verschüttete sie einen Teil des braunen Getränks auf den Teppich. Sie merkte es nicht einmal. Das konnte nicht sein ….. das durfte nicht sein. Sie stützte den Kopf auf ihre linke Hand und fuhr sich mit der Rechten nervös durch die Haare. Sie musste etwas falsch verstanden haben … nein, das war es nicht. Alles sprach dafür, sie hatte genug Beweise. Sie spürte, wie eine schreckliche Lähmung sie überkam und ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Jetzt war alles verloren…. Alles. Sie konnte nichts mehr tun. Ohne es zu merken, fing sie an zu weinen, leise und regungslos. Die Tränen rannen einfach über ihr Gesicht, wie ein aufgebrochener Damm, aber vollkommen lautlos. Alles, alles würde vergebens sein …. Alles.   
  
"Hermione!"   
  
Da war Sirius, der sie besorgt ansah und sich zu ihr niederkniete; warum tauchte er überhaupt immer auf, wenn sie weinte? Sie schluchzte kurz aber antwortete nicht. Jetzt kam auch Draco ins Zimmer, wahrscheinlich hatte Sirius' Ausruf dazu veranlasst. Er blieb kurz hinter der Tür stehen, ein wenig unschlüssig, und musterte sie ebenfalls besorgt.   
  
"Hermione, warum weinst du?" fragte Sirius alarmiert. Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie wollte nichts sagen, sie hatte auch das Gefühl nicht genug Kraft dafür zu besitzen. Ihre Glieder fühlten sich schlaff und leblos an.   
  
"Was ist los?" hörte sie wieder die Stimme des Mannes, doch diesmal wie aus weiter Ferne …. Wenn sie doch nur weg könnte, raus hier und allein sein, weit, weit weg… doch es ging nicht, Sirius war da, er hatte sie an den Schultern gepackt und schüttelte sie sanft.   
  
"Hermy, sag jetzt was los ist, bitte!"   
  
Sie hob den Kopf leicht, und sah, dass Draco jetzt neben ihr saß und vorsichtig ihre rechte Hand hielt, er sagte nichts aber sein Gesichtsausdruck genügte. Er war besorgt, wirklich besorgt. Sie schniefte wieder ….   
  
"Ich ….. es …. Es ist alles zwecklos…. " brachte sie schließlich matt hervor. Sirius und Draco tauschten verständnislose Blicke aus.   
  
"Was ist zwecklos?" fragte Sirius.   
  
"Alles…." Schniefte Hermione.   
  
"Aber warum? Warum?"   
  
"Weil…" begann sie, doch die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken. Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie müsse sich jeden Moment übergeben. Oder ohnmächtig werden.   
  
"Warum?" drängte Sirius weiter. Hermione erkannte, dass es kein Entkommen gab. Draco und Sirius würden nicht eher aufgeben bis sie wussten, worum es hier ging. Sie atmete tief durch und flüsterte:   
  
"Harry wird sterben."  
Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Schweigen, sie bemerkte dass Sirius und Draco kurze Blicke wechselten, dann sagte der Animagus mit einer betont beruhigenden Stimme:   
  
"Hermione wir werden ihn retten, bevor Voldemort ihm etwas antun kann…."   
  
Die junge Frau schüttelte mit einer Energie, die sie gar nicht zu haben glaubte, den Kopf. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Augen glänzten fieberig.   
  
"Nein…." Sagte sie hitzig. "Nicht Voldemort ….. Voldemort hat damit nichts zu tun… Harry wird nicht getötet werden… aber er wird sterben…"   
  


**********************

  
  
Die schwere Stahltür krachte laut hinter ihm ins Schloss und tauchte das feuchte, muffige Verlies wieder in Dunkelheit. Aus der Ferne drang das Wimmern und Schreie der anderen Gefangenen zu ihm, dumpf durch die Wände, aber laut genug, um sie nicht ignorieren zu können. Der Boden war eiskalt, er hörte das leise Quietschen von Ratten, das Rascheln ihrer Bewegungen als sie durch die dünne Strohschicht huschten. Gott er wünschte sich, er wäre tot.   
  
Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange die Todesser ihn gefoltert hatten, es kam ihm wie ein ganzer Tag vor aber vermutlich waren es nur ein paar Stunden gewesen. Stunden, die an Schmerz und Qual wohl kaum zu übertreffen waren… wie viel Haut sie ihm im Endeffekt verbrannt, wie viele Knochen gebrochen und wie viele Organe zerquetscht hatten, wusste er nicht, am Ende der Prozedur war er sowieso schon halb bewusstlos gewesen und hatte nur noch die Schmerzen gespürt, jedoch nicht mehr unterscheiden können, wo sie herrührten. Alles, woran er sich erinnern konnte war das höhnische Gelächter, die demütigenden Sprüche, die Qual …. und dass sie ihm Ende wieder halbwegs zusammengeflickt hatten. Jedoch nur so weit, dass er die Verletzungen überleben würde, verstand sich. Seine Schmerzen hatten sie auch ein wenig gelindert, warum war ihm nicht klar. Vielleicht wollte Voldemort nicht, dass er zu schnell wahnsinnig wurde. Das hätte ihm sicher den Spaß verdorben.   
  
Scheinbar eine ganze Ewigkeit lang lag Harry auf dem kalten Steinboden, reglos weil jede Bewegung zu sehr schmerzte, die Augen geschlossen weil sie zu sehr geschwollen waren um sie zu öffnen. Er versuchte die Pein zu vergessen, sich auf das stumpfe Tropfen von Wasser in der Zelle zu konzentrieren, zu schlafen, wegzudämmern aber die erlösende Ohnmacht wollte nicht kommen. So öffnete er schließlich seine Augen, soweit die Schwellung es erlaubte, und begann ohne sich zu bewegen die Umgebung zu studieren. Als seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, war es nicht mehr vollkommen finster, sondern nur noch äußerst dämmrig. Er befand sich in einem fensterlosen Verlies, scheinbar tief unter der Erde, und es gab nichts außer ein wenig Stroh. Er seufzte und wollte seine Augen wieder schließen, als er plötzlich etwas sah. Etwas, dass ihn seine Schmerzen für einen kurzen Moment vergessen ließ.   
  
In der linken Ecke gegenüber der Tür, fast unsichtbar weil sie so zusammengekrümmt war und ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, lag eine weitere Person. 


	8. Das Machtprinzip

**Autor :** Steffi/ astrophilia  
**Altersbeschränkung :** Ab 12  
**Disclaimer : **Alle hier enthaltenden Figuren und Orte (mit Ausnahme derer, die ich erfunden habe) gehören Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Bros., eine Copyright-Verletzung ist nicht beabsichtigt.  
**Betaleser :** Et Tiale ...  
**Anmerkung:** Wunder gibt es immer wieder ... Voila le Kapitel 8. Ich WERDE das Ding zu Ende schreiben... aber durch mein 'echtes Leben' usw. komm ich halt nicht so oft zum Schreiben wie ich möchte, außerdem hat mir dieses Kappi ziemliches Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, weil ichs nicht komplett ins Kitschige abdriften lassen wollte... keine Ahnung, ob ichs geschafft habe ... :o) 

Ach ja, irgend jemand hat mich gefragt ob Sirius & Remus zusammen waren ...ich weiß zwar nicht wie du drauf gekommen bist aber .... NEIN ;o) 

**Das Machtprinzip (Kapitel 08)**

_   
  
Man goes beyond his own decision  
Gets caught up in the mechanism  
Of swindlers who act like kings  
And brokers who break everything  
The dark of night was swiftly fading  
Close to the dawn of day  
Why would I want him just to lose him again  
  
(c) Alison Krauss, 'The Scarlet Tide'_  
  
Sirius schaute Hermione vollkommen verwirrt an, blickte dann zu Draco der ebenso verständnislos wirkte wie der schwarzhaarige Mann, und sagte schließlich: 

"Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof, Hermione." 

"Harry wird sterben." Wiederholte die junge Frau mit Tränen in der Stimme. Sirius atmete tief durch und legte Hermione beruhigend die Hände auf die Schultern, während er ihr fest in die Augen sah. 

"Harry wird nicht sterben, weil wir ihn da raus holen werden…." 

Doch Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf und packte Sirius an den Handgelenken, er konnte die nackte Verzweiflung in ihren Augen sehen und das erschreckte ihn. Für gewöhnlich war sie eine unglaublich starke Persönlichkeit, die es sogar geschafft hatte, mit Ron's UND Harry's Tod zu leben, und die immer noch genug Kraft gehabt hatte um ihm, Sirius, zur Seite zu stehen wenn der Schmerz des Verlustes ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Seit Harry wieder aufgetaucht war, hatte sich das allerdings dramatisch geändert, sie war viel zerbrechlicher geworden. So schien es jedenfalls. 

"Du verstehst nicht…Ihr versteht nicht… Voldemort hat damit nichts zu tun, überhaupt gar nichts… nicht mal er könnte es verhindern. Niemand kann etwas tun, niemand…" 

"Hermione, beruhige dich bitte " flehte Sirius schließlich, und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen. "Und noch mal langsam und von vorne…Was versuchst du uns zu sagen?" 

Hermione schwieg einen Moment lang und für kurze Zeit glaubte Sirius, sie wieder verloren zu haben; doch dann sagte sie: 

"Er wird sterben… nicht durch Menschenhand… diese Anfälle die er hat… sie werden ihn umbringen…" 

Sirius starrte sie an, als ob ihm jemand mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte; er wurde kreidebleich, sein Atem schneller und flacher. 

"Ich…Ich verstehe immer noch nicht…" flüsterte er. Hermione schniefte, sie hatte sich mittlerweile etwas beruhigt, so dass sie zumindest vollständige Sätze zustande brachte. Dennoch zitterte ihre Stimme immer noch bedrohlich; und es war nicht einzuschätzen wie lange sie sich wohl noch im Griff haben würde. 

"Es hat mit dem Realitätswechsel zu tun. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber…Es war klar, dass sein Körper das nicht mitmachen würde. Er… er gehört nicht hier rein, versteht ihr? Ich…Ich würde es am ehesten mit einer Allergie vergleichen. Diese Anfälle die er hat… sie werden ihn schwächen und schlussendlich umbringen. Irgendwann wird er aus der Bewusstlosigkeit nicht mehr aufwachen…" Sie hielt kurz inne, als würde sie sich erst neu sammeln müssen, und sagte dann ruhig und gefasst: "Mit jedem Anfall den er hat stirbt er ein kleines bisschen mehr." 

Eine grausame Stille folgte, die erst nach einigen endlosen Sekunden unterbrochen wurde. 

"Oh mein Gott." 

Sirius und Hermione wandten den Kopf zu Draco, denn er war es, der die Worte völlig fassungslos geflüstert hatte. Der junge Mann runzelte die Stirn als er die Blicke des Animagus und Hermione bemerkte; und dann wurde ihm erst klar, was er so eben gesagt hatte. Fast entschuldigend zuckte er die Schultern und schwieg dann. Draco wagte es nicht, mehr in Sirius' Gegenwart zu sprechen als unbedingt notwendig war. 

"Bist du ganz sicher, Hermione?" Sirius Tonfall ließ erahnen, wie schwer er um seine Fassung kämpfte. Sein Gegenüber nickte. 

"Das bin ich." 

"Und" begann Sirius, nach Worten ringend die ihm nicht einfallen wollten. "Und…wenn… bist du sicher, dass…" 

"Ja Sirius, bin ich… Harry wird sterben." Erwiderte Hermione - die letzten Worte waren in lautem Schluchzen untergegangen - und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen. Ihre braunen Locken fielen wild und zerzaust darüber, wie ein fast schwarzes Meer. Sirius hatte das Gesicht abgewandt und starrte auf den Boden, er konnte und wollte nicht verstehen, was Hermione ihm so eben gesagt hatte. Harry würde sterben, noch einmal, sie würden ihn wieder verlieren. Er würde qualvoll sterben, und alleine. Und wieder würde er, Sirius seinen Patensohn nicht retten können. 

Die Welt lag in Trümmern, war in lauter kleine Stücke zerfallen, die man unmöglich wieder zusammensetzten konnte. Das Licht war der endlosen Dunkelheit und Kälte gewichen, die in jede Pore, jede Faser des Körper und Geistes krochen und sich dort für immer niederließen. Sein Leben war nichts als ein Scherbenhaufen, auf dem er wie ein Tier auf allen Vieren kroch; getrieben von schmerzhaften Erinnerungen und furchtbaren Schuldgefühlen. Es gab nichts, wofür es sich überhaupt zu leben lohnte.  
Und dann war Harry aufgetaucht; wie ein Licht der Hoffnung in ewiger Finsternis. Er hatte einen Funken der Hoffnung im Herzen des Animagus entfacht, unbeabsichtigt natürlich, aber er hatte es getan. Plötzlich hatte alles wieder einen Sinn gemacht. Voldemort hatte doch nicht alles, was jemals gut und schön gewesen war, zerstören können. Für eine kurze Zeit war der Schmerz, die Dunkelheit, die Traurigkeit Glück und helleren Zeiten gewichen. Es hatte so ausgesehen, als ob es doch noch irgendwo da draußen Hoffnung gab. Hoffnung auf das Gute; das Aufrechte, die Hoffnung selbst. Für Sirius hatte Harry immer genau das repräsentiert, schon als Säugling. Zuerst war es die Unschuld des Kindes gewesen, später sein Mut und Glaube an die Gerechtigkeit, die Sirius Kraft und Hoffnung geschenkt hatten. Denn an Harry gab es nichts Böses, selbst sein Zorn und Hass entsprangen aus der Liebe zu den Menschen, die er zu verteidigen suchte. 

Jetzt würde Harry sterben. Unverschuldet und sinnlos würde sein Tod sein, genau wie damals, als Voldemort ihn kaltblütig umgebracht hatte. Sirius fühlte, wie sich eine eiskalte Hand um seine Kehle zu legen schien. Wie, wie sollte er nur weiterleben, wenn Harry wieder sterben würde? Wie würde er mit dem Wissen weitermachen können; Harry für kurze Zeit bei sich gehabt und wieder verloren zu haben? Er würde in die Dunkelheit fallen, haltlos; und nie wieder auch nur einen Hoffnungsschimmer sehen. 

Wie durch eine dicke Wand hörte er plötzlich Dracos Stimme, leise und vorsichtig; als sei er auf der Hut vor etwas. Vor ihm, Sirius wahrscheinlich. 

"Wenn Harry wieder in seine Welt wechseln würde; dann wäre doch wieder alles in Ordnung oder?" 

Hermione hob den Kopf leicht und wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange, sah Draco aber nicht direkt an als sie schniefend antwortete. 

"Wahrscheinlich schon." Sie atmete tief durch. "Aber wie willst du das anstellen? Willst du ihn noch mal von einem Blitz treffen lassen? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass wir es gar nicht schaffen könnten ein Gewitter heraufzubeschwören dessen Blitz Harry dann trifft; er würde einen Blitzschlag nie überleben. Es ist schon mehr als ein Wunder, dass er den ersten einigermaßen heil überstanden hat." 

"Und… wenn es einen anderen Weg geben würde?" 

Endlich sah auch Sirius Black auf, wie vom Donner gerührt starrte er Draco Malfoy an; und zum ersten Mal lag in seinem Blick nichts Verachtendes. Die Verzweiflung ließ keinen Platz dafür. 

"Wie meinst du das?" murmelte der Mann, seine Stimme klang wie die eines alten Mannes, kraftlos und schwer. Draco schaute ihn unbehaglich an, er hatte die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt und die Schultern ein wenig hochgezogen. 

"Ich meine, wenn es einen Zauberspruch geben würde, der…" 

"So was gibt es nicht." Warf Hermione immer noch schniefend ein. "Jedenfalls nicht innerhalb unserer Reichweite. Bis wir so etwas aufgetrieben haben ist Harry längst…" Sie wagte nicht, die letzten Worte laut auszusprechen. Es war zu unerträglich um auch nur daran zu denken. Draco atmete tief durch, als ob er Anlauf für etwas nehmen würde. 

"Ich weiß, wo es so etwas geben könnte." Sagte er dann. Hermione und Sirius waren zu überrascht, um antworten zu können. Sie tauschten untereinander verständnislose Blicke aus; doch als keiner von ihnen antwortete ergriff Draco erneut das Wort: 

"Meine Familie besitzt eine riesige Bibliothek mit Aufzeichnungen fast aller Zaubersprüche; von ganz Einfachen, Alltäglichen bis zu längst Vergessenen oder Verbotenen, über jahrhunderte hinweg gesammelt und archiviert. Alle Katakomben, die sich unter unserer Villa befinden sind voll mit dem Zeug." 

Sirius war der Erste, der antwortete. 

"Und wieso glaubst du, dass die Malfoys Aufzeichnungen über Zaubersprüche haben, die uns hier weiterhelfen könnten?" 

Draco räusperte sich leise. 

"Weil ich sie gesehen habe." 

"Dein Timing für Scherze ist äußerst schlecht, Malfoy." 

Der junge Mann schüttelte vehement den Kopf. 

'Nein, ich meine es vollkommen ernst. Als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war, hab ich mir einen Spaß daraus gemacht; in den unterirdischen Räumen umher zu schleichen und mir die Bücher anzusehen. Wahrscheinlich, weil mein Vater es mir strikt verboten hatte. An einen Titel kann ich mich noch genau erinnern, weil ich ihn nie verstanden habe … es war ein spanisches Buch und der Titel lautete _Viajar a los mundos._' 

"In den Welten reisen." Flüsterte Hermione gebannt. Draco nickte. 

"Damals konnte ich nichts damit anfangen, dennoch blieb der Titel in meinem Gedächtnis; und jetzt da ich ihn übersetzen und verstehen kann macht er durchaus Sinn…" 

Ungläubig warf Sirius erst Hermione, dann Draco einen skeptischen Blick zu. 

"Und du glaubst, dass sich der Titel auf Realitätswechsel bezieht?" 

Der Blonde zuckte die Schultern. 

"Worauf denn sonst?" 

"Aber wenn es eine komplette Abhandlung darüber gibt, Draco, wie kommt es; das weder Hermione noch ich jemals etwas über dieses Phänomen erfahren haben?!" 

"Vielleicht ist es ein Einzelstück, oder man hat dem Autor damals nicht geglaubt…" Erwiderte Draco leise, fast unsicher. Er hatte Angst vor Sirius, oh ja. Er fürchtete sich davor, wie die Rache des Animagus aussehen könnte, sollte er die Kontrolle über sich verlieren. Jeder Mensch konnte zur Bestie werden, das hatte Draco Malfoy im Laufe der Jahre gelernt. Niemand war ein Heiliger. 

"Und wie kommen wir an dieses Buch ran?" fragte Hermione, die eine aufkeimende Auseinandersetzung zwischen Sirius und Draco heraufziehen sah. Das war wirklich das Letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten. 

"Ganz einfach: Ich hole es." 

Sirius lachte schallend auf. 

"Den Teufel wirst du tun… verzeih mir, wenn ich skeptisch bin, aber ein Malfoy, der etwas von seiner Familie klauen will, um Harry Potter zu helfen… das klingt doch sehr nach einem Märchen. Oder besser noch: Nach einem Trick." 

Draco seufzte. "Sie würden mir nie glauben, dass ich es ernst meine, richtig?" 

"Gegenfrage: Wieso sollte ich?" 

Sirius sah Draco herausfordernd an, doch sein Gegenüber antwortete nicht. 

"So kommen wir nicht weiter." Sagte Hermione schließlich, in einem verzweifelten Versuch einen möglichen Ausbruch der beiden Männer zu vermeiden. Dann wandte sie sich an Draco. 

"Du hast mir erzählt, dass dein Vater dich hasst und versucht, dich umzubringen." 

Draco nickte. "Stimmt." Hermione holte tief Luft. 

"Und da willst du's riskieren, von ihm geschnappt zu werden?" 

"Er wird mich nicht erwischen. Ich kenne mehr Geheimgänge in unserer Villa als jeder Andere, mal abgesehen von demjenigen der sie gebaut hat vielleicht." 

"Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache… Was wenn man dich erwischt und sie von unserem Plan erfahren???" Wieder zuckte Draco die Schultern. 

"Ich habe nichts zu verlieren. Gar nichts." 

"Sie werden dich töten." 

"Ich sagte doch, ich habe nichts zu verlieren." 

"Und jetzt noch mal langsam…." Schaltete sich Sirius plötzlich wieder ein. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du so einfach ungesehen in eure Villa spazieren kannst… ihr werdet doch sicher Wachmänner, Hunde, Wölfe oder was-weiß-ich als Schutz haben, oder? Was willst du machen? Da einfach hinein apparieren???" 

"Eigentlich hatte ich genau das vor…" 

"Sieh mal an, du bist nicht nur ein Mistkerl, du bist auch noch dumm dabei…" knurrte der Animagus ärgerlich. "Das ist mit Abstand das Blödeste, was ich seit Langem gehört habe…" 

"Bei allem Respekt, Sir…" erwiderte Draco, dessen Stimme plötzlich an Schärfe gewonnen hatte. "Ich bin nicht dumm. Ich weiß genau, was ich tue. Das letzte, was mein Vater erwartet ist, dass ich plötzlich bei uns zu Hause auftauche. Außerdem liegt über unserer Villa ein Schutzzauber… aber ich weiß, wie ich ihn umgehen kann. Ich habe das schon hundertmal gemacht, damals bevor…" er machte eine kurze Pause, und als er weiter sprach klang er sicherer als jemals zuvor. "Ich werde das Buch holen. Wie wollen Sie Harry sonst retten? Selbst wenn Sie ihn aus Voldemorts Händen befreien können; wird er doch früher oder später sterben. Und dann werden Sie sich wünschen, Sie hätten mich gehen lassen." 

Sirius antwortete nicht, aber seine klaren, grauen Augen ruhten durchdringend auf Draco Malfoy, der zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Begegnung diesem Blick nicht auswich, sondern fast trotzig zurückstarrte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Sirius ihm nicht glaubte und ihn weiterhin als den Verräter und Mörder sah, der er gewesen war. Draco wusste, dass er den Hass und die Abscheu verdient hatte … er hatte damit gerechnet, sich darauf eingestellt. Und dennoch nagte es tief in seinem Innern an ihm, dass Sirius nicht glauben wollte, dass er, Draco, sich geändert hatte. Aus seiner jahrelangen Blindheit aufgewacht war. Dass er helfen wollte. Es verletzte ihn, dass die Hilfe, die er anbot, mit nichts als Misstrauen gedankt wurde. Sirius hasste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, wie Draco es selbst selten zuvor erlebt hatte. 

"Ich traue dir nicht über den Weg, Malfoy." Knurrte Sirius. 

"Ich weiß. Aber die Frage ist - was für eine Wahl haben sie?" antwortete Draco kühl. 

Mit wachsender Sorge beobachtete Hermione, wie sich die beiden Kontrahenten gegenüber saßen, sich wie Raubtiere beobachteten, jede Muskelfaser angespannt, und den geeigneten Moment abwarteten, um sich zu attackieren. Zwar nur verbal, aber das war gefährlich genug. Sie hatte Angst davor, dass Sirius die Kontrolle über sich selbst verlieren und Draco Malfoy angreifen könnte… und dann war da noch Draco selber, der langsam in Ton und Haltung zu seinem alten Ich zurück zu finden schien… oder vielleicht durch Sirius' Benehmen dazu gezwungen wurde. Die Angelegenheit stand auf Messers Schneide, und nur ein falsches Wort würde genügen, hier und jetzt eine Katastrophe zu verursachen. Und dafür stand einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel. 

"Draco," sagte sie ruhig, aber bestimmt. "Bist du sicher, dass du es schaffst, das Buch zu holen?" 

Der junge Mann wandte den Kopf zu ihr und nickte dann. 

"Bin ich." 

Hermione seufzte leise. Sie wusste, dass Sirius sie für das hassen würde, was sie im Begriff war zu tun. Aber es gab keinen anderen Weg. Sie sah Draco fest in die Augen. 

"Gut… dann tu es. Du musst schnell sein und bitte, sieh dich vor… es ist wirklich wichtig, dass wir dieses Buch bekommen." 

"Ich weiß." Erwiderte Draco und stand auf. Er war ein wenig blasser geworden und Hermione hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Dracos Plan nicht ganz so ungefährlich für ihn war wie er behauptet hatte. 

"Nein!" hörte sie Sirius entsetzt rufen, aber weder würdigte sie den Animagus eines Blickes noch antwortete sie; stattdessen nickte sie Draco langsam zu. 

"Viel Glück." Flüsterte sie. Draco lächelte dankbar, aber nicht ehrlich; dann konzentrierte er sich und war mit einem leisen "Plop" aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden. Hermione rührte sich nicht, sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie so eben getan hatte. Plötzlich packte sie eine Hand fest und grob am Handgelenk, es war Sirius; mit wilden Augen sah er sie an, unfähig zu glauben, was sich hier so eben abgespielt hatte. Die junge Frau versuchte sich dem Griff zu entziehen, doch der Mann war zu stark. 

"Bist du wahnsinnig???" brüllte er wie ein Irrer. "Das ist doch nur ein Trick!!!" 

Hermione sah ihn einen Moment lang zögernd an, bevor sie antwortete. 

"Vielleicht. Aber er hat nichts zu verlieren. Und wir auch nicht. Egal was passiert, es kann nicht schlimmer werden." 

Unendlich langsam war Harry Zentimeter um Zentimeter näher an die andere Person heran gekrochen, jede Bewegung war zu einem Höllentrip geworden; und er schien kein Stückchen näher gekommen zu sein. Wer immer auch dort liegen mochte hatte ihn entweder noch nicht bemerkt, oder er war… Harry schluckte bei der Vorstellung. Gerührt hatte die Person sich jedenfalls nicht. 

Nach fünf schier endlosen Minuten war Harry endlich über den feuchtkalten Boden in Reichweite gekrochen, hatte sich so weit nach vorne geschoben, dass er den vor ihm liegenden Körper immerhin erreichen konnte, wenn er seinen Arm ausstreckte. Seine Hand griff nach dem, was wohl mal ein Pullover gewesen war, jetzt aber mehr aus Löchern und Rissen bestand als aus Stoff. Die Fasern fühlten sich nass und aufgeweicht auf Harrys Haut an. Er zog leicht am Pullover der Person, der Körper bewegte sich, doch die Person rührte sich immer noch nicht. Mittlerweile war Harry nahe genug gekommen um erkennen zu können, dass die Schulterblätter des Menschen vor ihm wie spitze Gebirge unter dem Stoff hoch stachen, und sich die Wirbelsäule ebenfalls deutlich abzeichnete. Wieder schluckte Harry. 

"He, du da…." Sagte er zögernd, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Eine Gewissheit drängte sich in ihm auf, die Tatsache, dass dieser Mensch hier nicht mehr lebte… und dennoch, er musste sicher gehen. Mechanisch kroch er weiter, bis er endlich neben der Person war, keuchend setzte Harry sich auf und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die verschwitzte Stirn. Im fahlen Licht glaubte er zu sehen, wie sich der Brustkorb des Menschen fast unmerklich hob und senkte… ob er doch noch lebte? Harry zögerte kurz, dann packte er den Körper an den Schultern und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. 

Einen Augenblick lang starrte Harry fassungslos auf den jungen Mann, der dort fast zu Tode gequält vor ihm lag. Irgendetwas schien ihm die Kehle zu zuschnüren, verzweifelt schnappte er nach Luft die nicht kommen wollte. Gelähmt vor Entsetzten konnte Harry den Blick von dem Mann nicht abwenden; wie benommen, nicht bereit zu glauben was er dort sah. 

Es war Ron. 

In einem ersten Impuls stürzte Harry vorwärts und nahm seinen Freund vorsichtig in die Arme; er dachte nicht daran, dass Hermione ihm noch kurz zuvor von Ron's Tod erzählt hatte. Dass Ron an sich nicht hier sein durfte. Sein konnte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Ron für Harry nie wirklich tot gewesen war, er hatte nie genug Zeit gehabt, um es wirklich zu begreifen, zu akzeptieren. Natürlich, Hermione hatte es ihm erzählt… aber in den vergangenen Tagen war so viel passiert, so viel Neues auf den jungen Mann eingestürzt, dass ihn kaum noch etwas überrascht hätte. Und wahrscheinlich hatte er tief in seinem Innern sowieso nie wirklich geglaubt, dass sein bester Freund ihn so einfach verlassen hatte. Nicht, nachdem Harry ihm noch vor wenigen Tagen versprochen hatte, Weihnachten bei den Weasleys zu verbringen. In seiner alten Welt natürlich, aber immerhin… vielleicht war Harry in diesem Moment, nach den endlosen Qualen und Erschöpfung auch einfach nicht mehr in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. 

Vorsichtig nahm er Ron in die Arme, als ob er Angst hätte, ihn zu zerbrechen. Harry konnte deutlich spüren, wie die Knochen unter der Kleidung des Rotschopfes heraus stachen, er fühlte jeden Einzelnen von ihnen. 

"Ron!" flüsterte er, und schüttelte den jungen Mann sanft. "Ron… bitte wach auf… bitte!" 

Doch Ron bewegte sich nicht. Vielleicht hörte er Harry nicht. Vielleicht schaffte er es auch einfach nicht, sich zu bewegen. 

"Ron, ich bin's Harry!" versuchte Harry es erneut. Mittlerweile hatte er sich so weit von dem Schock erholt, dass Tränen in ihm hochstiegen… Tränen darüber, dass man Ron so etwas angetan hatte… Tränen darüber, dass Ron nicht auf sein Flehen reagierte. Hatte man ihn etwa in den Kerker geworfen, um ihn noch mehr zu quälen? Ihm seinen besten Freund zu zeigen, wie er fast zum Krüppel geprügelt einfach nur so da lag, dem Tod näher als dem Leben? 

Harry schluckte und biss die Zähne zusammen. Er würde Ron nicht einfach so aufgeben. Niemals. Er schüttelte Ron noch einmal, diesmal etwas fester. Doch der Körper in seinem Armen blieb so leblos wie zuvor. 

"Komm schon Ron… bitte… ich bin's doch, Harry… ich bin hier… bitte, wach auf… lass mich hier nicht alleine… tu mir das nicht an…" 

Gerade in dem Augenblick, als Harry glaubte es wäre vergebens, und dass man ihn wirklich hierher gebracht hatte um Ron beim Sterben zuzusehen, öffnete sein Freund langsam die Augen. Langsam und unter unendlichen Qualen, so schien es; doch als er Harry erblickten huschte ein seichtes Lächeln über sein eingefallenes Gesicht, und seine Augen leuchteten ein wenig. 

"Harry." Sagte er. Seine Stimme war alt geworden, alt und brüchig. Ron's Tonfall war erfreut, aber nicht überrascht. "Du warst lange nicht mehr hier." Fügte der Rotschopf dann hinzu, die letzten Worte undeutlich murmelnd. Harry runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. 

"Was zum Teufel redest du denn da?" 

Wieder lächelte Ron, er schien weit entrückt zu sein. "Du hast mich schon lange nicht mehr in meinen Träumen besucht." 

Jetzt verstand Harry… Ron glaubte, zu träumen. Darum war er auch nicht überrascht… energisch schüttelte der schwarzhaarige Mann den Kopf. 

"Nein Ron, ich bin es wirklich… du träumst nicht… ich bin hier…" 

"Du bist tot, Harry…" erwiderte Ron ruhig… er schien diese Diskussion schon öfter geführt zu haben. 

"Ron glaub mir … ich weiß dass ich tot sein müsste… aber bitte glaub mir, du träumst nicht… ich BIN es…" 

Behutsam nahm Harry Ron's Hand, und sein Freund schien auf einmal zu begreifen. 

"Du hast mich noch nie zuvor berührt… in meinen Träumen… wir reden nur…" stotterte er leise; dann sah er wieder auf und in seinen Augen lag plötzlich so etwas wie ungläubige Aufregung, sein Atem wurde flacher und er packte Harry am Arm. Es war nicht mehr als ein sanfter Druck, kraftlos, zu mehr war Ron körperlich nicht in der Lage. Seine Finger waren dünn und knochig wie die Voldemorts, und sein Arm stach gespenstisch dürr aus dem Pullover heraus. 

"Weil ich es wirklich bin…" antwortete Harry behutsam. Er wollte Ron nicht noch mehr aufregen, auch wenn das so gut wie unmöglich war… Ron hielt ihn für tot, so wie alle anderen. Aber wer wusste schon, was Ron zuviel Aufregung in dem erbärmlichen Zustand, in dem er war, antun konnte oder würde? 

Ron starrte ihn für einen kurzen Moment mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, dann hob er wortlos die linke Hand und berührte Harry vorsichtig an der Wange. Erschrocken zog er die Hand zurück. 

"Du bist es wirklich…" flüsterte er dann. Harry nickte langsam. 

"Ich bin es…" 

Nach Luft schnappend schüttelte Ron den Kopf, Harry konnte spüren wie der Puls seines Freundes sich verdoppelte, sein Herz schien ihm aus der Brust springen zu wollen. 

"Das ist unmöglich…" 

"Ich weiß. Aber ich bin hier…" 

Ron verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln, plötzlich sah er sehr glücklich aus. Harry schluckte. 

"Es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen." sagte Ron leise. 

"Und dich…" erwiderte Harry ruhig. 

Plötzlich wurde der Rotschopf ernst. 

"Töte mich." sagte er dann nach einer kurzen Pause. Harry zuckte zusammen, als hätte ihm jemand mit voller Wucht in den Magen getreten, er glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. 

"W… was?" fragte er, das Zittern in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören. 

"Töte mich," wiederholte Ron ruhig, fast sachlich, und schob, als er Harrys entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, ein "Bitte." hinterher. 

"Ich… ich verstehe nicht…" flüsterte Harry. Ron sah ihn einen Augenblick lang einfach nur an; als ob er nach Worten suchen würde die Harry verstehen konnte… 

Es machte Harry Angst. Am Liebsten wäre er fortgelaufen. Stattdessen hielt er Ron weiter fest in seinen Armen, ihm war nach Weinen, doch er konnte nicht. Er ertrug den Anblick seines Freundes nicht länger, er sah so anders aus, um Jahre gealtert, wie ein Schatten seiner selbst. Harry fühlte sich dieser Person eigentümlich fremd, als ob es nicht wirklich Ron wäre… sondern bloß eine Person, die genauso aussah wie sein bester Freund. Und dennoch war das hier Ron Weasley… die gebrochene, geschundene Kreatur zu seinen Füßen. Wieder schluckte er. 

"Du… du musst mich töten… Ich flehe dich an… bitte… ich… ich ertrage das hier nicht mehr… ich…" Wieder machte er eine kurze Pause, seine Augen waren nun schreckgeweitet und er sprach panisch flüsternd, als ob er Angst davor hätte, dunkle Geister zu wecken. "Du… sie holen mich, Harry… immer wieder. Sie tun mir weh, so lange bis ich glaube den Verstand zu verlieren… ich… ich kann… ich will… " Er holte tief Luft, und sammelte sich kurz. 

"Ich bin kein Mensch mehr, Harry. Ich weiß nicht, was sie aus mir gemacht haben… ich… ich bin nicht mehr wirklich am Leben… ich fühle nichts mehr. Nichts außer Kälte und Schmerz… ich kann das nicht mehr… bitte Harry bitte… ich flehe dich an…" 

"Du hast keine Ahnung, worum du mich bittest…" erwiderte Harry leise. 

"Bitte Harry… wenn ich wirklich dein Freund bin… bitte Harry, bitte…" 

Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Die Verzweiflung in Rons Stimme war ins Unermessliche gewachsen und kaum noch zu ertragen. Aber Harry wusste, dass er niemals tun könnte, was Ron hier von ihm verlangte… und wahrscheinlich wusste sein Freund es auch. 

"Ich werde uns hier raus holen, irgendwie…" 

Ron lächelte bitter, er sprach stockend als er antwortete. 

"Du… kannst uns nicht immer retten, Harry." 

Dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst. 

"Bitte Harry… bitte…" 

Harry antwortete nicht. 

Hermione saß auf der Couch und hat zur Tarnung ein Buch aufgeschlagen auf den Knien liegen. Nicht, dass sie wirklich darin gelesen hätte. Die Anspannung war einfach zu unerträglich, die Stille des Hauses zu erdrückend. Sirius hatte begonnen, wie ein Tiger im Käfig durch das Haus zu wandern, durch jedes einzelne Zimmer, und wenn er im Wohnzimmer ankam, dann warf er Hermione jedes Mal zornige, vorwurfsvolle Blicke zu. Doch er sagte kein Wort, und das war noch viel schlimmer. 

Ein paar Stunden waren bereits vergangen, und während die Zeiger der Uhr unbarmherzig weiter ticken, krochen in Hermione erste Zweifel hoch. Draco hätte längst zurück sein müssen… wenn sein Vater oder die Leibwächter oder weiß der Teufel wer ihn jetzt erwischt hatten? Würde Draco sie verraten? Wie lange sollten sie noch auf seine Rückkehr warten? Vielleicht war er inzwischen schon lange in Voldemorts Händen und wartete in seinen Katakomben darauf, dass Sirius und sie den Weg alleine fanden… 

Hermione atmete tief durch, ihre Hände zitterten vor Anspannung und Angst. Es war ihre Entscheidung gewesen, sie hatte sich über Sirius hinweg gesetzt. Wenn Draco jetzt Mist baute oder - und das durfte einfach nicht passieren - sie in eine Falle locken würde dann… ja dann war es ganz allein ihre Schuld. Dann hatte sie es verbockt, und sie würde nicht wissen, wie sie damit würde umgehen können…oder ob sie überhaupt damit umgehen können würde. Sirius würde sie dann jedenfalls hassen, so viel stand fest. Er war ein leidenschaftlicher, emotionaler Mensch… er würde sie verabscheuen, sein Leben lang. Hermione hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran. 

Sein Schweigen war unerträglich, ein stummer Vorwurf der ihr deutlich zeigen sollte, wie sehr er ihr Verhalten, ihre Entscheidung, missbilligte. Nun, daran war jetzt auch nichts mehr zu ändern. Sie hörte Schritte näher kommen, dann trat Sirius ins Wohnzimmer und starrte sie einen Moment lang mit zusammen gepressten Lippen an, stumm und angespannt. 

Schließlich Hermione klappte das Buch lautstark zusammen und starrte trotzig zurück. Sie hatte genug. 

"Sirius, er wird es schaffen…" begann sie. 

"Und wenn nicht? Er wird uns alle ins Unheil treiben…" erwiderte Sirius kühl, Hermione weiter wütend anstarrend. 

"Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass Draco uns vielleicht wirklich helfen kann? Dass er vielleicht derjenige ist, durch den wir Harry retten können?" Hermiones Ton hatte an Schärfe und Leidenschaft gewonnen, etwas, was Sirius schon lange nicht mehr an ihr gesehen hatte. 

"Mir reicht es schon, dass diese blonde Kanalratte anscheinend unsere einzige Möglichkeit ist, in Voldemorts Versteck zu gelangen. Und jetzt warten wir hier wie Lämmer die zur Schlachtbank geführt werden darauf, dass er mit diesem ominösen Buch, das es wahrscheinlich gar nicht gibt, zurückkehrt." 

"Er wird damit zurück kehren…" sagte Hermione ruhig, aber bestimmt. Sie durfte jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren oder sich gar zu einem Streit mit Sirius hinreißen lassen. Nicht jetzt, wo sie doch alle zusammenhalten mussten. Jetzt, wo es um Harrys Leben ging. Sirius musterte sie zweifelnd mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. 

"Eins würde mich interessieren… wieso glaubst du ihm? Was hat dich zu der Überzeugung kommen lassen, dass er der neue Mensch ist, den er vorgibt zu sein?" 

Hermione antwortete nicht gleich, vielleicht, weil sie im Grunde ihres Herzens selbst nicht genau wusste, warum sie Draco eigentlich glaubte. Sie wusste nur, dass es so war. 

"Ich… ich glaube wenn er es wirklich nur spielen würde dann… wäre er netter, schleimiger. Er scheint so… gebrochen. Das Leben hat ihm zugesetzt, er hat zuviel gesehen und erlebt, was er nicht unverändert überstehen konnte. Ich glaube ihm, dass er sich verändert hat. Es ist zu echt…" 

"Schon mal dran gedacht, dass er wahrscheinlich nur ein verdammt talentierter Schauspieler ist?" fragte Sirius mit beißendem Unterton. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Ich glaube, es ist echt. Ich kann es in seinen Augen sehen… und du, Sirius … ich weiß, dass dein Hundeinstinkt bei dir sofort die Alarmglocken läuten würden, wenn er etwas Verdächtiges spüren würde… aber das hat er nicht getan oder? Draco ist anders geworden…" 

"Das ist mir eigentlich auch so ziemlich egal, Hermione… er ist ein Malfoy…" knurrte der Animagus dann. "Und du weißt ganz genau, dass man ihnen nicht trauen kann. Noch nie hat ein Malfoy jemals irgendetwas getan, was in die Richtung "gut" oder "hilfreich" oder sogar "nett" gehen würde… er ist und bleibt ein Verräter, und das weißt du." 

"Weißt du", sagte Hermione leise und erhob sich. "Ich dachte von allen Leuten wärst du der Letzte, der einen anderen Menschen über seine Familie beurteilt." 

Sie ging zur Tür und drehte sich auf der Schwelle noch mal um. 

"Manche Leute haben eine zweite Chance verdient, meinst du nicht?" 

Harry konnte die Tränen, die in ihm hochstiegen, nicht stoppen. Es war zwecklos, dagegen anzukämpfen, und so begann er, hemmungslos zu weinen. Ron lag in seinen Armen, er hatte wieder das Bewusstsein verloren. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar das Beste so. Harry konnte den Anblick kaum ertragen und Hass stieg in ihm hoch, unbändig, wie ein wildes Tier. Natürlich hatte Harry Voldemort schon immer gehasst, doch was er jetzt empfand war der Wunsch, dem Schwarzen Lord einen grausamen, qualvollen und langsamen Tod zu bescheren. 

Harry schluchzte laut, unheimlich und bedrohlich wirkte es in der Stille des Kerkers. Gott, wie lange hatte Ron hier drin vor sich vegetieren müssen, ohne Hoffnung auf ein Ende oder Rettung, mit der Gewissheit immer und immer wieder gefoltert zu werden? Es mussten Jahre sein… lange, endlose Jahre in denen man seinem Freund alles genommen hatte, sogar seine Würde. Seinen Lebenswillen. Wie unvorstellbar schrecklich hatte es sein müssen wenn Ron ihn anflehte, ihn zu töten… aus Freundschaft. 

Harry hatte seine eigenen Schmerzen, die ihn noch vor weniger als zwei Stunden fürchterlich gequält hatten, vergessen. Vielleicht hatte der Schock ihn auch nur betäubt. Er dachte nicht an seine eigene Folter durch die Todesser oder an Ginnys kaltes Lächeln. Er hob Rons Körper etwas an, so dass sein Gesicht näher an seinem eigenem war und umklammerte ihn etwas fester. Er durfte Ron nicht alleine lassen, er musste ihm helfen… und wenn alles, was er tun konnte einfach nur das hier war, ihn schützend in seinen Armen zu halten. Harry atmete tief durch und schaffte es tatsächlich, wieder Kontrolle über seine vor Wut und Furcht zitternden Glieder zu bekommen. "Reiß dich zusammen…" hörte er seine Stimme leise knurren. 

"Weißt du eigentlich, was für ein Glück du hast Ron? Jedenfalls dort, wo ich her komme…" begann er dann leise. Harry hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber plötzlich schienen die Worte von selbst zu kommen. Es war etwas, dass er Ron sagen musste… vielleicht würde es seinem Freund ja helfen, eine Stimme zu hören. Zu spüren, dass jemand bei ihm war. Vielleicht wollte Harry sich aber auch nur ein wenig ablenken. Er wusste es nicht. Wieder atmete er tief durch bevor er fort fuhr. 

"… du hast deine Hermione geheiratet, ihr habt ein hübsches kleines Haus und… und du hast eine Tochter Ron. Ja, eine kleine, wunderschöne Tochter. Sie heißt Philomena und weißt du was? Ich bin ihr Patenonkel. Ich hab zwar keinen blassen Schimmer warum du ausgerechnet mich dafür ausgesucht hast… ich bin wirklich keine große Hilfe gewesen… aber ich verspreche dir, falls ich jemals wieder nach Hause kommen sollte, dann werde ich mich bessern. Ich wünschte du könntest sie sehen, Ron. Ihr seid so eine glückliche, kleine Familie… ich hab euch immer beneidet. Und deine Brüder Ron… und deine Eltern… ihr seid immer noch meine zweite Familie. Gott, ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne euch und Remus getan hätte." 

Harry schluckte kurz, denn wieder stiegen Tränen in ihm hoch, unaufhaltbar und unerbittlich. Er spürte, wie Ron sich in seinen Armen etwas entspannte und sein Atem ruhiger wurde. Harry verzog den Mund zu einem traurigen Lächeln, dann wurde er wieder ernst. Er beugte sich ein wenig vor und flüsterte dann: 

"Das alles kann dir gehören Ron, du darfst bloß nicht aufgeben. Ich werde uns hier irgendwie raus holen, ich versprech's dir. Du musst kämpfen… bitte." 

Ron antwortete ihm nicht, aber das hatte Harry auch nicht erwartet. Er erwartete überhaupt nichts mehr, wie hätte er auch? Alles, woran er geglaubt hatte… das alles war jetzt nicht mehr. Es gab nichts, an dass er sich hätte halten können, nichts, das(s) irgendwie von Bestand schien. Gesetze und Ordnungen waren durcheinander geworfen und umgekehrt worden, die Welt spielte verrückt. Und er, Harry, stand mittendrin und wusste nicht wohin, es war, als wenn sich jede Minute der Boden unter seinen Füßen auftun könnte. So etwas wie Wahrheit existierte nicht mehr. Jedes Mal wenn er glaubte, wieder festen Halt zu haben, dann geschah etwas Neues, das seine mühsam aufgebaute Sicherheit über den Haufen warf. 

Ron lebte also doch. Innerhalb weniger Tage, weniger Stunden hatte man seinen besten Freund für tot erklärt, und grade als Harry es akzeptiert hatte war er von den Toten wieder auferstanden. Und das Schlimmste war, dass es ihn noch nicht einmal überraschte. Was ihn viel mehr schockte, ins Grübeln brachte war, dass Hermione und Sirius Ron für tot hielten. Er kannte Hermione. Er wusste, dass sie ihn niemals aufgegeben hätte, so lange es noch einen Funken Hoffnung gab, dass Ron am Leben sein könnte. Sie mochte sonst klug und rational sein… aber nicht, wenn es um Ron ging. 

Das sie felsenfest in dem Glauben war, dass Ron Weasley seit vier Jahren tot war konnte nur eins bedeuten: Voldemort hatte viel Mühe auf sich genommen, um ihr und dem Rest der Welt glauben zu machen, Ronald sei nicht mehr am Leben. Die Frage war bloß: warum? 

Ron war nie ein großer Zauberer gewesen, seine Stärke hatte immer in Loyalität zu Freunden und seinem Mut gelegen. Seiner Bereitwilligkeit, sich für andere einzusetzen, ohne an die Konsequenzen für sich zu denken. Warum hatte Voldemort ihn am Leben gelassen? Warum quälte er ihn so schrecklich? Welchen Nutzen trug Voldemort davon? 

Und dann kam ihm ein ganz anderer Gedanke: Ob Ginny davon wusste? Wusste sie, dass ihr tot geglaubter Bruder im untersten Verlies von Voldemorts Sitz wie ein Tier gehalten wurde? War es ihr egal? War sie vielleicht sogar dabei gewesen, als man Ron so zugerichtet hatte? War sie immer dabei gewesen wenn sie ihn holten und folterten? Bei dem Gedanken schoss es Harry kalt den Rücken hinunter. Nein, dass hätte Ginny nicht zugelassen. Sie mochte sich geändert haben… böse, verräterisch und grausam geworden sein. Aber sie hatte Ron immer abgöttisch geliebt. Hätte sie von Ron gewusst, dann hätte sie ihm zu helfen versucht. Er hatte zwar keinen Schimmer warum er sich da so sicher war, aber Harry glaubte fest daran. Irgendwo in Ginny musste noch etwas von ihrer Warmherzigkeit und Liebe zu ihrem Bruder übrig geblieben sein… Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass sie zu einer von Grund auf bösen Person mutiert war. Vielleicht wollte er es auch einfach nicht glauben. 

Ein Zittern durchfuhr Ron's Körper, und seine knochigen Finger krallten sich in Harrys Pullover. Harry drückte Ron etwas fester an sich und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er musste sich jetzt zusammen reißen. Seine eigenen Schmerzen waren so gut wie vergessen, die Sorge um Ron schien seinen Körper betäubt zu haben. 

Hermione kam ihm in den Sinn, er sah sie vor sich; wie sie alte Fotoalben durchblätterte in der Gewissheit, Ron nie wieder zusehen. Wie sie sich in den Schlaf weinte, bis keine Tränen mehr kamen. Und irgendwann nicht mehr weinte, nicht mehr aufhorchte wenn sie Schritte hörte, ihn nicht mehr an jeder Straßenecke zu sehen glaubte. Wie sie ihr Leben weiterlebte, mechanisch und ohne Sinn. Und das alles umsonst. Alles was sie und Sirius durchgemacht hatten, es war umsonst gewesen, denn Ron lebte. Noch. 

Harry spürte Müdigkeit in sich hoch kriechen. Er fühlte wie seine Glieder, Arme und Beine schwer wurden. Für einen kurzen Moment ruhten seine Augen auf Ron in seinen Armen, dann ließ er ihn vorsichtig auf den Steinboden nieder. Harry seufzte, er begann die Schmerzen wieder zu spüren, seine Knochen waren steif von der Nässe und der Kälte hier unten. 

Und dann war sie da wieder, Harry bemerkte sie schon bevor er sie sah. Die dunkle Welle rollte wieder auf ihn zu, unaufhaltsam und bedrohlich, um alles unter ihr zu begraben. Das letzte, was Harry hörte bevor er bewusstlos neben Ron auf den Boden fiel war Remus, der seinen Namen rief. 

Irgendwann war Hermione vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Sirius hatte sie mit einer braunen Wolldecke zugedeckt und betrachtete sie nun, wie sie mit bleichem Gesicht auf der Couch lag, die lockigen Haare wild durcheinander, und selbst im Schlaf noch besorgt aussah. Es war spät geworden, sehr spät. Mitternacht war schon lange durch, und mit jeder Minute die verrann bestätigte sich Sirius' Verdacht nur noch mehr. Draco hatte sie wie erwartet reingelegt. Eiskalt auflaufen lassen. 

Der Animagus seufzte und schaute auf die Uhr, und dann seufzte er wieder. Tiefer, schwerer. Er versuchte, nicht an Harry zu denken, obwohl das unmöglich war. Das Ticken der Uhr erinnerte ihn schmerzlich daran, dass Harry in diesem und jedem folgenden Augenblick ein kleines bisschen mehr starb. Wenn er nicht schon längst tot war. Wenn Voldemort seinen Kopf nicht schon irgendwo hatte aufspießen lassen… 

Und dann kehrte Draco zurück. 

Ganz plötzlich stand der Blondschopf im Wohnzimmer, keuchend, mit hochrotem Kopf und verschwitzten Haaren, und schaute sich nervös, fast ängstlich um. Seine schwarze Robe beulte sich auf der rechten Seite verdächtig aus, als ob er dort etwas versteckt hielt. Draco blickte sich suchend um, und schien ein wenig zu erstarren, als er Sirius entdeckte. Seine Haltung wurde aufrechter, sein Blick zynischer und stolzer, seine Lippen wurden schmal. Der Animagus beobachtete diese Veränderung mit Erstaunen, und fragte sich zum ersten Mal, ob Hermione nicht vielleicht doch Recht hatte. Vielleicht war Draco anders geworden, zumindest hatte er, als er sich noch unbeachtet gefühlt hatte, nichts von seinem früheren Selbst gehabt. Doch er schob den Gedanken schnell zur Seite. 

Einen Moment lang starrten sie sie sich abschätzend, musternd an; dann zog Draco schließlich wortlos ein altes, in Leder gebundenes Buch unter seiner Robe hervor und übergab es einem recht erstaunten Sirius. Ein Blick auf den Einband verriet dem Animagus, dass es sich tatsächlich um ‚Viajar a los mundos' handelte. Behutsam ließ er seine Finger über das glatte, braune Leder fahren. Dies hier war kostbar, unersetzlich… es war vielleicht ihre einzige Möglichkeit, Harry zu retten. Schließlich sah der Animagus auf und blickte Draco, der ihm die ganze Zeit schweigend angesehen hatte, direkt in die Augen. 

‚Du hast es geschafft.' Sagte Sirius anerkennend. Draco zuckte die Schultern. 

‚Das hatte ich doch gesagt, oder?' erwiderte der junge Mann, doch es klang nicht mehr so kalt und überheblich wie vor wenigen Stunden. Vorsichtig öffnete Sirius das Buch, Staub schlug ihm entgegen und er hustete. 

‚Das hat wohl ewig keiner mehr benutzt.' Keuchte er, und sah aus den Augenwinkel (bevor ihm vor Husten Tränen in die Augen stiegen), dass Draco ein schadenfrohes Grinsen übers Gesicht huschte. ‚Blödmann…' knurrte der Animagus leise und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen weg. Als er zum zweiten Mal einen Blick auf die Seiten des Buches warf, spürte er, wie Panik in ihm hoch stieg. 

‚Das ist ja alles in Spanisch!' rief er aus. ‚Wer um Gottes Willen spricht schon Spanisch?' 

‚Na, ich…' hörten sie plötzlich Hermiones Stimme. Wie lange sie den beiden schon zugehört oder zugesehen hatten, wussten sie nicht; aber der Animagus und Draco fühlten sich, als ob sie bei etwas Schlimmen ertappt worden wären. 

‚Woher kannst du denn Spanisch'? fragte Sirius schnell. 

‚Och… Urlaub mit meinen Eltern an der Costa Brava… außerdem hab ich mich damit mal in den Sommerferien zwischen dem fünften und sechsten Schuljahr beschäftigt, als ich nichts zu tun und alle meine Bücher fürs nächste Schuljahr schon ausgelesen hatte… was guckt ihr denn so?' 

Sirius schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. ‚Nichts, nichts.' Dann gab er ihr das Buch und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf die alten, dicken Pergamentseiten. ‚Meinst du, du kannst das übersetzen?' 

Hermione kratze sich am Kopf, kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte konzentriert die Zeilen vor ihr an, als könne sie sie dadurch bewegen, mit ihr zu reden. Schließlich seufzte sie laut, schwer, und es jagte Sirius einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. 

‚Es ist Alt-Spanisch.' Sagte sie dann. 

‚Ja klar … ich meine … das Buch ist ja auch sehr alt oder?' fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. 

‚Nein, ich meine es ist kein gewöhnliches Spanisch, sondern eine Vorform… die sich vom Spanisch, dass ich kenne, sehr stark unterscheidet.' 

‚Aber… aber du wirst es doch übersetzen können, oder?' Es war nicht Sirius, der diese Worte aussprach, sondern Draco. Hätte Sirius es nicht besser gewusst, man hätte glauben können; dass ein Anflug von Verzweiflung von Draco Besitz ergriffen hatte. 

‚Ich … ich weiß nicht.' Sie blätterte gedankenverloren durch das Buch. ‚Ja, wahrscheinlich… aber das wird etwas dauern…' 

‚Hermione, so viel Zeit haben wir nicht…' 

‚Ich weiß…' sagte sie. ‚Aber es ist der einzige Plan, den wir haben.' 

‚Harry…' 

Eine Stimme rief ihn, leise, schwach, doch er konnte sie hören. Ein vertrauter Klang, der tief ihn ihm ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Wärme auslöste. 

‚Harry… wach auf, bitte…'  
Harry öffnete die Augen, und sah, dass Ron neben ihm war, halb liegend, halb sitzend. Vielleicht hatte ihm die Sorge um Harry neue Kräfte verliehen, jedenfalls schien er mehr… Ron zu sein. Harry lächelte ihn an, und sofort war er wieder da… der Schmerz, der seinen gesamten Körper erfüllte, jeden Muskel, jede Sehne… doch mittlerweile hatte Harry gelernt, ihn zu ignorieren. Fast jedenfalls. 

‚Was ist passiert…?' 

‚Ich weiß nicht… ich… ich bin aufgewacht und du lagst hier… blass und hast gezittert… geht es dir gut?' 

Harry nickte. Nein, es ging ihm nicht gut… langsam wurden ihm diese Anfälle unheimlich, und mit jeder neuen Ohnmacht fühlte er sich, als ob man ein Stückchen von ihm weggenommen hätte. Aber er hatte nicht vor, es Ron zu sagen… er durfte ihn nicht aufregen, nicht in diesem Zustand. Es hätte den Rotschopf bloß wahnsinnig gemacht, Harry nicht helfen zu können. 

‚Alles bestens… war wahrscheinlich nur der Hunger…' 

Ron nickte, aber es kam Harry so vor, als würde er ihm nicht wirklich glauben. Er bemerkte, dass Rons Atem flacher wurde und das beunruhigte ihn. 

‚Ron… ?' 

‚Mir ist nur so schrecklich kalt…' 

Harry setzte sich behutsam auf, mit dem Rücken zur Wand, und lehnte sich an. 

‚Komm her…' sagte er. ‚Vielleicht kann ich dich wärmen…' 

Langsam, unendlich langsam krabbelte Ron zu Harry, auf allen Vieren, wie ein Kind. Für mehr reichte seine Kraft nicht, und als er Harry schließlich erreicht hatte, ließ er sich erschöpft an seine Arme fallen. Harry drückte Ron etwas an sich, er konnte jeden einzelnen Knochen fühlen, und das trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Der Herzschlag seines Freundes wurde wieder ruhiger und etwas kräftiger, und grade als er glaubte, Ron sei vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen hörte er ihn fragen: 

‚Hast du Hermione gesehen?' Seine Stimme klang müde, alt, gebrochen… und dennoch war etwas wie ein Hauch von Hoffnung in ihr. Eine Spur von Leben. Seit Harry Ron hier drin gefunden hatte, war es das erste Mal. Harry nickte. 

‚Ja, habe ich.' 

‚Wie… wie geht es ihr?' Harry merkte, wie schwer es Ron gefallen war, diese Frage zu stellen - weil er die Antwort nicht kannte. Weil er nicht wusste, ob Voldemort auch ihr etwas angetan hatte. 

‚Ganz gut, soweit… ‚ Harry zögerte einen Augenblick. Wie viel würde er Ron erzählen können, ohne ihn zu sehr aufzuregen? ‚Sie lebt mit Sirius in einem Haus weil… ‚ er überlegte kurz… konnte er es Ron sagen? Er blickte hinunter zu dem Rotschopf, der offensichtlich darauf wartete, eine Erklärung zu hören. Harry seufzte. Er wollte Ron nicht anlügen. Er konnte es nicht. 

‚Remus ist tot, Ron… und… und Hermione glaubt, du bist es auch.' 

Hatte er einen heftigen, verstörten Ausbruch von Ron erwartet, so hatte er sich geirrt. Eigentlich kam von dem Rotschopf als Reaktion nicht mehr als ein kurzes Nicken, als würde ihn diese Nachricht nicht im Geringsten überraschen. Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um Ron zu fragen doch dieser kam ihm zuvor. 

‚Ich hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, weißt du….' Begann er und er klang müde, sehr müde. ‚Ich habe lange überlegt, warum Voldemort mich hier am Leben gelassen und mich nie getötet hat… all das was er mir angetan hat, was seine Diener mir antaten… es war nie genug, um mich umzubringen und ich bin sicher, dass es auf seinen Befehl geschah…' 

Er machte eine kurze Pause um sich zu sammeln, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Worauf zum Teufel wollte er hinaus? Schließlich fuhr Ron fort: 

‚Weißt du, Voldemort ist nicht dumm… und er lebt vom Leid anderer. Er wollte uns strafen, alle, die sich gegen ihn gestellt hatten, alle, die es gewagt hatten, sich gegen ihn zu erheben. Und so suchte er sich für jeden von uns die Schlimmstmögliche Strafe aus… er ließ Remus vor Sirius' Augen töten… damit Sirius für den Rest seines Lebens mit diesem Anblick leben muss. Mit dem Wissen, hilflos dabei zugesehen zu haben. Hermione machten sie glauben, ich sei tot… und mich ließ er am Leben in dem Wissen, dass Hermione da draußen ist… und sie lebt, aber sie hält mich für tot. Und sie quälen mich und foltern mich und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als endlich Erlösung zu finden… aber er gibt es mir nicht. Und er weiß, dass mich das in den Wahnsinn treibt… ‚ 

Wieder machte er eine Pause. Harry spürte, dass etwas Warmes über seine Wange lief, eine Träne. Hastig wischte er sie weg. 

‚Es geht nicht ums Töten Harry. Um blindes Morden, oder darum, Feinde aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Es geht um Macht, Harry. Voldemort hat die Macht zu entscheiden, ob er uns in Hoffnungslosigkeit stürzen lässt, oder in Einsamkeit, oder in Schmerz. Er hat die Macht, uns zu Strafen. Darum geht es hier wirklich.' 

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. 

Hermione klappte das Buch zu, und das Geräusch, das dabei entstand, durchschnitt die Stille wie ein Pfeil. Sirius und Draco zuckten gleichzeitig zusammen, und blickten Hermione, die konzentriert an ihrem Stift kaute, erwartungsvoll an. 

‚Und?' fragte Sirius schließlich, als klar wurde, dass die junge Frau von sich aus wohl nichts sagen würde. Draco bemerkte, dass Sirius' Hände zitterten… das war es nun. Alles oder nichts. Konnte Hermione den Text nicht übersetzen, würde Harry Potter sterben und der Dunkle Lord weiter herrschen. Seltsamerweise hatte Draco den Eindruck, dass es Hermione und Sirius Black wesentlich weniger um die Vernichtung Voldemorts als um das Leben Harry Potters ging, und das war etwas, das sein Verstand sich beharrlich zu begreifen weigerte. Große Ziele, große Pläne waren wichtiger als einzelne Menschenleben… das hatte er gelernt, war ihm sein Leben lang eingetrichtert worden. Selbst nach seiner Flucht von den Todessern waren nie Zweifel in ihm entstanden, dass diese Theorie richtig war. Es ging hier um die Befreiung der Welt, die Vernichtung des Bösen… und weder Hermione noch Sirius schien das wirklich zu interessieren. Für sie ging es in erster Linie um das Leben ihres Freundes, und das verwirrte Draco. Aber komischerweise empfand er es nicht als Schwäche… sondern leise Bewunderung. Und schmerzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass es niemanden gab, der ihn genug schätze und liebte, um für ihn, Draco, sein Leben zu riskieren. Ohne auch nur zu zögern. 

‚Ich glaube, ich habe es geschafft.' Erwiderte Hermione. ‚Es gibt einen Weg, mit dem wir Harry zurück schicken können… wir müssen ein Tor bilden, ich habe die Beschwörungsformel übersetzen können, oder zumindest glaube ich es… aber wir können das nicht dort tun, bei Voldemort meine ich. Wir brauchen dafür Ruhe und Platz, und vor Allem, Zeit… es dauert etwas, bis sich das Tor gebildet hat und dann ist es nur für wenige Sekunden geöffnet… wir müssen Harry erst da raus holen, bevor wir ihn zurück schicken können…' 

‚Hermione,' begann Sirius langsam, ‚Was ist, wenn du bei deiner Übersetzung Fehler gemacht hast? Wenn du… wenn du etwas falsch verstanden hast?' 

Sie antworte nicht sofort. 

‚Hermione?' fragte Draco. 

‚Ich weiß es nicht … wenn das Tor sich nicht bildet, oder sich falsch bildet dann… wird er sterben. So oder so….' 


	9. Mittel und Wege

**Autor :** Steffi/ astrophilia  
**Altersbeschränkung :** Ab 12  
**Disclaimer : **Alle hier enthaltenden Figuren und Orte (mit Ausnahme derer, die ich erfunden habe) gehören Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Bros., eine Copyright-Verletzung ist nicht beabsichtigt.  
**Betaleser :** Meine liebe Tia...  
**Anmerkung:** Endlich Kapitel 9...die Chara-Quälerei geht weiter :-) Ein großes Dankeschön nochmal an all die fleißgigen Reviewschreiber! 

**Mittel und Wege (Kapitel 09)**

Can you save me from this world of mine  
Before I get myself arrested with this expectation  
You are the one  
Look what you've done  
What have you done?  
This is not some kind of joke  
You're just a kid  
You weren't ready for what you did

(c) Train, 'Ordinary' 

Irgendwann musste Harry eingeschlafen sein, denn er wurde dadurch geweckt, dass die Tür zum Verlies geräuschvoll geöffnet wurde. Durch den entstandenen Spalt fiel helles Licht ein und reflexartig hob der junge Mann die Hände vors Gesicht, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Er hatte so lange in der Dunkelheit des Verlieses gesessen, dass ihm der Lichtschein unerträglich grell erschein, fast schmerzte. 

‚Potter.' sagte eine Stimme, die definitiv nicht Ginny gehörte, aber genauso kalt und tot klang. ‚Verabschiede dich von deinem Freund.' 

Harry nahm die Hände runter und blinzelte dem Licht entgegen, im Türspalt konnte er zwei vermummte Gestalten erkennen, beide in den Roben der Todesser gehüllt, die Kapuzen weit ins Gesicht gezogen. Als seine Augen, von der Helligkeit geblendet, zu tränen anfingen wandte er den Blick ab und bemerkte, dass Ron neben ihm immer noch schlief. Jetzt da er nicht mehr allein in der Dunkelheit war und Harry an seiner Seite wusste, ging sein Atem ruhig, sein Gesicht war entspannt und friedlich. Harry schluckte. 

Er hörte Schritte auf sich zukommen und dann wurde er unsanft am Arm gepackt und auf die Beine gezogen. 

‚Na komm schon, Potter.' 

Es war ein Mann, das stand jetzt fest, zumindest die Stimme klang sehr nach einem Kerl. Harry versuchte seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht zu sehen, doch das war wegen der Kapuze und den schummrigen Lichtverhältnissen unmöglich. Und das machte Harry halb verrückt, er wollte den Todessern, diesen Monstern wenigstens in die Augen sehen, wenn sie ihn folterten und quälten. 

‚Traust du dich nicht, mir dein Gesicht zu zeigen, du Feigling?' knurrte der junge Mann. Es war pure Provokation, aber das machte ihm nichts. Es gab nicht mehr viel, das ihm überhaupt noch etwas ausmachte. Der Todesser packte fester zu, so feste, dass Harry fast vor Schmerzen aufgeschrieen hätte. 

‚Wenn mein Herr es nicht verboten hätte, dann würde ich dich jetzt langsam aufschlitzen und ausbluten lassen, Potter…' zischte der Mann als Antwort. Er begann Harry zur Tür zu zerren, und Harry, der keine Kraft mehr hatte um sich zu wehren, ließ es geschehen. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Ron, der immer noch friedlich schlief und sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Er würde denken, alles sei nur ein Traum gewesen, wie so viele Male zuvor. Für Harry gab es keine Möglichkeit, dies zu verhindern. Ron hatte also Recht gehabt…es ging hier um das Machtprinzip, zu strafen und gestraft zu werden. 

In diesem Augenblick wurde Harry klar, dass er hier sterben würde. Nicht unbedingt heute oder morgen, aber der Tag würde kommen. Alles, was er Ron versprochen hatte, würde nie geschehen. Das war also Voldemorts Absicht gewesen, darum hatte man ihn in dasselbe Verlies wie Ron geworfen. Weil er in dem Wissen sterben sollte, versagt zu haben. 

Jetzt griff die andere Gestalt nach ihm, packte ihm am anderen Arm und zerrte ihn in den Gang. Hinter ihm wurde die Tür lautstark ins Schloss geworfen, dann war es still. Harry blinzelte. Der Gang war im Wesentlichen nicht mehr als ein Tunnel und schien zu einer Art Katakombe zu gehören, er war niedrig und feucht und grob in den Stein gehauen worden. In regelmäßigen Abständen erleuchteten Fackeln das Dunkel, doch davon abgesehen sah es hier nicht viel anders als unten in dem Verlies. In der stickigen, seltsam feuchten Luft fiel das Atmen schwer und hier und da könnte Harry in der Ferne das Tropfen von Wasser auf Stein hören, hohl und erschreckend laut hallte es in dem höhlenartigen Gang wieder. Harry fragte sich, wie tief sie sich wohl unter der Erde befanden. 

Doch er hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Die beiden beschleunigten ihre Schritte zu und zerrten Harry in einem Tempo mit sich mit, dem er kaum folgen konnte. Durch zahllose Gänge marschierten sie, rauf, runter, rechts und links; so dass Harry schon nach wenigen Minuten die Orientierung komplett verloren hatte. Nach einiger Zeit, die wie eine halbe Ewigkeit schien, machten die beiden Männer plötzlich halt. 

Harry schnappte keuchend nach Luft, die wie ein Schwert seine Lunge zu zerschneiden schien. Dieser Ort musste wesentlich tiefer liegen als das andere Verlies, denn die Luft hier unten war nicht mehr schwül und stickig, sondern eiskalt und klar; so klar, dass es beim Atmen wehtat. Seine Sachen, die durch das lange schnelle Laufen verschwitzt waren und ihm am Leibe klebten, wurden starr und die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn schienen zu kleinen Eiskristallen zu gefrieren. 

‚Hier ist dein neues Heim, für die nächste Zeit.' Sagte der Mann, der Harry aus der Zelle gezerrt hatte, zumindest meinte er ihn wieder zu erkennen… durch die langen Umhänge und die Kapuzen waren die beiden Todesser von einander nicht zu unterscheiden. Erst jetzt sah Harry den Grund ihres Halts, in der rechten Wand des Tunnels war eine große, schwere Holztür eingelassen. Einer der Gefolgsleute Voldemorts öffnete sie, das Holz ächzte und die Scharniere quietschen bedrohlich, und dann wurde Harry grob in den Raum dahinter gestoßen. 

Er fiel haltlos, denn die anschließende Kammer lag etwas unterhalb und in der Dunkelheit konnte er die Stufen nicht sehen, und landete unsanft auf allen Vieren im Wasser. Eiskaltem, knöcheltiefen Wasser. Er gab einen kurzen Schrei des Entsetzens von sich und hörte das schadenfrohe, zufriedene Lachen der Todesser, dann wurde die Tür geschlossen und alles was dunkel. 

Zitternd vor Kälte erhob sich Harry und tastete sich vorwärts, Schritt um Schritt, mit ausgestreckten Armen, bis seine Hände schließlich eine Wand ertasteten. Der Stein war glatt gehauen und feucht, ebenso kalt wie das Wasser, in dem Harry stand und wölbte sich nicht viel über ihm als Decke. Jetzt hatten sie ihn also in eine überschwemmte, kaum zwei Meter hohe und stockfinstere Höhle geworfen. Er fühlte sich, als hätte man ihn lebendig begraben und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben schien ihm der Tod als denkbare Alternative. Als Erlösung. Als guter Freund. Aber er wusste, dass er nicht sterben würde. Noch nicht. Nicht hier, wo es keiner sehen würde. Das wäre zu einfach. 

Es dauerte nicht lang und seine Füße fühlten sich an, als seien sie abgestorben, seine Zähne klapperten unkontrolliert, und wenn ihm das vorherige Verlies wie eisig kalt vorgekommen war, er hätte lieben gerne wieder getauscht. Die Kälte kroch in ihm hoch, unbarmherzig, umklammerte ihn wie eine eiserne Faust. 

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte Hermione auf; so wie sie im fünften oder sechsten Schuljahr ausgesehen hatte, sie drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an. Fred und George, laut lachend, mit vom Wind zerzausten Haaren. Ginny mit Pferdeschwanz, über einem Buch sitzen, sie sah auf und zwinkerte ihm zu. Ron mit Philomena auf dem Arm, wie er seiner Tochter zärtlich über die Wange strich und ihr Haar küsste. Remus Lupin, matt (wahrscheinlich war grade wieder ein Vollmond vergangen) aber glücklich. Es war schön, die alten Gesichter wieder zu sehen, hier, wo es weder Licht noch Schatten gab. 

Harry wurde müde, sehr müde. Es war die Kälte, das wusste er, das eisige Wasser und die nasse Kleidung, die ihm am Leib klebte und ihn langsam erfrieren ließ. 

Der junge Mann hatte keine Kraft mehr, um zu kämpfen … in den letzten Tagen hatte man ihn gefoltert, draußen im Regen ausharren lassen, noch mehr gefoltert, in ein schummriges Verlies gesteckt wo er seinen besten Freund zum Tier degradiert hatte sehen müssen, und jetzt hatte man ihn hierher gebracht. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Was immer auch passieren würde, es war ihm egal. 

Und so kam es, dass er die Ohmacht dieses Mal nicht als solche erkannte, sie schlich sich in Gestalt von Müdigkeit und Schlaf an und überfiel ihn, und Harry fiel bewusstlos in das knöcheltiefe Wasser. 

Sirius starrte erst zu Hermione, dann zu Draco und schließlich wieder zu Hermione. Eine ganze Weile hatte keiner von ihnen etwas gesagt weil es nichts zu geben schien, das gesagt hätte werden müssen. Hermione hatte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster gesehen und Draco - immer noch stehend - intensiv seine Schuhe begutachtet. Der Animagus seufzte. 

‚Draco? Setz dich endlich…' Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, als hätte Sirius ihn bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt und murmelte etwas das wie ‚Ich stehe gerne' klang. 

‚Draco um Himmels Willen, setz dich einfach … du machst mich wahnsinnig wenn du dastehst als würdest du in der nächsten Sekunde fluchtartig abhauen!' knurrte Sirius drohend, und seltsamerweise tat es ihm in der nächsten Sekunde fast leid. Es hatte schärfer geklungen als beabsichtigt._ Sirius, du wirst senil… Malfoy verdient alles, aber kein Mitleid. _

Draco jedoch tat wie ihm geheißen, ließ sich in dem Sessel, der zur Rechten Sirius stand, nieder. Eine Weile sagte keiner etwas. 

‚Und was machen wir jetzt?' Es war Hermione, die endlich die Frage stellte, die allen im Kopf rumspukte. 

‚Na … wir holen Harry da raus…' sagte Sirius, aber es klang nicht wirklich überzeugend. 

‚Und wie wollen wir das machen? Einfach anklopfen und fragen?' erwiderte Hermione. 

Draco schaute Hermione für einen kurzen Moment nachdenklich an. ‚Eigentlich ist das gar keine so dumme Idee.' 

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. ‚Jetzt hat er endgültig den Verstand verloren…' 

Weder Draco noch Hermione reagierten auf Sirius' Anflug von Sarkasmus. 

‚Wie meinst du das, Draco?' 

‚Es könnte funktionieren Hermione… es könnte funktionieren…' 

‚Draco bist du verrückt? Die lassen uns NIEMALS rein…' 

‚Doch', erwiderte der junge Mann leise, fast zerbrechlich, ‚mich schon.' Mit diesen Worten schlug er den linken Ärmel seines Pullovers zurück, und auf seinem Unterarm kam schwarz und verbrannt das Dunkle Mal zum Vorschein. Hermione zuckte reflexartig zurück, als könne das Ding ihr etwas antun; und selbst Sirius schwieg, während er halb entsetzt, halb fasziniert auf das Symbol Voldemorts starrte. 

‚Ein Andenken an meine Todesserzeit.' Sagte Draco bitter. 

Eine unbehagliche Stille entstand, dann erhob sich Hermione und setzte sich neben Draco, hob zögernd, unsicher ihre Hand und legte sie schließlich behutsam auf Dracos Arm, auf das Dunkle Mal. Der junge Mann zuckte zusammen, nicht vor Schmerz, sondern weil es ein so ungewohntes Gefühl war. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann ihn das letzte Mal ein Mensch auf diese Art berührt hatte, sanft, vorsichtig. 

‚Tut es weh?' fragte Hermione, die Dracos Reaktion missverstanden hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

‚Nein.' 

Dann wurde die junge Frau blass. 

‚Es ist eingebrannt … keine Tätowierung…' 

‚Voldemort hat alle seinen Anhängern ein Brandzeichen geschenkt… damit man uns überall wieder erkennt.' Draco klang jetzt noch bitterer, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Sirius beobachtete die Szene mit wachsendem Unmut… das war nicht richtig. Daran stimmt etwas nicht. Sie hätten Draco an einen Stuhl fesseln und dann laute Volksmusik in Hermiones Radio einstellen sollen. Sie hätten ihn im Keller einsperren können. Sie hätten ihn zwingen müssen, Mädchenkleidung anzulegen. Und stattdessen … 

‚Hat es nicht weh getan?' fragte Hermione ungläubig. Draco lachte kurz auf. 

‚Höllisch. Es hat höllisch wehgetan.' 

‚Warum hast du es dann gemacht?' 

‚Hermione, da gibt es anscheinend etwas, was dir nicht ganz klar ist: unter Voldemorts Anhängern gibt es keinen eigenen Willen, und keine eigenen Entscheidungen. Du befolgst seine Befehle, er entscheidet. Voldemort denkt für alle seine Anhänger…. Und wer sich quer stellt, der wird eliminiert. So einfach ist das.' 

Er bemerkte, wie die junge Frau den Atem anhielt, warum, war ihm nicht ganz klar. Dann jedoch nickte sie, rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, deutete auf das Dunkle Mal und sagte: 

‚Aber wie soll uns das weiterhelfen?' 

‚Weil es unsere Eintrittskarte ist.' 

‚Was denn? Du zeigst es vor und wirst rein gelassen oder was?' warf Sirius mit einem spöttischen Unterton ein. Draco fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. 

‚Eigentlich … ja, so ist es.' Er holte einmal tief Luft. ‚Dieses Mal bekommen nicht alle, wissen Sie. Nur ein paar Hundert des engsten Krise Voldemorts, die Elite sozusagen. Sie alle bekommen durch dieses Zeichen Eintritt zu Morgosta - das ist der Name von Voldemorts unterirdischer Residenz. ‚ 

‚Das klingt ja gut und schön Malfoy, aber wie soll uns das weiterhelfen?' 

‚Weil ich Zutritt bekommen würde, da bin ich mir fast sicher. Und wenn ich euch als Gefangene mit mir führen würde…' 

‚Okay Malfoy, das war's …' knurrte Sirius hörbar verärgert. ‚Ich bin doch nicht dumm. Schöner Versuch, aber ich lass mich von dir bestimmt nicht als Gefangener nach Mor-dingsda bringen…' 

‚Sirius um Himmels Willen, lass Draco doch EINMAL ausreden!' Hermiones Lippen waren schmal geworden, ihre Stirn hatte sich in kleine Falten gekräuselt‚ und ihr Blick war starr auf den Animagus gerichtet. Sirius kannte diesen Ausdruck. Es bedeutete, dass sie kurz davor war, die Geduld mit ihm zu verlieren. ‚Immerhin hat er uns das Buch besorgt, oder? Lass uns doch erstmal hören, was er zu sagen hat!' fügte sie hinzu, und ihre Stimme klang ungewöhnlich scharf. Sirius nickte resignierend. 

‚Okay. Mach weiter, Malfoy.' 

Draco - der die Szene mit Überraschung beobachtet hatte - sagte zunächst nichts. Der Animagus und die junge Frau stritten miteinander, aber keiner von ihnen schien wirklich derjenige zu sein, der entschied. Sie waren gleichberechtigt, keiner bestimmte über den Anderen. Das war so anders, als alles, was er kannte. In seinem Leben hatte es bisher nur Unterwerfung und Macht, Ergebenheit oder Herrschaft gegeben. Entweder man befehligte, oder man gehorchte. Dazwischen gab es nichts. Er schob den Gedanken hastig zur Seite und holte noch einmal tief Luft. 

‚Ich würde euch nicht wirklich fesseln, nur so weit das keiner was merkt. Die Wächter von Morgosta sind zahlreich, und das ist ihre Schwäche. Sie fühlen sich unangreifbar und können sich nicht im Entferntesten vorstellen, dass jemand versuchen sollte einzudringen. Höchsten auszubrechen. Das ist unser Vorteil. Wenn wir uns nur ein bisschen verkleiden bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie uns durchlassen werden.' 

‚Wird es nicht sehr auffällig sein? Ich meine … du hast zwar das Dunkle Mal aber du gehst da nicht grade ein und aus oder? Wird niemand Fragen stellen?' Hermione sah ihn vorsichtig und prüfend an. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. 

‚Nein. Die Todesser kennen untereinander nicht, oder nur flüchtig. Und es sind Hunderte, da verliert man den Überblick schnell. Freundschaften zu schließen gilt als Schande, als Zeichen von Schwäche. Sie kümmern sich nicht umeinander und sie haben keine Ahnung, wer zu ihnen gehört und wer nicht. Voldemorts Lakaien bekommen zwar eingeschärft, nach wem gesucht wird; aber wie gesagt, wenn wir uns ein wenig verkleiden sollte es an sich funktionieren.' 

‚Und von was für einer Verkleidung sprichst du?' fragte Sirius, und zum ersten Mal klang er ernsthaft interessiert. Draco konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen und starrte den Animagus für einen kurzen Augenblick wortlos an, bevor er sagte: 

‚Waren sie schon mal blond?' 

Das erste was er hörte, waren Stimmen; erst als einheitliches dumpfes Geräusch um ihn herum, doch je mehr er aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, desto deutlicher wurde es und desto mehr konnte er verschiedene Stimmen ausmachen, die miteinander sprachen. Eine von erkannte er als Ginny, ihre eiskalte Schärfe war unverwechselbar. 

‚NICHT töten sagte ich!' hörte Harry sie sagen und ihr Tonfall verriet ihm, das sie ernsthaft verärgert war. 

‚Herrin, das war nie unsere Absicht, ich versichere es ihnen…' antwortete ein Mann, der Todesser, der Harry aus seiner Zelle weggeholt und in das überschwemmte Verlies gesperrt hatte. 

‚Und was war dann deine Absicht? Sprich!' 

‚Wir wollten uns nur unserm Spaß mit ihm machen, wie sie es uns befohlen hatten…' 

‚Ich hatte ausdrücklich gesagt, dass Potter nicht sterben darf…' 

‚Herrin, er ist einfach umgefallen, zusammen geklappt! Damit war doch nicht zu rechnen…!' 

‚Ja Herrin…wir haben das doch schon oft gemacht und nie ist etwas Ernsthaftes passiert, außer ein paar Frostbeulen oder einer Lungenentzündung oder so…bewusstlos geworden ist noch nie jemand…jedenfalls nicht nach so kurzer Zeit…' schaltete sich jetzt eine andere unterwürfige Stimme ein, wahrscheinlich der zweite Todesser, der Harry in das Verlies gesperrt hatte. 

‚Das interessiert mich nicht…' gab Virginia kühl zurück. ‚Hättet ihr auf Potter besser aufgepasst, so wie es euch befohlen war, dann hätte er nicht noch minutenlang im eiskalten Wasser gelegen und wäre fast ertrunken.' 

Eine unbehagliche Stille entstand, bedrohlich und fürchterlich, die stickige Luft geladen mit Angst und Furcht und Erwartung. Harry regte sich nicht, es war besser Ginny in dem Glauben zu lassen, er sei noch bewusstlos. Vielleicht würde es ihm ein paar Minuten ohne Schikane verschaffen, ohne Demütigung und zusätzlichen Qualen. Jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzte, in seinem Kopf hämmerte es, und dennoch musste er zu seiner Überraschung feststellen, dass seine Kleidung, sogar sein Haar vollkommen trocken war. Wie lange hatte er hier wohl schon gelegen, ohne Bewusstsein? Oder hatte Ginny ihre Hände im Spiel gehabt? So recht vorstellen konnte er es sich nicht. Mittlerweile glaubte er wirklich, was sie ihm erzählt hatte - das sie nicht mehr das Mädchen war, das er einst kannte und schätzte… und das alles Gute, jeder noch so kleine Funke Mitgefühls vollkommen und unwiderruflich aus ihr gewichen war. 

‚Ihr wisst, dass ihr für dieses Ungehorsam büßen müsst?' 

Da war ihre Stimme wieder, tot und kalt, schrecklich ruhig und fast amüsiert. Die anderen Todesser antworten nicht, aber Harry stellte sich vor, wie sie mit schuldbewusster Mine zu Boden starrten, wohl wissend, was ihnen nun drohte - sogar Harry hatte begriffen, dass Ginny mehr als verärgert war und mit allerhöchster Wahrscheinlichkeit die beiden Todesser, die ihn - Harry - fast hätten ertrinken und erfrieren lassen, hart bestrafen würde. Er seufzte innerlich. 

‚Ja, Herrin…' erwiderten die beiden Männer gleichzeitig. Sie klangen noch sehr jung, es war Harry nicht aufgefallen, als sie ihn von Ron weggezerrt hatten, aber sie schienen kaum älter als 20 zu sein. 

Ron. 

Ein heißer Schauer durchfuhr ihn, als die Erinnerung an die Stunden mit seinem besten Freund zurückkehrte. Ob es Ron gut ging? Ob die Todesser ihm etwas angetan hatten, nachdem sie ihn, Harry, in das andere Verlies geworfen hatten? Ob sie ihn noch mehr gefoltert hatten? Tränen der Wut stiegen in ihm hoch, aber er schluckte sie runter; besser so zu tun, als ob man noch ohnmächtig war. Dann kam ihm ein neuer Gedanke: wusste Ginny, dass Ron nicht tot war? Hatte sie Harry angelogen oder glaubte sie wirklich, ihr Bruder sei nicht mehr am Leben? Harry konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber unwillkürlich tippte er auf Letzteres. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Ginny nicht zu dem geworden wäre was sie jetzt war, hätte sie von dem gefolterten jungen Mann unten in den Kerkern gewusst. 

Sollte Harry es ihr sagen? Würde es Ginny verändern, vielleicht sogar Voldemort's Macht entreißen? Würde es Ron's Tod bedeuten wenn Ginny davon erfuhr? Vielleicht Beides…er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Voldemort Ginny absichtlich über ihren Bruder belogen hatte… nicht das Lügen etwas Ungewöhnliches bei dem Dunklen Lord war…, vielleicht wusste Voldemort was auch Harry wusste, oder ahnte. Wenn Ginny davon erfuhr, dann würde sie möglicherweise versuchen ihrem Bruder zu helfen, ganz gleich wie abgestumpft und kalt sie geworden war. Und Voldemort würde seine treueste Dienerin verlieren. 

Aber wenn Harry es ihr jetzt sagte, würde sie ihm überhaupt glauben? Und was, wenn sie es tat? Es wäre Rons Todesurteil. Der Dunkle Lord würde Ronald vorher aus dem Weg schaffen, verschwinden lassen, bevor Ginny Fragen stellen oder nach ihrem Bruder würde suchen können. Die Wände hier hatten Ohren, und Harry befürchtete, dass alles, was er hier sagte, unweigerlich zu Voldemort durchdringen würde. 

Nein, er konnte es Ginny nicht sagen. 

‚Was ihr getan habt muss bestraft werden, und nicht ich werde dafür verantwortlich sein. Ich werde den Dunklen Lord über den Vorfall informieren. Ihr dürft gehen.' 

Er hörte die beiden Männer etwas murmeln, das sich wie ‚Ja, Herrin.' Anhörte, dann wurde eine Tür quietschend geöffnet und fiel kurz darauf schwerfällig ins Schloss. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das Knistern eines Feuers in der Nähe, offenbar befand sich in dem Raum ein offener Karmin. Da waren Schritte, starke, schnelle, gezielte Schritte die er unwillkürlich Ginny zuordnete, sie kamen näher und blieben neben ihm stehen, dann war für einen kurzen Moment alles ruhig bevor ihn plötzlich eine Stiefelspitze in die Rippen stieß. Nicht wirklich trat, aber kräftig genug um ihn zusammenzucken zu lassen. 

‚Komm schon, Potter… ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst. Mir machst du nichts vor.' 

Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah Ginny über sich, ihre Augen waren fast schwarz und fixierten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Hass und Interesse, er konnte es nicht ganz genau deuten. Aber er wusste, dass es ihm Angst einjagte. 

‚Setz dich hin…' sagte sie tonlos. Als Harry jedoch keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen wurde ihre Stimme wieder schärfer, der Ton schriller. 

‚Setz dich hin hab ich gesagt, Potter.' 

Mühsam setzte Harry sich auf, so langsam das er fast befürchtete, Ginny würde ungeduldig werden und ihre Wut an ihm abreagieren. Doch erstaunlicherweise blieb sie ruhig und beobachtete mit offensichtlichem Vergnügen, wie Harry um jeden Zentimeter kämpfte der ihn einer Sitzposition näher brachte. Als er es schließlich geschafft hatte, standen ihm Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und er keuchte schwer. 

‚Und was nun?' fragte er atemlos aber mit einem Hauch von Trotz in der Stimme. Sein Lebenswillen begann zurückzukehren, begleitet von seinem Stolz. Voldemort hatte ihn nicht untergekriegt oder gebrochen. Jedenfalls noch nicht. 

‚Ah, wie ich sehe geht es dir schon wieder gut genug, um dich wieder ins Verlies zu werfen, was?' erwiderte Ginny spitz und dann lächelte sie, und die Grausamkeit darin entstellte ihr Gesicht bis zur Unkenntlichkeit. Harry antwortete nicht. Der bloße Gedanke an das dunkle, nasse Gefängnis in dem er zuletzt gewesen war lähmte ihn. Ginny nickte. 

‚Dachte ich es mir doch.' 

Sie kehrte ihm den Rücken zu, wohl wissend, dass der junge Mann ihr weit unterlegen und hilflos war, und keine Gefahr für sie bedeutete. Und Harry wusste es auch. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so schutzlos gefühlt. Selbst die Male, wo er dem dunklen Lord gegenüber gestanden hatte, war er zumindest bewaffnet gewesen. Doch jetzt war alles anders, und der Vorteil lag ganz klar auf ihrer Seite. Er war irgendwo unter der Erde in einer Katakombenanlage, aus der er alleine nie herausfinden würde. Alles schmerzte ihm, und er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit er zuletzt etwas gegessen hatte. Harry war Ginny ausgeliefert, und sie war sich dessen bewusst und genoss es. Er konnte es spüren. In der Art wie sie sich ihm gegenüber bewegte, in der Nachlässigkeit darin, ihn zu bewachen oder bewachen zu lassen. Es war ihr Territorium und ihre Spielregeln. 

Als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte hatte sie einen schwarzen Becher in der Hand, den sie Harry wortlos reichte. Er nahm ihn verblüfft in die Hände was nicht so einfach war da seine Finger zitterten wie verrückt, und bemerkte, dass der Becher mit einer Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Misstrauisch roch er daran, konnte aber nichts Merkwürdiges feststellen. Dann sah er Ginny fragend an. 

‚Was ist das?' 

‚Potter DAS ist der Grund, warum du es nicht nach Ravenclaw geschafft hast. Es ist ein Becher mit Wasser.' 

Harry starrte sie an, unschlüssig was er tun sollte. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? 

‚Potter, trink schon du verdammter Idiot. Und schau mich nicht so an, es ist bloß Wasser. Glaubst du etwa, ich würde dich vergiften? Du bist so was von dumm, Potter. Ich würde dich nicht töten, es sei denn du gibst mir einen Grund oder zwingst mich dazu. Das überlasse ich Lord Voldemort. Glaub mir, er wird es dir so schmerzvoll machen, das du dir wünschen wirst du lägest wieder gefoltert im Keller. Also trink jetzt oder ich werde dich zum Trinken bringen.' 

Zögernd setzte Harry daraufhin den Becher an seine Lippen, schloss die Augen und nahm einen kleinen Schluck, halb in der Erwartung, das etwas Schlimmes passieren würde. Doch nichts geschah. Ginny hatte ihm wirklich nur Wasser gegeben, und so trank er den Rest gierig, bis auf den letzten Tropfen. Er war kurz davor sich bei Ginny zu bedanken, konnte sich aber im letzten Augenblick zurückhalten. Schweigend gab er ihr den Becher zurück. Als Ginny das Gefäß entgegennahm berührten sich ihre Hände kurz und Harry zuckte instinktiv zurück. Ihre Hände waren eiskalt, wie die einer Toten. 

‚Na siehst du Potter, alles halb so schlimm.' Sagte sie. Dann stützte sie die Hände in die Hüften und betrachtete Harry für einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor sie hinzufügte: 

‚Du bleibst heute hier. Ich werde es nicht riskieren, dass du mir noch mal wegen dem Unvermögen meiner Lakaien vorzeitig wegstirbst. Auch wenn du eigentlich nichts Besseres als das dunkelste, hinterste Verlies verdient hättest. Tja, Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall, was? Der Boden wird wohl gut genug für dich sein. Jedenfalls, bis mein Herr sich deiner annimmt.' 

‚Und wann wird das sein?' brachte Harry hervor. 

‚Oh, bald Potter. Schon sehr bald.' 

Sie trat näher an Harry heran, der noch immer mit vor Qual verhärtetem Gesicht auf dem Boden saß und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihm noch immer alles schmerzte. Vergeblich, wie er wusste, aber er hatte nicht vor sich kampflos aufzugeben. Der Trotz in ihm wuchs. 

Ginny blieb etwa einen Meter vor ihm stehen und zückte in aller Ruhe ihren Zauberstab, er schimmerte leicht im fahlen Licht des Kaminfeuers. Sie betrachtete ihn eingehend, das schwarze glänzende Holz, fast liebevoll. Und das war vielleicht das Gruseligste an der ganzen Geschichte, dass so etwas Kaltes und Unbarmherziges wie Ginny etwas tatsächlich mit Zuneigung bedachte. 

‚Ich denke zwar nicht, dass du mir weglaufen kannst…' sagte sie mit einem Hauch von Erregung in ihrer Stimme. ‚Aber sicher ist sicher. Catena Apparere!' 

Bevor Harry reagieren konnte waren aus der Wand hinter ihm zwei Ketten geschossen und hatten sich um seine Handgelenke gelegt. Dann verkürzten sich die Ketten plötzlich und zogen ihn ruckartig nach hinten, so dass er mit voller Wucht gegen das Mauerwerk knallte. Ein lauter Schmerzensschrei entfuhr ihm, ungewollt. 

‚Oh, das war wohl etwas zu heftig, was?' sagte Ginny höhnisch lächelnd. ‚Nun ja, Potter, ich wünsche dir eine Gute Nacht… oder was davon übrig ist. Morgen wirst Voldemort vorgeführt werden, und dieses Mal wird er dir ein für alle Mal ein Ende machen. Schlaf gut.' 

Sirius stand vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sein Gegenüber mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und blankem Entsetzen. 

‚Draco, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.' 

Er wandte sich hilfesuchend um, doch weder Hermione noch Draco erwiderten etwas. Hermione war viel zu besorgt um Harry, um sich um Sirius' plötzlichen Anfall von Eitelkeit zu scheren, und Draco traute sich schlicht und einfach nicht, in Lachen auszubrechen. Besonders, da er selber wahrscheinlich nicht weniger dämlich aussah, mit seinem kurzen, braunen und den dazu gefärbten Augenbrauen. Hermione hingegen hatte sich die Haare knallrot gezaubert und geglättet, so dass sie sich selber kaum noch glich, jedenfalls wenn man nur flüchtig hinsah. Sirius aber gab einfach nur ein Bild für die Götter ab. 

Sein einst schwarzes Haar war jetzt blond, fast weiß, und stand strohig in alle Richtungen ab. Seine Augenbrauen waren kaum mehr zu sehen. Er fand selber, dass er auf erschreckende Art und Weise wie eine ältere Version von Draco wirkte, mit dem weißblonden Schopf und dem bleichen Gesicht ohne Augenbrauen. Es sah wirklich komisch aus, Sirius wusste es, und Draco wusste dass Sirius es wusste. Dennoch konnte er sich grade so davon abhalten, in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. 

‚So lauf ich doch nicht draußen rum…' beschwerte sich Sirius erneut, was jedoch nur dazu führte, dass Hermione endgültig die Geduld verlor. 

‚Herrgott noch mal Sirius Black…vergiss doch bitte einmal kurz, das du möglicherweise für ein paar Stunden nicht der Schönste im ganzen Land bist und konzentrier dich lieber darauf, deinen Patensohn aus den Händen Voldemorts zu befreien…können wir uns darauf einigen?' 

‚Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht.' Fügte Draco hinzu. 

Sirius seufzte. 

‚Na schön… aber wenn die anderen Todesser mich auslachen, dann gibt's Ärger.' 

‚Du tust grade so, als ob das hier ein Spiel wäre…könntest du dir vielleicht ein bisschen mehr Ernsthaftigkeit abzwingen?' Hermione klang jetzt wirklich genervt. Sirius spürte, dass es keinen Sinn machte, die Stimmung etwas zu lockern zu versuchen. Er wusste, wie Hermione sich fühlte. Gott, er dachte ja selber jede Minute an Harry. Und offensichtlich war es wohl zwecklos, sie abzulenken zu versuchen wenn es ihm ja selber nicht gelang. 

‚Ich werd's versuchen…' erwiderte er. ‚Mir passt die ganze Geschichte immer noch nicht. Das klappt niemals.' 

‚Das werden wir ja sehen…' Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob das Kinn etwas. Sirius warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. In einem Punkt musste er Draco recht geben - es war unwahrscheinlich, höchst unwahrscheinlich sogar, dass ihn jemand erkannte. 

‚Also gut… dann mal los.' 

Es war dunkel, und Harry vermutete stark, das es Absicht war. Ginny war gegangen und hatte den Raum abgedunkelt, doch er vermutete, dass er trotzdem unter schärfster Beobachtung stand. Die Wände schienen hier Augen und Ohren zu haben, ein Fluchtversuch war unmöglich. Nicht nur, weil Harry ohne seinen Zauberstab machtlos und zudem noch gefesselt war. Er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtet und registriert wurde, und das Ginny vielleicht nur darauf wartete, dass er ihr einen Grund gab ihn zu töten. Aber den Gefallen würde er ihr nicht tun. 

Harry schloss die Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen das kühle Gemäuer hinter ihm. Er fragte sich, wie spät es wohl war, oder welcher Tag. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen, seit er Hermione und Sirius gesehen hatte? Zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, wieder in seine alte Welt zurückkehren zu können. Ja, Sirius war dort tot aber… alles andere war besser. Ron und Hermione waren glücklich und hatten ein Kind, Remus lebte noch…und Ginny, Ginny war zwar gestorben aber als Heldin, hatte sich nicht in das Monster verwandelt, das Harry hier begegnet war. 

Er seufzte. Die Handgelenke taten ihm weh, dafür hatte der Schmerz im Rest seines Körpers etwas nachgelassen und wenn Harry sich konzentrierte, dann konnte er ihn ignorieren. Wie lange er wohl noch hatte, bevor Ginny ihn zu Voldemort bringen würde? Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod, nur vor dem Sterben. Vor all den Dingen, die ungesagt oder ungetan bleiben würden. Und darauf vorbereiten, das konnte man nicht. Er hatte solche Angst, dass er noch nicht einmal vor Verzweiflung weinen konnte. Und so wartete Harry. Wartete auf den Morgen und alles, was er mit sich bringen würde. 

Der Himmel begann sich rosa zu färben, als Draco, Sirius und Hermione aus dem Wald hinaustraten. Es war frisch, und Hermione fröstelte. Abgesehen vom Rauschen des Windes in den Bäumen war es vollkommen still, unnatürlich still. Anscheinend hatten alle Lebewesen in der Umgebung das Weite gesucht, den Ort für immer verlassen. In kurzer Entfernung konnten sie die Umrisse einer alten, halb verfallenen Kirche ausmachen. 

‚Und nun?' fragte Hermione stirnrunzelnd. Das hier war so gar nicht wie das, was sie erwartet hatte. 

‚Dort drüben ist es.' Erwiderte Draco leise und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Ruine, die sich schwarz und unheimlich gegen das zarte rosa der Morgenröte abhob. 

‚Aber…das ist eine Kirche…' sagte Hermione verblüfft. 

‚Draco wenn das ein Trick ist, dann reiß ich dir den Kopf ab und steck ihn dir in den Hintern, das schwöre ich…' knurrte Sirius. 

‚Voldemort's Sitz ist unterirdisch, und die alte Kirche hier ist der Zugang. Der Gute ist etwas paranoid, deswegen liegt es so abgelegen und versteckt.' Antwortete Draco ruhig ohne auf Sirius' Kommentar einzugehen. ‚Ich muss euch jetzt die Fesseln anlegen, wir sind hier auf seinem Land und es können jederzeit Todesser auftauchen.' Er bemerkte Sirius' Blick und fügte schnell hinzu: ‚Nur zum Schein, ihr könnt euch jederzeit befreien…' 

Hermione nickte und streckte ihm ihre Arme entgegen, die Draco mit einem Stück Seil zusammenband. Nur so weit, dass es echt aussah, sie sich aber im Notfall selber den Fesseln entledigen konnte. Die Nervosität in ihr wuchs, jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Sie sah, wie Draco einem sich heftig widerstrebenden und leise fluchenden Sirius die Hände fesselte, und schluckte. Wenn der Plan in die Hose ging, aus irgendeinem Grund, dann war nicht nur Harry's Schicksal besiegelt sondern ihr aller. Sie fragte sich ob sie die ganze Geschichte würde durchziehen können. 

‚Also…' begann Draco, als ob er ihre Gedanken erraten hatte. ‚…das Wichtigste ist, dass ihr die Nerven behaltet. Egal was passiert, ihr antwortet gar nicht oder nur mit ‚ja' oder ‚Nein' wenn ihr direkt angesprochen werdet. Provoziert sie nicht und versucht wie Gefangene auszusehen, nicht als ob ihr was im Schilde führt. Es geht uns nur darum, reinzukommen…also verhaltet euch ruhig und überlasst mir das Reden. Ansonsten können wir die ganze Aktion auch abblasen…' 

Hermione atmete tief durch, und nickte. ‚Verstanden. Ich bin soweit. Und du?' 

Sie warf einen Blick hinüber zu Sirius, dessen Gesicht angespannt und blass war. Er war ebenso nervös und er hatte Angst, Hermione wusste das. Angst um Harry. Angst vor dem, was sie ihm vielleicht antun würden oder vielleicht schon angetan hatten. Kein noch so witziger Spruch konnte das verstecken. 

‚Von mir aus kann's losgehen.' antwortete Sirius, es klang mechanisch. 

‚Dann los.' Sagte Draco. ‚Am besten ihr geht vor mir damit es so aussieht, als würde ich euch bedrohen…einfach auf die Kirche zu…' 

Langsam setzten sich die Drei in Bewegung, der Boden unter ihnen war matschig und holperig, und Hermione und Sirius hatten einiges damit zu tun, wegen den gefesselten Händen nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht zu geraten und zu fallen. Ein paar Mal stolperte Hermione, doch sie konnte sich jedes Mal noch gerade fangen. Als sie schließlich in die Kirche eintraten, schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals und sie hatte das Gefühl, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen. Sie spürte wie Sirius neben ihr leicht zitterte. 

Das Dach der Kirche fehlte, nur die Wände waren noch erhalten geblieben. Nichts desto trotz befanden sich noch ein paar Holzbänke darin, und zur rechten Seite war tatsächlich noch ein Beichtstuhl erhalten geblieben. 

‚Los, rein da!' zischte Draco, laut und deutlich hörbar. Hermione zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als sie seine Stimme hörte. Der Tonfall hatte sich vollkommen geändert, Draco klang jetzt kalt, befehlend und arrogant. Sie konnte ihn praktisch höhnisch auf sie herablächeln sehen, obwohl Draco ein gutes Stückchen kleiner war als Sirius. Und dann wurde ihr klar, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht die geringste Vorstellung davon hatte, wie Draco zu seiner Todesserzeit gewesen war. 

Sie betrat den Beichtstuhl nach Sirius, gefolgt von Draco, und fand sich plötzlich in einer Art schmalem Tunnel wieder, der von ein paar Fackeln hier und da fahl erleuchtet wurde. Die Decke war leicht gewölbt, aus rotem Backstein, und so niedrig, dass Sirius sich ducken musste. Unschlüssig blieb Hermione stehen, doch Draco stieß sie von hinten an und befahl ‚Beweg dich!' Sie brauchten nicht lange zu gehen, bis sie schließlich an eine eiserne Tür kamen, die zu beiden Seiten von Todessern bewacht wurde. 

Die beiden Männer (zumindest vermutete Hermione, dass es sich um Männer handelte) hatten ihre Gesichter verhüllt, und trugen blutrote Roben. Der Rechte hatte bereits seinen Zauberstock gezückt, als er ‚Markierung?' fragte. Draco stieß Sirius barsch zur Seite, trat hervor und rollte seinen Ärmel hoch, so dass Voldemorts Zeichen deutlich zu sehen war. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Hermione erkennen, dass Draco kleine Schweißperlen auf der Stirn klebten, die die Wachen allerdings nicht zu bemerken schienen. 

‚Er ist sauber.' Stellte der Todesser, der das Dunkle Mal begutachtet hatte, fest. Dann wandte er sich wieder an den jungen Mann. ‚Wen bringst du da? Gefangene?' 

Draco nickte. 

‚Ja. Zwei Aufständische. Das Mädchen ist ein Schlammblut. Hab sie bei einem Gespräch belauscht, in dem sie den Dunklen Herrn diffamiert und beleidigt haben, und daraufhin gefangen genommen. Sie sollen Voldemort's Rat vorgeführt werden, darum habe ich sie hergebracht.' 

Der Todesser, der Draco angesprochen hatte, machte einen Schritt auf Hermione und Sirius zu und starrte sie prüfend an. Obwohl Hermione sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, fühlte sie seine Augen auf ihr ruhen. Ihr wurde warm, und sie verspürte den übermächtigen Drang, einfach davonzulaufen. Das hier KONNTE gar nicht gut gehen. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Instinktiv senkte sie ihr Haupt ein wenig, als ob in Demut, und starrte auf ihre Schuhe. Ihre Hände zitterten wie verrückt, aber wenn der Todesser sie fragen sollte konnte sie das wenigstens auf ihre Angst schieben. 

‚Und wer bist du?' Die Wache hatte sich von ihr abgewandt und Sirius angesprochen. Sie hörte den höhnischen Tonfall des Mannes, seine Stimme hohl und hell, aber ohne Leben. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie der Todesser Sirius seinen Zauberstab unters Kinn drückte und auch wie Sirius' Augen blitzten. ‚Bitte Sirius, bitte lass dich nicht provozieren…' flehte sie im Geist. ‚Bitte, bitte, es geht um Harry…bitte mach jetzt nichts Dummes…' 

‚Er hat wohl das Reden verlernt…' warf Draco scherzhaft ein, doch Hermione konnte an der Nervosität in seiner Stimme hören das er dasselbe befürchtete wie sie selber und die Situation retten wollte. ‚Kann ich die zwei jetzt reinbringen, hier ist es saukalt…' fügte er dann hinzu. Einen kurzen Moment lang fürchtete Hermione, dass ihre Tarnung aufgeflogen war, doch dann nickte der Todesser, murmelte eine Beschwörung und trat zur Seite, als die eiserne Tür sich langsam öffnete. Die Drei gingen hindurch - Draco machte noch immer abfällige Bemerkungen über seine Gefangenen - und dann fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Hermione und Sirius sahen Draco ungläubig an - sie hatten es tatsächlich in Voldemorts Versteck geschafft. 

‚Los, Potter, aufstehen!' 

Das war Ginny's Stimme, unverkennbar. Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen und starrte in gleißendes Licht. Der Raum war jetzt ungleich der vorigen Nacht in helles, aber kaltes Licht getaucht, und Harry zuckte kurz zusammen, als der Schein seine Augen traf, die sich zuvor an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Sein Kopf dröhnte, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, eingeschlafen zu sein. Er hörte Ginny näher kommen und öffnete die Augen erneut. Da war sie, über ihm, ihre weißen Zähne blizten vor Schadenfreude. 

‚Mein Herr will sich deiner annehmen.' Sagt sie. 

‚Ich kann's kaum erwarten…' gab Harry mit zusammen gepressten Zähnen zurück. Ginny lächelte. 

‚Und noch immer voller Stolz, was? Na, der Dunkle Lord wird dir das noch austreiben. Ich freue mich schon darauf dabei zuzusehen, weißt du. Das ist etwas ganz Besonderes. So mach ein Todesser in diesen Gemäuern würde sonst was dafür geben. Aber da ich dich zu ihm gebracht habe, wird mir auch die Ehre zuteil bei der Zeremonie beizuwohnen…' 

‚Zeremonie?' 

‚Ach du weißt schon, das Übliche. Ein wenig Folter, jede Menge Entwürdigung und noch ein bisschen mehr Folter bevor er dich endgültig tötet. Ich hoffe, ich habe genug Proviant dabei, es könnte nämlich etwas länger dauern. Und jetzt, komm schon...' 

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass die Ketten verschwunden waren und er sich frei bewegen konnte. Mühsam erhob er sich, bis er schließlich aufrecht, wenn auch auf wackeligen Beinen, vor ihr stand. Er war ein wenig größer als sie und konnte auf sie herabblicken und das schien sie zu ärgern. Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und ihr Mund wurde zu einer schmalen Linie. Halb erwartete Harry wieder von ihr geschlagen oder anderweitig Schmerzen zugefügt zu bekommen, doch Ginny tat nichts dergleichen sondern schubste ihn nur unsanft Richtung Tür. 

‚Los, jetzt.' 

Harry trat hinaus in den dunklen, niedrigen Gang. Die Säulen und Pfähle waren kunstvoll mit Schnitzereien verziert, den Großteil bildeten sich wiederholende Schlangenmotive, die im Dämmerlicht der Fackeln zu leben zu erweckt schienen. Überall waren Wachen postiert, Todesser in blutroten Umhängen die sich nicht rührten noch mit ihm oder untereinander sprachen und wie Statuen wirkten. Er spürte einen Stoß von hinten, offenbar ging es Ginny nicht schnell genug, und so setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung, so schnell er konnte aber nicht schnell genug, denn in regelmäßigen Abständen ließ Ginny ihren Zauberstab auf seinen Rücken knallen, als ob sie auf einem Kutschbock säße und ihre Pferde antrieb. 

Und dann standen sie plötzlich in der großen Halle, in der Harry schon zuvor Voldemort vorgeführt worden war. Am gegenüberliegenden Ende konnte er den Dunklen Lord auf seinem Thron sitzen sehen und auch die Todesser waren wieder da, allerdings hatten sie sich nicht im Kreis aufgestellt wie letztes Mal sondern an beiden Längsseiten postiert wo sie unbeweglich verharrten, ähnlich wie die Wachen in den Gängen. Wieder stieß Ginny ihn an und er stolperte ein paar Meter auf Voldemort zu, bis er sich erneut in der Mitte des Raumes befand. Harry fröstelte, ihm war kalt. Seine Knie schienen wie aus Gummi, vor Schmerz und Schwäche und auch, weil er schreckliche Angst hatte. Er wusste, dass Voldemort nicht zu spaßen pflegte und weder Barmherzigkeit noch Gnade kannte. Er würde Harry töten, das stand fast, am Ende dieses Tages würde er, Harry, nicht mehr am Leben sein. Und dieses Mal gab es kein Entkommen, weder Glück noch Freunde würden ihm zur Hilfe kommen. Es war zwecklos. 

‚Nun Potter, ich hoffe du bist bereit zu sterben?' fragte Voldemort. 

Draco trieb Sirius und Hermione immer noch vor sich her, nur, um sicherzugehen. In regelmäßigen Abständen kamen sie an Wachen vorbei, die sie aber kaum wahrzunehmen schienen. Schließlich hatte das Trio ja die Wachen am Haupteingang passiert, also ging von ihnen keine Gefahr aus. Sie gingen schnell aber nicht hektisch, dennoch hatten sie alle das untrügliche Gefühl, dass jetzt jede Sekunde zählte. Eine seltsame Erregung lag in der Luft, wie vor einem wichtigen Quidditch-spiel nur viel, viel stärker, und sie alle wussten, dass es mit Harry zu tun haben mussten. 

‚Was tun wir jetzt?' flüsterte Hermione mit gepresster Stimme, als für eine kurze Zeit keine Todesser in Sicht waren. 

‚Wir suchen Harry, was sonst?' 

‚Aber wo fangen wir an?' 

‚In den Verliesen…' gab Draco mit gedämpfter Stimme zurück. ‚Dort werden alle wichtigen Gefangenen eingesperrt bis zu ihrer Verurteilung. Oder Exekution. Meistens läuft es aufs selbe hinaus…' 

‚Und was machen wir, wenn wir ihn gefunden haben?' Hermione spürte wie sich etwas in ihrem Magen zusammenzog. ‚Wie befreien wir ihn? Und wie kommen wir hier wieder raus?' 

‚Das überlegen wir uns, wenn es soweit ist.' 

‚Ich hoffe auch nur, dir fällt dann was ein…' knurrte Sirius leise. In Wirklichkeit machte er sich vor Angst fast in die Hosen. Nicht wegen sich selber sondern wegen dem, was man Harry und auch Hermione antun würde, sollten sie geschnappt werden. Und das war sehr wahrscheinlich. 

‚Das hoffe ich auch…' erwiderte Draco. 

Sie marschierten weiter, durch endlose Gänge und Tunnel, und drangen immer tiefer in Voldemorts Reich ein. Mal war die Luft warm und stickig, mal kalt und klar, aber immer trug sie den Geruch von Tod und Verwesung mit sich. Hemione hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die Knöchel waren weiß. Sirius hatte sich vor Anspannung und Furcht die Unterlippe blutig gebissen, aber er bemerkte es nicht einmal. 

‚Gleich sind wir da….' Sagte Draco. 

‚Und was glaubst du, wo du hin willst, Draco?' hörten sie plötzlich eine kalte, schrille Stimme hinter sich. Sirius und Hermione blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, Hermione's Nackenhaare stellten sich automatisch auf. Sie waren erwischt worden. Gott, es war vorbei. Sie drehte sich langsam um und ein Schreckensschrei entfuhr ihr, als sie Ginny erkannte, sie hatte ihren Zauberstab auf die drei gerichtet. Ausgerechnet Ginny. 

‚Expelliarmus! Accio!' sagte Ginny kühl und Sirius', Hermione's und Draco's Zauberstabe wirbelten durch die Luft in ihre Hände. Draco erwiderte nichts. Hermione spürte, wie Sirius schützend seinen Arm um sie legte. Sie wusse, was er dachte. Ginny war allein und sie zu dritt, aber sie war eine mächtige Hexe, weitaus mächtiger als sie alle zusammen. Ein Überwältigungsversuch machte keinen Sinn. Außerdem würde Ginny dann sowieso sofort Alarm schlagen, und so alles in Aufruhr versetzen. 

‚Fein, wenn du nicht reden möchtest…' sagte Ginny und zog eine Schnute. Dann wandte sie sich an Sirius und Hermione. ‚Und ihr Zwei…schön euch wieder zu sehen, ich hatte euch schon vermisst. Sehr mutig, was ihr hier vorhattet. Zwar dumm, aber sehr mutig.' 

‚Vielen Dank für deine Anerkennung.' antwortete Sirius. Hermione hielt die Luft an. Man durfte Ginny nicht provozieren, niemals… aber sie schien heute in guter Laune zu sein, weil sie Sirius' Kommentar einfach ignorierte und stattdessen sagte: 

‚Ihr hattet doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass mich solch eine billige Verkleidung würde täuschen können, oder?' 

‚Ehrlich gesagt hatten wir gehofft, dir gar nicht erst über den Weg zu laufen…' gab Draco knurrend zurück. Ginny's Augen wurden klein und schmal vor Zorn, als sie ihren Zauberstab langsam auf Draco richtete. Unwillkürlich griff Hermione nach Sirius Arm, und klammerte sich an ihn, sie wusste zu was Ginny fähig war. Für einen kurzen Moment der eine Ewigkeit zu dauern schien war alles still, dann sagte Ginny: 

‚Na das nennt man dann wohl Pech. Und jetzt kommt. Es gibt da etwas, was ihr euch unbedingt ansehen solltet.' 


End file.
